Fire and Ice: The End
by DMxxfreek
Summary: Haylee marries Draco. Hermione marries Ron, and Ginny marries Harry. They live happily ever after. There is literally no way to move forward from this point. Or is there?
1. Wedding of the Century

Wedding of the Century

Chapter One

* * *

**Welcome back! Are you ready for some more awesomeness? I am! Now, here's the deal. I have a plot line for this story, but there are some gaps. If any of you have any ideas about what you want to happen. Let me know. I'll try and squeeze it in. That way this story will be longer :D Now, would you all rather me update this story quickly but not that long of chapters. Or wait a bit and have really long chapters? Like this one! Let me know. And remember. I'm open up to your ideas for this.**

* * *

It took months of planning. What colors were we going to go with? What flowers? How many people were we going to invite? A lot of people? Not a lot of people? Were Draco and I going to let the press in? OK, maybe that one wasn't that hard to decide. I didn't care how much someone wanted for our first kiss. Anyone with a camera in their possession was going to get kicked out. I did, however, enjoy when Draco and I had to sample all of those types of cake. I never knew there were that many flavors. Neither Draco nor I had any problems when we were choosing what we wanted. That was until the night before the ceremony was to begin.

"What if something goes wrong? What if Hermione, Ginny, Bailey, or Luna gets sick? What if I get sick? What if the rings go missing?" I asked myself pacing the bedroom floor. Tons of 'what ifs' were pouring into my mind. When Harry and Ginny got married last December, when Ginny was on holiday, everything went smoothly, and when Ron and Hermione got married, last August, everything was fine for them as well. That only meant that something was bound to happen for ours. "What if someone speaks up when the priest says 'if someone believes that these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your piece?"

"Hay, calm down. Nothing is going to happen tomorrow," Draco said coming out from the bathroom. "Everything's going to be fine."

"What if it rains?" I asked him crossing my arms over my chest.

"It's not going to rain," he answered wrapping his arms around my middle. "I won't let it."

"You and your influence on the weather," I shook my head at him. "What if-"Draco silenced me with a kiss. Funny how that works most of the time.

"Haylee, stop stressing out," he chuckled. "Even if something happens tomorrow, which its not, I don't care. Just as long as I marry you I'll be the happiest man alive."

"You are too sweet." I smiled.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Draco asked. "You know how my mother gets with the whole groom not seeing the bride before the wedding stuff. She's going to flip out on you. You were supposed to be at the manor an hour ago."

"I know," I said. "But it's going to be so weird without you sleeping beside me."

"It's not going to be a walk in the park for me either." Draco replied.

"At least you have Max and Roxie to keep you company." I motioned to the two Huskies lounging on the bed.

"Great, just what I needed to make me feel better," he replied sarcastically. "But it's just for one night. After that you're all mine."

"Not like I was already."

"True," I nodded in agreement. "I guess I should go. We have a big day tomorrow."

"Yeah we do," he kissed me on the top of my head. "Do you think it was wise to wait this long?"

"Truthfully, I didn't want to wait this long, but if we didn't have a long engagement Harry would have skinned you alive." I answered.

"Harry is way too protective over you." Draco said.

"And you aren't?" I raised an eyebrow.

"That's different!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah OK." I laughed kissing him quickly before I stepped into the fireplace.

"Goodnight, love." He said.

"Goodnight," I replied just as I dropped the powder to my feet. "MALFOY MANOR!"

Green flames engulfed me whole and before I knew it I was standing in the room were I would be sleeping that night. By myself. All alone. At least it was for only one night. I could deal with that. I looked around the room. It was stunning, just like all the other rooms throughout this house. The walls were a nice cream color. There was a king sized bed that looked really comfortable. Maybe not as comfortable as our bed, but comfy enough for me. I went over to the closet and grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. Good thing I brought over a few of my things earlier today. That was a good idea. Even if I do say so myself.

Taking a quick shower, and changed into my clothes and slipped into the nice, warm bed. The clock on the nightstand glowed 10:37. I sighed and closed my eyes. In less than 24 hours, I will be Mrs. Draco Malfoy. After all this time, we were finally getting married. The thought made butterflies start to dance around in my stomach.

* * *

Sunlight shown through the windows the following morning. Damn sun, waking me up from my dream. I groaned rolling onto my other side and placed the pillow over top of my head. Attempting to block the bright enemy. Glancing at the clock again, I shot up out of bed. It was 7 o' clock already. Six more hours! Holy Fuck! Were Hermione, Ginny, Bailey and Luna here yet? I bet they were. Oh well, might as well start getting ready.

Just as I suspected, as soon as I changed into a simple pair of pants and shirt, I headed down to the kitchen where Narcissa was in deep conversation with Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Bailey. Must have been a good conversation.

"There she is," Ginny smiled sipping here coffee. "Are you ready for your big day?"

"Oh my god you guys. I am so excited," I replied grabbing some orange juice from the fridge. "Were you all nervous on your wedding day?"

"I thought I was going to throw up; I was so nervous," Hermione told me. "But you should have nothing to worry about. You're going to be fine."

"If you say so," I said. "So, Cissy what's first on the agenda?"

"Well, Mark and Taylor should be here any moment. They are the professionals of course. They normally do the major stuff like hair and make-up last right before you put on your dress. So, they'll most likely get your nails done first." She explained.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHH," Bailey gasped. "I love getting my nails done."

"Bailey, you are one of the most randomness people I know." We all laughed including Bailey.

Meanwhile, back at Draco and Haylee's house, Draco pushed open the backdoor, allowing Max and Roxie to sprint over to their water dish. The three of them had just gotten back from a long run through the woods behind their house.

"About time you got here, mate," Draco jumped at Blaise Zabini's voice. "We were beginning to think a bear got you or something."

"We don't have bears up here, Blaise," Draco wiped the sweat from his forehead. "You guys are here early."

"You know us," Ron smiled. "Always up, bright and early!"

"You are so weird," he rolled his eyes at his ginger-haired friend. "I'll be back. I need a shower."

"Sounds like a good idea," Blasie said sniffing the air. "Hey Slider, you stink." He laughed. (AN: Top Gun! Iceman is my my man!)

"Sod off," Draco chuckled before heading up the stairs to take a quick shower before he could get ready for his…wedding. "Holy shit, I'm getting married today." He added under his breath.

* * *

Every hour that passed, the more anxious I became. Soon, there was only one hour left. At this point, I was freaking out! All of those 'what ifs' were flooding back into my head.

"OK, everything is all set for outside. The sun is shinning. The birds are chirping, and there are no clouds in the sky," Narcissa came back into the room were we all were getting situated. "I think guests will be arriving soon."

"Already?" I gasped. "Oh my god!"

"You've got nothing to worry about dear," she said. "Pre-wedding jitters are normal."

"You were with me remember Haylee," Hermione stated. "I was shaking so hard."

"This isn't helping me you guys." I groaned.

"You have nothing to worry about," Narcissa repeated. "You all look gorgeous; I think you all should change a while. Call me if you need anything."

"She's right," Taylor said. "Let us know when you're done changing and we'll come back and do the finishing touches."

"Thanks Taylor." We replied walking over to the closet were our dresses were hanging so they would not get dirty or ruined.

"I love this dress," Bailey held the gown in front of her. "Normally bridesmaid dresses are awful. Not this one."

"I know what you mean." Ginny agreed.

All four of their dresses were light blue. Good spring color don't you think? However, they all decided that they wanted to be different and have a different style than the other. Luna's dress was strapless and fell to just below her knees. Bailey's was a really cute spaghetti strapped dress that went to her knees as well. Ginny on the other hand picked a longer dress. She told me she wanted a long one and I thought she was crazy. It was the end of May, and it was going to be a warm one today. At least we had a nice breeze going. SO we had that going for us. Which is nice. Then there was Hermione's dress. Out of all the bridesmaid dresses, hers was my favorite. She had a halter style dress. It was so pretty. If I wasn't wearing my white one, I would have picked that one.

"Alright Haylee, your turn." Luna said.

"Fine," I took the dress from the closet and went into the bathroom. My dress fit like a glove. It was absolutely stunning. "I'm so glad I found this dress. It's amazing!" (AN: Picture of Haylee's dress in profile.)

"You look incredible," Hermione said. "Can someone go holler for Taylor and Mark, please?"

"On it." Luna shouted opening the door and yelling their names from the open door.

"Nice Luna." I snickered looking out the window at the backyard. People were arriving already. I gasped.

"What's wrong?" Bailey asked.

"The boys are here," I looked at the clock again. "We've only got a half hour left."

"You don't have to worry," Taylor, Luna and Mark came back into the room. "We'll give you all a touch up and then you'll be all set."

"That's good," I sighed. "Thirty minutes."

* * *

"Well, don't these women look lovely today," Harry said coming into the room five minutes later when we were all ready to go along with Ron, Blaise, Levi and Mr. Weasley. "Ready?"

"Wait!" Ginny grabbed her bouquet of flowers. "Now I'm ready."

"Us too!" The others stated.

"Gin, can you wait for me downstairs," Harry asked. "I need to talk to my sister for a bit."

"OK," she said. "Just don't take too long. The wedding is about to start.

With a quick nod, Ginny left the room. I took a seat along the windowsill and watched what was happening outside. I smiled. Jenna, our flower girl, had just arrived and ran straight over to Draco. Jenna was here with her mother and father. Obviously. They were neighbors believe it or not. Along time ago, Draco would watch Jenna when her parents were away on business. He was so good with kids.

"Nervous?" Harry asked causing me to break my train of thought.

"A little." I answered with a small smile and a laugh. Max and Roxie were lying down at the end of the aisle getting the tops of their heads scratched by little Teddy Lupin. They must have been in Heaven.

"Something's on your mind," Harry said. "What's wrong?"

"It's just, I don't know," I shrugged. "It's my wedding today, Harry. I wish mum and dad were here to see this."

"They are here," he said. "They're watching us right now. I can feel it."

"Thanks, big brother," I hugged him tightly. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He hugged me back.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Mr. Weasley said. "But we have seven minutes."

"Ready?" Harry and I stood.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I smirked.

"That's the Haylee I know," Harry laughed. "I'll see you down there." I nodded and he exited the room.

"Mr. Weasley?" I asked.

"Yes, Haylee?"

"It's normal for me to be freaking out right?"

Mr. Weasley laughed. "Yes, it's just the pre-wedding jitters," he offered his arm. "Shall we?"

"Might as well," I said. "I don't want anyone to think I got cold feet or anything."

"Everyone's in place and everything is in order," Harry took his spot beside Ron, Draco, Blaise and Levi. "You ready?"

"I've been ready for the past 357 days." Draco nodded.

Music started to play and all eyes turned to the back of the aisle. Jenna carried a small basket of flowers and tossed them into the air. Next, came Teddy Lupin, he looked super cute in his tiny suite, tie and shoes. He was carrying the rings carefully on the velvet cushion. Making sure they did not fall to the ground. When Teddy got to the end of the white walkway, everyone stood. That's when Mr. Weasley and I began walking through everyone's gaze. My heart rate grew with each step. Why did getting married have to be so nerve racking? This was supposed to be a happy day!

Looking up in front of me, I smiled. Soon, everyone around me faded away. It was just us two. No Harry. No Ron. No anybody. Only Draco and me. Every foot closer to the alter I got, the butterflies started flying around in my stomach again. Curse them! It seemed as though I had spaced out for a brief moment because Mr. Weasley hugged me, kissed my forehead, and finally gave me away. I'm glad I picked him to do it. My smile grew wider when I took Draco's hand.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today….."

I started to space out again. That's when many memories played in my mind. The day Harry and I got our Hogwarts letters. Meeting Draco for the first time. God he was such a prick! Second year, having half of the school population believing that Harry and I were the heir of Slytherin. Creating the Polyjuice Potion to get Draco to tell us that he was the heir. When in reality he wasn't. He was still a prick, but a cuter one. Third year changed everything. We started growing up. We learned about Sirius, God rest his soul. Learned how to cast a Patronus Charm with the help of Remus Lupin, and that was the year where Draco and I almost had our first kiss. Then there were the events in fourth year. The Quiddtich World Cup, Death Eaters, The Triwizard Tournament, Harry almost being killed many times, the Yule Ball where Draco and I did kiss for the first time. That was my favorite. There was also Voldemort's return, and Cedric's death, but that wasn't a happy memory. Fifth year sucked because of that awful woman Dolores Umbridge, but Draco and I had a great time sneaking around for sure. Sixth year was pretty much just as bad. Draco got the Dark Mark that year. Thankfully, it wasn't on his arm anymore. We did have an amazing Christmas though. That was a plus. There was also that time where Draco kicked Harry's ass after my brother used a dark curse on him. Harry wasn't happy with me. And finally there was that dreaded seventh year. We went camping and searching for Horcruxes. Harry and I killed Voldemort, and Draco died. That was horrible; however, by the hands of God, literally and figuratively, he came back and proposed to me. What an eventful life so far.

"The bride and groom have decided to say their own vows."

"Haylee Maria Potter," Draco started. "With this hand I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never empty. For I will be your wine. With this candle I will light your way in darkness. With this ring, I ask you to be mine. And know for the real vows," I can't believe I didn't laugh. I also couldn't believe that he put those in there. "From this day on, I choose you to be my beloved soul mate. To live with you and laugh with you, to stand by your side and sleep with you in my arms; to be joy to your heart and food to your soul; to bring out the best I can be, just for you; to celebrate with you in the good times; to struggle with you in the bad; to solace you when you are down hearted; to wipe your tears with my hand; to care for you with my entire being; to share with you everything I have; as we treat each other with tenderness, compassion and love." I can't believe Draco remember all that by heart. That was a mouthful. I also can't believe I didn't cry. Although, from in front of me I could see Harry sniffling as well as some people in the front row. My turn now.(AN: Anyone get where I got the first part of the vows from? Heheheheh.)

"I, Haylee Maria Potter, take you Draco Alexander Malfoy to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love your more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through goof and bad times, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." Wow, I remembered them. Score!

"Do you, Draco Alexander Malfoy, take Haylee Maria Potter to be your wife-to live together in holy matrimony?"

"I do."

"Do you, Haylee Maria Potter, take Draco Alexander Malfoy to be your husband-to live together in holy matrimony?"

"I do."

"If anyone believes that these two should not be wed, speak now of forever hold your piece," Great, that part that I was not looking forward to. Thankfully, no one said anything. "Than by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

With a smile, Draco cupped my face and kissed me. Cheers erupted from all around us. Pulling back, we smiled at one another before he kissed me again.

"Can never get enough can you?" I giggled.

"Never."

Right before everyone's eyes, the chairs and alter disappeared and in their place, were hundreds of tables, a DJ, dance floor and everything else. Almost like Bill and Fleur's wedding two years ago.

"Harry, stop crying," I said. "You look like a fool."

"I'm sorry," he rubbed his eyes. "I didn't think I would be this emotional."

"Come on, Harry. Be a man." I joked.

Everyone started to head off to their designated table and converse with one another.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Joey, the DJ, said. "The bride and groom's first dance."

"…_.but I see your true colors_

_Shining through_

_I see your true colors _

_And that's why I love you_

_So don't be afraid to let them show_

_Your true color….."_

"I love you." I whispered against his chest.

"I love you too." Draco replied. This was the best day of my life.

* * *

After a few more dances, with Ron, Harry, who didn't step on my feet thankfully, and many others. We all settled down to eat. Surprisingly, Ron hadn't eaten everything. Surprised a lot of people actually. With a cough, Blasie stood.

"I'd like to make a toast," he said. "To the bride and groom. And since I am Draco's best friend, I think it's only fair that I share a funny story."

"Don't you dare, Zabini." Draco said.

"It's called revenge my dear friend," Blaise laughed. "Getting you back for what you said at my wedding."

"In that case, make it really embarrassing, Blasé." I told him.

"What?" Draco asked. "You're supposed to be on my side."

"It can't be that bad," I replied. "Come on, Blaise. Share the really juicy stuff. The things I can use for black mail." Several people laughed at my comment.

"You are going to pay for that." Draco told me.

"Alright, let's see here," Blaise stared. "What can I say about Draco Malfoy? Hm? Dang all the good ones have things that I can't say because of all the little children. I'll have to tell you those at another point and time."

"Bummer, I was so looking forward to it." I laughed.

"Oh, here's a good one," Blaise took a sip of his drink. "You all know how Draco, that boys, and I can dance and stuff like that right? What you didn't know is that there is a story behind all that."

"Zabini, if you tell anyone-" This must be a really good one.

"Calm down, dude, this is a cool story," Blaise grinned. "Anyway, when we were about eight, the five of us were having a great time hanging out here, at the manor during that summer."

"Blaise!" Draco warned.

"We were hanging' out by the pool, listening to music, chilling' you know," Blaise continued on with the story not caring that Draco interrupted. "When on the radio, came the song Smooth Criminal. Hit song by Michael Jackson right? But then, I look over, and that badass over there, excuse my French, is breaking down. I was all like 'what the heck?' Turns out my best friend knows every move by Michael Jackson. That's why so many of our moves are so closely related." (AN: OK If you people are dissing me right now. 1.) I had another dream and it was funny as hell again. 2.) I plan on doing this at my wedding. and 3.) I know all of then and I just finished learning Ghost/2 Bad. So too bad. It's my story.)

"Really?" I asked Draco who managed to slouch back far into the back of his chair. "You know what that means, Blaise?"

"What?" He smiled.

"I think a demonstration is in order." I smirked.

"Yeah!" Blaise shouted.

"No!" Draco announced.

"Please?" I asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Absolutely not," he said. "I doubt I'll even remember-"

"That's bull and you know it." Blaise said.

"Just one, please with a cherry and sprinkles and whipped cream on top?" I asked. He sighed.

"Fine, but you owe me," Draco stood glaring at Blaise. "But I choose the song." This is going to be a riot. A laugh riot.

Or the complete opposite. He was good. A little too good. Like creepy good. (AN: You pick which one. I can't decide. I love them all.)

"I hate you people," Draco muttered taking his seat beside me. "I need a nap."

"You can sleep later." I laughed.

"OK, my turn," Harry got to his feet. "Well, if someone told me eight years ago that my sister was going to end up marrying Malfoy, I would have laughed in their faces. But, now that I've got to know him and see how happy he makes my sister. Congrats you two." He started to get worked up again. Here come the water works.

"Really Harry?" I asked. "I wasn't even this bad when you got married."

"But you're my little sister," he said. "I'm supposed to be emotional."

"By seven minutes," I exclaimed. "I swear. Sometimes I think we are from two different worlds."

"Hey!" Harry shouted. "I resent that."

"I bet you do," I laughed at him. "I think it's time for cake." Many little faces brightened up. As well as Ron's. Freak.

The cake we chose was amazing. It was a shame we had to cut it. Even if it was white, it still looked delicious. Marble cake too. Yum! Taking the knife in my hand, a really big knife mind you, Draco put his on top of mine.

"I wouldn't trust my sister with a knife that big," Harry said. "Friday the 13th is one for her favorite movies."

"Freddy vs. Jason is one of my favorites." Draco said.(AN: My favorite. Freddy kicks ass.)

"Oh, I love that movie!" We cut the first piece of cake. Damn it looked good. I wanted to eat it right then and there, but if I didn't how would I be able to smash it into Draco's face. That was the best part after all.

"On the count of three OK," I said. "One…..two…..three."

BAM! We both nailed each other right in the face. We were both laughing along with everyone else. Pulling on his tie, I wrapped my arms around Draco's neck and kissed him. I think I got some icing in there too. Mmmmmmmmm butter cream.

"Who wants cake?" I asked.

* * *

"I still can't believe you two are waiting to leave for Italy until next week." Ginny said after almost everyone had left and went home. Now we were just sitting around talking.

"Well, it is the one year anniversary of the battle isn't it? We couldn't miss it now could we?" I asked. "You are coming over next weekend right?"

"Yup, I'm excited," Hermione laughed. "Well, it's getting late. Congratulations again you guys," we hugged one another goodbye. "Open your present the one from Ginny and I when you get home."

"Will do," I said. "Thanks you guys. For everything."

With that, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Harry as well as Draco and I Appparated home. As soon as we touched down, Roxie and Max started jumping up and down. Aw, they missed us.

"I don't know about you, but I thought that this was one of the best days of my life." I stated from the bathroom changing out of my dress into my pjs.

"And everything went according to plan," Draco added turning the TV to Hell's Kitchen. "Told you, you were over reacting."

"I might have been," I closed the door behind me and grabbed the bag which contained the present that Ginny and Hermione got us. "I wonder what those two got us."

"Why don't you open it then?" Draco asked.

"Fine, close your eyes first." I told him.

"Why?"

"In case it's really embarrassing," I said. "Now close your eyes."

"Fine," he shut them. "Happy?"

"Uh-huh," I ripped the tissue paper from the bag. I pulled out a wrapped book. Leave it to Hermione to give us a book. It was a big book too. A big, heavy book. That's when I tore the wrapping paper and looked at the books title. I smirked. Those two are so hilarious. "OK, you can open your eyes now." I open the book to a random page and started 'reading' it.

"So, what did they get us?" Draco asked.

"Nothing of that much importance." I tried my hardest not to laugh, but that didn't work so well because in a matter of seconds tears were falling down my face.

"Let me see it!" he snatched it from my hands, and it didn't take that long from Draco to start laughing too. "They think they're hot stuff don't they?" He started to flip through the pages.

"I think it's cute." I smiled.

"You would," he placed the book on the table that was close to the bed. God it was midnight already. "I love you."

"I love you more." I turned out the light. Glancing at the present again. I snickered.

The Giant Book of Baby Names

* * *

**Aw no action for Draco. HAHAHAHAHAHA  
Song for the first dance was True Colors by Phil Collins. I was thinking about This I Promise you, but that would have been weird. :P  
And in case you didn't get it. Roxie is another dog. Hopefully you got that.**

**The next chapter is dedicated for my cousins because they have a cabin up in the mountains and I always have the best time. **


	2. Hanging Out

Hanging Out

Chapter Two

* * *

**Well *creeps out from behind a rock* I would have had this chapter out sooner, but the hard drive died and the computer wouldn't work for about three days. But here is the next chapter! Yeah!**

**Like I said before, this chapter is dedicated to my cousins because they have this awesome cabin in the woods and we have to funnest time up there! So, the things that go on in this chapter have to do with what we do up there. So if you don't like it. TOUGH! I thought they should have some fun before their lives turn shitty again. **

**I also forgot to say in the last chapter, that since the characters are growing up and they are going to age, duh, I decided that I wanted Draco to look like Bradley James from Merlin,(He's Arthur, in case you were wondering.) because I do not want him to be looking like the way he does in the last movie at the end. Pisses me off! OK, I'm done ranting now, go ahead and read.**

* * *

"Remind me again why we are cleaning the quads with hoses instead of magic?" I asked.

"Because it's more fun this way," Draco answered. "It's a hot day, and I won't get in trouble if I 'accidentally' do this." He sprayed me head on with a big blast of water.

"You are so dead!" I shouted sprinting after him into the woods behind the house.

I came to a fork in the trail on Trail 1. Which way did he go? Max and Roxie came up in front and started to sniff the ground. Together, they began running down the right side. I followed them. Where the hell was he? I continued running with the dogs for about a mile until they came to a dead halt at the water fall. They then began barking nonstop.

"Draco, where the hell are you?" I yelled. "Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny are going to be here soon. If we aren't at the house they'll think something's up."

"Let them." The hair on the back of my neck stood up. I turned around expecting Draco to be there in front of me, but he wasn't.

"God damn it, Draco Malfoy!" I shouted again.

Max and Roxie started up again and headed down to the small lake below. Something was down, swimming in the water, behind the water fall in the small cavern. They jumped into the blue water and swam to where they thought the thing was. That's when their barking stopped and started to freak out. Good thing I had a swim suit on; pulling my cami over my head and unbuttoning my shorts I dove in after them.

I came up for air when I got into the cavern. Max and Roxie were nowhere in sight! How was that possible? The only way out was back out the way you came in. It didn't make any sense. If they came out, I would have seen them. Groaning loudly, I slammed my fists against the rock wall. I didn't have time for this.

"Damn it, Draco! This is all your fault!" I called out.

"That's not a very nice thing to say." How the hell did he get here? He just appeared out of nowhere.

"What are you doing here?" I was so confused. "Where are Roxie and Max?"

"Home. Safe," he said blocking me from moving from the wall. "Unlike you." Oh, I see where this is going.

"Why wouldn't I be safe?" I asked with a glare steam rising from the water. I was pissed now if you couldn't tell.

"I don't know, you tell me." His lips captured mine.

"Draco," I breathed. "Draco, we can't do this right now." He growled.

"Why not?" he asked. "You still owe me from last week."

"I know," I answered. "But not when my brother is going to be here in less than ten minutes."

"Fine," Draco groaned letting my go. "Might as well get back before I get beaten to a bloody pulp."

"You got that right," I laughed. "Come on, we need to go."

"OK." We swam to the edge of the lake and headed back home.

Draco and I came out of the woods about four minutes later, by running of course, and by the looks of things, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were not here yet.

"See, they aren't even here yet. You worry too much." Draco said.

"If they left when they said they were going to, they should have been here by know," I lied down on the chair that was by the pool. "Can you move? You're blocking my sun."

"How's that?" He asked.

"Perfect," I answered taking in the sun's rays, but it was quite. Too quite. "Draco? Draco, don't start that game again."

"What game?" He appeared by my side. I fell to the concrete.

"Don't do that," I gasped. "You're going to give me a heart attack."

"And we don't want that do we?"

"No, we don't," I stood. "Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to go change out of these disgusting, lake water infested clothes."

"What's the point? You're just going to get dirty again anyway."

"Because if my brother sees me like this," I answered. "He'll think we were rolling around in the woods or something."

"But we were rolling around the woods or something." He smirked.

"Auuuugh," I groaned. "You are impossible!" I jogged up to the house to change quickly.

"You might want to hurry up, Hay! I think they're pulling up into the driveway," I groaned again bolting up the bedroom. "About time you guys got here. Haylee was starting to get worried. Hey, Puggsley." The tiny pug puppy started jumping up and down demanding attention.

"Sorry, I'm late," I apologized hugging them all. "Someone decided to push me into the lake this morning."

"I did not push you in. You came in willingly," Draco said. "Anyone hungry?"

"Like you even need to ask," Ron replied. "I'm starving."

"Of course you are, Ron." We laughed.

* * *

"So, Harry," I took a bite out of my cheeseburger. "Why did you decide to drive up? Why not Apparate or use Floo?"

"He wanted to show off his new set of wheels," Ginny answered.

"Makes you feel good doesn't it?" Draco asked Harry.

"Uh-huh." Harry nodded.

"Puggsley, leave Max and Roxie alone!" Hermione yelled at her dog.

"No worries," I watched the three dogs tackling each other. "They're just playing. Tell me why you got a Pug again."

"Well, I had on when I was little," she laughed when Puggsley started jumping over them when they were lying in the grass. That puppy had too much energy. "And when Crookshanks died, I still wanted a pet, so we picked him."

"He is really cute. I'll give you that," I laughed along with here. "So what do you all want to do? It's a day of celebration; we can't sit here all day."(AN: Pugs are cute!)

"I'm up for anything you guys want to do," Ginny said. "Although, I am feeling a bit adventurous."

"We could go on a really long quad ride," I announced. "That is, if you're interested."(AN: Longest ride we had was seven hours! The best seven hours ever!)

"I'm in!" Hermione and Ginny shouted.

"Are they safe?" Harry asked warily.

"If you can drive a car you can drive a quad," Draco said. "But, I think quads are more fun."

"Alright," Ron nodded. "I'm in as well."

"Sweet," I smiled. "But if I were you, I would wear something you don't mind getting dirty."

"How dirty are we talking?" Hermione asked.

Draco and I looked at one another before answering. "Very."

So, for a good ten minutes we had to explain all of the safety rules. I hate the safety rules, but you had to know them. What were to happen if someone gets lost? How you should look behind you to make sure that the person that was there was, well there. What happens of you ran into an animal. That kind of thing. I laughed in amusement when I watched Harry and Ron attempt to ride the ATV's. Ginny and Hermione got the hang of it right off the bat. It wasn't hard, but Harry and Ron weren't having as much luck. They may have needed some Felix Felices. The four hour ride might take longer than we had originally planned. That being said, we packed some snacks and drinks for all the stops we would be taking. There would be plenty of those.(AN: Had to do that the first time I drove. So annoying.)

"Ready?" Draco asked.

"Are you sure Puggsley is going to be OK?" Hermione asked. "Shouldn't we put them in the house?"

"They'll be fine, Hermione," I reassured her. "There are charms places all around so they can't run off even if they tried."

"OK," she nodded. "Ready!"

With a nod, we sped onto Trail 1. Draco in the lead, followed by Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, and then I brought up the end incase anyone got lost or confused. Good plan. It took a while for Ron and Harry to get the speed right. It was either super fast, or if they thought they were too fast, they would slow down to a complete stop. So annoying, but after awhile, one hour or two, they finally got it.(AN: I think they have almost twenty trails up there at my cousins place.)

* * *

"I think this was the best part of the ride," Ginny sighed as the three of us were laying on the large rocks that hung over the lake a bit, soaking up the rays again. "A girl could get used to this."

"Unless your husband tries to drowned you." I laughed.

"I resent that!" Draco yelled from the water below. "I didn't try to drown you!"

"Whatever you say, Draco," I yelled back. "Draco?"

Oh god, not this again. I couldn't hear anything. No water splashing. No talking. No nothing. Hermione and Ginny sat up and had a quizzical look on their face just as I did. Cautiously, we crawled to the edge of the rocks and peered down into the water that was almost one hundred feet below. No one was in the water. Where did Ron, Draco and Harry go?

"Where did they go?" Hermione read my mind.

"Ten Galleons says that Draco got Ron and Harry in on the game we were playing this morning," I said. "One that I don't want to play again."

"You're no fun." Ginny, Hermione, and I almost fell off the rocks. How dare they just appear behind us? I am starting to hate the person who invented Apparition.

"What was that all about?" I asked. "You almost made us fall to our deaths."

"We did not." Ron said.

"What are you doing up here anyway?" Hermione asked. "You three are disrupting our tanning time."

"Boo freaking hoo," Draco rolled his eyes. "Ready?"

"Ready for what?" We asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about," Draco picked me up. Oh shit! "Ready for some fun, babe?"

"I do not like where this is going," I clung to him just as he jumped off the rocks, making a hug splash in the somewhat clear water. "You are such an ass!" I coughed coming up for air.

"But you love me anyway." He pulled me close for a kiss.

Harry shouted from overhead and jumped in with Ginny. We laughed. Lastly, Hermione and Ron joined us. Defiantly one of the best celebrations ever!

"What do you guys think? Should we head back?" I asked.

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Ginny agreed.

We started up the quads and headed back. It should have taken us about two minutes to get back, but no, Draco had to take the long way back. The way that consisted of many mud puddles and other water hazards, and I bet he was leading us to the biggest puddle. This wasn't going to end well. Up ahead, I saw hug splashes of water fly up into the air. They got it good! Fortunately, I knew of a secret way back home so that I would not get wet, or wetter than I already was.

"How did that feel?" I asked the five of them when I pulled up beside them.

"Shut up," Harry wiped the water from his glasses. "Why aren't you all muddy?"

"Short cut," I laughed pulling off my helmet. "That's the one thing about being in the back that is good."

"I don't know why you are freaking out, Harry," Ginny said. "I thought that was fun. Really refreshing."

"Same here." Hermione agreed.

"Ugh, you people are weird," Harry groaned. "I'm gonna go change."

"Me, too." Ron ran into the house after Harry.

"My brother does not like to get down and dirty does he?" I asked.

"Not really." Ginny answered.

"I'm going in, do you guys need anything?" Draco asked us.

"No, I'm good."

"Me, too."

"As am I," Ginny said. "So, Haylee, are you excited to leave for Italy tomorrow?"

Ginny and I joined Hermione on the lounge chairs by the pool. Getting more sun. You can never have too much.

"So excited, "I replied. "There's going to be so much stuff to do in so little time."

"It'll go fast." Hermione said.

"I know," I nodded. "And it sucks."

"Where are the boys?" Ginny asked. "It shouldn't take that long to change. They should be out here experiencing this beautiful day with us."

"That's a good question," I stood and grabbed the volleyball that was resting beside me. "What do you think? Should we get them to play with us?"

"Sounds good to me." We started back into the house trying to find the guys.

Sliding the glass door open, the three of us were greeted by Max, Puggsley, and Roxie. But there was no sign of Harry, Ron, or Draco. Strange. They were not in the kitchen. Not in the in the foyer. Where could they be? That's when I heard faint gun shots coming from the living room. You can't be serious!

"No way," I asked to no one in particular while going to the source of the noise.

"What?" Hermione and Ginny followed after me.

"How can you be playing video games on a day like this?" I asked pushing the pocket doors ajar, entering the room where Draco, Harry, and Ron were currently playing Call of Duty. That was just wrong. Stalking over to the TV, I turned it off. "What are you doing?"

"Hey!" They shouted.

"We were about to beat it!" Ron whined.

"Well, excuse me," I rolled my eyes spinning the ball on my fingers. "Why don't we go back outside so we can kick your sorry, little asses at volleyball?"

"Oh, I think it will be us who will be kicking your sorry, little asses. You guys in?" Draco asked.

"Hell yeah!"

"You are going down." I laughed.

"And match point!" I high-fived Ginny and Hermione. "You guys suck."

"We do not." Harry splashed us with water.

"Then why didn't you win?" Ginny splashed him back.

"It's obvious that they were distracted because of our bewitching good looks," I answered. "They were too busy staring at us with Google eyes."

"Yes, that is why we lost," Harry rolled his eyes. "I couldn't pay attention because of that one over there." Harry splashed Ginny with water again.

"You are so mean to your wife, Harry." I told him.

"That's what you think." He said.

"Oh, guys, look at the sunset," Ginny pointed up at the sky. "It's so pretty.

And it was. The sun was settling just behind the horizon, spewing out brilliant streams of red, orange and yellow across the blue background. It was very beautiful. A good end to a great day.

"Alright, I'm gonna go and get a quick shower and change. I don't think my hair will look good green. Then we can have a campfire and eat some mountain pies and s'mores."

"Mountain pies?" They asked.

"They're really good," Draco said. "But it is going to get cold soon."(AN: I could go for about ten right now. I love moutain pies! I also make the best s'mores.)

"It is getting a bit chilly," Hermione stated. "I think I'm going to go change, too."

"As am I." Cool, I'm a trend setter!

* * *

I slid the back door open and headed over to the fire pit where the campfire was ablaze. It was about eleven-thirty and the moon was directly above. Bright and full. A slight wind rustled through the trees causing me to shiver.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked Draco standing beside him. He was only wearing a t-shirt and shorts compared to my fluffy pants and warm hoodie. He was crazy!

"No, I'm good." Draco answered pulling me close to his body.

"I don't want you to get sick before we leave for Italy in the morning." I snuggled closer into his chest.

"Don't worry about me," he kissed the top of my head. "Where is everybody?"

"They're changing," I answered. "Ron and Harry are going on about you making them drive through the mud puddle." He laughed.

Five minutes later, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione came out and sat by the nice, toasty fire.

"OK, I'm starved," Ron said. "Let's have some of these so called 'mountain pies'".

"OK, you can have either pizza or apple," I told them. "Personally, I think apple is really gross, but only because it's really sweet."

"So I take it you want a pizza one?" Draco asked. "What about you guys?" Everyone got a pizza flavored one, but Harry. He had to be the odd one out.

"These are really good." Ron licked his fingers after his fourth pie.

"I figured." I said.

"So, are you two ready to leave for Italy tomorrow?" Hermione asked us.

"I am, I've always wanted to go," I answered. "Draco went once, so he'll be able to show me around."

"Can you speak Italian, too?" Ginny asked.

"Blaise taught me some," Draco nodded. "It should be fun. I haven't been there since I was fourteen."

"And we don't have to go to work for a week." I added.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about work," Draco said. "I could use a week off."

"Lucky." Harry mumbled.

"Whoa, no need to be jealous, Harry," I said. "You shouldn't even be talking. You and Ginny took three weeks."

"So." Was his response.

I laughed at him then gazed into the fire as the red and yellow flames licked the wood. This was an amazing day. Spending it with family and having so much fun. If only everyday could be this way. Life was so good now, and it was only going to get better. Especially this week.

"It's getting late. I think we should head in." Harry said.

"Us, too." Ron announced.

"Aright, see you in the morning," I said. "Night."

"Night." They chorused heading inside.

"Think we should go in, too?" I asked.

"Might as well," Draco answered. "We have a big day tomorrow."

"We do, don't we?" I smiled.

A large gust of wind blew and the fire went out.

* * *

**What should happen in Italy?**

**IloveDracomorethanJohnnyDepp- Yeah, I was thinking about that. I still don't know what I'm going to do just yet. I do like long chapters though. Thanks, I think you will like it!**

**SiriusBlack345- Thanks! I love Phil Collins, his songs are so awesome. There will be a baby Malfoy running around. Eventually ;)**

**KitKatCyn- I'm glad you liked it! I will try my best with the detail.**

**Mika97- Thanks a bunch! It took me a while to think about who was going to walk her down the aisle. Harry did come to mind, but I thought that would have been a little odd. I'm glad I picked Mr. Weasley. Hahahaha, yeah, it also took me a while for the vows. I just so happened to be watching Corpse Bride, and the light bulb went off. I think it went rather well. Freddy is way way better. Sorry to burst your bubble. :P**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Will do! :D**

**twilightaddict98- Thanks. I'm happy to know that you like them!**


	3. Paradise City

Paradise City

Chapter three

* * *

_Take me down_  
_To the paradise city_  
_Where the grass is green_  
_And the girls are pretty_  
_Take me home_

_Paradise City- Guns 'n Roses_

* * *

**Second computer break of the year. What the hell? Hopefully it won't happen again. I'm really sorry you guys. It's been the longest time. This chapter is a filler anyway. Some stuff is going to go down in the next one. So keep a look out. Oh, and I have a Tumblr, ohmygodiwon, If you want to follow me and stuff. I also began the next chapter so that one should be out in the near future.**

* * *

"_Love in an elevator, lovin' it up when I'm going down. Love in an elevator, lovin' it up till we hit the ground….."_

I groaned rolling over in bed and smacked the alarm clock. Stupid thing! Why did we even have one? The blue numbers glowed 9:14. Holy shit, our plane left in four hours! I sat up and stretched out a bit. That's when I realized that I was alone.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," Hermione and Ginny laughed barging into my room. "About time you go up."

"Sorry, we were up for a long time last night," I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. "Let me catch a few more zs."

"We should," Ginny said. "But that's a no can do, good buddy. We have specific instructions from Draco to not let you go back to bed."

"What?" I asked. "Why?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "Now get dressed. Breakfast is ready."

"Fine, fine, fine," I yawned. "Let's go." I followed them downstairs to the kitchen.

Many delicious smells floated throughout the room when we walked over the threshold. Chocolate chip pancakes, waffles, bacon, and so much more. Yum! Best breakfast foods ever. The only thing missing was the cinnamon rolls. Draco, Ron, and Harry were in deep conversation when we arrived and hadn't seemed to acknowledge us just yet.

"Eight years ago, I never would have pictured this. Ever. Would you?" I asked them.

"Nope." They shook their heads.

"And she's awake," Draco chuckled. "Coffee?"

"Please," I answered going over to the island where the three of them were. "Good morning."

"Good morning," he replied kissing me quickly so Harry wouldn't get that upset. "Are you ready for the best week of your life?"

"So ready," I stole some bacon. "Our plane leaves in four hours. Just so you know."

"Wait, you're flying?" Harry asked. "Why?"

"Why not? Just because you Apparated to your hotel doesn't mean we have to."

"Just as long as we don't get groped by security, I'll be good." Draco added.

"How long is your flight?" Hermione asked.

"Not that long," I answered. "Three hours was it?"

"Something like that," Draco said. "And hopefully, this time there won't be any crying babies on this flight."

"That would be funny." Ron laughed.

"Oh yeah, terribly funny," Draco rolled his eyes. "Especially when you're on a plane for ten hours straight."

"That must have sucked." Ginny said.

"You have no idea."

"I am so jealous. I've always wanted to go to Italy. You'll send us some pictures right?" Hermione asked.

"I might, but I won't promise anything." I answered.

"That's because you'll be too busy getting down and dirty, right Haylee?" Ginny asked. Harry spit his milk all over the counter top and began coughing like a crazy person.

"Nice timing, Ginny," I hit Harry in the back so he would stop. "I won't answer that question."

"Ginny, don't ever do that again," Harry gasped for air. "Those are things that I don't want to know."

"Yeah," Ginny agreed. "But you were probably thinking about it anyway. I mean think about it. Your sister. Draco. In Italy. Alone. One of the most-"I covered her mouth with my hand to shut her up.

"That's enough, Ginny," I told her. "I don't think he can take much more. It looks like he's going to pass out. Harry?" I waved my hand in front of his face. Harry was staring at the ceiling. "Great, he's gone. Probably to his happy place. Nice going, Ginny. It's all your fault. You know how protective he is."

"Ginny," Oh good, Harry was coming back to us. "Don't you ever, say something like that again. Ever!"

"Lighten up, Harry," I ruffled his hair. "She was just having some fun. We'll be outta your hair and gone for a week."

"I know," he said. "That's what I'm afraid of. Those few Death Eaters are still out there. What if you get attacked or something?"

"Harry, Harry, Harry," I laughed. "You worry too much. I'll be fine. I can take care of myself. I'm a big girl now. And, for example, if they were to attack us, which they aren't, I have Draco with me. Nough said."

"I still don't know," he sighed.

"Oh, leave them alone, Harry," Hermione spoke. "They're going to have a good time. Ron, do you have everything packed?"

"Yup, it's all in the trunk." Ron took a fork-full of pancake and stuffed it into his mouth.

"You guys in a hurry?" I sipped some of my coffee.

"Going to the Burrow," Hermione said. "Molly wants us over for lunch, maybe dinner too. You know how she is. Always wants to have a reason to celebrate, and know there's a reason."

"Her and her parties," I sighed. "Should be fun. Hey, did they put up the memorial for Fred, Jess, Allie, and George yet?"

"I think it should be ready when you two get back," Ginny answered. "So you can be there when it's revealed."

"Awesome, I'm looking forward to it." I said.

"Well, I guess since we're all packed we should head out," Ginny stated. "This was so much fun. We should do it again sometime."

"We should," I smiled in agreement. "I suppose we will see you in a week then?"

"Yup, and a whole new case will be waiting for you two when you get back." Harry grinned.

"Great," Draco and I mumbled. "And remember, don't call us." I added.

"Don't worry, I won't," he replied.

The Chevy pulled out of the driveway a good twenty minutes later. With a honk and a wave they drove out of sight. I let out a loud sigh of relief as Draco draped and arm across my shoulder.

"Do we have anything else we need to pack?" he asked.

"Not that I know of," I answered. "I can't wait until we get there."

"Me neither," Draco said. "Like Ginny said, you and me alone in Italy for a whole week."

"It is going to be so much fun," I giggled. "Oh wait; I have one more thing I need to go pack."

"But I thought you said we were good? How much are you taking? The entire closet?" Draco asked.

"No," I said. "But I think you'll like it."

"Then by all means go pack, Woman. We leave in less than four hours!" He is so weird.

"OK," I laughed at him. "Are Roxie and Max going to be fine?"

"They should be."

"Good, I'll be back down in a jiffy." I bolted back up to the bedroom. Roxie was snoozing in the middle of the bed. Lucky, something told me that I would not be getting much sleep on this vacation. "Rubbing it in are you?" I laughed walking into the closet. "Which one? Which one? Aha, this one! Someone's going to have a field day. What do you think Roxie?" She barked in approval than dozed back off into dreamland.

Making sure I had everything, again, I closed my luggage, which was only two bags thank you, and carried them down to the front door. I don't know what Draco was talking about I wasn't taking that much. If anything he was taking more belongings than I was. Hypocrite.

"Bout time you got done," Draco exclaimed from the sofa watching TV. "Why do women take forever to get ready for everything?"

"Because," I jumped over the back of the sofa landing beside him. "We just do. When do you want to leave? It is a Saturday after all and it will most likely be crowded as hell." I pointed out.

"We could leave now if you want," he said. "But we might be sitting for a while."

"We could be sitting for a while, but it won't be that bad," I admitted. "However, we will get security done and over with."

"That is a good point. Let's leave now." Draco said.

"I thought you would see it my way," I chuckled. "Take care of Roxie, Max."

"Is there a reason you're talking to a dog?" Draco wondered. "Talking to animals is the first sign of madness you know."

"Shut up," I hit him in the arm playfully. "Let's get out of this place."

"Right behind you." We were off.

For a Saturday, the airport was not very crowded as we originally thought it would be. That was a good thing. Another good thing was how quickly we got through security. No problems whatsoever. Now, if our plane left at 1:15 and it was 12:00 at the present time, so we had an hour and fifteen minutes until we left. Couldn't time go faster? My god, it was going so slow! There weren't that many people at the gate. Hm, not many people going to Italy equals not many people on the plane. Awesome and no crying children in sight. We still had some time to kill before we were able to board, good thing I brought a book with me.

"You're reading?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, we have some time," I answered. "Why, does it bother you?"

"No, he said. "But weren't you reading that book before?"

"That was Poison Study," I told him. "I'm reading Magic Study. It's the next one in the series."(AN: Really good books! You all should read them.)

"I could have guessed that," Draco pulled out his iPhone. Five Galleons says he's going to play Call of Duty: Zombies. That is one thing I will never understand about men. Their weird obsession with video games. "Just as long as you are not reading about those gay sparkly vampires that the world is so fond of. I mean really, vampires are supposed to kick ass and suck your blood. Not sparkle. What is going through Smuggles' minds I will never know?"

"Ha, don't worry; you will never catch me reading that book." I laughed.

"Good." Draco went back to playing his game. I won't be surprised if Draco would need glasses in the future from looking at that tiny screen all the time.

"_Flight 1370 to Naples, Italy is now boarding. First class may start boarding. Flight 1370 to Naples, Italy is now boarding. First class may start boarding."_

"That's us," Draco stood. "Ready?"

"I was born ready," I stuffed my book back into my bag. "Let's get this Honeymoon started."

"I like the way you think."

That was one of the pros of being in first class. You got to board first. That and there was more leg room. Gotta love the leg room. Once everyone was settled into their seats and bags were stored in the overhead compartments, the flight attendants went over the rules and regulations that you hear every time you fly on a plane. With a sigh, I leaned back against the seat and looked out the window. We were moving closer to the take off strip.

"_At this time could everyone turn all of their electronics to the off position. Than k you."_

"I hate that rule," Draco groaned turning the iPhone off. "It's not like it matters."(AN: I hate that rule so much!)

"It's OK, Draco. Your zombies will be there when you turn it on again."

"Yeah, I guess your right," he took my hand entwining our fingers. "Guess what."

"What?" I asked.

"In three hours, we'll be in Italy." No duh.

"I know," I grinned. "This is going to be great. Alone at last."

The plane took off and it was bye bye warm London. Hello hot Italian beaches. I couldn't wait to get a great tan. I rested against Draco's shoulder and closed my eyes. Might as well get those last couple zs now, and we will get there faster. Believe it or not, it worked like a charm because before I knew it, I was being nudged awake.

"What?" I asked.

"Look out your window." Draco said. I did, and right below us was Italy.

"Was I really asleep the whole time?" I asked. He nodded.

"_Ladies and gentleman in about ten minutes we will begin our descent into Naples, so at this time would you please turn off your hand-held electronics," _Draco groaned again. _"The temperature in Naples is a beautiful 79 degrees. Benevento in Italia! Welcome to Italy!"_

"I can't believe that we are actually here," I gripped the arm rest. "We got here faster than I thought we would."

"Well, you were sleeping the whole time," Draco pointed out. "But we are here thirty minutes early."

"But now we can go to the beach before the sun sets." I stated.

"That's where you want to be the entire time isn't it?" Draco asked.

"I am determined to get tan," I said. "You should work on yours too, pasty."

"I am not pasty." He said.

"Yeah, OK, Albino." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not albino either."

"Uh-huh, sure. Keep telling yourself that."

The sun greeted us when we walked out of the airport. Good idea to being sunglasses. Parked on the street in front of us was a limo that we would be taking to our hotel. Oh yeah, we were going in style.

"Benvenuti in Italia, dove posso prendere?" The driver asked.(Welcome to Italy, where can I take you?)

"L'Hotel Palazzo Belmonte per favore," Draco answered.(The Palazzo Belmonte Hotel, please.)

"Signore Molto buona." The man started to drive.(Very good sir.)

"You really need to teach me some Italian," I told Draco. "I feel so out of the loop, and i had no idea what you were saying."

"I can so that," he said. "By the time I'm done with you you'll be speaking Italian like it's nothing."

"You're that good?" I asked.

"Si lo sono." Draco smirked.(Yes, I am.)

"I hate you." I said.

"Che mi ami e tu lo sai." Huh?(You love me and you know it.)

"OK, you can stop now." I crossed my arms.

"Perchè, questo è così tanto divertimento." This was getting old.(Why, this is so much fun.)

"Please?" I asked.

"Fine," Yes, English!. "But I will teach you and you're going to like it."

"OK, but just not now," I said. "How far is our hotel anyway?"

"I'm not sure, let me ask," he said. "Mi scusi signore, quanto lontano e l'hote da qui?" Show off.(Excuse me sir, how far is teh hotel form here?)

"Abut 75 miglia, non piu' di e mezzo." The driver answered.(About 75 miles, no more than an hour and a half.)

"Grazie." Thank you. I knew that one at least.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"About 75 miles. No longer than an hour," Draco answered. "So, what do you want to do when we get there?"

"Unpack obviously," I said. "But if it's five now, and it takes an hour to get there, almost, make that six. Would we have enough time to go to the beach before the sun goes down?"

"Maybe, the sun sets at about 8:44 tonight, so we might be able to watch the sunset. If you want." Draco replied.

"Very romantic." I smiled.

"Cerco."(I try.)

"You just ruined the moment." I stared out the window watching the scenery pass us by. The architecture here was simply stunning. Absolutely magnificent.

"Qui ci sono mr. e mrs. Il Palazzo Belmonte," The limo pulled up the the entrance. "Godetevi il vostro soggiorno." That was a quick hour.(Here we are Mr. and Mrs. the Palazzo Belmonte. Enjoy your stay.)

"Grazie." We got out of the car.

"Whoa." The outside of the hotel was incredible. If this was what the outside looked like I couldn't wait to see what was on the interior. The style, the colors. I'm so glad that Draco and I picked this place.

"Good evening," the old woman at the front desk said. She even spoke English. Fantastic. "How may I help you?"

"Reservations under Malfoy." Draco told her.

"Malfoy...Malfoy," she typed quickly into the computer. "Ah yes, six nights, seven days in the Honeymoon suite?"

"That's correct."

"Sign here please," Draco did. "Here is your key and enjoy your stay."

"Thank you." We headed off to our room.

I was speechless. "This is amazing," I dropped my bags on the bed and walked through the sitting room. "And this view," I continued onto the balcony that over looked the Amalfi Coast. "Amazing!"

"So we picked a good spot then?" Draco asked placing his hands on my hips.

"This is wonderful." I answered with a smile kissing him lovingly before pulling away, heading back to the bedroom to put away my belongings.

"Do you enjoy torchering me?" He said. "What are you doing?"

"Putting my stuff away, why?"

"Because that could take only a few seconds, but you just want to drag it out and make me suffer," Draco stated and then all of our things flew from out of the suitcases and into the drawers. "See now its done."

"You're no fun," I said. "Care for a little swim?"

"At the beach, right now?"

"No in the snow tomorrow," I rolled my eyes. "Yes at the beach now. Why not? The sun's out for at least another hour and the water's at eighty-two degrees, and i can start on my tan. You can too."

"Why are you so worried about time getting tan?" Draco wondered.

"Because you need one, White Guy." I answered.

"Yeah, but I'm pretty fly for a white guy." Did he really say that?

"You are so weird," I laughed disappearing into the bathroom really quickly so i could change. "Are you coming with me or not?"

"I should," Draco sighed. "Who knows what could happen to you down there if you we alone. All those damn Italian men."

"You don't need to be jealous, Draco," I giggled coming back into the room, Draco ogling at what i was wearing. "Short, dark, and hairy isn't my type."

"Give me a second." I knew he would see it my way.

The sun felt heavenly against my back. So much better than at home. The sound of the waves rolling up on the sand, people laughing, having a good time, this was the best. Looking up at the ocean from the position on my stomach, I looked around the area around me.

There was an older couple to my left in a deep conversation. To my right, a group of about six boys throwing a football around. Every now and then the ball would land ten feet in front of me and the boys would scramble each other to try and get it. They all looked to be around 16 or 17 years old. Stupid, naïve boys. Then looking out at the waves, there were plenty of people surfing. Some were good and others were not so good. Closing my eyes, I let my mind wander. It felt relieving to have no cares in the world. No stress. Everything was going well, at least until my fantasies were disrupted.

"You know what happens to people when they fall asleep when they tan don't you? They burn. I'm surprised you're not as red as a lobster yet."

"I'm surprised you're not as red as a lobster yet," I looked up. "Done surfing?"

"Yeah." Draco sat down beside me.

"How come?"

"Those jerks over there," he motioned to the football playing boys. "They have been staring at you the entire time we have been here."

"They should be leaving soon just like everyone else," I said. "The sun is going down."

"Then shouldn't we be going too?" He asked. "We have a lot to do in the morning. Sights to see. Italian food to eat. Maybe go cliff diving."

"What's with you and extreme sports?"

"Blame the guys for that one," Draco got to his feet. "Come on, let's head back."

"You're up to something," I eyed him suspiciously. "What do you have up your sleeve?"

"Me, have something up my sleeve? Never." He grinned. This couldn't be good, or could it?

The wind blew from across the bay. The moon glistened over the top of the water. Taking in the salt-watery air, I smiled. What a day.

"Your drink, malady," Draco handed me a glass of champagne.

"Grazie." I took a sip sitting down into one of the comfy chairs.

"Good," he said. "How about, this was the best day ever?"

"Questo è stato il giorno più bello mai." I am a fast learner.

"Excellent." Draco nodded. "What about, Draco is the best husband in the world?"

"Draco è il miglior marito del mondo," I rolled my eyes taking another drink. "I do have to say though, you are a good teacher."

"che non è l'unica cosa che vedo bene," he winked.(That's not the only thing I'm good at.)

"Oh veramente?" I asked.(Oh really?)

"Uh-huh," he said. "But you already knew that."

"Draco?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you love me?" I could do this.

"More than anything in this world." He answered.

"Mostra me." His eyes lite up.(Show me.)

"Sei sicuro?"(Are you sure?)

"Si." Without a second thought Draco pulled me as close to himself as possible kissing me with much passion.

"Ti amo," he said before leading me back inside.(I love you.)

"Ti amo, troppo," I replied.(I love you, too.)

**AN: I'll just leave it at that. Use your imagination people.**

* * *

**twilightaddict98- I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Don't hurt me! *hides behind my chair***

**Seriously addicted to DM- Thanks man! That makes me feel all happy inside. He's my favorite too. Hope you liked this one. **

**IloveDracomorethanJohnnyDepp- Maybe, maybe not. You'll have to wait and find out. ;)**

**SiriusBlack345- Thanks! Yeah, when we're up at camp and we are not on the quads or out by the fire, Greg and I are always playing Left 4 Dead. All the time! **

**KitKatCyn- Really? You think? I guess that means I'm getting better then huh? Glad to know that you like it. Oh, it will be fun. I promise *evil laugh***

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Italy is the Honeymoon. Yeah, alone time, of course. Who doesn't spend alone time there? Sorry computer died again, but I hope it will not die anymore.**


	4. An Interesting Find

An Interesting Find

Chapter Four

* * *

**Bam! Another chapter! Wooooooohhhhh! Some stuff even happens in this chapter too! How exciting! I also forgot to mention, the hotel, Palazzo Belmonte, is real, and the restaurant mentioned is real too. Just putting it out there. One more thing before you read. Who likes Star Wars, preferably Anikin and his awesome robot arm?**

* * *

The sun rose high in the sky, shinning down upon everything below. Dolphins were leaping from the watery depths, and birds were singing. Letting out a loud moan I snuggled further into my covers. Why couldn't the sun stay outside? That's where it was supposed to be anyway.

"Good morning to you, too," Draco chuckled kissing my shoulder.

"It would be a better morning if that damned sun wasn't staring me down in the face," I replied.

"You said that every morning for the past five days," he said. "It's getting a bit old."

"You're only saying that because you don't have to face the sun when you wake up in the morning. If we switched places you will feel my pain." I buried my face into the pillow.

"I don't think so," Draco sighed. "So, what do you want to do today? Don't say Rome, we've been there twice already."

"But it's so pretty," I sat up. "You can't deny."

"It is, and they have good food just like every other place in this country," he agreed. "But we should go somewhere new on our last day."

"Where?" I asked. "We went to Venice, Tuscany, Rome, what's another…"

"Pompeii!" We both exclaimed in unison.(AN: Anyone ever been? I really want to go.)

"That would be fun," I said. "Why didn't we think of that sooner?"

"Because you wanted to see all of the "beautiful" places. Not that Pompeii isn't beautiful or anything."

"I never said that," I stated. "Pompeii and Herculaneum, two places full of so much history."

"Right," Draco yawned. "I'm going to get a shower. Care to join me?"

"As much fun as that sounds, I'll have to pass," I answered. "Sorry."

"You will regret saying that," he grabbed some clothes from the dresser and went into the bathroom. "Mark my words." The door shut and the shower started to run.

"Marking your words," I wrapped the bed sheet around my body making my way over to the dresser. Quickly slipping on a white bikini, which went really well with my tan I might add, and over top a blue halter and jean shorts. "Like you would so anything anyway."

I stepped out onto the balcony, placed my hands on the railing and looked out into the distance. The last day for us in Italy. This week went so fast. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a notebook on the table. That was odd. Why was there a notebook on the table? That was really random. Snatching it, I flipped the cover open.

_Listen _

_I woke up this morning_  
_And heard the TV sayin' something_  
_About disaster in the world and_  
_It made me wonder where I'm going_

_There's so much darkness in the world_  
_But I see beauty left in you girl_  
_And what you give me lets me know_  
_That I'll be alright_

_'Cause if your love was all I had in this life_  
_Well that would be enough until the end of time_  
_So rest your weary heart and relax your mind_  
_'Cause I'm gonna love you girl until the end of time_

_You've got me singin' oh yeah, oh yeah_  
_Everybody sing oh yeah_  
_Everybody singin' oh yeah_

_No if you're ever wonderin'_  
_About the way I'm feelin'_  
_Well baby girl there ain't no question_  
_Just to be around you is a blessin'_

_Sick and tired of tryin' to save the world_  
_I just wanna spend my time with you girl_  
_And what you give me lets me know_  
_That we'll be alright_

_'Cause if your love was all I had in this life_  
_Don't you know that that would be enough until the end of time_  
_So rest your weary heart and relax your mind_  
_'Cause I'm gonna love you girl until the end of time_

_You've got me singin' oh yeah, oh yeah_  
_Everybody sing oh yeah_  
_Everybody singin' oh yeah_

_This one's for the lovers_  
_If you're out there let me hear you say_  
_Yeah yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah_  
_This one's for the lovers_  
_If you're out there let me hear you say_  
_Yeah yeah, yeah yeah_

_This one's for the lovers_  
_If you're out there let me hear you say_  
_Yeah yeah yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah yeah_  
_This one's for the lovers_  
_If you're out there let me hear you say_  
_Yeah yeah, yeah yeah_  
_Take it back one time_

_Oh yeah_  
_Oh ooh_  
_Whoa whoa yeah_  
_Oh ooh_

_'Cause if your love was all I had in this life_  
_That would be enough until the end of time_

_Until the End of Time- Justin Timberlake_

So that's what Draco was writing. Flipping through more of the pages I caught a few glances of unfinished lyrics. Some were more, should I say, mature than others. That's inspiration for you.

"What do you think?" I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Merlin Draco," I put my hand over my heart. "You're going to give me a heart attack."

"Like I haven't heard that one before," he chuckled. "So tell me what do you think?"

"Which one?" I asked.

"Any of them."

"Well, Until the End of Time, I like," I said. "But some of the other ones are a bit, more adult. Don't you think?"

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"And I quote," I read from the paper. "I wanna do it till the sun comes up. Till we're both so good and sweaty that we can't stand up. I wanna do it till we're both about to drop. As long as we got it together then we're never gonna stop. I wanna go until the neighbors all complain. Because they heard somebody screaming and they think we're both in pain. I wanna go so long, your parents think you died. They're gonna call the cops, the CIA and then the FBI. Yeah, we're gonna love it when the lights go down, Hold on, here we go. Yeah, we're gonna go until our legs give out. Round and round we go. Yeah, we're gonna do it hanging upside down. Up and down we go. Yeah, we're getting ready for the next go round. Round and round we go. Doesn't that seem a little inappropriate to you?" (AN: Lyrics from Next Go Round by Nickelback. Does anyone else think that Daughtry and Nickelback sound similar? Or is that just me?)

"No," Draco answered in all honesty. "When inspiration hits you gotta write it down."

"And you were inspired to write this?" I asked.

"It's what you do to me, babe." Oh, so it was my fault.

"That makes me feel so much better." I scoffed.

"But there were other ones that weren't the risqué," he took the book from my hands. "What about that one?"

_My best friend gave me the best advice_  
_He said each day's a gift and not a given right_  
_Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind_  
_And try to take the path less traveled by_  
_That first step you take is the longest stride _

_If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late_  
_Could you say goodbye to yesterday?_  
_Would you live each moment like your last_  
_Leave old pictures in the past?_  
_Donate every dime you had, if today was your last day?_  
_What if, what if, if today was your last day?_

_Against the grain should be a way of life_  
_What's worth the price is always worth the fight_  
_Every second counts 'cause there's no second try_  
_So live like you're never living twice_  
_Don't take the free ride in your own life_

_If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late_  
_Could you say goodbye to yesterday?_  
_Would you live each moment like your last?_  
_Leave old pictures in the past?_  
_Donate every dime you had?_

_And would you call those friends you never see?_  
_Reminisce old memories?_  
_Would you forgive your enemies?_  
_And would you find that one you're dreaming of?_  
_Swear up and down to God above_  
_that you'd finally fall in love if today was your last day?_

_If today was your last day_  
_would you make your mark by mending a broken heart?_  
_You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars_  
_Regardless of who you are_

_So do whatever it takes_  
_'Cause you can't rewind a moment in this life_  
_Let nothing stand in your way_  
_'Cause the hands of time are never on your side_

_If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late_  
_Could you say goodbye to yesterday?_  
_Would you live each moment like your last?_  
_Leave old pictures in the past?_  
_Donate every dime you had?_

_And would you call those friends you never see?_  
_Reminisce old memories?_  
_Would you forgive your enemies?_  
_And would you find that one you're dreaming of_  
_Swear up and down to God above_  
_That you'd finally fall in love if today was your last day?_

_If Today was Your Last Day- Nickelback_

"I like that one a lot better, but I still like Until the End of Time." I answered.

"I thought you would like that one," he said. "What do you say we catch a quick breakfast and get out of here?"

"Sounds like a plan." I agreed

* * *

"Could you imagine living here?" I asked snapping pictures with my phone for Hermione and Ginny. I remembered. "This place would have been so beautiful back then."

"Yes, then you come outside on day and see volcanic ash raining down upon you. How tall were these people anyway?" Draco asked coming out from one of the ruins.

"I don't know. It could just be you. You are six one after all," I said. "I don't think men back then were quite that big."

"I wouldn't be talking. You aren't that short either."

"I'm still not six one," I said. "Five seven is good enough for me. Just as long as I'm taller than Harry."

"Everyone is taller than Harry."(AN: Dan Rad is only five five. Did you know that?)

"That is true." I laughed.

"What's that?" Draco walked over to one of the ruins where a Do Not Enter sign had tons graffiti on it.

"What are you doing?" I followed. "We aren't going down there are we?"

"Haylee, you're a Gryffindor, where's your sense of adventure?" Draco asked. "You fought against Voldemort for Pete's sake. Surely, looking around in old ruins would be no problem."

"Yeah, but….."

"No buts," he interrupted me. "Let's go check it out."

I watched him jumped down into the abandoned hole. That was one long jump. Did he really expect me to jump down there? I could kill myself.

"Are you coming or not?" Draco hollered up at me.

"Have you seen this jump? Do you want me to kill myself?" I yelled back down at him.

"You're not going to kill yourself," he laughed. "I'll catch you."

"I don't think so," I said. "Now get your scrawny ass back up here!"

"My ass is not scrawny!" I laughed. "I'm not coming back up there, so I suggest you get down here."

"I'm not coming down there," I shook my head. "Nothing you say or do will change my mind."

"OK, I guess I'll have to call Agata e Romeo and tell them to cancel our reservations." I gasped.

"You got in? How? It takes forever to get reservations there."

"I know a guy," Draco shrugged. "Now are you going to come down here or not?"

"Promise you'll catch me?"

"Yes, now jump," I closed my eyes and jumped. Opening my eyes, I found that I was down already. That wasn't that big of a drop. What was I worrying about? "Come here often?" Draco had his arms around me tightly.

"You think you're hot stuff don't you?" I asked.

"Little bit," he put me down. "Told you I would catch you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I looked around. Many of the ancient relics were dusty and broken. More graffiti on the walls. Trash and cigarette butts were piled in the far corner. There were even some broken bottles littering some parts of the floor. Clearly some people didn't give a damn. "So what are we going to do? Wander around aimlessly for hours?"

"No," he answered. "Let's go this way."

"Where are we going?" I caught up to Draco, who headed through the doorway and into a large, dimly light chamber with numerous hallways fanning around us. "I don't like this," I grabbed Draco's hand. "There was a reason why this place was roped off."

"I bet it's teenagers who have nothing better to do than going around trashing places," Draco explained. "Nothing's going to pop out at us. Which one should we go down?"

"Um, the less creepy one," I answered. "There could be people from the Mafia down here, Draco."

"That is such a stereotype," he said. "Not all Italians have ties to the Mafia. Let's go down that one."

It was like he ignored me completely. Not only did we go down the creepiest corridor, but I could have sworn there was blood smeared on the walls. I was beginning to miss the cough "lovely" artwork on the walls. The further we walked the darker and colder it got. Were we even still in Italy anymore?

"Thankfully these torches are light," Draco yanked one from its metal casing. "Now we should be good."

"A bit too lucky don't you think?" I thought aloud. "You're a wizard you know."

"Yeah, but there could be Muggles down here at the end of this tunnel," I gaped at him. "I'm kidding. I think we're almost at the end…." CRUNCH! "What was that?" We spun around and Draco dropped the fire. When it touched the ground the light went away. Draco and I were just standing there. In the dark.

"Lumos," I muttered. A blue light danced above our heads. "What crunched? Why did you drop…..Draco, are you OK?"

"I'm fine," he said holding his upper forearm. "I don't know what that crunching sound was, but I caught on something."

"Let me see," I gently pried his fingers away from his skin. Damn, that was one deep wound. "What did you hit?"

"I have no idea," Draco winced as I applied pressure to it. "But it hurts like hell."

"I could imagine, but what can we use to stop the blood?" There was nothing here we could use. No cloth or anything, and I couldn't think of any spells. "Wait," I took the loose fabric from my shirt and ripped off some of the bottom. "This is the best I can do for now," I tied it tightly around Draco's arm. "It should last until we get back. Any better?" I need a new shirt.

"The stinging is still there, but I'll be fine," he answered. "Thank you."

"That's why I'm here," I smiled. "Can we leave now before you lose a limb?"(AN ;) )

"I guess w- did you hear that?" Draco asked.

"I don't want to play any more of your games, Draco," I started towards the outside world. "HEY!" Draco grabbed me and pulled us both against the wall.

"Shhh," he brought his finger to his lips. "Nox." The light went out and we were standing in the dark again.

"Draco, what are you-"

"Haylee, stop talking," he whispered. "Someone's coming." I swear to God, if this was another joke.

"What are you on about?" A voice entered the room. "There is no one in here."

"I heard voices," Another voice spoke. That voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't place my finger exactly on who it was. "I swear!"

"Of course you do, Jacobs," Jacobs? As in the Ex-Auror who wanted to send Draco to Azkaban, Jacobs? He disappeared seven months ago. We all presumed that he was dead. I suppose not, but what was he doing here? "You thought you heard voices just like you thought you heard voices yesterday and the day before that."(AN: Bet you didn't see that one coming.)

"I mean it this time, Yaxley," Yaxley? Death Eater Yaxley? "Sounded like that Malfoy brat and his wife. Could you imagine what Lucius would have done when he heard that his son married that," I sunk further into Draco's chest. He tightened his hold on me. "If I remember correctly, he had some fun in his cell when the Dementors gave him the Prophet about the event."

"You always say that," Yaxley said. "Can we go back now? No one is here and Marks has the goods. He also has an owl from Malfoy. Says that they will be getting out of Azkaban soon. Don't know how? They're supposed to be there for life."

"Maybe it will be for good behavior," Jacobs laughed. "I'm starved. I guess I was wrong. We can head back." Their footsteps faded. We waited a few moments to make sure that they were really gone before bolting back to the surface.

"Draco," I asked once we were back in the sunlight. "You don't think-"

"That we found the remaining Death Eaters as well as Jacobs? Yeah, I think so," he answered.

"We have to tell Harry," I told him.

"Just not now," Draco said. "This is our last day. I don't want him to freak out and say 'I told you so'."

"Fine," I sighed. "How's your arm?"

"I can't feel it right now," Draco replied. "Too much adrenaline. Let's get out of here."

"I like that idea," We went behind the building and Apparated back to our hotel room. "Maybe Hermione can give me a spell," I texted her. "I hope she's not busy."

"Don't tell her what happened," Draco sat on the edge of the bed. "She'll tell Harry."

"I didn't," I looked at the spell. "This should work. Are you OK with this? I'm no professional."

"Absolutely," he said taking the blood soaked cloth from the secretion which was still bleeding pretty rapidly. "What could happen?"

"Hermione did say there could be scaring," I answered. "Ready?"

"Go for it."

"Consarcio," I said and we watched almost as if there was a knitter with a needle and thread stitching the abrasion back together. "Wow, I'll have to remember that one. I could come in handy." (AN: Consarcio is Latin for sew together.)

"That is a good one," Draco inspected my handy work. "You might want to change and stuff."

"Why?" I asked.

"Our reservations are in an hour."

"Why didn't you say so?" I jumped to my feet.

"Because I knew you would act like that. " He said.

The food was phenomenal. The area was breathtaking, and the atmosphere was so romantic. What a way to end our Honeymoon. Using a quick spell, I dried my hair and padded over to Draco who was having another stupid discussion with the announcers of the Red Sox, Padres game. Boys plus sports equals boys doing stupid things.

"They can't hear you, you know," I laid down beside him.

"I know, but they're been stupid, the-wow, I've never seen you wear that before."

"What this old thing?" I asked. "It's nothing."

"Yeah, well it's defiantly not nothing," Draco slid his arm round my waist, his fingers tickling my skin. "What are you thinking about?"

"The fact that we have to go home tomorrow," I answered. "It's raining at home right now."

"When does it not rain at home?"

"Good point," I giggled. "What are you thinking about?"

"You, but I'm always thinking about you," he said. "What's else is new?"

"I worry about you sometimes." I admitted.

"Why?"

"Sometimes I don't know if you are alright in the head."

"Alright in the head?" he looked in my eyes. "You think I have mental problems?"

"You do have some moments." I replied.

"When?"

"When you were younger."

"Blaise told you the story didn't he?" his eyes narrowed. "I'm going to kill him."

"Draco, calm down," I laughed resting my head against his chest. "I think it's cute."

"Of course you do," he grasped my hand and kissed my finger tips.

"Augh, I don't want this to be over." I groaned.

"It's not over until we board that plane in the morning." Draco told me.

"Then what do you suppose we do?" I asked.

"I have a few ideas," I smiled, slithering my arms around him neck.

**AN: Use your imagination again**

* * *

**Here's where I need some help. I need some ideas, what do you think should happen next? I have some stuff, but it will be choppy.**

* * *

**twilightaddict98- Was that quick? I hope so! Glad you liked it.**

**IloveDracomorethanJohnnyDepp- I don't know about adorkable, but they are going to be pretty damn cute. I hurried. How do you like dam apples?**

**SiriusBlack345- Yeah, it does sound nice there. On Friday it was 71 degrees at my house, but then on Saturday it was so damn windy. One gust was 60 miles an hour. Yeah, I liked that too. As a matter of fact my tumblr does have something to do with Cho from AVPM. That was the only one I could think of because all of the good ones were already taken. GRRRRRRR! I don't like Twilight. I liked them before the movies came out. And then they came out and everyone was obessing over Rob Patz, and I was all like. Harry Potter had him first. He was even cuter in Goblet of Fire anyway.**

**UndesirableNo.5- And here is the next chapter!**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Going on! Here you go!**

**KitKatCyn- Why thank you my friend. I'm happy to know that you liked it. You are too smart for your own good, although, they didn't really get attacked by Death Eaters, but they were there. And thank you, I can feel myself getting better as time progresses.**


	5. First Dream

First Dream

Chapter Five

* * *

**Well, my computer is the worst thing in the world. Had to get a new hard drive this time. I want to say the computer will work now, but the last time I said that it broke. So instead, I will say whenever I can get a chapter out, I will get a chapter out. Does that sound fair? This is kind of a filler, kind of important chapter in case you wanted to know.**

* * *

Something was giggling at the side of my bed. Giggling and poking me in the side I should say. Trying my best not to smile, I pulled the cool, silk blankets over my face. I did not have any success with that. The laughter only increased.

"Come here, you," I picked up my baby girl, tickling her. "What are you doing up this early, Sweetheart?"

"I don't know," she replied. "But I'm not up that early. It's eight o' clock."

"That's a bit early, especially in the summer. You normally sleep until at least nine-thirty. ," I placed her back on the floor. "Why don't we go downstairs and make some breakfast?" Ella's eyes widened with delight. Her bright, blue-grey eyes shinning in happiness.

"Shouldn't we wake up Daddy?" she asked.

"Let's let him sleep, Ella," I grabbed her hand and together we walked down to the kitchen. "Daddy had a long night last night."

"OK," she said. "Can we make cinnamon rolls?"

"Of course we can," Max, Roxie, and the puppies greeted us as we came into the room. "Could you get them out of the freezer for me?"

"Yes, Mummy," she skipped over to the freezer door, snatching the can. "Here, Mummy!"

"Thank you, Baby," I took it from her. "Why don't you go watch Zoboomafoo while you wait?"(AN: Zoboomafoo was my favorite show when I was little. I still enjoy watching it.)

"OK," her favorite word, I'm telling you. Ella darted to the couch turning on the TV. Merlin, that four year old had so much energy!

"…they're going on a trip. They're going to the closet to grab their stuff and split," Ella sang along with the show's puppet.

"Ella, would you go wake up your father for me please?" I asked her.

"OK, Mummy," she hopped off the cushion and headed back up the stairs to our bedroom. I laughed. She was just a Daddy's Little Girl. It wasn't even a minute later when a loud squeal echoed down the steps. Someone was awake.

"I smell cinnamon rolls!" Ella jumped onto one of the stools grabbing the one with the most icing. "These are so good!"

"Best breakfast food."

"Daddy that was mine!" Ella pulled her plate away from him.

"You weren't going to share it with me?" Draco asked looking hurt. "Ella, I'm crushed," she glanced down at her roll then back up to him.

"OK, you can have one bite," she said. "But only one."

"I'm only joking, Sweetie, eat up. We're going to go see Abby and Aaron soon." Draco told her.

"Really?" Ella loved her cousins.

"Really really," he nodded. Ella went back to eating her breakfast.

"What, so I don't get a good morning?" I asked.

"Of course you do. Good morning. You have a little something right there?"

"Right where?" I felt my face.

"Riiiight there," Draco kissed me square on the lips. I laughed placing my hands on his chest.

"Daddy! Leave Mummy alone!" Ella whined.

"You know I can't do that, Baby Girl," he pulled me close. "I love your mother so much."

"Why don't you go upstairs, brush your teeth and get ready so we can go to Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry's? I'll be up to help you in a bit."

"Yes, Mummy," Ella dashed back upstairs.

"Why do you always do that?" I turned my attention back to my husband. "Pretty soon she'll begin to suspect something."

"Calm down, Love, she's only four," he said. "Besides, did you think about what I asked you the other day?"

"I did, but I'm still not sure," I answered. "Ella is such a handful, and if we did have another baby, I don't want her to be jealous."

"She won't get jealous. Ella knows that we love her," Draco said.

"Let me think about it a little more," I said. "Now go get dressed. Harry and Ginny will get the wrong ideas if we get there late again."

"It's so good to see you guys!" Ginny exclaimed once we arrived. "Ella, don't you look cute? Abby, Aaron, Zach and Lindsey are playing out back." She ran out the back doors to join the others.

"Come on you two, we're going back and talking about old times," Ginny said.

"Wonderful."

"…oh my god, I remember that. That's when we became friends," Hermione laughed. "Haylee, Draco, about time you got here. Ron was going to eat all the snacks."

"Same old Ron," I chuckled taking the empty seat beside her. "So, how was the trip to Australia?"

"Very awesome," she answered. "How are you guys, it feels like we haven't seen you in decades."

"But that's why we're here isn't it?" Draco asked. "To catch up on things. What's up with you, Little Brother?"

"I hate it when you call me that," Harry groaned.

"He's just playin' with you," I said. "But really, what's new with you and Ginny?"

"You know, same old same old," he shrugged. "You?"

"Same," I sighed. "We are so boring."

"We are not," Ron said. "The kids seem to be having fun. Only a few more years and they'll be off to Hogwarts."

"Don't go there, Ronald Weasley," I threatened. "That makes me feel old."

"That's crap and you know it," Harry spoke.

"Was it supposed to get cloudy today?" Ginny asked out of the blue.

"No," I looked at Draco with a questioning look.

"What? I'm not doing anything," he said glancing up at the sky that was getting increasingly darker with each passing second. "Where are the kids?"

"They were playing tag right over there," I said. "Harry, where could they have gone?"

"I don't know, the stream maybe," Harry suggested.

"We need to find them," we all raced down the hill, to the back of the property where the stream was. Hidden by a small group of trees. The children were nowhere in sight.

"Where are they?" I cried.

"Hay, don't worry. We'll find them," Draco answered. "We will."

"Mummy! Daddy!" Abby came running through the small woods along with Aaron, Zach and Lindsey. Ella was not with them.

"Oh my goodness," Ginny hugged her two kids close. Hermione and Ron did the same. "Where's Ella?"

"Back in there," Zach pointed from the direction they came. "Some man had her."

"What?" Draco and I asked. "What did he look like?"

"He had a black cloak on and there was a mask over his head," the young boy answered. "But he had the same hair as you, Uncle Draco." My insides froze. Lucius had our daughter.

"Draco! Haylee!" Harry yelled after us. We didn't acknowledge him, we just ran.

"Ella!" I screamed. "Ella, where are you?"

"Mummy! Daddy! Help!" We heard in the distance.

We came to the clearing. The sky was no longer bright and sunny. It was dark and cold. In the middle of the meadow was the man that we hated so much. Lucius Malfoy. He was holding Ella in his arms and held something to her neck. From this far away it looked like his wand. Wand? Lucius didn't have a wand anymore, how did he get one?

"Let her go, Father!" Draco yelled advancing him.

"Why would I do that? We were just catching up, weren't we, Ella?" He kissed her forehead. Tears were flowing from her eyes.

"I'll say this one more time. Let my daughter go!" They sky rumbled over us.

"Whatever you say, Draco," Lucius said making a sawing motion with the object in his hand. She fell to the ground and Lucius Apparated away.

"Ella!" I cried running over to her tiny body lying in the grass blood flowing from her neck. "ELLA!"

It wasn't a wand in Lucius' hand, it was a knife. That bastard! Our baby was gone. Draco pulled me to him in a tight embrace and didn't let go. We both stood there crying as the rain fell, soaking us to the bone.

* * *

"NOOOO!" I sat up in my knotted, twisted sheets. I rested my head in my hands and attempted to get my heart rate back to a normal pace. Bile rose into my throat. I launched myself from the bed into the bathroom. I don't know what I had just dreamt, but it made me sick in the stomach. I flushed the toilet and breathed slowly and deeply, slowing down my breathing. It felt like I just lost five pounds.

"What's wrong, Hay?" Draco knelt down by my side rubbing my back gently.

"I don't know," I cried. "I had this dream. I don't remember what happened only that it was awful. I woke up and then I ran in here."

"Do you want to go to St. Mungo's?"

"No," I shook my head. "Don't worry about it I'm fine. Just caught me by surprise is all. Besides we have to go to work and tell Harry about what we saw in Pompeii since we failed to do that when we got back."

"You're right," Draco agreed. "Are you sure you're feeling, OK? You feel warm. More so then normal I mean."

"I'm perfect," I got up and kissed his cheek.

"How do you think he'll react?"

"Let me count the ways." I laughed.

* * *

"What?" Harry jumped from the desk chair. "Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"Because we knew you would act like this," I answered. "It was two weeks ago, the remaining Death Eaters probably left already and found a new hideout."

"But if you would have told me earlier we could have them," Harry sighed. "I knew something would happen. I knew it!"

"Don't blame yourself," I told him. "It's over."

"Draco, go get Ron," Harry said. "We need to have a talk with Kingsley. Haylee, I want you to get the exact coordinates of where the Death Eaters and Jacobs were. I can't believe Jacobs was a traitor. I didn't like him, but I never would have thought he was in a league with them."

"Don't you have a meeting to go to?" I asked. "Go, you're rambling now."

"Fine," he said. "You will be able to get the location right?"

"Harry, Harry, Harry," I laughed. "It's me we're talking about. Now get."

"Gosh, I can feel when I'm not wanted."

"Men," I sat in the comfy, leather chair at the desk. "Now, what would the west way to find the coordinates be? Ah ha, gotta love Google Earth."

So, for the next twenty minutes I was busy typing away. It wasn't that hard to find the place. All I had to do was locate the area where Draco and I were in Pompeii. Then I found the ruin we went in. My job was done.

"Where the hell are they?" I wondered aloud. They were gone for almost an hour.

"They should be back momentarily. I was given specific instructions from your brother and husband to come and check on you. Is everything going OK?"

"Everything is perfect, Severus," I answered rubbing my temples. "How are you? Research going well?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact," my ex-Professor took the empty seat in front of me. "I have confirmed my suspicions and can now say that the book is somewhere in London."

"That's excellent news. Now there is a better chance of finding it and destroying it," the room began to spin. "Oh, Sweet Baby, Jesus."

"Haylee, what's the matter?" Severus asked.

"The room is spinning," I clutched my head with both of my hands.

"Here drink this," he placed a tiny vial in front of me. "It should take the dizziness away."

"Should I be concerned that you keep random potions in your pockets?" I asked downing the liquid in one gulp. It didn't taste half bad. The dizziness did subside. "Or did Draco tell you I was sick this morning?"

"He did," Severus nodded. "Wanted to make sure you were feeling alright."

"He does that a lot," I giggled. "Have fun with your research and I'll see you later."

"Take care of yourself," he exited my office.

"Miss me?" Draco asked coming back from the meeting.

"About time you got back," I said. "I was getting worried. What did Kingsley say?"

"Well, we told him about what we saw and our plan to go and check them out. He said he'll let us know," he explained with a smiled. "You know, we don't have to be at the Burrow until later. We could-"

"We could get there early and have fun with everyone," I cut him off.

"But I just wanted to have fun with you," Draco pouted.

"Boo hoo, you poor baby," I kissed hid lips quickly. "I'll make it up to you later."

"Now you're speaking my language." So weird.

* * *

"Come in, come in," Mrs. Weasley ushered us inside the house. "I'm so glad you could make it."

"Like we would miss something like this," I said. "It's going to be amazing. I can't wait to see what the memorial looks like."

"You won't be disappointed," Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Everyone's in the living room. Make yourselves at home."

When Mrs. Weasley said everyone, she meant everyone. There was Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione. Bill, Fleur, Charlie and Percy were there as well, and Mr. Weasley was having a talk with Remus and Tonks, who had a sleeping Teddy Lupin in her arms. Full house.

"About time you got here," Ginny joked.

"Leave them alone, Ginny," Hermione told her. "So, did you get the OK yet from Kingsley to go check the hideout?"

"Not yet," Draco answered. "Kingsley said he would think it over and let us know as soon as possible."

"Hopefully that's soon."

"That would be nice," Ron stated. "Mum, is the food ready yet?"

"In a moment dear, I swear you have as many stomachs as a cow," we all burst into a fit of laughter. "Does anyone oppose to eating outside? It is such a nice day today."

"I'm cool with that," I answered.

"Sounds good to me."

"Me, too."

* * *

"Pass the potatoes please!" Ron shouted.

"Why don't you finish what is on your plate first and then you can eat more. You look like a toddler playing with his food," Hermione said.

"Speaking of which," Tonks spoke. "Has anyone seen my son?"

"I believe he was playing with the gnomes out front," Mr. Weasley answered.

"My goodness, that boy is just as bad as you were in school," Tonks sighed looking at her husband. "Go get you son, Remus."

"Now? Why not let the boy have his fun?" Remus asked. "By the way Molly this barbecued chicken is outstanding."

"Thank you, Remus. Haylee actually gave me the recipe."

"You did?" he and Ron shouted. "You must give it to me!"

"I did," I nodded. "Don't worry, boys, I got your backs."

"Remus, son, NOW!"

"I'll get him."

"No, Draco, Remus is just being lazy," she said. "Remus, go get your son before he hurts himself."

"Really, Tonks, I don't mind," Draco got up from the table. "I'll go get my distant baby cousin." Tonks didn't protest anymore.

"Thank you, Draco."

"No problem."

"You are so lucky my cousin is like that," Tonks shot Lupin a look.

"I would have gone, but I'm so hungry!"

"You're beginning to sound like Ron. It's just food."

"Hey!" Ron said.

"Look who I found snoozing in the garden," Draco came back carrying a tired looking Teddy in his arms. "I think he wants his mummy."

"Oh come her you," Tonks cooed taking her son. "I'm going to go put him down for a nap. If you don't mind, Molly."

"Not at all, Dora."

"Little ones sleep a lot don't they?" Ron asked randomly. He was so dumb sometimes.

"Yes, Ron," we answered lamely.

"Whoa," I stared up at the monument. "This is awesome."

The memorial was about seven feet high and had a large base that narrowed to the point at the top. Marble structures that resembled the twins stood on the bottom. They all had smiles on their faces. Just like Allie, Jess, Fred and George, always laughing and having a good time.

"This was such a great idea," Hermione said.

"I agree," Ginny nodded.

"Where should we put the flowers?" I asked Mrs. Weasley. "Anywhere?"

"Anywhere is fine, dear," Mrs. Weasley said. "Those are gorgeous flowers by the way."

"Stargazer Lilies," I said. "They were Jess and Allie's favorite. I thought they would be appropriate." I gently placed them on the stone. Added a bit of color if I do say so myself. "Does anyone want to say anything?"

Everyone went around saying things about the four of them. Happy memories, good time. It brought a tear to my eye. Why did they have to die? They shouldn't have, but wherever they are, they were probably playing jokes on people.

"Anybody up for a game of quidditch?" Bill asked after a moment of silence.

"Sure."

"Why not."

"Let's play."

My word, feels like I haven't played quidditch in ages. We split into two teams of four. Harry, Ginny, Bill and Tonks on one team. Charlie, Ron, Draco and I on the other. This could be a really entertaining game.

"OK, you lot," Mr. Weasley explained. "I want a nice, clean game. I don't want any bloodshed. Especially from you two," he pointed to Harry and Draco.

"I think we got passed that, Mr. Weasley," Harry stated. "There won't be any blood."

"Alright then," Mr. Weasley held the ball in his hand. "In three…two…one." We were off.

It was an evenly matched game. Ginny and I were speeding back and forth between the 'goal posts'. We must have scored at least 15 times a piece. Why couldn't someone catch the 'snitch' already? I was getting hot at a fast rate and my vision was starting to blur. Blinking a few times, I tried to get a clearer view of my surroundings, but it only got worse. It wasn't long until everything went black and everyone screamed my name.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, she was fine during the game, but then she just passed out."

"Draco, has Haylee been acting strange lately, or has she been sick?"

"Not that I- well, she did get sick after she had this weird dream this morning. She ran to the bathroom and threw up."

"Uh, what hit me?" I opened my eyes to see people crowded around me. "Feels like an elephant is tap dancing in my skull."

"You feel off your broom," Draco answered squeezing my hand. "Gave us all a scare. What happened?"

"All I can remember is my vision clouding up," I said. "How long was I out for?"

"About 20 minutes," Hermione answered. "Nothing was broken. You seem fine. Do you know what could have caused this?"

"Not that I can think of," I said. "Is that a Ministry owl?" I pointed at the window.

"It does look like it," Ron went to the window, taking the letter from the owl's beak. "Do you think it's from Kingsley?"

"You'll have to open it to find out." I told him.

"Let me open it," Harry took it from Ron's hands. "I, Kingsley Shacklebolt, grant Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Draco Malfoy to search the cavern in Pompeii where the Death Eaters and Jacobs are supposedly hiding. This mission will take place on the 12th of August at eight o' clock. No one other than those three Aurors will take place in this search. Good Luck."

"Wait, what about Ginny and I?" I spoke. "You don't expect us to just sit here and do nothing, do you?"

"That's exactly what we're expecting you two to do," Harry said. "We just don't want you to get hurt."

"Harry, we're Aurors for a reason," I got off the sofa. "Getting hurt is in the job description."

"Anyway," Ginny added. "We've dealt with things way worse than this. We'll be fine."

"You're not going and that is that!" Harry exclaimed. "We should get going. It's getting late. Thanks for dinner, Molly."

"Thank you for coming," she smiled.

"We should be heading out, too," I announced. "Thanks for a great afternoon."

* * *

"Draco, am I getting fat?" I asked staring at myself in the mirror in the bathroom.

"Why would you ask that?" He said stepping out of the shower, towel wrapped around his waist.

"Look at me," I said turning sideways. "Do my boobs look bigger to you?"

"Um, no," his face reddened. "Unless you want me to say yes. Then I will gladly say yes."

"No, I don't want you to say yes," I snickered. "But seriously, I look fat."

"Oh my god, you are not fat," Draco said pulling on this sweatpants.

"Whatever," I pulled a shirt over my head. "Can you believe my brother? He actually thinks that Ginny and I aren't going to go with you guys."

"Hay, he's right. You and Ginny aren't going to come with us," Draco said.

"What?" I asked in disbelief. "You can't be serious."

"It's not that you aren't good enough, we just don't want you to get hurt," he explained.

"If you wanted us to be safe, then why are we Aurors? We risk our lives all the time, but whenever something like this comes up, you and Harry always do this," I said.

"You love to kick ass, that's why you're an Auror, but we-"

"Well I can't kick ass when you convince Kingsley that I can't do something!" I shouted.

"Hay-"

"No, Draco this is insane!" I yelled. "Just give me one good reason why I shouldn't go and I'll-"

"Because I can't lose you again!" It was Draco's turn to shout. "If something were to happen to you, I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

I froze. So this is what this was about. Something happening to me? What if something were to happen to him? Wouldn't he think that I would be heartbroken?

Draco tore his gaze away from me and exited onto the balcony that overlooked the backyard. Clouds covered the moon and stars.

"Every time I think about you going I keep having flashbacks of seventh year all over again," he said softly looking at the high heavens. "I love you, Haylee. If you died, I don't think I would be able to stand that."

"Draco," I went over to him wrapping my arms around his waist. "If that's what was going through your mind you should have just told me. We didn't need to blow up at each other over it."

"I'm sorry, Haylee," Draco apologized. "I overreacted."

"It's OK," I said. "I know you worry about me, but I worry about you just as much if not more. If something happened to you don't you think I would freak out? Tell you what, I'll stay if you promise me you won't get hurt and/or die," Draco laughed.

"I'll try my best," he kissed the top of my head. "I love you."

"I love you, too," I smiled. "Can we go to sleep now? It's getting cold. I am already getting goose bumps."

"Cold huh? Then I guess I'll just have to warm you up."

"You are a freak."

* * *

**Open to more ideas. If you have any that is. And I have a question...**

**Who likes the sound of the pitter patter of feet on the floor? *smirk***

**Mika97- Yeah, so nice. I thought they should have something nice before life starts to take a turn. Thanks by the way, I enjoyed writing that one. I know, everyone in the cast is taller than him. I'm taller than him, but sometimes I wish I was short. Is it fun to be short? Hope you liked this one :D**

**AsSweetAsYouAre- ;) Getting there!**

**Seriously Addicted to DM- nice name, nice name, I would have to say I am too. Not that that is a bad thing right? :) Thanks that means a lot. I like to hear from others that they like my stories. It makes my tummy feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside. Yeah, I agree. I was building up too it. There will be more in the next chapter. Should be a lot of fun, and more in future chapters to come.**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- THANK YOU! :D**

**KitKatCyn- Are you a mind reader? I think you are. I was thinking along those lines, but not quite yet I'm afraid. Really, Nickelback fan? No one likes them anymore. I do. Their songs are awesome. I hope you think that this chapter was as good as the last one.**

**UndesirableNo.5- Hmmmmmmm, I think you are a mind reader as well. I have something like that, but its not a coma, it's something else. Something that I think will make a few people cry. I think I will when I write it. That won't be for a long time, however, there are a lot of things that have to come before that point. Thank you! Hope you liked this one!**


	6. Good and Bad News

Good and Bad News

Chapter Six

* * *

**Told you it would take me awhile. Sorry for such the long wait. I apologize, I feel so bad for taking forever. I was going to add more, but I decided to cut it here. Hope you like it, if anyone still wants to read this that is.**

* * *

The week went fast. Faster than I would have liked. The closer Sunday came, the worse I felt on the inside. I must have been sick at least four times. Draco kept telling me to go to St. Mungo's to get checked out, but I refused each time, saying not to worry about it. I was surprised when I woke up on that Sunday morning and had no nauseous feeling fly through me. It was good to have a break from having my head in the toilet every morning. So the morning started out on a high note, but not that high. I woke up alone in my big, comfy bed.

Draco wasn't there. Duh, it was eight- thirty. The guys left to go raid that stupid cavern almost an hour ago. I hoped everything was going according to plan and everything was alright. The best thing would be if the Death Eaters weren't even there. That way no one would get hurt, but knowing them, someone would. Let's pray that it wouldn't be too severely.

Upon entering the downstairs, everything was quiet. Ah quite, it was never quiet in this house. Either someone was over or we were having fun. For some reason everybody in this family loved to get together and/or party. Not that I was complaining, I loved to let loose and make a fool of myself. Who cared if I looked like an idiot?

"Hello, what's this?" I spotted a note on the table next to a plate of steaming Belgian Waffles coated in succulent strawberries. A single red rose lying next to it

_Good morning,_

_About time you go a decent amount of sleep, huh? I promise I won't get hurt today so you don't need to worry. Hermione and Ginny are coming over to give you some company. I promise I won't die._

_I love you,_

_Draco_

"You are too sweet," I smiled beginning to eat my breakfast. It was good too.

"Haylee, you in here?" the girls shouted.

"Yeah," I hollered back. "I was wondering when you two would get here. How does it feel to finally have a day off, Hermione?"

"I am so relieved. No stress today," Hermione and Ginny fell into the empty spaces on the sofa. "So are you feeling any better?"

"I haven't thrown up in two days, so I guess," I answered. "Ginny did you get any messages from the guys? They won't answer any of my calls."

"No," she said. "Won't answer mine either. I would like to know if they were OK."

"I know. I have a feeling something bad is going to happen," I turned my attention back to the television. The Phillies were getting creamed by the Yankees.(AN: Just wanted to put that in there. Since the season started. Yanks are going to win again.)

"They're grown up, you two," Hermione pitched in. "They will be able to take care of themselves. Now are we going to sit here and sulk until they get back, or are we going to have some fun?"

"It has been a while since we have had girl time hasn't it?" Ginny asked.

"Girl time?" I snickered.

"You know what I mean," she hurled a pillow at my head. I dodged it with ease. "There hasn't been enough time for the three of us. We've always been with the guys."

"You do have a point there, Ginny," Hermione said. "I say it's time to break out the ice cream."

"Haylee, can you do my nails for me?" Ginny asked. "Want to look good for tonight."

"It's just dinner Ginny," I said. "It's not like we're going to Prom or anything."

"I want you to do my nails anyway," she replied. "Gold with a fancy design please."

"Fine," I sighed. "Just because I love you. What about you Hermione?"

"Um, can you do what you did last time?" She asked.

"Fireworks?" Black and purple?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, I want that too!" Ginny squealed.

"Dear lord, you two are such girls!" I exclaimed.

"Is that a bad thing?"

* * *

"Don't go through the door," Ginny kept saying munching on bits of popcorn. "Stacy, don't go through the door! Damn it Stacy, I told you not to go through the door!"

"It's a movie," I laughed at her. "Now hand over the popcorn."

"Get your own. This is mine!" She shouted.

"Share with me!" I threw a pillow at her.

"No," she retorted chucking it back at me, only to smack Hermione square in the face.

"I have a feeling that I am the only responsible one in this family," Hermione stated. "You all are so immature."

"It's fun to be childish sometimes every now and again, Miss 'I'm a Healer so I have to be mature all the time'," I said. "Live a little."

"Anyway," Ginny added. "You have a day off. Enjoy it."

"I'm still on call if there is an emergency. Now that you said that I bet I'll have to go in," she said.

"You never know," I shrugged. "Does this popcorn taste funny to you?"

"No why?" Ginny tossed a kernel into the air and caught it in her mouth.

"It just-," I cut my sentence short and darted to the bathroom down the hall. Damn it, I was doing so well.

"Haylee, are you alright?" Ginny shouted from the living room.

"Fine!" I shouted back. This was getting ridiculous!

"I thought you said you were getting better," Hermione said. "By the looks of things, I would say that you are lying to me."

"But I was getting better," I sat back down in between them. "I swear! I didn't throw up since Thursday."

"When did you throw up on Thursday?" she asked.

"When I woke up and after lunch," I answered. "Why?"

"I'm just trying to figure out why your- I'm so stupid!" Hermione rose to her feet.

"What are you going on about?" I asked watching her pace in front of me.

"Why didn't I see it before?"

"Hermione, tell us what it going on," Ginny pleaded.

"It was as plan as day-"

"HERMIONE!"

"Haylee, you're pregnant," she exclaimed.

I froze. My eyes widened and my mouth dropped to the floor. Pregnant? Really?(AN: You people are so smart.)

"Hermione, are you sure?" Ginny asked.

"When was the last time you-?"

"Before the wedding," I gasped. "Oh shit!"

"Good thing they have spells for this sort of thing," Hermione pulled her wand out from her pocket. "Alright Haylee, I need you to lie down on your back for me. This might tickle a little bit," I followed her instructions. "Now, when I say the spell if the tip of my wand is pink, you are pregnant and if not it will be purple. Ready?"

I nodded. "Go for it."

"Gravida Ingravesco," Hermione waved her wand in a brisk movement. She was right, it did tickle. It felt like tiny caterpillars walking on the inside of my stomach. What an odd sensation. She then pulled her wand away. The wait was supposed to only take about ten seconds, and let me tell you, it was the longest ten seconds of my life. When the time was up, both Hermione and Ginny let out a loud shriek. The glow was pink.

_Oh my god!_

A tidal wave of emotions flooded right through me. I was overwhelmed, excited and a little scared. Overwhelmed because of the fact that I was pregnant. Excited because Draco and I were going to be parents, and scared because I didn't know how everyone was going to react. And by everyone, I meant Harry and Draco. I don't think that Draco would be upset; he said he would love to have a family. It's just a bit sooner than we expected. Harry was a completely different matter. Deep down in my gut, I had a feeling that he was going to be furious. I could picture it now. Red faced and screaming at the top of his lungs. Great, I can't wait for that.

"Oh my god!" Ginny's voice snapped me out of my train of thought. "I knew you were going to be first to have a baby! I knew it! Now you can put our wedding present to go use."

"I can," I nodded. "This is pretty heavy, guys."

"OK, McFly, what is going through your head?" Hermione asked. "You should be overjoyed."

"I am," I answered. "It's just the what if's popping up."

"That sounds familiar," Ginny said.

"I know," I got to my feet and walked back and forth in front of them. "It just seems surreal. Having a little person growing inside me."

"I bet it does," Hermione stated. "You're about three months along believe it or not."

"What?" I said. "Three months? Wouldn't I have found out by now?"

"Not necessarily," she said. "Each pregnancy is different. Sometimes you can figure it out quickly and sometimes you can't."

"I thought I was getting fatter," I stated. "But Draco said I was freaking out over nothing. I knew I wasn't going crazy when I couldn't fit into my favorite jeans yesterday."

"So you kind if had an idea?" Ginny wondered.

"I knew something was up, but not this," I replied. "Do you have any tips that will help me not throw up in the mornings? Or better yet, is there a spell?"

"That I'm afraid is a no can do good buddy," she said. "But a nice, warm bath in the mornings, and snacking on crackers and Ginger Al might help."

"I'll have to do that," I said. "Thank god I have a Healer as a best friend. I don't know what I would be able to do without you."

"I wonder what any of you would be able to do without me," Hermione smiled at my grin plastered on my face. "Let it out, Haylee, you've been wanting to for the past 15 minutes."

I kind of screamed, kind if yelled and kind of cried all at the same time. By this point all of the worries were out of my mind and all I could think about was how happy and excited I was. Then I started to break down into these random dance moves one would see a football player do when he would score the winning touchdown. That was not a good idea. Gripping the back of the couch, I stopped moving waiting for the spots to disappear from my vision.

"OK, jumping up and down while you are with child is not a smart thing to do," I sat back down. "I'm going to make a prediction and say that Ginny will be next."

"Why do you think that?" She asked.

"Because you are married to my brother. You know how competitive our husbands are with each other. You got married before us, but we're having a baby before you. We've upped the anty. Harry, after he yells and screams at us, will then want to go even further. You'll probably have twins or something," I answered.

"What about me?" Hermione announced. "I'm married to Ron if you hadn't noticed."

"Yeah, but he's not as competitive," I told her.

"So, that….," Hermione stopped mid-sentence and pulled her wand out from her jean pocket. "Damn, I'm being paged. See you jinxed me. I bet it was a dumb kid who wasn't thinking straight. I'll see you tonight, and Haylee, take it easy."

"I'll do my best," Ginny and I waved before she Apparated away. "What do you think it is?"

"Must be pretty bad if they are calling Hermione in on her day off," she said. "You really think I'll be next?"

"Most likely," I replied.

"Could you picture it?" She asked. "Our kids. How do you think Draco is going to react? I don't think he will be that mad or anything."

"I don't think he will," I answered. "I have a feeling he's going to be ecstatic."

"I am so happy for you two. I really am," she said. "You both have been through so much."

"Everyone has been through a lot," I said. "It's like we're beginning anew."

"You got that right," Ginny laughed. "Is that Hermione's Patronus?"

"Huh?" I watched the white, misty otter speeding towards us.

"Come to St. Mungo's right away! Something happened!"

"That can't be good," I told myself.

"Apparate?" Ginny asked.

"Sounds like a plan," I agreed as we disappeared with a pop.

St. Mungo's has always been packed full of people. Today was no exception. When Ginny and I Apparated in, we spotted Hermione almost immediately. She was busy talking to the receptionist complete with frantic hand jesters. Must have been important.

"Hermione, what's going on?" We asked rushing up to her.

"No time to explain," she grabbed both of our arms. "We need to go up to level four right away."

"Spell damage?" I asked. "What for?"

"I can't tell you," we loaded into the elevator. "If we don't get back up there quick enough, it won't end well."

"What won't end well?" Ginny and I ran behind her. Merlin that woman can move fast.

"I need to go back in," Hermione spoke finally. "Wait with Ron and Harry. They'll tell you what happened." She headed back into the room.

"Ginny!"

"Haylee!"

"Harry! Ron!" We ran into the welcoming arms of the two men who just looked like they came out of a bar fight. Ron's face was covered in scratches that were still heavily bleeding and a large bruise on his cheek. Harry's glasses were cracked and also had many cuts and bruises. "What happened? Where's Draco?"

"About that," Harry ran his hand through his hair nervously.

"Tell me, Harry," I cried hoping to not hear the worst. "He's not…"

"No," he said. "He's not dead, but he's not 100% healthy either."

"What happened?"

"Well…."

_"So this is Italy?" Ron asked. "It's really bright and sunny."_

_"That's why everyone in this country is insanely tan," Draco said. "Come on, we need to get to the cave."_

_"How close are we?" Harry asked as the three of them walked through the crowded sight._

_"Right over there," Draco pointed. "But there are more people around. Someone is bound to see us. We need to create a distraction."_

_"Leave it to me," Ron went ahead of them._

_"This can't be good," Harry muttered._

_"I couldn't agree more," Draco said._

_"What do you think he's going to do?"_

_"Scare the shit out of them all to get them to leave," Draco answered._

_"What makes you say that?" Harry asked._

_"Because he just shouted bomb," dozens of tourists came running past them screaming at the top of their lungs. "Not what I had in mind, but it worked I guess. Let's go. The sooner we get this done the sooner I can get back home."_

_"In a hurry?" Harry laughed._

_"There are so many other things I could be doing today than being here," Draco pushed Harry forward to where Ron stood, in front of the hole that would lead them into the cave._

_"That looks like a big drop," Ron stated._

_"It's not. Just seems that way. Now the tunnels go on forever. Haylee and I didn't even go the whole way through. We have to be very quiet. The walls echo every smallest movement," Draco explained._

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we get it," Ron said. "We've got to be stealthily. What else is there? Five Galleons says no one is even there."_

_"Then we should be outta here in a flash. Follow me," Draco jumped down into the darkness._

_It was the same as Draco remembered. Dark, cool and dirty. Their footsteps made crunching noises on the tiny bones of the dead rats and mice that mostly got trapped down there. They got to the open room and stopped. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary._

_"See, I told you nobody was here. Can we go now? I'm starved. We did a lot of walking," Ron groaned._

_"It wasn't that long, Ron," Harry said. "Besides we haven't even been here that long."_

_"You two are so weird. Honestly, how did you even," Draco turned and looked back at the far end of the room. "Do you hear that weird ticking noise?"_

_"Yeah," they said. "That's really random."_

_"Maybe you were right, Ron. Maybe there really is a bomb," Draco laughed at the thought going over to the source of the noise. "Nope, nothing's here."_

_"There is no way that it's all in our heads," Harry spoke._

_"Maybe we're all dreaming and we're not really here," Ron said._

_"Why would I have a dream with you two in it?" Draco asked. "That would be awkward." A loud bang came from behind them. Harry, Ron and Draco jumped around in surprise and came face to face with Jacobs._

_"About time you three have gotten here," he smiled an eerie smile. "We've all been wagering when you would show. Everyone got bored so they headed off. I waited because I knew you would come back."_

_"Where did they go?" Harry yelled holding his wand out in front of him._

_"Like I would tell you," Jacobs snickered. "By the time I'm done with you lot, you will be begging for death."_

_"What are you even talking about?" Ron asked. "You aren't even armed. What made you switch sides anyway?"_

_"You and your questions Weasley," he chuckled._

_"You won't be laughing for long," Harry said. "You are under arrest."_

_"I think not," Jacobs replied. "Let's have some fun, shall we?"_

_"What the hell are you…holy shit!" Ron screamed as he flew into the wall._

_"How did you do that?" Harry asked, a red beam shooting out of his wand at the traitor. It missed by a long shot._

_"You have no idea the power this side possesses," Jacobs said raising his hand, as he too sent Harry flying into the nearby wall. "If you do not believe me ask Malfoy over there."_

_"I have no idea what you're talking about," Draco sneered at him._

_"I think you do," with the twitch on his fingers, Harry and Ron's smacked against the walls, knocking the two of them unconscious._

"What happened after that?" Ginny asked.

"We woke up and Jacobs was gone," Harry said. "All I remember was coming to and Draco was lying on the floor."

"What happened to him?" I asked.

"Dislocated shoulder," he said. "The grossest thing I have ever seen."

"And then it was all twisted and weird looking," Ron shook his head. "I hope we got here quick enough."

"But he's alive," I sat down in the empty chair to my left. "That's all I care about."

"Oh, and you didn't care if we died?" Harry asked. "I see how it is."

"Harry,"

"I'm joking Haylee," he rubbed my back. "Should be able to go see him soon. Hermione should have him fixed up in no time."

"She is the best after all." Ron added.

"Guys, you can come in," Speak of the devil.

Hermione stepped aside and we all piled into the large hospital room. So glad that they decided to remodel some of these rooms. The curtains were pulled back allowing the sun to shine through. Draco was sitting on the edge of the bed downing a potion that a healer had just given him. Large black brace on his arm.(AN: Friends mom got her arm dislocated and when she went to the hospital to get it popped back in she screamed even though she was out. Must hurt a lot.)

"How are you feeling?" I asked attempting my best to not break down into sobs.

"I'm fine," he replied wincing slightly. "Sore though."

"I was worried," I said. "By the way Harry was describing it, I thought you were dead."

"Nope, not dead," Draco answered. "Just in a lot of pain."

"The potion should kick in soon," Hermione said. "The brace should keep your humerus in place, and you are going to be really sore tomorrow morning. I don't want you to do anything that involves your left arm Draco, could make it worse."

"I thought healers were supposed to heal people," Draco said. "Why am I still in pain?"

"Side affects," she turned to me. "Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

"You can count on me," I saluted. "Let me guess, I have to give him that in the morning."

"Yep," she nodded. "And at night. If you follow my directions you will be fine in no time. Remember, nothing stupid!"

"Yes, mother," Draco replied. "Can we leave now? I could really use some sleep before we all have to see each other again at my mother's house."

"I suppose," Hermione said. "I would sleep on your stomach if I were you."

"I take it that it's a bad thing that I roll around a lot when I sleep,"

"That could be a problem," Hermione told him. "Just be careful."

"Try my best," Draco got to his feet. "Damn, this is going to be so much fun."

"Is he safe to Apparate? Or use the Floo?" I asked.

"You make it sound like I'm made of glass, Haylee," he laughed. "I'm fine. Right?"

"You should be fine," Hermione said. "But I wouldn't do it all the time."

"OK, we're gone. Been here long enough," Draco interrupted. "See you all later."

* * *

"Alright, note to self, no more Apparating with this thing on my arm," Draco fell into the sofa. "Bad idea."

"Do you want me to get you anything?" I asked sitting beside him.

"No, I just want you to sit here with me," he said. "I missed you today."

"I missed you too," I snuggled into his side. Would now be a good time to tell him? Even after what happened?

"Did you, Hermione and Ginny have fun hanging out and doing whatever you girls do?" he asked.

"Yup," I nodded. "Talked about you know, girl things."

"What kind of things?"

"If I tell you, I might have to kill you," I told him.

"Is that a threat?"

"Maybe it is," I giggled. "I love you."

"I love you back," he bent forward and his lips captured mine. Chills traveled down my spine. Just tell him!

"Draco," I pulled away. "I have to tell you something."

"What?" he asked.

"Hermione told me why I have been sick," I said.

"Why? Is it anything serious?" Draco had a concerned look on his face.

"No," I said. "I should be finished with being sick in my stomach soon."

"That's good isn't it?" he asked.

"Yes," I smiled. "It's just, why is this so hard!"

"Just say it Haylee, whatever is on your mind,"

"Draco," I paused. "We're going to have a baby."

"What?"

* * *

**What's Draco's reaction going to be like? What is everyone else's reaction going to be like?** **Boy or girl?**

* * *

**SiriusBlack345- I know, it was sad. I tried to make it that way. I had to put that in there, little brother, hahahahahaha. You figured out what Hermione did right? We never really know what she does do we? At least I don't. I pictured her as a healer anyway. I think it fits her well don't you think? Why, yes, there will be a baby Malfoy running around soon. How did you know? ;)**

**beba78- Why thank you my friend. I'm glad you like it. :D**

**Softballchica10- No way? She's pregnant? Where did you ever get such a silly idea like that? :P Why would I let anyone die after all that has happened? That would be dumb. I'll think about killing Lucius, but not yet though. Hope you like this one.**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- She is really? I didn't know that. Read the first chapter again, that should answer your question. Or I can just say yes. **

**Mrs. James Ronald Black- I think she realized, don't you?**

**KitKatCyn- Good, I love the sound of piter patter on the floor. Everyone should. BTW, I am totally in love with Just to Get High and S.E.X right now. I can't stop listening to them on repeat. **

**IloveDracomorethanJohnnyDepp- Yes she is!**


	7. Breaking News

Breaking News

Chapter Seven

* * *

**I've got some good news and I've got some bad news. The good news is that I am the state vault and uneven bar champion! Sweetness! Had a great time at states! And the bad news is that I, unfortunately am going to put this story on pause of a little bit. DO NOT FRET! I have the story line, but I am having a difficult time writing them down so it makes sense. But do not fret, I am not giving up on this story, I love my characters way too much to do that, and I have a feeling that a lot of you would come at me with pitch forks. However, I have already started on my rewrite of my first story. I am going to delete it and post the new one soon. Sorry for all of you who favorited it and stuff. I appreciate it and all, but I hate how it is. I added so much more detail and everything. So look out for that. Remember, I am not giving up on this! **

* * *

"I'm pregnant," I told him.

"Pregnant?"

"Yes," I answered. "Draco, are you OK?"

"Uh, yeah," he got to his feet. "A baby? That explains things doesn't it?"

"It does doesn't it?" I said. "Why do you have that look on your face, and why aren't you freaking out?"

"You want me to freak out?" Draco asked. "I can if you want me to, but I don't think that would be necessary."

"No," I stated. "It's just I wouldn't know how you would react. We never really talked about this that much."

"You thought I would have yelled or something didn't you? Haylee, if I could, I would be freaking out and doing crazy shit, but because of the circumstances, I'm not."

"So you're not mad?" I asked.

"Mad," he chuckled. "No way. This is the best news I've heard all day. A little surprised I suppose, but wow, a baby!"

"That's what I said when Hermione told me," I said.

"So," Draco sat back down beside me again. "How far along are you?"

"3 months," I answered resting my head on his good shoulder.

"3 months already? That-that sounds about right all things considered."

"It's a little scary isn't it?" I thought aloud.

"Why do you think that?"

"I don't know. It's just, we're only 19. It makes me feel like those kids on that MTV show. What are other people going to think? Hermione and Ginny are the only other people who know and..."

"What do they think?" Draco interrupted.

"You should have seen them," I laughed, the corners of my mouth turned upwards. "They were freaking out."

"Then if your best friends are happy for you then why are you not? If you have people behind you why are you worried?" Good point. "And there is no way that you can feel like those dumb 16 year olds over in the United States because you are not 16. I don't know what goes on in those heads across the pond, but I could really care less. And two, my mother had me when she was 17 so you have her beat. You know I want to have a family with you; who cares if it's a bit earlier than expected. I couldn't be happier."

"That makes me feel a little better I guess, I just don't know how the others are going to take it," I admitted. "I mean, my brother is either going to be ecstatic or go for your head."

"He might be mad, but I could still take him with one arm even if he would want to come at me, but I have to agree with you that this is a little weird," he smiled placing his hand on my stomach fingers tickling my skin. "_Our _baby is right there."

"Going to be like hell for you in the next six months," I laughed.

"We'll have to wait and see won't we?" he asked. "Do you want to tell everyone tonight?"

"Better now than later wouldn't you say?" I answered. "I don't think we should wait until I look like a beached whale and everyone begins to ask questions."

"That would not end up so well, but if we do tell them tonight, my mother will go crazy on everyone," Draco said. "She wants to be a grandmother so badly."

"Well, she's going to get her wish," I replied. "Can I ask you a question?"

"I don't see why not."

"Do you want to have a boy or girl first?"

First?" I stared at him. "I'm joking, for the longest time Malfoy's only had males. I really want to change it up and have a girl first. I would spoiler her like man. But if we have a boy first, I'm cool with that. Just as long as they are healthy I'm fine. When do we have to be at my mother's again?"

"Seven," I sighed. "Three hours."

"Why don't we skip. I'll call her and tell her we won't be there because we have some private celebrating to do?"

"As much as I would want to say yes, I know your mother has been planning this get together for a long time, and I don't think you would be able to handle it," I answered.

"You would be amazed at what I can do with one arm," I shook my head.

"Is it possible for you to not have your head in the gutter for five minutes?" I asked.

"Do you want an honest answer?"

"You are unbelievable," I said.

* * *

"It is so good to see you both again," Narcissa hugged us as we walked through the door. "How are you Draco? Harry and Ron we just telling me what happened."

"I'm fine Mother, really," he kissed her cheek. "Just a bit sore, nothing to freak out over. Food ready yet?"

"Just came out of the oven," she led us to the living room. "We were just waiting for you. The boys could not make it I'm afraid."

"No harm done, they are probably in the mountains anyway," Draco said.

"I think that is what Conner said," Narcissa said. "Alright everyone, into the dining room. Dinner is served."

"Finally!" Ron jumped to his feet; sprinting into the dinning room.

"What did you do, Hermione, starve him today?" I joked.

"No," she shook her head in the negative. "So, how is everything? Arm feeling better after that potion, Draco?"

"A bit," he explained. "It just feels heavy and I really don't want to move it. Sleeping is going to be a pain in the ass."

"Don't worry, I have another potion for you that should help you out," Hermione then looked at me handing me another small vial. "Give it to him right before you go to bed. Should make his body feel perfect. Just don't let him do anything dumb that he'll regret in the morning."

"You got it," I said going through the threshold, but Ginny grabbed me and pulled me back so I was facing them both.

"What?" I asked. "I'm starving."

"How did it go?" They asked with large grins on their faces.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I smirked. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to eat." I left then going back into the dining room where Ron was already loading mashed potatoes, corn, and steak onto his plate. Oh my god, she made steak. I'm in Heaven!

"What was that about?" Draco asked me as I sat down beside him.

"Nothing, two people not minding their own business," I glanced over in the girl's direction. They were up to something. I could tell by the looks they were giving Draco and me. "I think they want us to blow our secret."

"We will, but just not yet. I think we should let them sweat it out don't you think?" he asked.

"We should," I agreed. "Pass the potatoes please."

"See, I'm not the only one that is hungry," Ron said. Hermione and Ginny laughed quietly in their seats.

"You don't know the half of it, Ron," Hermione giggled.

"Whut?" he asked with a mouth full of stuff.

"Close your mouth boy," I said. "Hermione, shut up."

"Tell them!" Ginny shouted unexpectedly.

"Tell us what?" Harry wondered.

"No, I want it to be a surprise," I glared. "Now shut up, and eat your food, before I kick your asses."

"You can't just leave us hanging now," Harry said.

"Yes, I would like to know what is going on," Narcissa spoke. "I feel out of the loop."

"Fine," Both of Hermione and Ginny's eyes light up. "When we get to dessert we'll tell you. Fair?"

"Fair,"

"Fine," Ginny and Hermione groaned. Ha, they thought they had won. But they didn't!

That was the last we talked about the subject. Harry and Ron started some small talk on the new tactics in trying to find out where the Death Eaters were now located. They imagined that it was somewhere in Asia. I don't know how they came up with that conclusion seeing as the Death Eaters could be anywhere. They could be in Antarctica for all we know. Needless to say, dinner was delicious. Hell, I thought I ate an entire cow by the time I was done, but I was still hungry. But that's what dessert is for. Oh shit, dessert. Now we have to tell.

Never in my life have my eyes rested on something as delicious looking as the dish right in front of me. Not even at Hogwarts, and I do remember that pumpkin pie was Heaven the way the house elves made it for Halloween. But this; it was calling my name.

"What is the succulent specimen right in front of my face?" Ron asked eyes wide and mouth wide open. I was surprised that he wasn't drooling yet.

"This, Ron, is a special recipe of mine," Narcissa explained. "An old Black family recipe."

"How could original cheesecake look so good?" I thought aloud, licking my lips.

"If I told you then it wouldn't be a secret now wouldn't it?" she laughed. "Dig in, and tell me what you think."

Hell, I didn't need to be told twice. The first bite exploded in my mouth. The flavor was incredible. Aunt Petunia's cakes could not compare with this, no denying that. My taste buds just died and went to dessert Heaven. Sorry pumpkin pie, you just got replaced.

"So, what do you think?" Good?" She asked.

"It's amazing," Ron said. "I could die a happy man now."

"What? You couldn't die a happy man before?" I asked him in mid-bite. "That's mean."

"I don't think my mother could compete with this," Ginny stated. "This is so good, may I have another piece?"

"Help yourselves," she said. "Now, Haylee, Draco, what is the surprise? What are you going to tell us?"

"Yes, we are dying to hear it," Hermione and Ginny grinned. I hate them so much!

I looked at Draco. He looked at me. I guess it was time to spill the beans.

"You tell them," I said. "That way, if Harry gets pissed he goes for you not me." I muttered the last part.

"That makes me feel so good on the inside," Draco replied. "Fine, I'll tell them. Alright everyone, we have an announcement to make. In a few months, Haylee and I are going to have an addition to the family."

"Draco," Narcissa gasped in surprise. "You mean, you are….."

"Yes, Grandma, we're having a baby," he finished. Then Ginny, Hermione and Narcissa squealed. Ron stared blankly in front of himself and Harry, well Harry fainted.

"That went better than I thought," I stated going over to my brother's body that was now lying on the floor. "Should we wake him up, or can we just leave him?"

"As much fun as I want to leave him on the floor, I think we should wake him up," Draco said. "Might as well face that music now."

"Oh, look, he's coming too. That was fast," I smiled. "Welcome back, Sleepyhead. Have a nice nap?"

"Ugh, what happened?" Harry wondered rubbing his head, sitting back into the chair. "The weirdest thing happened. I had a dream that you said that you were going to have a baby."

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but it wasn't a dream," I told him.

"So, you are," he asked. "Really?"

We nodded.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Harry's face paled.

"You're not going to be sick, Harry," I rolled my eyes. "Stop acting like a girl."

"Don't be too harsh on him, Haylee," Ginny said. "This is big news. I'm surprised that Harry isn't in a rage right now."

"That's because it hasn't sent in yet I bet," I replied. "Oh well, he will have to get over it."

"How far along are you, dear?" Narcissa asked.

"Around three months actually," I answered, Harry chocked.

"And you kept it from us this whole time?" He asked.

"I just found out today thank you," I told him. "I can't believe I am that far actually."

"Do you have any idea what you guys want yet? Or are we asking a bit too soon?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know yet," I answered. "I'll be happy either way."

"I'm the same way. I wouldn't mind having a little girl to spoil, but just as long as the baby is healthy when it comes I'll be happy," Draco said.

"Oh my goodness, this is so exciting," Narcissa gleamed. "I can't believe I am going to be a grandmother already."

"You are going to spoil the baby so much aren't you, Mum?" Draco asked her.

"Probably," she replied. "How long do you think it will be before this news hits the Daily Prophet? This will make the front page without a doubt."

"Don't know," I said. "I really could care less about the Daily Prophet right now. There is still too much on my mind."

"Still hasn't sunk in yet?" Ginny asked.

"No quite," I shook my head. "I think it will when I won't be able to fit into my clothes next week and I'm as fat as a cow."

"You won't be as fat as a cow," Draco told me. "You'll be fine."

"You say that now, but just you wait," I looked at him. "When you can't…"

"La la la la," Harry plugged his ears. "I don't want to hear it."

"Sweet Jesus, get your head out of the gutter. You're just as bad as Draco is. I wasn't going to say anything like that."

"Yeah you were Haylee," Hermione laughed. "So, you two want to come and see me in a month? Check up on the progress of the baby."

"Sounds like a good idea to me," I smiled. "I'm getting a bit tired, can we go soon, Babe?"

"It is almost ten. We should get going," he said. "Thanks for dinner, Mum. Bye guys."

"Not a problem, dear," Narcissa said. "Take care of yourselves."

"You have the potion right, Haylee?" Hermione asked.

"Yup," I nodded. "See you."

* * *

My back was resting against the headboard and the book was propped up against my knees. Some of the names parents give their children were rather strange. Apple? Pilot? Peaches? What were these parents thinking? Only haven skimmed through the first two pages, I liked Blake, Brandon and Dylan. That was if our baby was a boy. If it was a girl, Scarlet, Ava, and Ella were sticking. Why did this have to be so hard? Roxie and Max soon joined my side.

"What are you doing, love?" Draco asked wrapping his arms around me. I think the potion was working.

"Looking through the book," I said. "Might as well put it to good use don't think? I take it that the potion worked?"

"Amazingly," he said. "Doesn't hurt at all."

"Hermione told you not to do anything stupid," I laughed pushing him away from me. "What was in that potion that made you act like this?"

"Who says it's the potion?" he asked lips trailing down my neck. "Who said I was doing anything stupid."

"I did," I said. "You're supposed to keep your shoulder in the same position until tomorrow. You are going to be in so much pain in the morning."

"But that's tomorrow, I'm living in the here and now," he replied. "Now shut up and kiss me."

"Greedy much," I put the book down on the blankets. "I don't think I should."

"Please?" Draco asked.

"Fine," I gave him a little kiss. "Now look through this with me."

"Baby names?" he whined. "Why?"

"Why not?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Get a head start, the baby will be here before we know it."

"That's not what I had planned for tonight," he said.

"Oh and what did you have planned?" I asked.

"Something else," Draco answered.

"Oh yeah, that wouldn't screw up your shoulder at all," I rolled my eyes. "What do you think of Xavier?"

"I like it. It's not a common name you hear often. What about Rose?"

"Cute," I said. "This is going to take a while."

"Yeah it is," Draco agreed. "Why do you have that look on your face?"

"I was just thinking is all," I flipped the page.

"About?"

"It's nothing. Forget it."

"You can't not tell me now," he said. "What is it?"

"I was just thinking about what Harry and Ron said about when you three were in Pompeii is all," I answered. "I didn't really get that much of an answer about what happened to you."

"Oh, that," Draco paused. "What do you want to know?"

"I just want answers," I said. "I was freaking out and I had no idea what had happened!" Damn these hormones! They were already kicking in.

"Clam down, Hay," he held me against his chest. "All that happened was that Jacobs and I got in a fight, he hit me with a spell that I had never heard before, I fell unconscious and then I arrived at St. Mungos in a ton of pain."

"So they are working on new spells," I thought aloud. "Harry was right."

"It wasn't even in Latin, all of our spells are in Latin," he added.

"That doesn't matter," I said. "Seems like they are smarter than we gave them credit for."

"Can we not worry about it now, it's supposed to be a good day for us," Draco held me tighter.

"I guess," I sighed. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

The dogs let out a loud bark breaking us up. Roxie rolled onto her side, I swear they were smarter then the average dogs.

"What's wrong, Rox?" I rubbed her tummy. "Oh, well, isn't that a surprise?"

"What?" Draco asked.

"It seems that I'm not the only one going to have a baby," I answered.

"You aren't serious?"

"Feel right there," I placed Draco's hand on top of mine. There was a tiny bump that moved within her stomach. "We're going to have a full house now."

"Wonderful."

* * *

**Oh my goodness, babies and puppies? That really is going to be a full house. What's going to happen next? Anyone want to share their ideas? I'm open to them.**

* * *

**x. x. beth. x . x- Thanks my freind, happy to know that you like it. You want her to have twins? Hmmmmm, you'll just have to wait. **

**Rawr. I'm. A. Dinosaur .x- I tried, but it's getting harder and harder with my schedule and stuff. I am so sorry it took so long. Thank you for liking my stories, I really appreciate it. **

**beba78- A girl? You think? Well , we'll have to wait and see. ;) Sorry it took me so long. I apologize.**

**IloveDracomorethanJohnnyDepp- So cute! I have the picture of it already. Took a while to find the cutest one.**

**Seriously addicted to DM- A boy? You think? You'll just have to wait and see ;) **

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Sorry it took me so long. I'm glad you liked it!**

**KitKatCyn- Thanks! I'm happy to know that you liked it. How did you like Harry's reaction? I liked your thoughts, they made me laugh. hahahahaha, still laughing. Into the Night is a wonderful song. I love it!**


	8. And the Winner is

And the Winner is…

Chapter eight

* * *

**Told you it would be out soon. Hopefully some of you still read this story. It's been fun to get back into the swing of things with these guys after going back to the first year. That one should be getting updated soona s well. By the weekend would be my guess. Enjoy this on all. The next is going to be heavy. Child birth, awesome! Not that graphic though. I've never had a baby, or saw one being born, so I'll just use my imagination. Oh, and I put a new picture in my profile. **

**And how about those MTV Movie Awards? I hated it! The only part I liked was the fact that Justin Timberlake and Tom Felton were there, and that Tom won for the second year in a row. Twilight took all the other noms. How is Stewert better than Emma? That's obsurd! Oh, and Bieber won? How the hell does that work?**

* * *

"I hate this," I grumbled. "I am so fat."

"Haylee, you say that everyday. You are not fat," Draco sighed.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better," I cried. "I saw the way you were looking at the waitress when we were at the restaurant the other day. I don't know why you don't just leave me now while you still can."

"We've gone through this for months," he said. "I am not going to leave you. I love you and our baby. I don't know how you can come up with such crazy ideas."

"You say that, but how do I know that you actually mean it?" I asked. "I...love you too."

"It's funny how kissing you always seem to have that affect on you," Draco grinned. "So, are you as excited as I am? I still think it's going to be a girl."

"I don't know. I still have my money on a boy," I rubbed my bulging belly. "What did those dumb boys wager again?"

"Ron, Ginny, Hermione and I all think it's going to be a girl, while you and Harry think it's going to be a boy."

"Must be a sibling thing, huh?" I laughed. "Don't give me that look Hermione."

"I'm sorry, but it's just so much fun to watch the two of you. It's so amusing," she giggled. "Are you guys ready to find out the gender of the baby?"

"I am a bit nervous to tell you the truth," I said.

"Don't be," she replied. "The room's this way, so just follow me. SO, did you guys get the nursery finished?"

"After all those presents we got for Christmas how could we not," Draco answered. "It took some time, but it's done. I especially like the baby polar bear. Nice touch."

"Thanks,"

"This isn't going to hurt is it?" I asked sitting down on the table.

"Nope, it might be cold though," she said.

"Wonderful," I fell onto my back, rolling up my shirt exposing my stomach.

"You did get bigger, huh?" she laughed. "Almost ready to pop."

"I can't wait," I sighed. "I will be so happy when I can see my feet again. Damn that's cold."

"Told you," she said. "Remind me again why you both decided to wait to find out what the sex of the baby is? I could have told you two months ago."

"Anticipation," Draco answered. "Do you know how much the press is pissed at us because we haven't told them anything? It's fun keeping you and the rest of the world on their toes."

"And you did just that didn't you? Just yesterday, our dear friend, Rita Skeeter, stalked up to me and demanded information so she could get a story. The Daily Prophet is so mad that you are giving them nothing right now," Hermione told us. "Aw, the baby is sucking its thumb. Isn't that cute?"

"Can you believe it? In two months, we're going to have a baby," I stared up at the monitor. "And the only reason we don't tell them anything is because they would stretch the story. Remember fourth year? Yeah, I don't want to go through with that again."

"That was awful," Hermione agreed. "Words cannot express how much I hate that woman. Ready to find out?"

"Go for it," we said.

"Ok, then," she went back to the monitor. "Congratulations you two, you are going to be the proud parents of a baby boy!"

"Ha! I was right!" I beamed. "A boy, can you believe that?"

"I know," he smiled. "He's healthy right?"

"Uh, huh," Hermione nodded. "Have fun getting home with all those cameras out there."

"Why do they have to follow us everywhere? It is so annoying," I groaned.

"Well, think about it, Haylee. Not much is happening right now and you two are the first of us "war heroes" to be having a family. It's going to be big news. Especially since it is you and Draco," she explained.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I said. "But why can't they stay out of our private affairs?"

"Trust me, I know what you mean," she replied. "Have a safe ride home and I'll see you soon."

"Bye, Hermione," we both headed down to the ground floor.

"Are you ready for this?" Draco asked me right before we headed out the door. "Things are about to get crazy."

"I say we give them something to put on the front page. Don't you think?" I asked

"Sweetheart, we are going to make the front page no matter what," he said. "Shall we?"

"Lets," Draco took his hand in mine as we headed out. Flashes came from every direction. Our names were being called out, and I couldn't keep track.

"Haylee! Haylee! Is it a boy or a girl?" Most of them were I had a feeling.

"They get straight to the point don't they?" I wondered.

"They sure do," he nodded. "Who do we want to spill the beans too? You didn't see Skeeter snooping about did you?"

"No, but she's probably around here somewhere," I scanned the crowd. "I know, follow me."

"Luna and Collin, nice choices,"

"I try," I laughed. "Hey, Luna. Hey, Colin."

"Hey you two," Colin smiled. "Out of all the paparazzi, you went with us? That makes me feel all tingly on the inside. What made you pick us?"

"Because we know that the two of you won't change any of the information that we give you," Draco spoke. "This is going to be the only interview we will give."

"That makes me feel so good about myself," Luna smiled. "So tell us Haylee, boy or girl?"

"We're having a boy," I answered.

"A boy, that's wonderful news," the quill spazzed back and forth on the notepad that was floating above their shoulders. "Draco, how did you feel after you heard the news?"

"Ecstatic, I couldn't be happier," he said, wrapping his arms around me.

"When is the baby due?" Colin asked, more flashes of light illuminating the area around the four of us.

"Beginning of March if I remember correctly," I replied. "It's coming up. It'll be here before you know it. I can't wait."

"Draco, do you think Haylee is going to be a good mother?"

"I think she's going to be an amazing mum."

"Haylee, what about Draco? Do you think he is parent material?" Luna wondered.

"Absolutely," I nodded. "Now, if you would excuse us, it's been a long day and I am really tired."

"Not a problem. Thanks for all the pictures and the interview," they said.

"That was easier than I thought it would have been," Draco helped me into the car. "I wonder how much they'll put in."

"All of it I hope," he started the engine. "Everyone who is paying attention is going to want to know the scoop, and we only did that one interview. Although, I have a feeling that Skeeter managed to pick up some snippets and is going to publish it in the Daily Prophet. A bunch of bullshit I suspect."

"They always print bullshit," I watched the frozen scenery whiz by. "I am going to sleep so good tonight."

"You and me both," Draco agreed. "My mother is going to freak when she hears the news."

"Everyone is going to freak," I closed my eyes and rested my head against the back of the seat. "We have a lot of money heading our way, Harry and I. How much? Five Galleons from all who guessed wrong?"

"Wow, twenty Galleons," Draco chuckled. "That is so much."

"Oh, shut up," I slapped his arm. "You're just upset that you didn't win."

"I'll be right the next time though," he glanced my way. "We'll have a girl next."

"I think you're getting a little bit ahead of yourself," I said. "Let's focus on this baby first."

"I know, but I'm only saying that after my son is born, we'll have a girl,"

"Your son?" I gave him a questioning look. "Don't you mean our son?"

"Of course I mean our son. I'm just so excited and I can't think straight right now," he grinned. "It's fun to think about isn't it? You know, us, having a baby."

"Define fun," I replied.

"Having a family with you," he stated. "It's been on my mind for the longest time."

"How long would that be?" I asked.

"As soon as you stood up to me at the beginning of first year, I knew you were the one. No one has ever done something like that to me back then," he explained.

"But you treated me like crap for a year and a half," I told him. "Why?"

"Because I liked you. Didn't I tell you that already?" Draco asked.

"You did, but I just like to hear you say it," I giggled. "Do you think the puppies are OK? We left them alone for a long time."

"I would assume they are fine. Roxie and Max have the parenting thing down pat. Maybe we should take notes."

"I don't think that is necessary. It's snowing again."

"It's been snowing a lot this year hasn't it?"

"It is pretty thought," I sighed. "I hope Xavier is born when it's snowing outside."

"You still like that name, huh?" Draco asked.

"Why not? It's unique and you said you liked it too," I pointed out.

"I know I did, but I think it would be better as a middle name,"

"And why do you think that?"

"Well, I was looking through our colossal list of names and I mixed and matched a few of them," we pulled into the driveway. "I kind of like Brandon Xavier the most." The engine shut off.

"Brandon Xavier Malfoy," I thought aloud. "I like it. I like it a lot. The name just rolls off your tongue."

"Doesn't it?" the front door opened and three tiny, fluff balls began yapping at our feet. "I think they missed us."

"Yes they did," I picked Scooter up off of the floor, with some difficulty mind you. "Didn't you, Scooter? Yes, you did," The puppy licked the tip of my nose.

"What an eventful day," Draco fell onto the couch. "You're telling me. " I lied down beside him. "I can't believe I am this tired."

"I am going to sleep like a baby," he yawned.

"I think you forgot someone," I placed his hand on the side of my stomach. There was a small kick.

"I didn't forget about you, Brandon," Draco pulled up the bottom of my shirt and kissed the bare flesh. "You're going to get a good night sleep, too. Sucking a thumb can wear anyone out."

"And you know that how?" I asked.

"It's one of the many facts I happen to know," he kissed my stomach again. "I love you and Brandon so much."

"Hm," I laughed. "We love you back."

* * *

A thin, gray mouse crawled through one of the many holes in the cracked cement wall. It was attempting to search for some food, but was not aware of the old man staring it down for a hunk of meat. Food was scarce here and hardly any of the prisoners were fed.

It scurried over to the adjacent wall to try and find some, but for the second time had no luck. With a loud squeal, the mouse fell to the ground and was no more.

"Wormtail, what are you doing?" A cold, eerie voice echoed within the room. "Why are you eating a mouse?"

"I'm hungry, Lucius," Wormtail whined, blood dripping down from his chin. "We don't get much food, so I took the opportunity."

"Silence!" Lucius roared. "Do you have to report for me or not?"

"Yaxley is almost finished, My Lord," Wormtail shuttered. "We will be getting out of here soon."

"And the weapons?" he rose to his feet.

"Almost compete as well."

"Excellent," Lucius smiled an evil smile. "We will give those Aurors a piece."

"A piece of what?" Wormtail licked his dry, cracked lips. "Cake?"

"Not cake you fool, a-"

"MALFOY!" One of the guards shouted into the cell. "You might want to have a look at this." The guard tossed the paper to the old man.

"What the hell!" Lucius yelled throwing the article to the ground.

"What is it?" Wormtail asked.

"See for yourself," Lucius handed it to the servant.

"War heroes expecting a baby boy," Wormtail read the headline. "The two Malfoys were spotted leaving St. Mungo's yesterday after Haylee's seven month mark. An interview was given by the two states the fact that a boy is on the way. Our…."

"ENOUGH!" Lucius screamed. "I don't need to know about my son's mistake. Our line is ruined."

"But Lucius isn't the boy the key to our plan?" Wormtail asked. "Yaxley said the son would be the best way to get him back. And you know how strong that child is going to be? Just look at the parents."

"Wormtail, that has to be," he paused. "The best thing you have ever said. How could I have been so stupid? Those Aurors aren't going to know what hit them. They will not know what is coming." Thunder crashed and lightning flashed. The two men chuckled menacingly.

* * *

**JessAllie4Ever- Thank you. That means a lot to me. I showed Jess and Allie your reviews and they were geeking out. They are so happy that people like you are fans of them. :D**

**beba78- I thought so too. I wanted something fun and enjoyable. I think I nailed it. I hope you like this one just as much.**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Another update! Woopie! Puppies and babies are awesome. I would throw in kitties, but I don't feel like it. :P**

**x. x. beth x.x- Thank you! **

**KitKatCyn- Thank you, I think that I will take small tiny breaks between each one just to make sure I get everything I want. I does help loads. I just don't want to lose any followers. That would suck so much. Twins? 'fraid not, but I was thinking about it. ;)**


	9. Beautiful

Beautiful

Chapter Nine

* * *

**Here we go. This is a biggy. This took me so long, and I am so sorry. Who's ready for Deathly Hallows? **

* * *

Whoever thought of lazy afternoons has to be my favorite person ever. Nothing was better then chilling out on the couch on a nice, calm March day watching television. The snow had finally let up about two weeks ago, but with the low temperatures there was still plenty on the ground. Brandon decided to go on a kicking spree this morning. This one might grow up to be a football player or something. He never kicked this much. At first I thought that I was going into early labor, but Hermione told me it was nothing to worry about.

"He's on a roll today isn't he?" Draco asked. "You're sure everything's alright."

"Positive," I snuggled closer into the couch. "Good a break. I thought that he was about to pop out of my stomach."

"That would have been a sight to see,"

"So, did you guys find any leads on where the Death Eaters are?" I glanced up at him.

"Well, some of the guys supposedly spotted some activity over in Asia. Some group of people causing havoc over in Japan or North Korea or something along those lines," Draco explained. "Kingsley was starting to make plans for us to go and get them again."

"Right, because that went so well the first time," I scoffed. "Ginny and I will be going with you. Just so you know."

"You wish. I'm not letting you go anywhere near those idiots," he said. "I'm sticking with what I said last time. I'm not risking anything. Especially now that we have this little one on the way."

"And I'm still saying the same thing that I did. I'm just as good a fighter as you, Ron, Harry, and Ginny. There is no reason why Ginny or I shouldn't be able to go. Besides, you said it might not be for a while, so we're fine.

"You're not going to give up on this are you?" Draco asked.

"Nope," I shook my head. "You should know that by now."

"You will eventually," he kissed my temple. "Just you wait."

"Not going to happen," I giggled.

"…_Better hang on if you tagging along_

'_Cause we'll be doing this till six in the morning _

_Nothing wrong with going all night long_

_Tough to put the breaks on, doesn't matter w__hen you gotta_

_Get up and go down, me and all my friends_

_Drink up, fall down, then we'll do it all again_

_Just sitting around, hanging out this afternoon…"_

"As much as I love the new song, why aren't you answering your phone?" I wondered aloud as the ring played.

"Why should I?" Draco asked. "It's only your brother."

"What if it's important?" I pointed out. "What if there's an emergency?"

"What kind of emergency would it be? It's not like my father escaped from Azkaban or something." Draco said.

"That's not even funny," I stated. "Please answer it."

"Fine," he sighed. "Hello….yeah, everything is fine….she's good..oh, what do you need?...both of us?...for what?...What?...Why am I not going to like it?...ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?...GOOD BEHAVIOR MY ASS!...oh, we'll be there..Bye," Draco hung up throwing the phone on the chair. I was surprised it didn't break. Whatever Harry said must have been bad. Draco's shoulders were shaking like crazy.

"Draco, what's wrong?" I went over to him, slipping my arms around him at an attempt to calm him down. "Come on, it can't be that bad."

"They're getting out," he spoke.

"Who's getting out?"

"The Death Eaters are getting out of Azkaban because of "good behavior". Something happen, there is no reason why they should be getting out."

I backed away. This was not happening. It couldn't be happening. Everything was just starting it get back on track. Less and less fear of being attacked, but now that was going to be crushed all because if "good behavior". What was going on in the Ministry's heads?

"We need to go to the Ministry. Are you alright to Floo?" Draco asked.

"I'll be fine," I huffed. "Let's get this over with."

"It shouldn't be that long," he said. "I can't believe this."

Every Auror was present in the empty courtroom when we arrived. Many of them were talking amongst one another in hushed tones. Their faces explained everything. It was the same thing running through my mind. Whoever signed the order to let them go was going to pay.

"I wonder what the definition of good behavior is." I thought aloud. "Where are Ron, Harry, and Ginny? I wouldn't think they would want to miss this."

"We aren't," Harry's voice entered the room. "You would not begin to think about how awful this morning was for me when I found out the news."

"What do you think Kingsley is doing right now?" Draco asked.

"Probably talking to the Minister," Harry answered. "He'd be just as pissed as we are."

"You would think at least," Ron said. "Do any of you have any idea what they could have done to get out? They have no wands so the Imperious is out. Maybe one has telekinesis powers or something."

"Then why would they wait to get out now? They could have gotten out a while ago," I rolled my eyes. "Honestly, I don't know how this is going to work. So many despise them now, the Death Eaters will be shunned from everyone. Why even bother trying?"

"Something is up," Harry agreed. "And as soon as this nonsense is over I am going to get to the bottom of it."

"Could someone please tell me what is going on here?" A new voice came into the mix. "I received an odd owl this morning and am deeply confused."

"Mum, what are you doing here?" Draco wondered. "I though only Aurors were only supposed to be here."

"I said that I received that strange owl that someone was getting out of Azkaban a bit too early," Narcissa stated. "Would someone tell me why?"

"Your guess is as good as ours," I told her. "We have no idea as all."

The doors opened in the back of the room, and all of us averted our attention to the commotion. One by one, each convict entered the room with hands tied behind their backs, long hair tangled and messy. Each person went up to Andrew, another Auror, and stood before him. Before being sent to jail, all of the Death Eaters' wands had been taken and stored away. Andrew read the names of each member and then held up their wand.

"Does this wand belong to you?" Andrew asked. "Nine inches, cherry wood with a dragon heartstring?"

"It does, sir," the man nodded.

In a quick, movement, the thin stick of wood split in half. At least they weren't going to have wands anymore. That was a plus.

"Lucius Malfoy," I cringed. That was the name I was not looking forward to hearing. Glares were given and shouts were being thrown. Good old Lucius didn't seem to care one bit. He just kept going up to Andrew, head held high.

When he walked by us, I swear to god, that Draco was going to kill him right then and there on the spot. To tell you the truth, I wouldn't have been happier if he did. Lucius looked right at us; I swear sometimes he cold look right into my soul. I was not liking the feeling either. Draco pulled me closer into his chest, holding me as tight as possible.

"_He will rise again,"_ my mind went fuzzy. Someone was speaking Parseltounge. I was hoping that when Voldemort was destroyed the ability to speak and understand Parseltounge would vanish, I guess not.

All of the color drained from my face as I collapsed further into Draco. There was no way this was possible.

"Haylee, what's wrong?" Draco asked.

"You couldn't hear it," I said. "Harry, did you hear it?"

"Yes, I heard it," his face was as white as a sheet. "Draco, your father can't speak Parseltounge can he?"

"He can barely speak any language other then English," Draco answered. "Why, what's going on?"

"Someone said, he will rise again in Parseltounge," I explained. "What do you think that means?"

"You don't think they mean Voldemort do you?" Ginny asked.

"Who else would rise again?" A very sharp pain shot through my lower body. Ew, did I just urinate myself?

"Haylee, are you alright, dear?" Narcissa asked.

"No," I winced. "I think my water just broke."(AN: Perfect timing don't you think?)

"What? Now?" They all asked.

"Yes, now," I squeezed my eyes shut. The people who said that this kind of thing didn't hurt were really dumb? And why does it hurt so much now anyway? Everything the books said that the pain wouldn't come until after I'm dilated to three centimeters. Fuck!

"Mum, is it safe to Apparate when she's like this?" Draco grasped my hand.

"She should be fine," she said. "Hurry, I don't think the baby is going to wait. Go, we'll come and see you when the baby arrives."

"I appreciate the pep talks and everything, but if we don't get a move on, there is going to be a baby born in the Ministry today," I cringed again. "We need to go, NOW!"

"Don't worry, Haylee, everything is going to be fine," he grabbed my shoulders and we Dissaparated out of there. Thankfully, when we got there Hermione had a room waiting for us.

"Haylee, I'll be right back. I just have to get the rest of the group," she said. "You've nothing to worry about. Just keep trying to drink the water. Do you need anything else?"

"I think," Damn these contractions. "Just hurry."

"I will, you are only about four centimeters," she rushed out the door.

"Yeah right," I cried. "Draco, can you stop pacing. You're making me dizzy."

"Sorry," he pulled up a chair and sat down right beside my bed. "Do you want me to get you anything?"

"No," I answered. "Why do you look so worried?"

"I look worried? I don't know. We've been thinking about this and now the time has finally come," Draco said. "It's just weird."

"It's weird for you?" I asked. "You're not the one who has to push this little one out. Consider yourself lucky."

"You have me on that one," he said.

"Can I tell you something? I asked.

"Anything,"

"I'm scared," I told him.

"You know what," he said. "I'm scared too, but we're going to get through this. Together, right?"

"Right," I nodded. "About time you got back, Hermione. I was getting worried."

"I wasn't even gone that long," she laughed. "Alright, five centimeters. Five more and then you can start pushing. Are you ready for this?"

"Not really, but I'll have to get over it," I answered truthfully. "Oh my god!"

"Breathe, Haylee," Hermione instructed. "It will all be over soon."

"That's bull shit and you know it," I hissed.

"Six centimeters,"

* * *

"They've been there an awfully long time," Harry paced the floor at Grimmuald Place. "You don't think something happened do you?"

"No need to worry, Harry," Ginny told him. "I'm sure everything is fine. It's only been five hours anyway. Some women are in labor for much longer than that."

"I just hope she's alright," Harry sighed. "God only knows what could be happening in that hospital."

"I wonder if hospital food is any good? Think Haylee will be able to tell me about it?" Ron thought out loud.

"Is that all you can think about at a time like this?" Mrs. Weasley asked her son. "This is serious. I don't think that Haylee will want to talk about food when we get there."

"Mum, how long were you in labor?" Ginny asked. "The longest I should say."

"Well, you were the longest by far. You sure were stubborn," she laughed at the memory. "I thought your father was going to faint. Don't you remember, Arthur?"

"That was a dozy of a day that was," Mr. Weasley recalled. "I hope Draco is doing aright over there. Dealing with hormonal women is not fun. Sorry dear, I thought you were going to rip my head off."

"Mum, you weren't really going to were you?" Ron asked.

"Yes, Ron, mum was going to rip dad's head off," Ginny rolled her eyes. "I swear, sometimes I wonder if we are even related."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron asked.

"Forget it," she said.

* * *

"DRACO MALFOY, IF YOU THINK THAT I AM EVER GOING TO LET YOU TOUCH ME AGAIN YOU HAVE ANOTHER THING COMING!" I screamed pushing again.

"Don't worry, Draco, everyone says that," Hermione said. "Haylee, one more push, I can almost see the head."

"I hate all of you," I squeezed Draco's hand again. How I did not break any of his bones yet, I will never know.

"OK, I can see the head," Hermione stated. "Try not to push."

"Easy for you to say," I groaned.

"Calm done, babe, you're almost done," Draco caressed my cheek.

"Shut up," I glared up at him.

"Alright, there are the shoulders, now push," she said.

"Hermione, you are no longer my best friend," I pushed. Then finally there was a baby's cry. It was finally all over. With a sigh of relief I drank down the after birth potion. The one thing about being in the Wizard World.

"Congratulations you two," Hermione carried the tiny bundle in her arms.

"Hello, Brandon," I cooed as she placed him in my arms. "Draco, he has your eyes."

"Hey there little guy," Draco smiled. "He is so tiny."

"Six pounds eight ounces," Hermione said. "And perfectly healthy. I'll leave you three alone for a bit."

"Thanks, Hermione," we said before she exited. "This feels so weird. Do you want to hold him?"

"Sure," he said. "This feels so weird."

"Doesn't it?" I asked. "I thought you said that the Malfoy blonde was dominant."

"I thought so too. Guess not. It looks good though," he handed him back to me. "You feeling alright?"

"I'm fine," I kissed Brandon's tiny fingers. "It's amazing what potions can do."

"I'm going to go message the others. They're probably worried sick. It has been seven hours,"

"Really?" I asked. "Seems longer than that."

"I'll be right back," Draco exited the room as Hermione walked back in.

"Going to call the guys and Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Yup," I nodded. "Harry is probably freaking out right about now."

"He is so cute," she said sitting on the edge of the bed. "I am so happy for you guys."

"Thanks," I smiled. "I can't believe I'm a mother already."

"I think you'll be a great mum," Hermione smoothed out his hair. "He has to be one of the cutest babies I have ever seen."

"One of?" I asked giving her a questioning look. "I just don't know how I'm going to deal with waking up every four hours."

"It might not be that bad," she said. "This one might sleep longer than that."

"They're on their way," Draco announced when he came back.

"That should be about three seconds then," I laughed. "Three…two…..one…..right on queue."

"What, were you timing us?" Harry asked.

"No, I just figured you would make a mad dash here as fast as possible to see your nephew," I answered.

"Yeah," Harry smiled widely advancing over to us. "He is really cute I have to admit."

"What's his name?" Ginny asked.

"Brandon Xavier," I answered.

Brandon opened his eyes from his minuscule nap, and looked around. It must have been a bit much because he started to cry.

"Come here, Brandon," Draco took him from my arms. I don't know what Draco did, but in a matter of seconds Brandon calmed down.

"How did you do that?" Ron asked.

"Instinct I suppose," he placed Brandon back in my arms. "I have to go call my mum. She should be here by now."

"So, how does it feel, Haylee?" Harry asked.

"Good," I spoke. "You're not freaking out as much as I thought you would."

"Well, now since we're all together, I have something to say," Ginny announced. "Harry and I are going to have a baby."

"I told you," I smiled. "I said you would be next. Congratulations. How far?"

"Thanks, only two months," she said.

"How weird is that?" Hermione asked. "Because Ron and are having one too."

"Wow, did we set a trend or what?" I looked down at my son. That was still weird to think about. Draco and I have a son.

"Mum's not going to be able to make it, so I sad she could come and see him tomorrow. Hope that's alright with you," Draco said. "Oh, and since you guys are so loud, congrats."

"Thanks, mate,"

"Where is Narcissa?" Hermione asked.

"At the manor," Draco said. "Lucius decided to be a pain as soon as they got home. There was a small fight."

"Is she OK?" I asked.

"She's fine, it's my father you should be worried about," he chuckled.

"Well, if that is everything, Haylee, just drink this potion and you will be free to go," she handed me another vial. Did I mention how much I love the Wizarding World?

"Really?" Harry looked confused. "Don't you need to stay overnight or something?"

"Harry, we're magic," I told him. "I have a feeling that I will be sleeping as soon as I get home."

"It is eleven o' clock at night," Ron noted.

"I know that's why I said it," I took the clean clothes from the bag and changed in the bathroom. "That feels so much better. I can see my feet again."

"Take care," Hermione helped us off.

"Will do,"

* * *

"Is he asleep?" I asked climbing into bed after a nice, warm shower.

"Out like a light," Draco answered. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," I yawned. "Good night."

"Good night love," he kissed me before turning out the light.

Not two minutes later there was a loud scream coming from across the hall. Damn.

"Shoot," I moaned.

"Go back to sleep, Hay, I got him," Draco said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes," he went into the other room. "You have a good pair of lungs on you don't you, Brandon?"

Cautiously, Draco lifted Brandon out of the crib, and began rocking him back and forth. The moon spewed a large amount of light into the room. Just like in the hospital, Brandon quieted down in a matter of moments.

"I'm going to be the best father in the world, Brandon," he whispered unaware of the cold, menacing laugh right outside the window.

* * *

**So Ginny and Hermione are going to have a baby as well, huh? That should be interesting. And the song is _This Afternoon_ by Nickelback.**

* * *

**beba78- Didn't it though? Seriously, it's all rigged. At least we got one, that's right. Thanks, and I hope you like this one!**

**valkirevixen- Thank you, glad you liked it. :)**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- I know, I was even looking at those kind of names, but I didn't like any of them. Sorry :(  
You want me to kill Lucius? Hmmmm, maybe**

**KitKatCyn- breaks are good, that way I'm not stressing as much as I normally you, that makes me feel happy that you like it so much. **


	10. Trouble Brewing

Trouble Brewing

Chapter Ten

* * *

**About time don't you think? Man, a month really? I am so sorry guys. So much stuff has been happening and I am really sorry. **

**On the other hand, the beach was really nice. I have a great tan for me, which is still pale. I saw Harry Potter at midnight and cried my eyes out. It was pretty fun. Now, I know a lot of you don't want to be kept waiting so go ahead and read. **

* * *

There are many advantages when having magical abilities. One, you could cast spells. Two, you could fly on a broom. Three, some people could change into animals. The list went on and on, but one of my favorites was the fact that there were potions for almost anything to make you feel better. Seriously though, whoever is in charge of creating new potions is my hero. Although there were those stupid side effects. Some dizziness and a few sore muscles, but not as bad as it could be; like when I sat up, I could feel the strained muscles. Damn, they ached.

Stretching my arms above my head while letting out a somewhat loud yawn, I glanced over at the motionless body that was sleeping beside me. I giggled silently before exiting the bedroom so he could get some more rest. I swear Draco must have gotten up at least three times last night. I would have gotten up, but he insisted that I should get more sleep since I had "a long day" yesterday. I suppose I was just returning the favor. Flipping the light switch on the wall, I went over to Brandon's crib, and picked him up.

"Good morning, Baby Boy," I cooed kissing his fine, dark hair. He looked up and reached for my cheek. God, he was so adorable. His blue eyes made my heart melt. After a quick change the both of us headed downstairs. Max and Roxie were occupying the floor in front of the television, and Violet, Scooter, and Bruiser took the sofa.

"You five are the laziest dogs in the world, I swear," I laughed placing him in his baby swing. I took the only vacant spot on the couch and checked the news. Nothing significant was going on, only sports and politics. That's all there ever is anyway.

Brandon then began bickering. Sounded like someone was hungry. Dear Merlin, he had a set of lungs on him too. Picking him up again, I fed him. It's funny how quickly babies calm down after that. When he was done, Brandon closed his eyes and fell asleep again.

Cautiously going into the kitchen to make sure that I did not wake him, I made myself some hot chocolate and French toast. I felt good to be eating normal food again.

"I hate it when you do that?" I sighed.

"Do what?" Draco asked.

"Try and sneak up on me," I turned to face him, lacing my arms around his neck. "It never works, and you smell really good."

"I try," he chuckled sliding his hands up my sides. "You know, my mother isn't going to be here for a little while and Brandon's sleeping. We could-"

"We can't," I laughed pushing him away. "You heard what Hermione said, and even with these potions you still need to wait three weeks."

"I hate that rule," Draco growled. "She does know how long I've waited right?"

"I'm sure she has some idea," I giggled. "Can you watch him; I need to get a shower."

"Sure, but you could have just joined me. Saving water and all that nonsense," he mumbled stealing my breakfast.

"As much fun as that sounds, I would have to pass," I started up the stairs. "But I'll make it up to you. I promise," I added with a wink.

"You better," I heard him retort.

"That boy, I swear," I murmured grabbing clean clothes and heading into the bathroom. It was amazing what hot water could do to the knots in your back. It felt like Heaven.

Meanwhile, back downstairs, Draco took the unoccupied seat, and switch to the play-by-play of the game he missed yesterday.

"See what you did, Baby Boy, you made me miss the best comeback," he picked up the awoken infant. At least he wasn't crying this time. "But I think you are better than any hockey game."

"Of course he is better than any hockey game," I ran my fingers through my hair. "Aren't you little one?" I kissed the top of his tiny head. "When is your mother coming? And don't say later, that doesn't help me."

"Soon," he replied. "I wonder how the first night with my father was."

"Not as bad as you may think," Draco and I both jumped when Narcissa came through the fireplace. "Gave Lucius the old one two, I did. It's wonderful to see you both."

"Mum, did you really, actually fight him?" Draco asked.

"What you don't think I could hold my own?" she gaped. "You should have seen your father when I was done with him."

"You shouldn't do that, Mother. You of all people know what that man is capable of," Draco told her.

"You have no faith in me, Draco. That makes me feel so unloved," she said. "How are you, Haylee? Is everything coming back to normal?" Narcissa sat in the empty chair adjacent to us.

"Slowly but surely," I answered bring Brandon over to her. "Cissy, I would like you to officially meet you grandson, Brandon Xavier Malfoy."

"Isn't he just precious?" I placed him in her awaiting rms. "Thank you for letting me come on such short notice. I really wanted to be there yesterday."

"Don't worry about it, Mum," Draco said. "We're just glad you could make it."

"I wouldn't want to miss this," she caressed Brandon's cheek. "Would I little one? Have there been any problems? I wouldn't mind…"

"Mum, we just had him yesterday. If anything happens we'll let you know," Draco told her. "So, how's father now that he has to live like a Muggle for the rest of his sorry life?"

"Who knows," Narcissa sighed. "He's been keeping contact with Yaxley, McNair, and everyone. I intercepted one of his owls. One can only guess what they are talking about."

"He's been keeping in touch with Yaxley!" Draco shouted, jumping to his feet causing Brandon to cry. "Shoot, I'm sorry," he picked him up.

"You're getting good at that aren't you?" Narcissa asked. "Now why did you have to make your son cry?"

"Can I talk to you, Mum? Alone if you don't mind," he looked at me.

"That's fine," I stood taking my son. "Here, I'll take him and put him down for a few minutes.

"Sounds like a good idea," he agreed. "I won't be that long."

"Take your time," I headed upstairs.

* * *

"What did the letter say?" Draco turned back to his mother.

"I didn't really get to see anything," she explained. "Lucius came in before I could. All I saw was Yaxley and McNair before he ripped it out of my hands. That was what our fight was about last night. What's wrong about that?"

"He's one of the Death Eaters that escaped capture. Yaxley was there when Haylee and I were in Pompeii. They're up to something. Mum. I don't know what but it's something bad."

"I really didn't want to say this, but I suppose it would be good after everything you just told me," she sighed. "I want you to be careful now that Lucius and the others have been released."

"Why? What's wrong?" Draco asked.

"I'm glad Haylee and the baby isn't here to hear this, but I'm pretty sure that this "bad" feeling that you have about your father is correct. I overheard Lucius speaking to the others about something, "it". That's another reason why we got in a fight," Narcissa stated.

"You think it has anything to do with the Dark Arts?" Draco wondered.

"It is your father isn't it? He is always about the Dark Arts," she said. "Either way, I want you to be careful. You know what your father can do. Keep them safe."

"I can do that," he shook his head. "I want you to watch yourself as well. Being in the same vicinity with that man is going to be awful."

"Don't worry about me. I've been dealing with your father for a very long time," she hugged him tightly. "I'm going to go. Severus, Andromeda, and I are going out. Tell Haylee I said goodbye, and that I enjoyed the visit."

"No problem," he sighed watching his mother exit out the fireplace, falling back onto the couch, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Draco, what's wrong?" I came back down to see him in that position. "Did something happen?"

"I don't know," he trailed his fingers through his disheveled hair.

"What did your mum say to you?" I asked claming the seat beside him.

"The reason why she and my father got in a fight last night," he stared. "She overheard Lucius and the others talking about something bad."

"What can they do? They don't have wands. And they don't have to ability to perform wandless magic," I exclaimed.

"But Yaxley and the others do!" he shouted. "And you know what my father can do. You saw it in my memories. You and Brandon are the most important thing to me. I can't let them hurt you. I almost lost you once, and if they would get their hands on him, I don't know what I would do." I watched as his eyes glazed over with tears.

"It's ok to cry you know," I brushed back the bangs that fell over his forehead. "Everything is going to be fine."

"We've already gone through all of this shit before. If my father lays a hand on either of you-"

"But he won't" I laid down beside him, resting my head against his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too. So much."

* * *

**beba78- He should be an awesome dad, he knows all the things that a crappy father would do. Don't you think? Sorry this one took forever. :(**

**ILOVETOSWIM123- I know and I am sorry, and I did the cliffhanger on purpose. I like to make you people suffer! *evil laugh***

**to the person who didn't put a name- You'll just have to wait and see. Thank you very much. *kisses***

**Mrs. 11th- I liked it too. I wanted to make it humerous. I suppose it worked then. Thank you for liking it!**

**KitKatCyn- It was a long one wasn't it? Just as long as it is good though; that's what I like to hear. Yes, I wanted to change it up a little bit. A lot of the stories that I have read where Draco has a kid, the kid has blonde hair, I wanted to be different! New enemy or old hmmmm, you'll have to wait and find out. Unless you can figure it out then good for you.**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- The baby has arrived! They were getting out for good behavior, duh! Adds a little kick don't you think? A twist of somesort, and a bunch of you want Lucius to die. I'll have to check into that. How would you like him to die? Suggestions?**

**Sabi1994- Yes, I updated again! Whoot! Like I said in the previous to beba, he should know what not to do, so he should be a good daddy. That's what I think anyway. Wait and see, you'll figure it out. Hopefully. **


	11. It's Terror Time Again

It's Terror Time Again

Chapter Eleven

* * *

_It's terror time again,_  
_And you just might die of fright,_  
_It's a terrorfying time,_  
_You hear the beating of your heart,_  
_You know the screamings gonna start,_  
_Here comes the really scary part,_  
_Cause it's terror time again,_  
_They've got you running through the night,_  
_It's terror time again,_  
_Oh, you just might die of fright,_  
_It's a terrorfying time,_

_It's Terror Time Again- Skycycle_

* * *

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter for you! **

**So, I saw Rise of the Planet of the Apes last night and it was pretty good. The visual effects were amazing! The monkeys looked so real. Tom did a pretty good job as well. The accent was alright, there were a few bits though that made me laugh. He did get to say the classic line from the original, so that was great. Oh, and are those pictures of him smoking legit? I hope not, but I think they are. :(**

**And I think for the next chater, there will be a jump forward. **

* * *

It's amazing how quickly time flies when being a parent. Days turned into weeks and then weeks turned into months. It was September already. The leaves on the surrounding trees had begun to change colors, and there was a bit of a chill in the air. The season was indeed changing.

Brandon grew day by day, and he was the cutest seven month baby I have ever seen, if I do say so myself. That little one was very determined. Let me tell you. At only seven months he was already saying things that resembled "mum" and "dad". There was even a time, a few days ago, when he pulled himself up to his feet by using one of the tables and attempted to take a few steps. Brandon fell each time, but he got right back up there and kept trying. However, I don't think that's what the boys were doing today. As soon as I stepped inside, getting back from the errands from that morning, I spotted both of my men passed out on the couch.

"Good morning, Sleepyhead," I cooed softly taking him in my arms, making sure not to wake Draco in the process. "Did you have fun with daddy today?" My baby giggled up at me with a bright smile.

"Muh, Muh, Muh," he bounced on my hip.

"I think someone missed you," I laughed. He sounded so tired, and I was only gone two hours.

"You sound beat, Baby. Did Brandon give you a hard time this morning?" I kissed those tiny, chubby cheeks of my son. "I doubt it."

"He's a piece of work that's for sure," Draco let out a loud yawn. "Had me running all around the house."

"Were you giving Daddy a workout?" I stared at his little face. "You make it sound like he was doing laps around the yard. Was he any closer to walking today?"

"We got up to two steps," he stated. "Did you get done with everything? What did Harry want?"

"I did," I sighed. "Harry just called and was asking me some more questions to get ready for the baby. Then he went to go share it with Ron."

"Ginny and Hermione are getting close aren't they?" Draco asked. "Think we'll have a little niece and nephew within the week?"

"I don't know," I said. "It would be good for Brandon though. Then he would have someone to play with."

"Right, because every seven month old loves to play with their new born baby cousins," Draco chuckled.

"You know what I mean," I told him. "What's wrong, Brandon?" He started kicking his legs, wanting to get out of my grasp and onto the floor.

"Looks like he's going to go for another round," Draco slide onto the floor a few feet away from Brandon. "I swear this one can never stay still."

Brandon pulled himself up with the help of the couch cushion and started at the both of us. He was contemplating about which person to walk to. Finally, when he had his balance, Brandon let go and took one step forward.

"Go to Daddy, Brandon," I urged him on. He took another step, and then another and another. On the fourth step, Brandon stumbled and fell. Draco caught him before his face hit the floor.

"Four steps count right?" Draco asked. "He got to me."

"We can count it for now, but you know what this means? He'll get the hang of walking, and then he will be running all around the house," I told him.

"Great, I can't wait for that to happen," Draco looked down at his son. "You wouldn't do that to me would you?"

"Da," Brandon let out a loud squeal.

"I would say that would be a yes," I laughed as the phone rang. "Got it. Hello? Oh hey, Harry. _Hey._ What's up? _Ginny and Hermione went into labor._ What? At the same time? _Weird isn't it? Can you get down here? _Yeah, we're on our way. _Thanks._ Harry, don't worry, everything is going to be fine. _Thanks, Haylee. See you soon. _Bye."

"What's up?" Draco asked.

"Hermione and Ginny are in labor, and Harry wants us down there," I answered.

"At the same time?" he asked.

"Yeah, weird I know," I said. "We should go. It sounded like Harry was freaking out over the phone."

"Then what are we doing standing around here for?"

"Well, I can most certainly go," I said. "But you might want to put a shirt on first."

"Why would I want to do that?"

"You're Daddy is so silly," I snatched Brandon from his arms. "We'll meet you there."

"You are no fun."

* * *

"Haylee, I'm so glad you're here," Harry rushed over to me in the waiting room. "Ron and I are freaking out!"

"Where is Ron, and why aren't you with Ginny?" I asked him.

"She wanted me to make sure that you were here," he stated. "Ron's with Hermione. Oh my God, Haylee, I don't think I'm ready for this."

"Harry, you're going to be fine," I placed a hand on his shoulder. "Now get back in there with your wife. She needs you more than I do. We'll wait out here with the others."

"OK," he shook his head. "I see you soon then."

"Everything is going to be alright, Harry. I promise," with a nod he headed back through the double doors. "How long have they been here, Mrs. Weasley?" I asked her, occupying the empty seat beside her.

"About five hours," she answered.

"And he calls me now?" I thought aloud. "Sometimes I wonder what goes on in that big head of his."

"I think he just wanted support," she said. "I think he's more scared of this than when you two had to defeat Voldemort."

"I'd have to agree with you on that one," I told her. "He's been freaking out more than normal the passed few weeks."

"A new born does have that effect on people," Molly explained. "I just hope everything is going alright in there."

"I'm sure everything is fine, Molly," Draco walked in sitting next to me. "Sorry I'm late; I had stuff I needed to do."

"That's quite alright dear," she said. "We don't know that much anyhow."

"I bet Ron and Harry is going to pass out when the baby comes. I just have a funny feeling," I said randomly.

"They aren't the strongest of stomachs are they?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"No, but…Harry what's wrong?" Harry burst through the doors again.

"Nothing, I just thought that you would like to meet the newest people in the world," he smiled brightly.

"Oh my goodness," Mrs. Weasley squealed. "Can all of us go, or should we go in groups?"

"Umm," Harry thought. "Maybe we should do small groups."

"You guys go first," I told them.

"Are you sure?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"They're your grandchildren. I think you beat us out," I said. "We'll go after you."

"Alright, let's go Arthur," she pushed her husband in the direction of the room.

"That was fast," Draco said.

"Yeah, it was," I placed Brandon on my knee, bouncing him up and down. "Are you ready to meet your cousins?" Another giggle.

"Haylee, Draco, there's enough space for all of us to fit," Mrs. Weasley's face poked into the hallway. "They want everyone to be there." The three of us strode down the hallway to the room furthest from the elevator.

"There they are," I smiled at the two new additions to the family. "How are the both of you feeling?"

"Tired," Both Ginny and Hermione stated together. I grinned at their responses. I knew exactly felt. "Glad that it's over and you can see your feet again?"

"Most definitely," Ginny nodded. "Another hour and I think I would have exploded."

"That would be a sight to see," Draco laughed. "Congratulations you guys."

"Thank you," Hermione said. "Now I would like you all to meet Alice Olivia Weasley."

"And James Sirius Potter," Ginny added.

"Aren't they a cute bunch?" Mrs. Weasley gasped. "I can't believe it Arthur, we're grandparents again."

"It feels good doesn't it?" Mr. Weasley wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"It sure does," Mrs. Weasley said.

I felt a buzzing in my pocket. That was odd, who would be calling me now? I couldn't think of anyone in particular.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Haylee, it's Andrew. I need to talk to you. I know that now might not be the best time, but I need to tell you something. I tried to contact everyone else, but no one was answering," he sounded frantic.

"Sure, hold on a second," I handed Brandon over to Draco. "Can you take him for a minute, Andrew's on the phone, and it sounds like he's freaking out."

"Andrew called you?" Draco asked. "Why did he call you and not me or someone else?"

"He said no one was answering their phones," I started towards the door. "I'll be back. Alright, Andrew, what's up?"

"There was an attack," he began. "I have the right to believe that the Death Eaters attacked the city of Chicago."

"What?" I stopped in the middle of the hallway. "You can't be serious?"

"It's on the news right now, Wizard and Muggle! Check it out if you don't believe me. I really didn't want to put this on you guys right now with the babies and all, but you need to tell Harry and the others."

"Alright, I will," I sighed. "Thanks for telling me."

"Hurry, this is getting serious," he said. "Dear God, the Sears Tower just went down." The line went dead.

"Bye," I mumbled rushing back to the hospital room. "Guys, turn on the TV."

"Why, what's wrong?" Harry wondered.

"Just turn on the WWN and watch," I said.

"Fine, don't need to get all – Oh my god," Harry's mouth fell to the floor, as well as everyone else's. "What the hell?"

"Is that the Sears Tower?" Hermione asked.

Scrolling across the screen was the BREAKING NEWS statement right below the live coverage feeds coming in from the witnesses of the event. Buildings were burning to the ground and hundreds of bodies were lying in the streets.

"This is horrible," Ginny cried. "Who could have done such a thing?"

"Three guesses who," Ron rolled his eyes. "Did you see that?"

"What?" Harry and I asked.

"There was a mark drawn on the wall right there on that building," Ron pointed to the screen. "Right there. Is that? No, it can't be."

"They spray painted the Dark Mark out in the open!" Draco exclaimed. "Are they stupid or something?"

"They attacked a heavily Muggle area," Hermione replied. "They wouldn't know what it means."

"I knew this was going to happen," Harry rubbed the side on his head. "Why didn't we just go after them when we had the chance?"

"Harry, take a breather please," Ginny placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it right now. We'll think about what to do tomorrow, but for right now let's just worry about the babies."

"I'm sorry, Ginny," he sighed. "It's just all those people we could have saved if every Death Eater was brought to justice."

"Harry, calm down," I added. "We will work this out. We always do. We'll think of a plan to get them all locked up again, and make sure it stays that way. I agree with Ginny, though, you have a son now, you should worry about that for right now."

"That makes sense," he rubbed his face a second time. "I'm sorry, today was supposed to be a happy day. Thank you all for coming everyone, I really appreciate it."

"We're here for you always, Big Brother," I hugged him. "Just do me one favor."

"What?" he asked.

"The next time I see you; remember to shave your face."

* * *

"Lucius, where have you been?" Narcissa put her hands on her hips, watching her husband come through the fireplace. "It's nearly eleven o' clock at night for goodness sake. What happened to your robes?"

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it, Cissy," Lucius deadpanned.

"Is that blood?" She shrieked. "Does this have anything to do with what happened in America? What did you do?"

"Stop," Lucius shouted. "This is none of your concern, Narcissa!"

"How is it none of my concern?" Narcissa wondered. "You are coming into this house in the dead of night, when a certain group of people have attacked a heavily populated area!"

"Forget about it," he sneered.

"I can't do that," she said.

"You can and you will," Lucius grabbed his wife by the throat. "Just you wait Narcissa, just you wait." He let go, Narcissa's body falling to the floor unceremoniously.

"You don't get it do you, Lucius," she slowly got to her feet; he hadn't pulled a stunt like that in years. "They won't let you do this. You won't succeed. They will stop you and your "friends"." Lucius froze mid step, eyes igniting.

"You don't understand do you?" he came close to her face. "We will succeed. We have the perfect weapon now, and you know exactly what that weapon is."

"Stay away from him!" Narcissa screamed. Lucius curled his hand into a fist and smacked her hard in the side of the face.

"You have no idea what we are capable of doing," Lucius turned and headed out of the room."We will win."

* * *

**Livvey- Thank you so much! I'm glad you enjoy it. Burning in a pit of hot lava? Hmm, I'll think about it. How would he get to a volcano? Should I send them all to Hawaii for a vacation and have the boys push him into it? Questions to think about.**

**twilightaddict98- HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER! Have fun at school. Such a shame to be going so soon, I don't go back until the 6th of September. Hope you like this one so you don't have to think about all the people you can't stand. **

**KitKatCyn- He is cute, at least in my head he is. They will be safe, for now anyway. *muhahahaha***

**beba78- Poor, him indeed. That must be awful for him. Hope this one satisfies. **

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- I don't think there is either, but he got out. Low and painful death or a Dementor's Kiss? I'll think about it, I kind of have an idea, but I'm not sure yet. **


	12. Here We Go

Here We Go

Chapter Twelve

* * *

**Well, this one took an awefully long time. I'm sorry. Finding ways to connect things in a story is tough. Now, I'm going to Ocean City, NJ this weekend and then I start school, so updating will be interesting. I have no idea when I will be able to do it, but I will! I promise. Some way or another. Skipped a bit of time here by the way. **

* * *

"You've been testing my patience waiting on you, Lucius," Yaxley frowned crossing his arms over his chest. "Do you have what I sent you for or not?"

"Yeah, I got it," Lucius reached into his cloak and pulled out a warn out, dirty satchel.

"You're sure this is going to work? I know I'm the one who told you to bring it, but are you one hundred percent sure that this is going to be what we need?"

"This is exactly what we need," Lucius smiled a sickly smile.

"And the plan?" Yaxley wondered.

"If everything goes according to plan, yes, "the blonde man nodded. "As long as there are not interruptions, everything should be smooth sailing. And as long as the twerp keeps quiet."

* * *

"Can you believe it? Three years today," I asked. "Time flies doesn't it?"

"Seems like only yesterday," Draco agreed from the edge of the bed. "Although, I think that it is pretty cool that the Ministry decided to hold the party this time. Ready yet?"

"Yeah," I stepped out of the bathroom. "What do you think?"

"You look amazing," he smiled. "But when do you not?"

"Flattery will get you no where," I laughed throwing my arms around him. "And I know deep down, you hate that these shoes make me almost as tall as you."

"It was worth a try," he said. "And I suppose I could live with it for tonight. It's not like you are going to be wearing them that long anyway."

"You are so bad," I rolled my eyes. "We still have to drop Brandon off remember."

"Right, maybe I can convince my mother to let him stay the night. Wait, no, my father is there. Damn it."

"You know you couldn't do that anyway," I told him. "You promised to take Brandon out flying tomorrow morning. He's been looking forward to it all week."

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind-"

"Draco," I warned. "That would crush his heart. You put it off three times already because of work."

"Well excuse me for trying to protect the people I care about," This was not where I wanted to be going with this conversation. We shouldn't have to be arguing about this. "I'm sorry that I have been working my ass off trying to figure out where the Death Eater's next movies going to be," Shit, this was not supposed to happen tonight.

"Draco," I paused. Damn, this was my fault. "I'm sorry, you're right. Let's just not fight about something that is as silly as this. Tonight is supposed to be about celebration and being with friends and family. Not yelling at each other. It's just; Brandon has been looking forward to learning to fly."

"No, I'm the one who should be apologizing, but this is so stressful. You're right; I'll take him out flying in the morning. And besides, everyone loves learning to fly their first time with their father. At least I did, before he went crazy. We should go."

"Yeah," I kissed him quickly before exiting the room. "I love you."

"I love you too,"

"…_.Together we're the Backyardigans. In the place where we belong, where we'll probably sing a song, and we'll maybe dance along. We've got the whole wide world to explore. We always find things we've never seen before. That's why everyday we're back for more with your friends, the Backyardigans."_

Brandon was lying on the sofa; all of his focus was on the television show in front of him. His head resting on Scooter's stomach, who was also watching the screen.

"Are you ready to go, Brandon?" I asked brushing the hair from his face. He really needed to get a haircut.

"Yeah," he pushed himself into a sitting position. "You look pwitty, mumma."

"Thank you, baby," I picked him up and kissed his forehead. "My goodness you're getting so big."

"I'm not that big," Brandon crossed his arms over his chest and frowned. "Wight, daddy?"

"I don't know you are getting pretty big," Draco laughed causing Brandon to pout. "Ready to see Grandma?" The frown quickly turned into a big smile, and nodded his head vigorously. With that, Draco grabbed Brandon's bag and we went into the garage, strapped him in, and started towards Malfoy Manor.

"So, what are you and Grandma going to do tonight, sweetie?" I looked into the rear view mirror.

"I don't know," he answered. "I hope Gamma has cookies when we get der." I smiled and focused on the road ahead.

"What awe you and daddy gone do, mumma?" he wondered.

"Well, we're going to drop you off and then daddy and I are going to a party," I told him.

"Oh," he glanced down at his shoes. "What kinda pawtee? A bifday pawtee?"

"It's more of an adult party, baby," I said.

"Oh,"

Leaning back against the seat, I closed my eyes and let out a loud sigh. Whenever this time of the year rolls around, all of the memories seem to flood back into my mind. The bright, green light flying towards Harry and me, Harry and I seeing our parents with Dumbledore, coming back, Draco sacrificing himself, Harry and I killing Voldemort, Draco dying and then coming back to life. That was just too much for anyone to witness.

Draco took my hand in his, and squeezed softly.

"Everything's fine, Hay," he said. "It's over."

"I know, but the memories always manage to conjure up in my mind every year," I told him. Squeezing my hand again, Draco turned his attention back to the road.

Before I knew it; we pulled into the drive. Brandon was fast asleep, and it was such a shame to have to wake him up. He gets really cranky when he gets woken up from a nap.

"Time to wake up, Baby Boy, we're at Grandma's," I unstrapped him from his car seat. He let out a small moan, wrapped his small arms around my neck, and opened his eyes.

"I'm sweepy, mumma," he yawned.

"I know, baby," I said as we walked up to the home in front of us. "You can sleep some more when we get inside."

"OK," he said.

"I was wondering when you were going to get here," Narcissa opened the door for us. "I was beginning to get worried."

"Traffic was a nightmare," Draco placed the bag on the table. "So, we'll see you at around eleven then?"

"So you are going to pick him up then. I was wondering if you would be or not," she said.

"Yes, I promised to take him flying in the morning," Draco told his mother.

"Yeah, fwying!" Brandon smiled brightly.

"Have fun with Grandma," he jumped to the floor. "We'll see you in a little while alright,"

"OK, mumma," he said.

"Have fun. Thank you for taking him," I said. "Be good,"

"Not a problem at all, Haylee," Narcissa said. "You both need some time to yourselves."

"That we do," Draco laughed. "Make sure father stays away from him,"

"Got it," she said. "Brandon, say goodbye to mummy and daddy, they're leaving."

"Bye, mummy, bye, daddy," we kissed him goodbye before leaving for the ministry.

* * *

The Ministry was spectacular. Whoever managed to set this up did an outstanding job. I don't think I have seen this many people here at once before. Hell, there was even an open bar. A nice touch I might add. Couples were also dancing the night away to music I had no idea where it was coming from.

"This is pretty amazing," I admitted. "I didn't picture the place to look this good."

"Neither did I," Draco said. "Nor this many people. I know that the Ministry is big and all, but I didn't think it would be this big."

"You're telling me," I replied. "Hey, Andrew and Claire. Enjoying the party?"

"Sop far so good," Claire answered. "I just love your shoes, where did you get them?"

"You know that new place that opened just outside of London?" I asked. "Well,-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I'm here on business," Andrew butted into our conversation.

"Come on, man," I said. "We're celebrating here."

"I know," he said. "I just put something on your desk, Malfoy. I want you to take a look and tell me what you think. Let me know what you think."

"Got it," the two walked off. "I really don't like that guy," Draco explained. "I don't know why, I just don't."

"Andrew?" I wondered. "Draco, he's harmless. Should we go check what he wants us to do?"

"No, I'll get it later," he sighed. "Dance with me?"

"You don't have to ask me twice," I took his hand as we went onto the dance floor.

"I wonder where my idiot brother is," I thought aloud resting my head against his shoulder. "I hope everything is alright."

"Hay, they each have three children and more on the way. I bet they're taking their good old time. Speaking of which, why don't-"

"There you three are," I knew that cheerful voice from anywhere. "We were wondering when you were going to grace us with your presence."

"We've been here for quite some time wondering the exact same thing," I went over to hug Hermione and Ginny. "Ready to pop yet?"

"You have no idea," Ginny said.

"We're going to the bar, want anything?" The boys asked. They were ditching us already. How rude!

"Water's good for me," Hermione announced.

"Me, too," Ginny said.

"Hmm," I thought. I need to get a reaction from Harry now. "I'll have Sex on the Beach."

"Haylee!" Harry glared.

"Calm down, you big baby. It's a drink," I rolled my eyes. "Please and thank you."

"Good, now that they left, we can have a nice long talk," the three of us took a seat at one of the many added tables. "Feels like a long time."

"It sure has," I agreed. "How are James, Luke, Sarah, Alice, Nick, and Logan?"

"Good," they answered.

"Logan said his first word today," Hermione smiled. " Made Ron and I so proud. I can't believe they have grown up this quick. Seems only yesterday they were born."

"I know what you mean," I nodded.

"So, how are you guys doing?" Ginny asked. "And Brandon?"

"We're good," I answered. "Welcome back, guys."

"You're Sex on the Beach, Milady," finally.

"Thank you," I grinned.

"Just a reminder, we are at a public party," Harry spoke.

"Yeah, but we have a private room upstairs," I retorted. "Cool your jets,"

"Can you blame me? I can never guess what you two are going to do," he said.

"And that's what makes our life interesting," I laughed. "Hello, Kingsley."

"Good evening, I hope you all are enjoying tonight's festivities," he said. "If you don't mind I would like to borrow Harry, Ron, and Draco for a moment,"

"Sure," we answered at the same time.

I watched them walk off back to Kingsley's office no doubt. Probably to talk about more strategy for when we actually get to go and attack the bastards that are attempting to bring Voldemort back. Yes, they were trying to resurrect him now, but have fail about ten times so far. I sighed and then turned back to Ginny and Hermione, who were giving me a very creepy smile.

"What?" I sipped my drink.

"Oh, nothing," they began to laugh uncontrollably. Why did they have to do this?

"If you keep doing that, it could have an effect on the babies," I smirked.

"Don't say that," Ginny gasped. "Besides, you should be like this too you know."

"Oh, so that's what this is all about," I put my drink down onto the glass and rested my hands on my hips. "I'm sorry that I'm not on my second, or third, or fourth child by now. We're just taking it slow,"

"Yeah, ok," Hermione laughed. "Everyone sees the way you two look at each other. I'm surprised you aren't at six yet,"

"That's a bit too much," I told her. "Three would be the max for me anyway, and besides, you're married to Ron, not me,"

"Hush," she blushed. "But haven't you thought about having another one?"

"I've thought about it," I said. "But we've been really busy and there really hasn't been time to talk about it."

"So has Harry,"

"And Ron," Hermione added. "Speak of the devil. What did Kingsley want?"

"Auror business," he said.

"….I don't know. Here she is, Brandon," Draco came walking back towards us on the phone. "It's for you," he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Hello, Sweetheart, _Hi, Mumma. Guess what I did! _What did you do, Brandon? _I wead a book," _I looked at Draco in confusion.

"That's what I thought, too," Draco said.

"What kind of book, Brandon?_ I don't know, Gwandpa gave it to me. _Really? How- how much did you read? _Half, _What was the book called? _Wising fom da Ashes. _I see, well, I want you to tell Grandma that the party's over and that daddy's going to come and pick you up and bring you home alright? _Ok, Mumma._ Bye, Baby Boy. _Bye, Mumma."_

"Holy shit," I shouted a little louderthan I would have liked too.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked. "Why are you leaving?"

"Don't worry about it," I turned to Draco. "Go pick up Brandon, and take him home. Something back is going to happen and get the book, too. Did anyone see Severus at all?"

"I think I saw him in his office earlier," Harry answered. "Haylee, what's going on?"

"It doesn't concern you right now, Harry," I cried heading towards Snape's office. "I'll see you later, and remember the book." Draco nodded and headed the other direction.

* * *

Severus decided to help out the Ministry because of all the information he had received throughout his life, but that didn't mean he wasn't still a professor at Hogwarts. He still taught there, too. His office was a level above the main floor, so without falling flat on my face from running in these heels, which was not an easy feat, I bolted towards his room.

"Please be in here," I knocked on the door.

"Come in," Thank god!

Pushing it open, I saw Severus sitting at his desk with a quill in hand.

"Haylee," he looked up from his work. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Severus, do you remember the book you were talking about? The one you are doing your research on? The one you told me about second year?"

"Funny you should ask that question. I've been working on that and –"

"Brandon's the one," I exclaimed. "Lucius had the book and gave it to him to read,"

"What?" Severus stood. "He didn't read the entire thing did he?"

"No, thankfully only half," I said. "I don't know what to do."

"So he read half," Severus strode over to the bookcase lining the far wall. "That's still bad, just not as bad as the entire text. Since he didn't read the supposed worst part, the extreme won't happen," he pulled a volume from the mass array of books. "However, something will happen, so I want you to follow exactly what this book says," he showed me the page. There were a lot of instructions on there.

"Thank you," he handed me the book.

"If you follow everything, all should be fine," I smiled kindly at him and then apparated home.

* * *

It was quiet when I arrived home, a bit too quite. Hurrying up the steps, I came to Brandon's door to find both him and Draco in there. Brandon was holding his stuffed Alvin tightly to his chest, eyes closed.

"Care to explain what's going on now?" Draco asked. "He's burning up."

"Fine," I said. "Remember how Severus is searching for this really dark book that can bring Voldemort back and such?"

"Yeah,"

"You're father had the book, and gave it to Brandon to read. Luckily he didn't read the whole thing, so he won't be an evil, little monster," I continued.

"Are you serious?" he asked. "This is just making my day so much better,"

"Mumma," Brandon groaned. "Daddy,"

"What's wrong, son?" Draco asked.

"My tummy huwts," he moaned.

Flipping through the book, I stopped at something that looked like it would help.

"I'll go get you something," I stood. "Make sure it doesn't get worse,"

Meanwhile, Brandon crawled into Draco's lap and cried.

"It huwts, Daddy!" Tears were falling from his grey eyes. "Why won't it go way?"

"I don't know, Brandon, but Mummy is going to try and make it go away," Brandon let go of the toy and wrapped his tiny arms around Draco's neck. "Daddy?"

"What?"

"Who's that?" he pointed to the corner of the room.

"What are you talking about? There's no one else in here, but you and me," Draco told him.

"No, Daddy, see, he has no nose," Draco turned to where the tiny fingers were pointing.

"I swear, Brandon there's no one-"Draco stopped mid sentence. "That's not possible,"

Standing in the corner of the room was a ghastly reminder of the past, Voldemort. However, this Voldemort was distorted, grotesque, and drenched in blood. A cruel smile formed on his face.

"I will come back," the figment of Draco's imagination floated towards him. "If it wasn't for you, I would still be here. You know where you belong, Malfoy. You are a Death Eater through and through. There is no denying it," A pale, bloody hand grabbed at his wrist causing Draco to holler out in pain. "Just you wait and see." Then as soon as it appeared, it vanished.

"Daddy, awe you ok?" Brandon stared up at his father. "Why is you'we awm all like that? What's that mawk? Why awe you bweedin?"

"Don't worry about it," Draco said.

"Here," I came through the door. "Drink this, you should feel better,"

"It tastes like Lima Beans," Brandon stuck out his tongue. "Do I have to dwink it all?"

"Every last drop," I told him. "Draco, are you alright?"

"Hm?" he came out of his trance looking at his arm. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You don't look so good," I said.

"Nothing to worry about, feeling any better, Brandon?" He asked changing the subject.

"I'm sweepy," he yawned loudly falling onto the pillows.

"Good, that means the potion is working," I kissed his head. "Good night, Baby Boy,"

"Night, Mumma," he said, "Night, Daddy,"

The clock on the nightstand glowed 12:42. Damn, what a long day. Getting under the covers, I snuggled against Draco's side. His heartbeat was crazy.

"What's wrong?" I asked again. "Did something happen?"

"No," he said. "Everything's fine now," he pulled my closer.

"If you say so," I closed my eyes as the lights went out, and we both fell asleep.

I guess there was going to be no flying in the morning.

* * *

**Magimagus- I was wondering where you were. I kept posting chapters, adn I didn't see your name. I thought you died or something. I missed your long reviews, thank you for coming back :)**

**Livvy- I like that idea, I do. That could be very epic. I'll have to think on it a little more. Should the kids be older or should thye be little? What do you think?**

**twilightaddict98- yeah, school. I don't go back until next week like I said. So, I'm enjoying myself, but you probably get out before me. At least you have that on me ;)**

**ZoomyStripes- Thanks :D**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- I'll think about it. :)**

**04- thank you! No, I'm changing the names. Escpecially Hugo's. What kind of name is that anyway? Hugo. Sounds funny to me. **

**KitKatCyn- because Death Eaters ruin everything!**

**Mrs. 11th- Does bliss ever last long? I didn't think so. Alice is actually a good friend of mine, so I stole her name ;)  
**


	13. Blast from the Past

Blast from the Past

Chapter Thirteen

* * *

**Who here hates school? I really hate school when it gives you too much homework that you can't write stories. Anyone with me? I am really sorry that this one took forever. It's kind of hard to think of ideas when you're stuck.**

**Oh yeah, my birthday was on Wednesday! I'm 17 now! BOOYAH!**

**And, I know the song is a bit cliche, but I love it so much. **

* * *

"AHHHHHHH!" I awoke with a start. Either I was having some crazy nightmare, or someone screamed and I don't remember having any weird dreams. Apparently, I wasn't the only one who was thinking that.

"Did you hear that too?" I wondered.

"Someone screamed. I thought it was you," Draco answered. "But you didn't scream did you?"

"No," I shook my head. "Then what was-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" There it was again.

"Brandon," we rushed into his room.

The sheets were lying in a heap on the floor, but Brandon was no where near them. He was crying in the corner, holding his stuffed animal tightly to his chest, staring at the open window. One that I was sure we had closed.

"Brandon, what happened?" I picked him up off of the ground and held him as close as I could, rocking him back and forth.

"Wasn't the window closed when we left?" Draco asked.

"I thought so," I replied. "Brandon, what did you see?"

"Someone was looking at me froo the window," he shook slightly, tears cascading down his pale cheeks.

"Do you remember what the person looked like?" Draco asked him.

"They had a funny mask on," he said in a low tone wrapping his arms tighter around my neck. "It covaed the face."

I eyes widened. He couldn't have seen a Death Eater could he? Looking up, I saw that Draco had the same look on his face as well.

"Take him to our room," he said. "I'll be right back."

I nodded and took our son across the hall. He jumped down from my grasp and bolted for the covers. Pulling them over his head so he couldn't be seen. His little body was still shaking.

"Everything's going to be alright, Baby Boy," I stroked his fine hair.

"Is daddy going to make the pewson go away?" he asked.

"Of course he is," I answered.

"Mumma?"

"Yes, Sweetheart?"

"Can you sing me to sleep? I'm not tiurd."

"I think I could do that," I said.

"Fank you," Brandon closed his eyes.

"_Come stop your crying_

_It will be all right_

_Just take my hand, hold it tight._

_I will protect you_

_From all around you_

_I will be here _

_Don't you cry"_

Only that far in, and he fell asleep. I couldn't blame him; it was two o' clock in the morning. And it was all thanks to that damned book. Hopefully this would just be for tonight. It's not healthy for a little boy to get only a few hours of sleep. There would definitely be no flying today.

"_For one so small,_

_You seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you,_

_Keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us can't be broken_

_I will be here don't you cry_

'_Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on _

_Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart_

_Always_

"_Always," _I finished the lullaby. Draco tucked Brandon back into his bed, for the third time this evening. Turning out the light, we snuck back into our room without disturbing Brandon.

"Did you find anything?" I asked sitting on the front of the bed watching Draco pace back and forth before me. It was making me dizzy. "Was it one of them?"

"Yup," he went into the bathroom for a quick second. "And the idiot was dumb enough to leave this in the yard." He tossed a silver object beside me.

"Oh my god," I exclaimed. With a shaky hand I picked it up by the handle and slide the sword out from its holder. It felt to the floor with a thud. The blade was still caked with dried blood. "I should have known your father would be behind this."

"Lucius is definitely not the sharpest tool in the shed," he must have seen the fear that was etched on my face. "Haylee?"

I couldn't look away. Why did Lucius have to pick Brandon? All right, maybe that was a dumb question, but still. Out of all the children in the world, he just had to choose his grandson.

"You know if it wasn't this late, I would apparate over there myself and give him a piece of my mind," I spoke.

"And I would go with you," Draco took the vacant spot behind me. "I think I'm going to go have a nice chat with my father tomorrow if you don't mind."

"Nope, that sounds like a wonderful idea," I agreed. "Give him one for me."

"If he's still standing when I'm done with him," he yawned. "God, it has been a long day."

"I wonder why that is?" I rolled my eyes. "We have been up all night."

"Then it would make sense that we finally get some shut eye, don't you think?"

"I concur," I sighed falling back onto the soft sheets. "Why is it raining?"

"Don't know,"

"Liar," I laughed. "Go to bed."

"But I'm not tired right now," That was a load of bull.

"Shut up, and go to sleep," I closed my eyes and enter my dreamland.

"You are no fun,"

"Go away, I'm sleeping," I turned over.

"Now you're the liar," he chuckled. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," And for the first time that night, I got a decent night sleep.

* * *

"Draco, what a surprise," Narcissa smiled when her son walked into the foyer. "Is everything all right? When you got Brandon early last night I was a bit concerned."

"That's actually why I came over," he said. "Why did you let Lucius near him? I thought I told you to keep him away."

"I don't know what you are talking about. I didn't see your father once last night. The only time I did was just before you arrived and he went into his office. I didn't hear him come out once," a confused expression etched on her fine features. "What happened?"

"Don't worry about it," Draco told her. "Is Lucius in today, or is he out and about with his "buddies" killing more innocent people?"

"No, he's in today," she said. "With McNair and Avery."

"I would have thought that Yaxley would be there," he mumbled. "Thank you, Mother." Draco started down the hallway.

"….hadn't screamed," Draco heard his father's voice through the double doors. Pushing the doors open, he saw his father gazing out the window while Avery and McNair sat on the dark, leather chairs.

"Ah, Draco," Lucius turned. "What a surprise."

"Right," he looked above to see the empty space above his father's desk. "I think you left something at my house last night."

"I don't have a clue what you are talking about, Son," Lucius answered looking at him straight on.

"Oh, I think you do," Draco smirked going over to the desk. "You've been planning this since you found out Haylee was pregnant we're you? I know you were the one outside Brandon's room last night," he dropped the sword on the finished wood. "How stupid do you think I am?"

"Apparently not enough," Lucius picked up the blade. "This isn't over, Draco."

"Listen and listen well all right. I want all of you to leave my family alone. That goes for the Death Eaters that aren't even here," Draco warned. "No matter how many times you try, you will never win. We'll always be one step ahead of you." He turned to exit the room.

"How's your forearm, Draco?" Lucius asked. "Not hurting that much I hope."

"What are you talking about?" Draco turned to face him.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," the older Malfoy smiled. "Our lord does not like to be kept waiting you know. Just hand you filthy half-blooded son over, and this can all just go way."

"You don't get it do you?" Draco said. "You will never win!"

"That's what you think," McNair replied. "You have no idea what is up our sleeves."

"I should just kill you all now and end this," Draco said. "It would be so easy."

"Oh, and Draco, keep your whore of a wife out of this, she is screwing up everything," all of the lights in the room burst. "Temper temper, you should really learn to control yourself."

"You started it," Draco growled. "Why do you keep doing this?"

"Simple answer to that," McNair interrupted. "As soon as the Dark Lord returns, we will get our power back."

"You never had any to begin with!"

"What are they teaching you over in that Ministry, Draco?" Lucius stroked his chin. "How to become less of a man? Honestly, the only way for a family to work is through fear. If you keep up this attitude, it will all fall apart. The only way for a proper marriage and family to work, is with fear. The more fear the more respect."

"That may be haw marriage and family work in your crazy, screwed up world, but not in mine," Draco stated. "I know for a fact that my family loves me. A concept that you know nothing about."

"Love is a joke, Draco," Lucius sneered. "The sooner you realize that the better."

"You only feel that way because your family doesn't give a fuck about you," Draco told him. "Your parents didn't love you either. I'm out of here. I only stopped by to give you three the message, and if you don't there will be serious consequences."

"What would those be?" Avery wondered.

"You should know by now, Avery," Draco left the three elders. "Have a good day, gentlemen."

"We are going to have to do something with him, Lucius," McNair whispered just in case Draco was still within ear shot.

"Not to worry, we will," Lucius averted his attention back out to the front lawn. "Why my son, has one of those contraptions I will never know."

"At least he has style," Avery thought aloud. His other counterparts looked at him oddly. "I'm just saying. He could have like, a Prius or something."

"That being said," Lucius continued his rant. "We need to think of a new plan, and I think I have just the idea."

"Oh, do tell," McNair grinned.

* * *

"Mumma, when's daddy comin' back?" Brandon asked staring blankly at the TV screen.

"What, you don't miss me do you?" I smiled watching him jump off the couch and jumping into his father's arms.

"I missed you, Daddy," he stated. "Why were you gone so long?"

"I just had to stop over at Grandma's for a little bit," Draco answered. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Uh huh," Brandon nodded.

"His temperature is back to normal," I added.

"That's good," he said. "So, what are we doing today?"

"Now that I think about it, guess where you are going later today, Brandon," I said.

"Where?" he asked.

"Yes, where is he going?" Draco was confused. Wow, he's dumb sometimes.

"You're going to go over and play with James, Luke, and Sarah at Uncle Harry's house," I answered.

"Really?" He gasped.

"Why?" Draco wondered.

"Was it not you're birthday yesterday?" I pointed out.

"Was it?" He thought.

"And I never gave you your gift," I added.

"Oh yeah," I knew he would come around. "You are going to have so much fun, too," he said. "I know I will."

"You are such a guy," I laughed.

"But you love me anyway," he smirked.

"Surprisingly," he kissed me.

"Excuse me; I am still in the woom!" Brandon exclaimed.

"I am so sorry, how could I forget. I love you too, Brandon," Draco kissed his head.

"I love you too, Daddy," I could get used to this.

* * *

**lilyflower531- That's what I was thinking as well. I might make it almost like a vacation before they go to Hogwarts or something. Don't worry, I will be skipping some time. Let me tell you, you are good at giving me ideas. Thank you for them :)**

**Magimagus- Yes, a long review! Thank you so much. How I missed them :) Yeah, I wanted to change up the names. It's not like I dislike J.K.'s choices, I still used James, but I wanted to be different. That is why it is called fan fiction after all isn't it? I love Sex on the Beach, what are you talking about? It's good. Not that I drink it all the time mind you. I am looking for the charge up, I need it. Please and thank you!**

**Mrs. 11th- Lucius is evil, no? *evil laugh* I love evil Lucius. What about this? Brandon, dumps Lucius off on an island with a bunch of cannibals, who put him in a pot of acid and then eat him? That could be interesting.**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Thank you :D**

**kai crazy- You should be. It is going to get interesting. That is if the plan in my head will look just as good on paper.**


	14. Next Go Round

Next Go Round

Chapter Fourteen

* * *

_Yeah, we're gonna love it when the lights go down_  
_Hold on, here we go_  
_Yeah, we're gonna go until our legs give out_  
_Round and round we go_

_Yeah, we're gonna do it hanging upside down_  
_Up and down we go_  
_Yeah, we're getting ready for the next go round_  
_Round and round we go_

_Next Go Round- Nickelback_

* * *

**Long time no see. I'm loving all the snow I got from the early Nor'easter. Ten inches!**

* * *

"Brandon, are you ready?" The small boy's head popped up from behind the sofa.

"Yes, Daddy," he spoke. "We goin' to Grandma's house now?"

"Uh huh," Draco nodded. "Do you have your entire night planned out already?"

"Maybe," he shrugged. "Where's mummy?"

"Upstairs getting ready," Draco told him.

"So she's not coming?" Brandon pouted.

"That doesn't mean I won't see you off, Sweetheart," I laughed. "You are going to have so much fun with everyone tonight."

"We're going to have a big sleepover party," my son smiled a toothy grin.

"I almost feel bad for Molly and Arthur," I noted, glancing at Draco. "Think they can handle eight kids on their own tonight?"

"You're talking about the Weasley's here, Haylee," he said. "They've had more than enough practice."

"I suppose you are right," I sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow. Can I have a kiss goodbye?"

"Yes," Brandon bounded into my awaiting arms. "How come I can't stay with you?"

"Your mother and I just need some alone time, Son," Draco answered. "You don't want to stay with your cousins? I thought you wanted to show James, Nick, and Logan your new ticks on your broom."

"I want to show James, but Nick and Logan are only babies," he crossed his arms over his chest. "I'll be the biggest one there."

"You're still a baby to us too, Brandon," I told him. "Have fun."

"I will, and I'm not a baby. I'll be two in twenty-one days," he stated as a matter-of-factly.

"You certainly act much older than that," Draco said. "I have a feeling that you got into a bit of aging potion. It would explain so much. Let's head out. Grandma Molly will be wondering where you are."

"It's only six-thirty, Daddy," Brandon said.

"Yes, but the sooner I drop you off, the sooner I get to come back here and have fun of my own," he said.

"Draco," I smacked his arm.

"You two can be really weird sometimes," Brandon mumbled.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked.

"No," he took hold of some Floo Powder. "Bye, Mummy. Can I say it this time, Daddy?"

"Sure," he smiled and joined our son. "I'll be seeing you in a bit." I rolled my eyes. Couldn't he wait until our son wasn't present?

"One could only wonder what goes through that man's mind on a daily basis. Am I right, Rox?" The dog let out a loud bark in response. "Oh well, I suppose I should finish getting ready."

* * *

"About time you got here," Molly spoke not even two seconds after the two Malfoy men stepped into the Burrow. "Everyone has already been dropped off. Brandon, why don't you go into the kitchen? I've made plenty of cookies."

"Yummy!" the child darted towards the nearest door.

"What I don't get a good bye hug or anything?" Draco asked. "I get it; you're too good for me now."

"That's not true, Daddy," the boy rushed back into the room hugging Draco's legs. "I love you."

"I love you too," Draco cracked a smile and ruffled his son's hair. "Have a good time."

"I will," he ran away again.

"Thank you again for watching him," he turned to Molly. "I can only imagine how busy you and Arthur are going to be."

"Oh posh," Molly waved her hand. "Have you forgotten who my children are? This is going to be a piece of cake. Besides, you Haylee, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Harry need some time away from the children. This is no problem at all. We'll send him back around eleven."

"That sounds great," Draco went back into the bed of coals. "Have a good night."

* * *

"So, the Ministry came here to search the manor and found nothing," Yaxley laughed. "That's a classic. What did you do to hide everything?"

"I only used a spell to make all of the objects invisible," Lucius answered. "Honestly, those Ministry officials think they are hot shit, but they can't find what they are searching for when it is right under their noses. Could you pass the worm wart?"

"And what exactly are we going to use this potion for, Lucius?" Jacobs asked him. "Why are we wasting all this time when we could go after the boy right now?"

"Because this potion will help speed up the process in which we need the boy to perform his task," Lucius continued on by crushing the bat wings in his hands. "If this potion works, then the boy will be ours."

"How do you know?" Avery spoke. "Each time we try, your blood traitor of a son, and his half-blood whore interrupt our plans."

"That may be true, but my son will have no idea what hit him. Brandon will seem fine, but after a while, things will begin to change," Malfoy smiled.

"For our benefit of course," Wormtail added.

"Yes, Wormtail, for our benefit," Yaxley sighed. "Remind me again why he is still here."

* * *

"…A guy what takes his time, I'd go for anytime. A hasty job really spoils a master's touch. I don't like a big commotion; I'm a demon for some motion or such. Why should I deny that I would die to know a guy who takes his time…"I sung quietly to myself, making sure that everything was perfect. Tonight was going to be great, I could feel it.

"Haylee, are you ready yet?" Draco hollered from down the stairs. "We're going to be late," He worries too much.

"Cool your jets," I said while descending the steps. "We're not going to be late. We still have half an hour. Draco? Are you even listening?" I snapped my fingers in front of his face. "Eyes up here, Big Boy," of course, that would break him away from his trance.

"You know, we could cancel if you want. I mean, all I would have to do is call and say we can't make it," Nice try, Mr.

"Not when it takes about four months in advance to get reservations for L'orchidèe de diamante," I told him. "And besides, the sooner we get there, the sooner we get to come back."

"Then what are we doing standing here?" Draco exclaimed. "Let's go!"

"Someone's excited," I giggled. "And you would think that only the female population would be the only people who are excited about today. Is there something you want to tell me, Draco?"

"You think you're hilarious don't you?" he asked.

"I do tend to think that sometimes," I said. "Must be the Potter genes."

"Right."

"Whoa," I froze. This place was incredible. Know I understood why everyone freaks out about it. L'orchidèe de diamante was huge! There were no other words to describe it. Hundreds of tables were scattered around an also equally large, wooded dance floor where many couples were waltzing to the house band. "See aren't you glad we came? I'm so happy I talked you into this."

"Hold up, this was all my idea. What are you talking about?" Draco asked.

"Well, I helped," I smiled. "Could this day get any better?"

"The night is still young, and I still have a few tricks up my sleeve," he smirked. My cheeks burned a vibrant scarlet.

* * *

"Grandma, my tummy hurts," Brandon groaned alongside James.

"Maybe it's because you both ate ten cookies each," Molly Weasley grinned at the two children. They were going to be trouble makers when they were older. Just like their parents.

"Grandma, can I go outside and play on my broomstick?" The boy's voice broke her trance.

"Just for a little while, it's almost your bedtimes," she answered.

"OK," the boys jumped to their feet and raced towards the back door, only to be stooped by Mr. Weasley.

"Where do you think you boys are going?" He asked.

"Outside," they answered together.

"Not without your jumpers on, it's snowing out there. If you both went home sick your parents wouldn't let us watch you anymore," he told them.

"That's not true," James said. "But we'll put them on."

"Good, I'm glad. Now be careful. Especially you, Brandon. I've see how crazy you can be on a broom."

"Don't worry, Daddy's been helping me," Brandon said. "He's the best daddy in the world."

"You really love your father don't you?" Arthur asked.

"Uh huh," he grabbed his broomstick. "Come on, James."

"Arthur Weasley smiled watching the two children bolt into the snow covered yard.

"They did a good job didn't they?" Molly came up behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"That they did," he agreed. "The other rascals asleep?"

"Out like a light," she replied. "Happy Valentine's Day, Arthur."

"Happy Valentine's day," he kissed her temple.

* * *

"Status report," Yaxley ordered from his lounging position in Lucius' office.

"The young Malfoy child is at the Weasley's," Wormtail wheezed. "Him and seven other children."

"It seems that everyone went out tonight, Lucius," Yaxley said. "Why not attack the Burrow? We've done it before."

"Because that's what they will expect. We need to hit them when they least expect it," Lucius stated.

"Is it true you let Severus take your wife out tonight, Malfoy?" Jacobs asked. "Isn't that a bit odd?"

"I could really care less about the either of them," he continued. "When we attack they will go down as well. Snape is nothing but a traitor and my wife is no longer under my control. They are of no use to me."

* * *

"Oh my god, that had to have been the best chicken I have ever eaten in my lie," I said.

"I told you the food here was to die for, but you didn't believe me," Draco replied. "I wonder what Brandon's doing right now."

"He better be in bed," I said. "If he knows what's good for him. Unless Molly made a bunch of sweets. Then he might be on a sugar high."

"I'd have to put my money on the second option," he said. "The Burrow smelt like a bakery when we got there.

"But then he'll crash and sleep for at least twelve hours," I smiled. "Then he won't be home until later tomorrow."

"That's good for us then," our waiter came up to our table.

"Would any of you be interested in dessert this evening?" he asked.

"I'll have the white chocolate raspberry cheesecake, please," I told him. It sounded really delicious at the moment. "Are you not getting anything?"

"No, I'm saving my appetite for something later," Oh God, not this again. "Care to dance with me?"

"Since you asked oh so nicely, I will say yes," I took his hand heading towards the dance floor. "But no funny business and if I miss my cheesecake, I will have your head."

"Would I really pull anything in front of a crowd?" He asked grabbing me by the waist so there was no space between us. "But then again, when did I ever care about what other people thought?"

"I can recall quite a few times," the tempo of the music changed. This was going to be good. (AN: I'm thinking along the lines of Assasin's Tango from Mr. and Mrs. Smith for this one.)

"What do you say we give them a little show?"

"Don't even think about it."

* * *

"Do we really have to go to bed?" James asked while Molly tucked him and Brandon into the beds in Ron's old bedroom.

"It's going on ten o' clock you two," she answered them. "Besides as soon as you wake up in the morning you both get to go home to your mummy and daddy."

"I hope mummy and daddy are having a good time," Brandon yawned pulling the blankets to his chin.

"Me, too," James added.

"I'm sure they are," Molly kissed their foreheads before turning out the light.

"Hey, James," Brandon whispered in the dark.

"Yeah?" James replied.

"What's it like being an older brother?" he played with the fabric in his hands.

"I love being an older brother," James answered. "Why, do you want to be an older brother too?"

"My birthday is soon, and I'm the only one who doesn't have siblings," he stated. "And I get lonely sometimes when mummy and daddy are at work."

"But it's not like you're alone. You said you like having Allison babysitting you. She's a lot better than Nancy. I don't like her at all," James said.

"Do you think if I ask for a baby brother or sister for my birthday my parents will buy me one?" Brandon wondered.

"I don't know, maybe," James answered.

"OK, good night," Brandon turned onto his side and went off into imagination land.

"Good night," James soon followed.

* * *

"Thank you for taking me out tonight, Severus," Narcissa smiled once they came back to the manor. "It was about time I got out of this place."

"Anything for a friend," Severus said. "Are you sure you'll be alright? You know, with him being here and all."

"I should be fine," Narcissa nodded. "I've been dealing with him for a long time. Don't you have somewhere to be? A school perhaps?" She asked.

"Sadly yes," he shook his head. "Be careful and let me know if you need anything."

"Will do, good bye, Severus," With a stiff nod he Flooed back to Hogwarts.

"How was your date?" Lucius' cold voice entered the room.

"It was fun, no need to get your wand in a knot" she brushed passed him, but he grabbed her roughly by the arm.

"Don't use that tone with me," he sneered.

"Get over yourself, Lucius. Oh, and your son and daughter-in-law seem to be having a wonderful night if I do say so myself. I am so glad we made him get those dance lessons. They were incredible."

"I don't have a son," he let go of her limb.

"You don't mean that," Narcissa said. "I know that deep down you still care. I know that the man I married is still in there somewhere," she pecked him on the cheek lightly before going up the stairs to retire for the night. "Good night, Lucius."

* * *

"I can't believe your mother and Snape were there," I cracked a laugh while changing out of my dress and into my nice, warm pajamas. It was now freezing outside. The temperature dropped about ten degrees and it was snowing again. "You have to admit, they looked cute together."

"It's not like they're going to get together or anything, Haylee," Draco exclaimed. "I'm just thankful that Severus got her out of that hellhole for a few hours."

"Right," I switched the light off. "Aren't you freezing? Put a shirt on for god sake."

"No, I'm good," he leaned back against the headboard, hands laced behind his head. Muscles rippling as he did so. He was doing this on purpose. Two could play at that game.

"So, what are we watching tonight?" I slide up beside him. Damn, he was warm.

"Anything you want," he said. "Just as long as it's not a romantic, chick-flick or something."

"Not even for me?" I looked up into his eyes. "I promise I won't pick Titanic. I don't want you to cry like a baby again."

"I didn't cry like a baby," he protested. "I just had something in my eye."

"That's what they all say," I continued. "What about Casablanca?"

"No."

"Gone with the Wind?"

"No."

"The Notebook?"

"Hell no!"

"What's wrong with The Notebook?" I asked.

"It's overrated," he answered lamely.

"Uh huh," I thought for a bit. "Grease?"

"No, pick a good one," he said.

"And what, by your standards would be a good one?" That was not a tough question at all actually.

"You know exactly what I mean,"

"Fine, we'll watch Pearl Harbor," I said. "That has some action in it for you. With planes blowing up and everything."

"That's not what I meant," he let out a low growl.

"Then what do you mean?" Time to play dumb.

"Just put in the bloody movie,"

"Not if you're going to act like that I'm not," It is so much fun messing with him. It should be considered a sport. "Where are you going? Watch the movie with me!"

"No, I don't think I will," he said. "I'm kinda hungry. Maybe I should have gotten dessert."

"I thought you were holding out," I said. "Now get your fat ass back here and watch with me."

"I think I hear the ice cream calling my name from the freezer," he smirked before leaving me alone upstairs. That asshole! He was playing me for playing him.

"Draco Malfoy, you git!" I tackled him to the ground in front of the fireplace that casted a lambency between us.

"About time you got down here," Draco attempted to sit back up, but I only pinned him against the carpet. I was pissed now.

"You really don't think you're getting off that easy do you? I hissed. "Why are you being such an ass right now? At the restaurant you were being all affectionate and attentive. Now you're all cheeky and slick. What is with you? Was it something you ate?"

"Do you know how incredibly sexy you are when you are pissed out of your mind?" He asked.

"Don't you dare start that now," I narrowed my eyes. "Are you on your man period or something?"

"Nope," he smiled cheekily. "I've just been waiting to be in this position all night."

Before I could retort, his lips crashed onto mine. About damn time if you ask me.

* * *

"Thank you for watching me, Grandma," Brandon stepped into the fireplace the following morning.

"Not a problem, Dear," Molly smiled, watching the boy disappear from her sight.

"Mummy! Daddy! I'm back!" Brandon announced once he entered his home.

"I can see and hear it," I laughed. "Did you have a good time with your cousins last night?"

"Yes, I did, Mummy," he grinned. "James and I ate a lot of sweets and then we went outside and flew on our brooms."

"Sounds like you had a fantastic time," I said. "Do you want some breakfast?"

"Can I have pancakes, please?" he asked.

"Sure."

"Where's daddy?"

"Upstairs," I told him.

"Did you guys have fun last night?" Brandon asked stuffing his mouth with pancakes.

"We did," I nodded. "So, did you think about what you wanted for your birthday?"

"Yes," he answered softly.

"This I gotta hear," Draco came into the kitchen. "Good morning," he kissed Brandon's head. "And good morning to you too." H gave me a quick peck on the lips. Someone was in a good mood today.

"You must have had a really good time, Daddy. You're never this happy in the morning," Brandon said.

"I'm never this happy? Brandon shook his head no. "Well, I have a feeling that I am going to be this happy for quite a while. Is that alright? So, I'm dying to know. What do you want for your birthday?"

"Can you and mummy buy me a brother for my birthday?" he stared down at his plate. This was about to get awkward.

"Well, Brandon, we can't really _buy_you a brother. It doesn't really work like that," Draco sort of explained.

"You can buy me a sister if you can't buy me a brother. That's OK too," he added.

"Sweetie, we can't buy you a sibling. It would be something your father and I would have to talk about," I told him.

"Could you talk about it?" he asked. "I promise to be the best older brother ever!"

"We'll see," I told him.

* * *

**Was that not adorable? What do you think? Should Brandon get what he wants for his birthday? Yes? No?**

* * *

**Magimagus- I don't drink either. It was only one time. :) Glad you like it!**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Thanks!**

**Mrs. 11th- I happy to know that it meets your standards. I will think about it and see if I can fit it. **

**lilyflower- I try ;)**

**kai crazy- thank you. I love helpful hints. Happy to hear it.**

**UndesirableNo.5- thanks. No offense to people who own a Prius or anything, but why would you want one? They're ugly. Why not ahve a car with style?**


	15. Blood and Thunder

Blood and Thunder

Chapter Fifteen

* * *

**Alright people, this chapter is 6,000 words. The longest I've written by far. I hope you enjoy it. Although, I do have to say, I might not update this one for a while, I need to get my thoughts down on what is going to happen next. I AM NOT DONE! Just breaking. I might start on the rewrite for Year 2. Who knows. I also got the title from the song Blood and Thunder by the Vitamin String Quartet. Also, if anyone would like to give me any ideas, they would be greatly appreciated! **

* * *

Draco Malfoy let out a low groan when the sunlight that morning brushed against his face. What an awful way to wake up in the morning. There were much better ways in his opinion that he wouldn't mind right about now. He reached across the warm bed sheets for the warm body beside him. At least, that's what he thought he was doing for he felt no presence on the opposite side of the bed.

"What the hell?" he shot up into a sitting position. "Haylee?" There were no responses.

This was beyond weird. Haylee always stayed in bed with him until they both had to get up. Either holding each other, or whispering sweet nothings, but obviously that was not going to be the case today. There was no water running in the bathroom either, so she wasn't there. Grabbing a clean shirt, Draco went out the door and over to the room down the hall.

"Brandon?" Draco pushed open his son's door, only to find that his son was also absent. Where was everybody? Even the dogs were missing when he stepped into the living room. They were always napping in front of the fireplace. Something about this day was off. Then, to Draco's surprise, the phone rang. Who would be calling at this time of day? He didn't even acknowledge it until the, said person, was leaving a message.

"Hey, Draco, it's Haylee. Figures you wouldn't pick up the phone. Anyway, I got the papers for you to sign. I guess I'll see you at work or something," the line went dead.

Papers? What kind of papers? Where was his wife and why was she not here with him? This was confusing Draco to no end, so he did the only thing that would get him answers. He went to work, and he was not looking forward to it. Andrew Dugan was being a pain in his ass, and Draco didn't want to deal with it.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here so early?" Ron asked joining him in the lift. "You're never here this early."

"I know," Draco replied. "Something came up, and I really need to figure out what is going on. You didn't happen to see Haylee, did you?"

"Yeah, she was headed towards Harry's office," the lift lurched forward as they both stepped out. "Good luck, Malfoy."

"Wait, what?" Draco turned, but Ron was already heading in the other direction. "This day is just getting weirder and weirder." He started towards Harry's office.

"…..sure you want to do this?" Draco heard Harry from behind the large, wooden door. "After everything you've been through?"

"How can you even ask me that question, Harry?" That was definitely Haylee in there. "You didn't see what I did!"

"I'm trying to stay neutral here. Maybe you didn't see what you thought you did. Did you actually talk to him about it?" Harry asked his sister.

"Staying neutral? How the bloody hell can you stay fucking neutral when my husband cheated on me with another fucking woman fucking in our mother fucking bed? You bloody well give him these divorce papers as soon as you see him. I can't deal with seeing his face again. There is no way." There was a loud slam; Draco moved into the corner so she wouldn't see him. He cheated on her? With who? When? He had no recollection ever doing so, and why would he? Draco would never do such a thing. Ever! He loved Haylee way too much to ever do something as outrageous as that.

"So, you did it then?" Draco's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. He knew that voice. That awful, too high for a man's voice, voice. "Hey, it's alright. Everything will turn out for the best."

"I just didn't think that it would be this hard, Andrew," Haylee ran up to the man Draco despised, and hugged him a little too tightly for Draco's liking. Where was Andrew's wife? Surely she would not love this action of her spouse.

"I just can't believe Draco would do something like that, and with your wife nonetheless," she sobbed into Andrew's chest. Wait, hold the phone, he cheated on his wife with Claire? No offense to Claire or anything, but her voice was just as obnoxious as her husband's. But seriously, what the hell was going on? This had to be a dream, but then why wasn't he waking up yet?

"Just think, the papers will be signed, you'll be free from that bastard, and we can finally be together," Draco watched in anger as the man played with Haylee's hair. He was the only person who could do that! "But I still think you should go visit-"

"No, don't make me go there. That's what started this whole thing!" Haylee interrupted. "I want that asshole out of my life for good! I f I go there, it will only make me remember and think of him."

"Haylee, if you go to him grave you'll heal faster," Andrew cupped her cheeks.

"I can't," she cried. "The last time I was at Brandon's grave, I had to call Harry because I couldn't move." Draco's heart skipped. Brandon's grave? His son was dead?

"You can do this, Haylee. You are such a strong woman," the bastard ran his fingers over her moist lips. "And when you are free from him, you can finally marry me."

"Andrew," Haylee gasped. "I don't know what to say. I mean you have been helping me cope for the past five months, but this is so sudden."

"Haylee, I love you. Leave Malfoy behind. He obviously didn't love you like he said he did. I can make you happy. You know I can." Then, to Draco's horror, Haylee smiled up at the man in her arms and kissed him. Really kissed him.

"NO!" Draco shouted. The bed sheets falling down around his waist. His face and chest were drenched in sweat. "It was only a dream," he sighed, seeing the sleeping form beside him. "Just a dream. I need a drink."

* * *

"Draco?" I woke up seeing a shadow head out of the room. Something must have gotten him good this time. My feet touched down on the floor, and I headed out after him.

He was staring out the window in the living room when I came down the stairs, nursing a glass of Jack Daniels. Now whatever it was, it must have been ten times worse than what I was thinking.

"I'm sorry if I woke you," I jumped. "You should go back to bed. Get some rest."

"I should be the one telling you that," I ran my hands down his arms. Taking the drink from his hands. "You're the one who is going to attack Death Eaters in five hours. You need all the sleep you can get. Tell me what's wrong."

"I had a dream," he answered. "It was horrible. I've never had one like this before," Draco turned and faced me. His face was so white. "I love you so much, Haylee. I need you to know that."

"I know you love me, Silly. You tell me that everyday," I laughed.

"Is that enough? I don't feel like I say it enough," he continued. "And I love Brandon too. You two mean so much to me, and I'm sure that I will love this one just as much." He added, placing a hand on my stomach.

"OK, Draco, now you're beginning to scare me a little," I told him. "Tell me what happened in this dream of yours."

"Somehow, Brandon died and then I cheated on you with Claire, so you and Andrew got together. I swear, I was this close to punching his face in when you kissed him in front of me," he said. That was some odd dream.

"But it was only a dream," I said. "I kissed Andrew? Dugan? The guy you can't stand, Andrew Dugan?"

"Yes," he nodded. "It felt so real though," he rested his forehead against mine. "Everything. It felt like I was actually there."

"That is normally what happens when you dream," I replied. "I think I'm going to have nightmares now after you told me. Me kissing him? That's disgusting," Draco smiled a tiny bit. "See, you're perking up. Nothing to worry about. I know you would never cheat on me."

"You're damn right I wouldn't," he said. "Because no one else can beat what we've been through."

"Isn't that the truth," I agreed.

"Mummy? Daddy? Why are you down here?" We broke apart to see Brandon rubbing his eyes. Standing there with his blanket in his arms.

"Why are you up, Mate?" Draco picked him up off the floor. "It is way passed your bedtime."

I heard yelling," he closed his eyes and rested his head against Draco's shoulder. "I wanted to know what was going on. Were you two yelling at each other?"

"Of course we weren't yelling at each other, Baby," I stroked his fine, dark hair. "Daddy just had a bad dream."

"Are you OK now, Daddy?" Brandon looked up at him.

"I am now," Draco smiled. "Let's get you to bed. You have a big day tomorrow, Birthday Boy."

"Is everyone coming over tomorrow?" Brandon yawned.

"As far as we know," I answered tucking him back into bed. "Good night, Love."

"Goodnight, Mummy. Goodnight, Daddy. I love you," Brandon closed his eyes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

"Do you feel better now?" I asked turning off the light. "Really?"

"Much, now get over here, so I can cuddle with my wife before I walk straight to my death," he demanded.

"Don't even joke about something like that," I glared at him. "Now hold me tight, and never let go."

"Wasn't planning on it," Draco replied. "Ялюблютебя."

"Я тоже тебя люблю," I smiled snuggling closer into his side._**(AN:Russian for I love you, and I love you too.)**_

* * *

It wasn't but a few hours later when we had to wake up again. Six o' clock. The sun wasn't even up yet. Draco was pacing back and forth ,going over the list that Kingsley gave, and making sure that he had everything. It was starting to make me dizzy. Harry and Ron were going to be here any minute.

"Now, I understand the black pants, and the black shirt, but won't your hair be a dead give away?" I thought aloud. I mean seriously, it would practically glow.

"That's what hoods are for," Draco said. "Where are they? We need to be at Roswell in ten minutes if we want this operation to succeed."

"Will you calm down?" I said. "They'll be here, and please be careful. I don't want there to be another Pompeii incident, or worst."

"Hey, there's nothing to worry about," he grabbed my arms. "There were only three of us that time. This time we have back up. We are more prepared for this one than we were for Pompeii. You know how much time we put in this."

"I know," I said. "There's just that nagging feeling in the back of my mind that keeps bringing the thought up. What if you don't come back? What if none of you come back?"

"Haylee, I promise I will be back," Draco kissed my forehead. "I will come back for the three of you. If all goes according to plan, I will return just in time for the party."

"I know," he held me tighter.

"Please tell me that I can look," way to come in and spoil the moment, Big Brother." You have everything?"

"Hold up a minute," Draco went over to the mantel above the fireplace, running his fingers under the portrait of the three of us. To my surprise, there was a small click, and the picture fanned over to the side. There was a compartment behind there, how very Slytherin of him to hide something back there. Then, to add to my surprise, he pulled out a fully loaded Savage Model 110.

"You're taking a rifle with you?" I asked. "Really? With a scope and everything?"

"Better for head shots if you have a scope."

"Whatever it takes remember," Harry answered. "This is it. After this we should be good."

"Knock on wood," I replied. "You never know what can happen over in America."

"Well boys, shall we?" Draco asked.

"Might as well," they nodded. "That sooner we get there, the sooner we can leave." Bit before Harry exited, I pulled at his sleeve.

"Be careful," I hugged him as tightly as I could. "And watch him. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

"Don't worry about it, Haylee, we got this," Harry returned my embrace. "We'll all come back. Safe and sound."

"Thank you," I let him go.

"We'll be back before you know it," Harry gave me a warm, comforting smile before following after Ron and Draco.

"Alright, six o' clock here, would make it ten over there, and they'll be fighting in the dark," I muttered. "What could go wrong?"

About half an hour later, nearing seven o' clock, I went up to my son's room. He was curled up underneath his covers with a smile on his face. He must have been dreaming well. At least someone in this family was.

"Brandon, wake up," I brushed my fingers across his cheek.

"I'm sleepin'" he mumbled into the pillows.

"I guess you don't want all those chocolate chip pancakes I made then do you?" Iasked.

"With extra chocolate chips?" he asked opening one eye.

With extra chocolate chips," I shook my head. Brandon flung the sheets off of him and onto the fuzzy carpet. "I thought you would like that."

Is there bacon?" His eyes danced with excitement.

"Could you eat all that food, Baby Boy?" I laughed.

"You know I could."

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Ron moaned. "I can't feel my feet."

"Get over it, Weasley," Draco hissed within the dark. "We're almost there."

"But I'm tired," Ron whined. "Couldn't we have just Apparated to the hideout? It would have been so much easier."

"Are you finished?" Kingsley asked the red head. "You know just as well as everyone else why we couldn't just barge in there."

"Besides, it's more fun to creep around in the dark," Draco added.

"Oh yeah, so much fun," Ron rolled his eyes. "What if we step on a scorpion or something?"

"My god, you are acting like a little girl, Ron," Harry told him.

"There it is boys," Kingsley interrupted the quarrel. "Somewhere hidden within those rocks."

"How the bloody hell can you see that?" Ron squinted.

"Practice," the older man replied. "Draco, you know what to do."

"On it," he jumped off of the large dune where they were gathered. They only had an hour before the sun began to rise. The group needed to get done ,and fast. Sneaking into one of the many openings, Draco surveyed the area. Nothing but a pile of rocks. What a surprise. With a howl at the moon to signal the others that the coast was clear, Draco waited by the tunnel. The Death Eaters were definitely down there. The low echoes of their voices were ringing in his ears.

"What's the plan then? Kingsley?" Harry asked once they were all present.

"Yes, Kingsley, what exactly is the plan," A voice came from within the darkness. Other voices soon accompanied it. "Surely you could count us in on this fun bombardment."

"Well, this didn't go according to plan," Ron said. "Any ideas?"

"I have a few," Andrew breathed in deeply.

"Now's not the time to be a pussy, Dugan," Draco said. "Makes me wonder why you ever became an Auror."

"You always had a way to make people feel special, my so," Draco's eyes darkened. Of course he would be here. "What a surprise, to see all of the Wizard Cops here, at the some time, with no one to protect your loved ones."

"Nice try, Lucius," Kingsley said. "But that won't work."

"You sure about that?" Lucuis asked. "Your children are a bunch of screamers."

"If you touched a single hair on my children's heads," Harry snarled.

"He's just playing with you, Potter," Kingsley spoke, "Your families are fine."

"Why are you telling them lies, Kingsley?" Lucius asked.

"Because I know how your kind play," he replied.

"I don't know why you all decided to show up," Lucius announced. "Just give us the boy and no one will be harmed."

"Don't even think about it," Draco warned.

"Give him to us, and no blood will be split," another voice added in.

"Can I just kill him now?" Draco asked. "Then I can go back home and sleep for a year."

"I don't think so," Lucius said. "Now, give us the child."

"Right, I'll just pull my son out of my back pocket," Draco replied. "You, Lucius, are an idiot."

"Very well then. I guess we'll have to do this the hard way then. Stupfey!" Lucius shrugged.

"Protego!" In only a matter of seconds, multicolored lights illuminated the dark, night sky.

"Spread out!" Kingsley ordered. "No Death Eaters can escape this time!"

"Malfoy, where are you going?" Harry hollered after him.

"Where do you think?" And in a flash, Draco was gone.

"He's going to get himself killed," Harry mumbled dodging a purple light. "What the hell was that?"

* * *

"Mummy, when's daddy coming back?" Brandon asked taking my hand as the both of us continued down the street. "He didn't forget my birthday did he?"

"He didn't forget. Does daddy ever forget your birthday?" I asked.

"No, I just want him to come home from fighting the back guys," the bell tinged when we stepped into Florean Fortsecue's Ice Cream Parlor. I was so glad it reopened.

"So do I, Sweetie," I glanced out the window and up to the darkening sky. It was not supposed to rain today. This was not a very good sign. "Now, you can pick any flavor you want."

"Really, Mummy? Any flavor?" his eyes brightened again.

"It is your birthday," I added.

"Yay!" he smiled, running up to the counter. "Can I have chocolate with cookies crushed in it, gummy bears, and sprinkles please?"

"Well aren't you just the cutest thing?" Brandon's cheeks reddened. "Of course you can."

"Thank you." I paid for the ice cream and together we headed back out into Diagon Alley.

"Mummy, what's that place down there?" Brandon pointed to the dark alley way.

"Nothing," I answered. "You shouldn't have to worry about it. Think your daddy will be home when we get there?"

"I hope so."

"Well look at what we have here," a deep voice called. "It has been a long time hasn't it?"

"Depends on what your definition of long time is, Zabini," I smiled at the couple. "It is so good to see you guys. How are you doing?"

"Can't complain," Bailey answered.

"So, Mr. Big Time Quidditch Player, how long are you in London?"

"Only a few days," Blaise said. "And if I do remember correctly, it is someone's birthday today."

"It's my birthday," Brandon giggled, licking his ice cream.

"You remember your good, old Uncle Blaise, don't you, Sport?" Brandon nodded. "Where's that husband of yours?"

"Out in the middle on nowhere getting himself killed no doubt," I told him.

"You're not giving him enough credit. Draco won't go down that easily, and not without a fight," Blaise said. "I'm sure he's fine. Who knows, maybe he stopped at the Bellogio to play a few tables."

"Thanks, Blaise," I sighed. "It was nice seeing you both."

"Take care, Haylee," Bailey said. "Happy Birthday, Brandon."

"Thank you," he looked around. "Mummy, can we go home now. I'm getting a little sleepy."

"Sounds good," I hope Blaise was right.

* * *

"Draco, Draco, Draco," Lucius tisked circling around his son, who was kneeling on the stone, cold ground, hands tied behind his back. "Did you honestly think you would be able to beat us?"

"It's not over yet," Draco spat.

"No, it's just beginning," Lucius continued, pulling a wand out of his robe pocket. "Now, what to do with you?"

If you were as smart as you keep saying you are, you would have killed my by now," he spoke. "We got most of the Death Eaters anyway. I can't see why you are so happy right now."

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out," Lucius grinned. "And we kill just as many of yours, so it evens out."

"Dugan wouldn't happen to be one of those people would he?" Draco mumbled.

"What was that? Am I sensing some hostility here?" Lucius smirked. "Is your life not as great as everyone says it is?"

"You don't know anything about my life," Draco spoke. "Why would you care?"

"No reason," he answered simply. "Now, I wonder what would happen, what would people think of you didn't come back from your mission."

"If you did anything, the Ministry would be all over your ass," Draco winced when his father's wand was jabbed in between his should blades.

"Like I give a rat's ass about what the Ministry does," Lucius replied. "Tell me, Draco,what does that son of yours want for his birthday?"

"Why would I tell you?" Draco asked.

"What, I can't get my own Grandson a birthday present? I'm crushed, really," Lucius said.

"Like hell you are," a loud clap of skin hitting skin rattled against the walls. "Do not interrupt me when I am talking. Honestly, you should have learned that when you were five."

"Is there a point to this little chat?" Draco spat onto the ground again, blood dripping down his face. "Kill me now you bloody coward!"

"But that would be no fun for me. I want you to suffer just like I did," he said. "This should be fun. I always wanted to have a test subject for my spells that I created. Now I actually have someone to test them out on."

"If you created them then I highly doubt they are going to work," Draco rolled his eyes.

"We'll just see about that. Congelasco."

At first, it felt like a needle pricked Draco's back. Was that it? What a lame spell.

"Is that all you got, Lucius? A spell that makes me feel like I just visited the doctor?"

"Just you wait," Lucius added. "You may be able to stand the cold, but not this much. Ocius!"

That's when it hit him. It felt like his veins were freezing, and slowly the coldness moved towards his muscles, organs, all the way to his skin.

"It's a beauty isn't it?" Lucius paced. "There are two speeds in which this spell can work. The first isn't as fun as the second. Wouldn't you agree? It's my favorite. It's like ice is traveling through you isn't it? Feels oh so good."

"Go to hell," Draco began to shake.

"I don't even think that will help you at this point," Lucius tapped his chin with his fingers. "Oh yes, Scalpere! This is one I also enjoy. I get to watch as your traitor blood soaks into the ground."

"I hope you die," Draco spoke. "There is no way you are going to get away with this."

"And yet here I am, getting away with should be dead within the hour. Have fun down here," Before Lucius could make a clean escape, the rocks all around them shook and crumbled to the ground.

* * *

"Mummy, is daddy going to be here when I wake up from my nap?" Brandon asked once again. "It's almost night time and he's not back yet. He didn't get any cake."

"I'm sure he's on his way," I said. "He might be late minute shopping for you."

"Really?" he asked.

"Maybe," I smiled down at him. "But the quicker you fall asleep the quicker daddy will get home," Brandon was out like a light. "That was easier than I thought it would be."

It was six o' clock. Draco had been gone for twelve hours. Much longer than anyone thought the guys would be there. Brandon's "party" didn't happen. Narcissa was the only one to come over. Hermione and Ginny were too worried about Ron and Harry, but that was understandable. At least Narcissa brought some presents, which made Brandon happy.

So, I sat there, on the couch for nearly another hour. This was ridiculous. The fire was down to a mild glow and the moon had come out of hiding. Thousands upon thousands of starts blinked in the night sky.

"Where are you Draco?" I stared into the endless abyss.

"You have no faith in me, Love." My book fell to the floor.

"Merlin, you look like you've been to hell and back," I wrapped my arms around him. Draco winced as I did so, but obliged. "You're freezing, what happened over there?"

"I need heat, I feel like I've been buried in the snow for months. Now I know what those people on the Titanic felt like," hesaid, slumping onto the floor. The fire came to life and the room temperature instantly climbed up a few degrees. "That feels better."

"What did they do to you?" I dropped to my knees beside his blood-covered body.

"We talked it out and decided that this was a bunch of crap. They gave in, so we went over to Vegas, played a few tables and got drunk," Draco answered sarcastically. "What do you think happened? That we would all gather around a campfire and sing Kumbaya?"

"You know that's not what I was thinking, Draco. Stop being a smartass," I said. "I'm trying to help you."

"Then take my shirt off and sew those motherfucking wounds closed," he slammed his fists into the floor. "God damn it, Haylee. We were so close!" The glass vase flew off the shelf and smashed into the neighboring wall.

"Calm down," I ran my fingers up the base of hisn eck. "Your son is sleeping up stairs."

"I doubt he is after that," he sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm just pissed off that we didn't get everyone."

"Who got away?" I began rolling up the soaked shirt from the bottom. I treeked of wasn't even his. Why was he wearing it?

"Who do you think?" he asked. "My father, Avery, McNair, Yaxley, Jacobs, and Wormtail. How he manages to never die is beyond me."

"Those bastards," I said. "This might hurt, are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be," he groaned. "I'll try my best not to sound like a little girl when I scream."

"That's nice," I chuckled. "Alright, one….two….three," There was a scream, but it wasn't his. It was mine. "Oh my god!"

"What? What's wrong?" Draco turned onto his side attempting to see the gory slashed on his back.

"Did no one tell you what was cut into your flesh? I think I'm going to throw up," Two long marks ran across his shoulders, and another trailed down the right side. They were so deep! So deep, that I could have sworn that the white masses I spotted were bone. "This is going to take forever to heal."_**(AN: If any of you are interested in what I pictured this to look like, I googled knife back wounds, and it should be the first one. It's the guys sitting on the bed with the thing around his head.P.S. it's not my picture.) **_

"Just do it, I feel a breeze inside there, and I have a feeling that is a problem," Draco insisted**.**

"OK, Consarcio," slowly but surely the skin started to stitch together. Thank god I was friends with a Healer. "This could take a very long time. Are you still freezing cold?"

"No, I'm starting to get feeling in my fingers and toes."

"You had no idea how scared I was. I ran into Blaise and Bailey when Brandon and I were in Diagon Alley."

"Really, how long are they in?" Dracoasked.

"A few know those Quidditch players," I said. "Always on the move."

"You got that right," he said. "Where's that son of ours? He still can't be sleeping. Not after you screamed like a Banshee."

"I thought I heard him moving around up there," I stood. "Can you walk?"

"I'm not an invalid, Hay. I can move around just fine," he chuckled. "Let's go find him."

"Um, I don't think that's going to be that hard to do," I froze on the spot.

Brandon was standing at the bottom of the stairs; tears free falling down his face. Like a bolt of lightning, he scampered up the steps and slammed his door closed.

"What do you think that was about?" Draco wondered.

"No idea, but we're about to find out," Pushing his door open, we found him huddled at the head of his bed, wrapping his tiny frame with shaking arms. "Brandon, what's the matter?" Draco and I both sat down next to him, but he didn't utter a word. Just continued to cry.

"Answer your mother, Brandon," Draco told him, but that only seemed to make it worse.

"Why are you yellin' at each other?" he sobbed, climbing into my lap.

"We weren't yelling at each other. Is that what has you so upset?" I said.

"But I heard daddy yelling and there was a loud boom and you screamed," he coughed.

"So it was daddy that scared you?" Brandon nodded into my neck.

"It was so loud," he added.

"I'm sorry, Son. I wasn't yelling at your mother. I was just upset," Draco explained.

"Why?"

"Do you know why I wasn't able to spend the day with you today?"

Mummy, said that you were fighting the bad guys with Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron," Brandon answered.

"Exactly, I was just upset because we didn't get all of the bad guys," he continued.

"Oh," Brandon launched himself at his father. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?"

"I'm sorry for being mad at you," he said.

"Oh, are we OK now?" Draco asked him.

"Uh huh," Brandon nodded. "Can we eat now? I'm hungry."

"You and me both, Kid. How about we open those presents of yours after dinner?" Draco asked.

"Oh, more presents," Brandon clapped his hands together. "I don't know if they can beat out Grandma's cookies though. They were yummy."

"Your mother came over for a little while, don't worry ,they were safe," I reassured him.

"Lucius could have slipped something into them you know," Draco said. "That sneaky bastard."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh, Daddy, you said a bad word," Brandon giggled. "You can't have any dessert now."

"That's not fair," Draco gasped.

"Rules are rules," he said. "But, I might sneak you a piece. Just don't tell Mummy."

"It doesn't help that I am still in the room," I laughed.

"Shoot," they chorused. Those two will be the death of me I swear.

* * *

"You got me the broom I wanted!" Brandon exclaimed. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you! Can we go fly tomorrow? All of us? As a family?"

"That sounds like a good idea," I answered. "Since we couldn't spend the day together today."

"Are you sure you want to do that, Hay?" Draco asked. "It might not be a very good idea, considering the circumstances."

"I'll be fine," I replied. "Alright, Brandon, you have one more present."

"Where is it?" He asked.

"What did you want more than anything in the world for your birthday?" I went on.

"To be a big brother," he hugged his knees.

"Brandon, your mother and I have been thinking, and we decided that you are going to be a big brother," Draco and I both grinned at Brandon's expression. His eyes were as large as saucers.

"Really?" He asked. "I'm going to have a little brother or sister? I'm not going to be alone anymore?"

"Yes, really," I said.

"Wow, I can't believe it," he jumped to the floor. "This is the best birthday I've ever had. Thank you, Mummy. Thank you, Daddy."

"Where are you going?" We asked him.

"To bed, I'm really tired," he said. "Goodnight."

"I'll be there to tuck you in in a few minutes," Draco turned to me. "And you better be waiting for me in our bed when I'm done."

"I don't think that's a good idea. You are injured," I said. "I don't think you'd be able to keep up."

"That's a load of bull and you know it," he replied. "Now get that ass of yours up those stairs."

"Demanding much," I snickered. "What are you going to talk to him about?"

"Men stuff."

"Right," I rolled my eyes.

Brandon, are you in there?" Draco knocked on the door.

"Yes, Daddy. I'm stuck," he heard.

"Stuck?" Draco pushed the door open to see his son standing in front of the bureau with his shirt stuck on his head. "There we go, now you're unstuck." He pulled Brandon's shirt down.

"All better, thanks, Daddy," Brandon plopped into bed. "Are you going to read me a bedtime story, Daddy?"

"Not tonight," he sat down beside him. "I have to talk to you about being a big brother."

"Oh," Brandon said. "I am so excited, Daddy! I'm going to have someone else to play with!"

"Not at first you know," Draco told him. "You're going to have to wait until the baby's a little older."

"I know that, Daddy," Brandon laughed. "When am I getting my baby brother or sister?"

"Remember when Aunt Ginny and Aunt Hermione were going to have babies, and their tummies got really big?"

"Their tummies big,were really Daddy. Really, really big!" Brandon exclaimed.

"Yes, well, in a few weeks, mummy's tummy is going to get big too."

"Really?" Brandon gave him a confused look. "How's the baby going to fit in there?"

"The baby starts out really small at first, but then it gets bigger. Just like when Grandma puts the cookies in the oven, and you watch them get bigger."

"So, Mummy's belly is like an oven?" Brandon asked. "Does that mean when the baby's done, there's going to be a bing noise?"

"Not quite," Draco laughed. "But that is very creative. What I really wanted to talk to you about was; when the baby gets here it might seem like your mum and I aren't going to spend as much time with you, but that doesn't mean that we don't love you anymore. It might seem that way because the bad is so small. Do you understand?"

"I understand," Brandon said. "So, the baby might get more attention than me, but I shouldn't worry about it."

"Precisely," Draco nodded. "You are too smart for you own good. Do you know that?"

"Yes, you and mummy tell me that all the time," he smiled. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too," Draco ruffled Brandon's hair. "Sleep tight."

* * *

"That's not exactly what I mean, but I'll take it," I chuckled.

"What makes you think I'm interested?" I cocked my head to the side, staring at my reflection. I would start to show in about two months, maybe.

"One, you're married to me, so you're always interested, and two, it could be the fact that you are standing in almost nothing in front of a mirror which is the first thing I see when I walk in the door," Draco's arms looped around my abdomen, and his hands went to my stomach. "I really hope it's a girl this time." He proceededm to trail wet kisse down the back of my neck.

"You'll just have to wait and see," I laughed. "What did you and your son talk about?"

"Stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Baby stuff," he said.

"I don't know if I want you talking to him about that subject anymore," I said.

"Why? It's not like he asked how babies were made or something. That would have been awkward."

"He's smart, but I don't think he would ask that," I breathed. "How's your back?"

"Healing, although I do think they are going to scar, but that just goes to show what I fought for."

"Aren't you adorable?"

"I try."

* * *

**Sara and Kisa- Thanks for reviewing :) Yes, I know the second year sucks, that's why I am going back to it. That's what I did with the first one and I did so much better. The spelling errors will get fixed when I go back and redo the others as well.**

**DarrenHasMyHeart- The first one? Really? Thank you so much :)**

**UndesirableNo.5- Thanks buddie :D**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- I try :)**

**Magimagus- Isn't he? I love him so much! What do you think? Boy or girl?**

**bloody alanna- sorry, it took me forever**

**babygurl1944- girl huh? We'll have to wait and see**

**Mrs. 11th- You're funny. Boy or girl?**


	16. Shock and Awe

Shock and Awe

Chapter Sixteen

* * *

**Well lookie here. It's been quite some time hasn't it? Quite some time. Good news though, I have this entire story planned out, and I already started the next chapter as well.  
**

**Sorry all, I found a few typos in there. Had to go and fix them. **edit January 23, 2012**

* * *

"Oh, Severus, that is wonderful news," Narcissa gushed. "Going back to Hogwarts after all this time."

"In all honesty, Cisssy, it only has been about five years," Severus Snape answered.

"But still, it should be fun, seeing all of the new wings that were created after the war," Narcissa continued. "I heard there are quite lovely."

"It's not like the entire castle crumbled to the ground. I'm pretty sure that the castle is pretty much the same, but I am excited. Teaching is one of the things I love to do. Even if many of my students are frightened of me."

"Isn't that the truth? Longbottom was scared to death every time we had to attend potions class," Draco entered the sitting room in which he found his mother and Godfather conversing. "Afternoon, Mother. Severus."

"Draco, what a surprise," his mother beamed. "I thought you and Haylee had an appointment today?"

"We did, just got back actually," he said. "I just thought you would like to hear the wonderful news."

"And what wonderful news would that be?" Narcissa asked.

"Well, I just thought that you would like to look at the first female Malfoy that is going to be born for the first time in nearly 200 years," Draco smiled at his mother's reaction.

"Draco, that's wonderful news," she cried. "You even have a picture. How thoughtful."

"Yeah, Haylee and I decided to go old school. You know, since we're breaking traditions and everything."

"Sweetheart, you broke tradition when you married her," Draco gave her a questioning look. "I've never been so proud."

"Don't do that mother. You had me going there for a second," he placed a hand over his heart. "It was nice seeing you both but I really should be going. Who knows what Brandon is getting himself into?"

"Take care," Narcissa hollered.

* * *

The wind blew through the trees as I continued reading the pages of the newest novel in my collection. I had way too much time on my hands. I must have read twenty books or so. Sweet Merlin, it felt like I was turning into Hermione. She would be so proud of me. Anyway, this one was quite good. A bit unrealistic, but it made for a good laugh.

"Reading again? Jesus, you're turning into Hermione right before my eyes," I cracked a smile. "Don't you have anything better to do than read? Where's Brandon? He's not inside."

"Exploring," I answered flipping the page. "Don't give me that look. Scooter is with him, and there are plenty of spells around this place to keep him safe. You worry too much."

"Well excuse me for wanting to look out for my son," Draco spoke. "I'm just on the edge. After last time and all."

"Understandable," I closed the cover shut, placing it on the table to my left. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go make dinner. I'm starving."

"Hold on a minute. I get home after being attacked by my mother, and you want to leave me all alone out here?" he asked. "I don't think that's fair."

"You big baby," I laughed. "I don't really think your mother attacked you. Maybe hugged you until you fell over, but I don't think your mother would physically attack you."

"You weren't there," he knelt down beside me. "She was an animal. Went crazy and everything. Besides, I missed my girls today."

"It's not like you didn't see us at all today," I pointed out. "But as soon as you left, your little girl was kicking up a storm."

"Should I call the Three Lionesses now and reserve a spot?"

"No, I don't think that would be necessary," I told him. "You said the same thing about Brandon, you know."

"So, what's your point?" He asked rubbing slow circles on my stomach. "Hm, she really is going to town isn't she?"

"I think she just missed her daddy," I said. "Can I go make dinner now? Rule number one you know, never leave a pregnant woman hungry."

"Depends, what are you making?"

"Don't know yet," I answered. "There he is our little explorer. Find anything, Love?"

"Not really," Brandon answered. "There was a deer carcass on the trail back there though, Daddy, when did you get back? Where did you go?"

"About ten minutes ago," Draco said. "I went to Grandma's to tell her about your baby sister."

"Wonderful," was that a hint of sarcasm I heard in his voice? "Mummy, when's dinner? I'm starving."

"I was just going to go in and start making it. Would you like to help me?"

"Can I stay out here with daddy a little bit more?" he asked.

"Sure, Sweetie," I turned to Draco and whispered. "Just so you know he's been getting a little green lately."

"Why, what's wrong with him?" I could have smacked him in the forehead.

"Green, like monster green," I hinted. "Try not to mention the baby right now."

"Oh, that kind of green," Draco said. "I thought I already told him to not worry about that kind of thing."

"You did tell him," I said. "But in Brandon's defense, you haven't been spending as much time with him as you said you would. You have been a bit baby crazy. Spend some time with him; I'll call you when dinner's ready."

"So, what did you do today, Son?" Brandon looked up at his father. "Must have been fun if you were exploring all day."

"What makes you think that?" The words that came from Brandon's mouth made Draco do a double take. "I was stuck at home all day with nothing to do. What would make you think that that would be fun?"

Wow, Brandon really was green. Haylee wasn't joking when she told him. Maybe he was leaving Brandon back in the dust.

"What do you mean you had nothing to do today? There are plenty of things for you to do around here. Where is this coming from, Brandon?" Draco asked. "A few months ago you were so excited about getting a little brother or sister. What happened?"

"You lied to me," Brandon answered simply. "You said that you and mum would still be the same and you would be there for me, but you weren't. You and mum changed. All you care about is the baby."

"You know that's not true."

"Yes, it is!" Brandon exclaimed. "We don't do anything any more! You promised we would go flying, but we didn't. You said we would go see Uncle Blaise play quidditch, but you were too busy, so I had to go with Uncle Ron and Uncle Harry."

Was it true? Had Draco let it get that far? The more he thought about it, the more it made sense. Over the passed few weeks, Brandon did seem less and less happy about the upcoming month of November. Draco did lie to his son. He let him down.

"Don't worry about it, Father. You've been known to break your promises," where was all this coming from? What was going on in that head of his? "At least that's what Grandfather told me."

"Grandfather?" Draco questioned. "When did you ever see your grandfather?"

"глупый папа," Brandon spoke. "Halitus!"(**AN: Russian for stupid daddy.)**

What the hell? Before Draco could respond, his knees gave out and he fell to the ground. This made absolutely no sense. His son wasn't even three yet for God's sake. Then, like a kick in the throat, Draco couldn't breath. No words could be spoken, and before long, the world around him began to fade. Draco did, however, saw a shadow of a man walk up behind his son and place a hand on his shoulder.

* * *

"I can't believe you passed out again," Harry helped Draco to his feet. "My sister is going to be so pissed at you."

"Harry's right, Mate. You are in for it when you get home," Ron agreed.

"No, no she won't," Draco said. "It's been a long and tiring week. Haylee knows that. However, I should be getting back. It is getting late."

"Don't get into too much trouble now. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes, tomorrow. Another day of bullshit at the Ministry," Draco replied before apparating back home. "Haylee! Haylee, where are you?"

Nothing seemed out of place. Nothing out of the ordinary, but there was no sign of his wife anywhere. Draco had seen this way too many times before. Mostly in his dreams, and if he was somehow dreaming again, Draco was going to scream.

Upon entering the kitchen, a sweet aroma tickled his nose. There, resting on the island was a decadent, dark chocolate cake. Just the sight of the dessert made his mouth water. Leaning up against the pile of plates was a letter written directly to him:

_Draco,_

_I know the cake is making you go crazy, but I think you'll enjoy the present I have for you upstairs much more. Why don't you go and have a look._

_Haylee_

The corners of his mouth twitched upwards once his finished reading the note. That little minx, he thought, racing up the stairs. However, as soon as Draco reached the top steps, a foul, rank odor invaded his nostrils. An odor that he also knew too well.

"Not again, this has to be another dream," Draco spoke to himself before pushing the double doors open. He fell to his feet, there was blood everywhere. All along the walls were bloody fingerprints, countless spots on the floor, and the sheets of the bed. It seemed there was some kind of struggles. That's when Draco noticed not one, but two sets of footprints heading into the bathroom. So, there was a struggle.

The pounding in Draco's ears we unbearable by the time he made it to the next room. He knew what was going to be in there, but he didn't want to believe it. This couldn't be happening, not again! Turning the handle ever so slowly, Draco collapsed to the floor. He was right in this assumption. Why did he always have to be right in these situations?

Crawling over to the body, he checked for a pulse, but there was none to be found. That was no surprise of course; there was too much blood around the room. Hold back tears, Draco rolled the corpse over, only to be staring into the forest green eyes of his wife. Without a second thought, he ran to his son's room. Breaking again when he saw that his son suffered the same fate.

"Potter, I need you here. Pronto," Draco called.

"Why, what happened?" Harry yawned in through the connection.

"Just get the fuck over here, and bring as many Aurors as you cam. I have something I need to do," Draco apparated away, leaving a confused Harry Potter in his wake.

* * *

"Did you do it, Lucius?" Yaxley asked once the blond man arrived, coated in a mixture of blood.

"Yaxley, would I ever let you down?" the elder Malfoy answered. "I could only imagine what the boy's face looked like."

"Well, by the look of things, you might just be able to ask him yourself," Wormtail squeaked. "He's coming. Look."

The two men joined the rat at the window. Wormtail was indeed correct. Lightning cracked across the darkening sky. Thunder boomed causing the entire manor to shake, and the rain poured in buckets.

"He must be infuriated," Lucius smiled. "Excellent."

"Are you sure you're up to this?" Wormtail shook. "He is younger than you. You're not the young man you once were."

"Do you doubt me, Wormtail?" Lucius challenged. "By the time I'm done, Draco will be begging-"

"That's what you think," the glass windows that lined the room shattered into millions of tiny pieces.

"Draco, what a pleasant surprise," Lucius stated in a clam manner. "Now, I'm all for a little get together, but you really should have given me a heads-"

"Tell me why I shouldn't rip you apart," Draco snarled, tightening the hold on his father's throat. "Why?

"Jacobs, bring her in," Lucius rasped.

"Don't change the subject!" Draco roared. "Why did you kill them? Did the thought of me being happy disgust you? I thought you needed Brandon for this 'plan' you had."

"I can't really tell you if you are cutting off my air supply now can I?" Lucius asked.

"Do you honestly think I would believe you?" Draco asked. "You can speak just fine. I should just crush your windpipe right now."

"And not even consider my trade?" Lucius spoke.

"What trade?" his eyes narrowed.

"This one," Lucius jerked his head towards the man in the corner. "Son, meet your second, or is it third disgrace to the Malfoy name? You've done so many things I have lost count."

The ex-Auror brought up a tiny blanket in his arms. A loud wail filled the room, and Draco knew immediately what was nestling inside the fabric.

"You monster," Draco socked his father in the face.

"Draco, that baby can't live forever without food and water forever. I'd say she hasn't been fed in at least ten hours. A body that small needs taken care of."

"What do you want?" Draco croaked staring at the little baby.

"What don't I want?" Lucius stated. "I want Harry Potter dead. I want all of the Weasleys dead!"

"Is there anyone you don't want dead?" Draco wondered.

"Time's a ticking, Son," Lucius grinned. "Do you want the only thing left that will remind you of your family or not?" Draco paused for a moment before answering.

"I'll see what I can do," he whispered.

"I thought you would see it my way," Lucius rose to his feet, brushing the dust off his pants. "Jacobs, the child."

"Have fun with her, Malfoy. She sure does have a set of lungs on her," Jacobs said handing the baby over. Draco took the baby, and disappeared.

* * *

"Malfoy, we've been worried. Where have you been?" Ron shouted once he arrived. "What's in the blanket?" Nothing was said; he just left them and headed out onto the balcony.

She was beautiful, no doubt about it. She was everything Draco thought she would look like. Even if she was weeks early. A small tuft of blond hair poked out of the top of her head, and when she opened her eyes to look at him, the world around him stopped. Those eyes. Those dark green eyes. It made him want to start crying again. His father was right; she was the only thing he had left.

"Draco," Hermione broke his through his thoughts. "What are you doing out here all alone?"

"I'd think it would have been obvious why I wouldn't want to be in there," he answered watching his child in fascination. "Why are you out here?"

"To make sure you're alright," she sniffed as she went by his side. "She's gorgeous."

"I don't know whether to be happy about it, or appalled," he said. "Do you know what I mean?

"Yes," Hermione answered. "I just wanted to let you know that you don't have to do this all on your own. We're here for you. All of us."

"Thanks," Draco gazed up into the vast night sky. That's where they would be, and soon, they would be together again.

"Draco?" he wasn't paying her any mind.

"Draco?"

"Draco-"

* * *

"Oh bloody hell," I sighed. "Draco, wake up! You're having another nightmare."

"What?" he bolted up, panting. Sweat covering his skin.

"My word, this is the third time this week," I rubbed my temples. "It's like Harry during fifth year all over again."

"I'm sorry," Draco spoke. "I'll just go-"

"No, Draco. It's not your fault," I said. "Something has to be causing this. Do you remember what it was about this time?"

"No," he answered. "Should I?"

"I don't know. It would help," I slid on the robe that was hanging on the chair in the corner of the room. "I'm going to go get you a sleeping draught."

"This is getting ridiculous," Draco fell back onto the pillows. "I wish I could remember."

"I'm sure it will come to you," I told him. "Here, drink up. Does anything hurt like yesterday?"

"No, I'm fine," he shook his head. "I'm sorry for waking you up."

"It's fine," I yawned. "We'll be up at this time of night again in a few weeks time anyway."

"That is true," Draco agreed. "Then I suggest we rest up."

You don't say.

* * *

**dramione2578forever- K. P.S. I like your username**

**Olli- AKA Livvey, your wish is my command**

**Mrs. 11th - You got it right 2! You people are so smart. :)**

**xXMizzAlecVolturiXx- Thank you so much, I hope you like this one as well.**

**DarrenHasMyHeart- Thanks. That makes me smile.**

**Magimagus- Girl it is, so smart. :) There are a lot of bad dreams. What could that mean? **


	17. Baby Girl

Baby Girl

Chapter Seventeen

* * *

**Happy Super Bowl Sunday everyone! I wanted to get this one out as soon as I could before the game came on. Who's everyone cheering for? I'm rooting for the Pats myself. Though, I'm not a fan of either team. Oh, and I put up a picture of what I picture Brandon to look like on my profile page. **

* * *

The moon was directly in the center of the sky that chilly, November night. All the gold, red, and orange leaves had fallen from the trees and the ground was as hard as a rock. Just the way Lucius liked it.

"Status report, Wormtail," Lucius said, fingers locked behind his back as he strode over to the window overlooking the dark scenery. "It had to be good news. The last time I saw the boy, everything was going according to schedule."

"That's the thing, Lucius," Wormtail wrung his pudgy fingers together. "It seems to me that the potion is beginning to wear off."

"What makes you say that?" Lucius asked.

"Well, the child isn't acting out anymore. No more fighting, screaming, anything really," Wormtail explained. "Maybe we made the potion wrong."

"Oh, Wormtail. Ye of little faith," Lucius started. "That is just how the potion is supposed to be. The acting out is the first phase. The second makes things calm down for quite some time. And them, the third phase, let's just say, that will be my favorite part."

"How long will things calm down?" Yaxley asked.

"It depends," Lucius answered. "Days. Months. Years. It all depends on how much the boy consumed. How much of the potion did you put into those cookies?"

"A fairly large amount," Yaxley answered. "Is that a problem?"

"No, we might just have to lie low for awhile," he answered. "By the way, Wormtail, how are Draco's dreams coming along? Has he driven himself to insanity yet?"

"I don't think they have gone quite that far yet," the rat said. "Yesterday he woke up by coughing up blood. But that wife of his came in and saved the day, or er- night."

"Of course she did," Lucius huffed. "But coughing up blood that is promising. That means the spell is working. We should be rid of him soon. Now, we need to focus on that half-blood wife of his."

"And just how are we supposed to do that?" Jacobs asked, joining the conversation.

"Trust me; I've planned all of this out." Lucius Malfoy smirked, explaining his plan.

* * *

"Haylee, stop pacing. You are going to make a trench in the floor," Draco chuckled in my direction. "I don't know why you are freaking out so much. Her-"

"Gee, I don't know," I interrupted. "Let's put a baby inside you for nine months and make it two weeks late! See how you like it. Sei un figlio maledetto di una cagna..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Draco said. "There's no need to use such vulgar language with me, Love. It's perfectly normal for some women to deliver their child late. It happens. Baby Girl just doesn't want to grace us with her presence yet."

"Since when did you become a baby expert?" I asked. "And I would like to point out that we have not decided on a name yet."

"You're not the only person who likes to read you know. And I'm still for the name Lyra. I want at least one of our children to have a constellation name." he insisted.

"It's not that bad, but I'm still not sure," I said. "Besides, you named Brandon, so I should be able to name this one."

"Then what name do you like?" Draco asked.

"I don't know yet!" I exclaimed. "It will just come to me one of these days."

"Keep telling yourself that," he chuckled before letting out a loud sigh. "It has been such a long week."

"Really? I hadn't noticed," I rolled my eyes. "Anymore luck on the case?"

"Not that you don't already know about," he said. "It seems that the Death Eaters are lying low for now. That can't be good news."

"Worried they're going to pop up, aren't you?" I asked.

"Don't they always?" Draco pointed out. "What's wrong?"

"I don't think we have to wait much longer," I clutched my stomach." I forgot how much I hated having contractions."

"The baby's coming now? At this time of night?"

"It's not like I planned this. We need to leave. Now!" Damn contractions.

* * *

"About time you got here," Hermione smiled. "Any later and I would have brought you in myself. Are you ready to have baby number two?"

"I don't think you should ask me that question right now, Hermione," I squeezed my eyes shut. "Can we get this over with?"

"Yes, follow me."

"Draco, go get Brandon. I don't want him to be at home alone. He can sleep here," I told him.

"Now who's the worried one?"

"Just go!" I shouted.

"Calm the bloody hell down, Woman! I'm going," Draco disappeared before our eyes.

"You said the second child is quicker than the first one right?"

"For me it was. Why? Do you have a hot date tonight?" Hermione joked. "Come on; let's bring this new baby into the world."

* * *

"Brandon, wake u, Buddy," Draco ran his fingers through his son's fine, black hair.

"Daddy, it's too early," tiny grey-blue eyes fluttered open. "The clock says 12:06. Why am I up at 12:06? I'm never up this late!"

"I know," he said. "But mummy's in the hospital. Your baby sister's coming."

"What?" Brandon hopped out of bed. "Why didn't you tell me this first?"

"I would have if I knew you would have gotten out of bed that quickly," Draco said. "Put these on and we can leave."

"Why can't I wear my 'jamas?" Brandon asked.

"Because. Now hurry up, you want to see your sister don't you?"

"Of course I do!" A large smile formed on his little face.

"Do you need help, or can I go make a call really quick?" Draco asked.

"I'm a big boy, Daddy. I can do it all by myself," Brandon stated proudly.

"Good, when you're done come downstairs and then we can go."

"OK, Daddy." With a nod, Draco exited the room and pulled out his mobile.

"Mum….I know, I'm sorry for calling you at this ungodly hour…..It is important…..your granddaughter is coming…..Thank you, I am now deaf in my right ear…no…yes, I will…..most likely….I'll see you in a bit then..Bye." I hate phone calls, he thought.

"Daddy, can we go now? Please?"

"Where are your shoes?"

"I can't tie them, so I didn't put them on."

"Go get them, I'll tie them for you," Draco sighed. How was it, that his two year, almost three year old son could fly on a broom, but not tie his own shoes. "Alright, you are going to tie your shoes after this, OK?"

"OK, Daddy." Taking the strings in his hands, he said the easy rhyme. "The dragon goes under the bridge, through the loop, and finally, into the castle. There can you remember that?"(AN: I got that from Shrek Forever After. Just so you know)

"I wanna try," Brandon said. "The dragon goes under the bridge, through the loop, and finally, into the castle. I did it!"

"Good job," Draco said. "Are we ready to go now?"

"Uh-huh," Brandon nodded.

"Excellent, hold onto my arm really tightly alright."

"OK," and with a loud pop, Malfoy men headed to St. Mungo's. "There are a lot of people here, Daddy."

"There tend to be a lot of people her most times. It's a busy place," they both started down the hallway.

"Where's mummy?" Brandon asked, grabbing his father's hand.

"In one of these rooms, but we have to wait out here. You can sleep now if you want," Draco told him.

"I can't sleep now, Dad," Brandon climbed into the vacant seat.

"You might not be able to, but I know a little nap won't hurt," Draco leaned back against the chair and closed his eyes. "Actually, it sounds like a very good idea."

"Draco?" What was Hermione doing here? "Draco, you need to wake up right now!"

"Don't you have somewhere to be, Hermione? Like delivering a child or something?" Draco glanced over to see Brandon fast asleep on the chair next to him. "What do you want?"

"Something….happened," the woman before him wrung her fingers together.

"What do you mean something happened?" he narrowed his eyes. "Haylee had the baby, didn't she?"

"Yes," Hermione paled.

"Then what's the problem?" Draco wondered.

"There was too much blood, Draco," she whispered. "We couldn't stop it."

"How could you not stop it? Are you a witch or not?" his temper began to increase. "Tell me you don't mean that- she…."

"I'm sorry, Draco," tears fell down her cheeks.

"What about the baby?" Draco muttered.

"She didn't make it either."

Draco's heart dropped to his feet. She couldn't be serious. They both couldn't be gone. Hermione was only playing a joke on him. A cruel, awful joke.

"Good one, Hermione. You really had me going there for a minute. Can we go in and see them?"

"Draco, I'm not joking," she cried. "They're gone."

"Stop it! I'm not enjoying this. Who was the sick bastard who put you up to this?" Draco shouted. "It was Ron wasn't it? When I get my hands on him," Hermione grabbed his arm and squeezed.

"Would I be one to joke about something like this?" Hermione asked him. "Look at me, Draco. Does it look like I would make this up?"

No, she looked heartbroken. Upset. Something was wrong. Draco swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. They were gone. Collapsing into the chair, he slammed the back of his head against the wall. Damn, that didn't feel very good.

"Daddy, why did you do that?"

"Hm?" Draco opened his eyes to see Brandon staring at him from his lap.

"We were going to wake you up, but by the look of things, it seemed like a good idea to let you rest for a little while," Narcissa explained. Draco was beyond confused. Maybe he hit his head harder than he thought.

"What time is it?" he rubbed the sore spot on the back of his head.

"Seven in the morning," his mother answered.

Seven? Had he really been out that long? Everyone was there in the waiting room as well. All the Potters. All of, well, almost all of the Weasleys, and his mother. Then did that mean that he had another- damn it!

"About time you woke up," Hermione broke the silence. "I was going to wake you up and hour ago so you could see them, but Haylee insisted on letting you sleep."

"Wait, she already had the baby?" he asked. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I'm just following what Haylee told me," Hermione repeated. "Are you ready to meet your daughter, Draco?"

Is that a trick question?"

"Can we see them, Daddy? Can we?" Brandon pulled on his sleeve.

"Lead the way," he told Hermione.

* * *

She had to be the cutest thing I had ever laid my eyes upon. From her little button nose, to those deep, green eyes that reminded me so much of my own; there was so much to fawn over. The door to my room clicked, and Brandon burst in first.

"Can I see her, Mummy? Can I see her?" he jumped up and down. I chuckled at his eagerness. A few months ago, I wouldn't have pictured him to be this enthusiastic about this.

"Has he been like this all morning?" I turned to look at my husband who was kneeling by my side.

"I wouldn't know," Draco answered. "I'm sorry I wasn't in here with you."

"Don't worry about it. Hermione was right, it was much easier the second time around," I gazed at the tiny bundle in my arms. Even though she was a week late, she was still super tiny. "I think she wanted to get out of there and meet everyone."

"Did you think of a name yet?"

"Draco," I passed him our baby girl. "Say hello to Ava Alexis Malfoy."

"Ava Alexis," he smiled. "I like it."

"Can I hold her, Mummy?" Brandon asked. "I'll be careful."

"You have to very careful, Sweetie. She's very small."

"I will," he beamed.

Hopping up onto the hospital bed, Brandon held out his arms. Draco cautiously placed the tiny girl in his big brothers arms.

"She's so small," he said. "Was I that small?"

"A little bit smaller actually," I said. "Make sure you support her head."

"OK."

"Are you OK? Hermione told me you were sleeping. Did anything happen?" I asked.

"I'm fine. I'll tell you later," the door clicked again, and the rest of the clan arrived. What a large family we had.

"Aw, look how cute they are," Ginny cried at our two children. "That should be on your Christmas card."

"You would think of something like that," Draco said. "Mother, would you tale Brandon home with you? He needs to sleep. He's been up all day."

"But I want to stay here," Brandon exclaimed.

"You need sleep, Bud. You've been awake way too long for a kid you age." Draco told him.

"Fine," he sighed. "But you and mummy will be back home later tonight right?"

"We should be," I answered.

It was another hour or so later when everyone finally went home. After many hugs and kisses, it was finally quite. Just Draco and me, watching our sleeping baby.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened now?" I asked the question that had been nagging my head all day. "As soon as you walked in I could see that you were freaking out over something. You had another nightmare didn't you?"

"Yes," he ran his fingers through his hair again. "And just like all of the others, it didn't end well."

"In other words, I died again. Didn't I?"

"Hit it right on the nose," he said.

"Draco, this is getting way out of hand," I addressed. "We need to know what is causing all of these dreams. Have you eaten anything or drank anything funny in the last few months?"

"Not that I can recall," he said. "It's like I have my own Freddie Krueger in my head whenever I close my eyes. At least I didn't throw up blood this time."

"You don't know how scary that was for me when I came into our bedroom and saw you leaning over with a puddle of blood on the floor," I hugged Ava close to my chest. "But maybe with this little one, they'll tone down a little bit."

"I hope so," Draco groaned. "I don't know how much more I can put up with them."

"Don't worry too much about it. Maybe I could get Severus to make you a tonic or something," I thought. "Are you ready to go home? I bet there is a little on sitting on the couch just waiting for us to get there."

"I was wondering when you were going to ask that question. Are you ready to go home, Baby Girl?"

* * *

**Aww, they had the baby! So cute!**

**Oh, and just so you all know, I've been listening to Dude Looks Like A Lady nonstop for the past few days. Tom seriously needs ahaircut. Borderline hippie if you ask me. Just in case you wanted to know.**

* * *

**Itachi-Uchiha-lover- I like keeping you people on the edge. Couldn't you tell? Thank you for liking it. :)**

**DarrenHasMyHeart- Was your heart racing? :)**

**Mrs. 11th- You might have to go and ready again. Brandon died too. Lucius killed them, if you couldn't figure it out, and he is using the baby to get Draco to go back to the dark side. But it was all a dream. **

**HermioneandMarcus- Thank you :D**

**Brook-Lucas-Fan-23- Thank you. Qiucker than a month! Booyah!**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- I'll put that in mind. Thanks for the input.**

**Magimagus- Lucius is evil no? Of course he is. That is a good thought. If they were real, I would be stuck, but alas the dreams are only dreams. **


	18. A Wonderful Christmas Time

A Wonderful Christmas Time

Chapter eighteen

* * *

**Who hates Chemistry? I do! I don't even want to go into what has happened in the past forever. Then I have my SATs on Saturday followed by a meet as 6. I am going to be so tried. And then to top it off, March is the fun PSSA testing month. Someone shoot me please. But it's good to be back and be with all of you guys. And sorry in advance for the little German spirt in there. I had German on my mind after I had class one day. **

**Fixed some stuff- Thanks xXMizz Alec VolturiXx!**

* * *

"Dad! Dad! Come on, Dad, wake up!" A decent sized amount of pressure pounced onto the bed. Of course Brandon would sprint into our room at this point in time. It was Christmas after all.

"You son's awake," I mumbled, burying myself further into the nice, warm blankets that cocooned my body.

"Before sunrise he's your son," Draco replied before copying my action.

"I can hear you talking you know," our son's voice interrupted our conversation. "Come on, Dad, you promised!"

"And what exactly did your father promise you?" I questioned while sitting up, leaning up against my elbows.

"Daddy said that when I woke up we could open presents," he stated. "I'm awake, so we can open presents!"

"I meant at a normal hour, not six o' clock in the morning," Draco explained.

"You didn't say that," Brandon continued, climbing into bed with us. "Can we open presents now? Please?" Curse those puppy dog eyes. Whoever taught him how to do that, was going to have hell to pay.

"Alright, Brandon. We can open presents. Just let your mother and I get dressed first," Draco told him.

"You're silly, Daddy. You don't have to get dressed to open presents. Just stay in your 'jamas like me."

"It's cold downstairs."

"That's what the fireplace is for," Brandon hopped back onto the floor. "Oh, and I think Ava's awake."

"I'll get her," I pushed the covers aside, wincing for a brief moment when my feet made contact with the floor. I was going to kill him later.

"Are you OK, Mummy?"

"I'm fine," I answered. "Go ahead downstairs. We'll be down in a moment."

"OK!"

"You do realize that you are going to die right?" I glanced at Draco, who was still lounging in bed with a large smirk on his face, before I exited the room.

"I look forward to it," I shook my head before entering the nursery on the right. Sure enough, Ava was wide awake. Flailing arms, kicking legs and all. Bundling the sheets at her feet.

"Good morning, Sleepyhead," I cooed, placing the finicky baby in my arms. She gurgled in response.

After a quick change, we went down into the living room to find Brandon waiting eagerly underneath the Christmas tree.

"You took forever, Mummy," he said simply. "Can we open now?"

"Go ahead," I laughed taking a seat next to Draco on the couch. "But only the ones under the tree."

"What about all of those?" he pointed to the pile in the corner.

"Those are for when we go to Uncle Harry's," I answered. "You want to open presents when we get there don't you?"

"Well duh," he was a two year old no?

Within minutes, not to anyone's surprise, wrapping paper, bows, glitter, any decorative object you could imagine, was scattered all along the floor.

"Oh my God! Dad, did you really?" Brandon shouted, holding the two tickets in the air. "Are these for real?"

"Would I ever get you anything that wasn't?" Draco asked. "Uncle Blaise owed me a favor, so I went ahead and got you those."

"Are we really going to Germany for the Winter Classic?"

"Ja mein Sohn wir werde in Deutschland zu den Winter Classic's gehen," Draco answered. (Yes, my son, we are going to the Winter Classic in Germany)

"Danke Papa!"Brandonlaunched himself into his lap. "Das ist das beste Geschenk aller Zeiten!" (Thank you, Daddy! This is the best present ever!)

"Ich bin froh das es dir gefällt. Möchtest du deiner Mutter jetzt ihr Geschenk geben?" Draco asked. (I am glad that you like it, would you like to give your mother her present?)

"So viel Spaß das auch ist, ich finde wir können wieder anfangen Englisch zu reden," I interrupted. (As much fun as this is, I think we should start speaking English again)

"Spielverderber," Draco said. (party pooper)

"Bin ich nicht," I laughed. "What's this, Sweetie?" (I am not)

"Your Christmas present," Brandon answered nonchalantly. "I helped daddy pick it out."

"Then it must be wonderful," I ripped off the stunning, silver paper. Underneath was a long, narrow, black box. What could it be? "Oh my goodness." I held up the platinum bracelet to the light. Along with diamonds; there was an array of rubies, moonstones, aquamarines, and citrines. How thoughtful.

"Do you like it? Really? I, I mean, Daddy and I wanted to get you something that you would really like," Brandon clasped his hands together, rocking back and forth on his toes as he now stood in front of me. "We even got all of our birthstones in it."

"It's beautiful," I beamed kissing the top of his head. "Thank you both.

"What no kisses for me?" Draco asked. "How is that fair?"

"I'm sure you'll survive," I giggled.

* * *

"No matter how many times I've been here, I can't believe how good the place looks now. They really did a good job fixing this place up," Draco stated, carrying a sleeping Ava on his shoulder.

"I agree. It's much more homey now than it was," the bell chimed, the door opened, and a familiar black haired boy appeared from the threshold.

"Aunt Haylee! Uncle Draco, you made it!" The child jumped onto our legs. "Uncle Ron said you weren't going to make it, but I told him. I told him that you were going to be here. Now we can eat. Uncle Ron is starving."

"It's good to see you too, James," I said. "And Uncle Ron is always hungry. I'm sure a few seconds won't kill him.

"Oh yeah, come inside," he lead us inside. "Grandma made really good food. Mummy! Daddy! They're here!"

"I told you they would be, James," Ginny said, entering the hall. "Hey guys, happy Christmas."

"The same to you. Are we the last ones to get here?" I asked as we followed her into the kitchen.

"Aren't we always?" Draco paused at the door. "Well look at when we have here. The boys are back in town."(AN:Start singing the song in my head:) )

"I thought it was more rowdy and rambunctious in here than it usually was," I added taking Ava from his arms. "How are you guys doing? It's been a while hasn't it?"

"Almost six years I would say," Levi answered. "And you?"

"Can't complain."

"Can we eat now? The only thing that was keeping us from eating was them. Now they're here," Ron moaned.

"Manners, Ronald," Molly placed the last of the plates on the table. "I would have thought that the last 22 years of life that you would have learned that by now."

"But mum-"

"Let's eat," she stated.

"Ethan, put down the electronics and come to the table," Kim told her eight year old son, whom was focused solely on the miniature screen in his hands.

"But mom, I'm almost at two million points," the boy replied.

"You can play Temple Run when you are finished eating," Brayden said, snatching the object from his son. "Besides, it's going to take you quite some time to beat my score."(AN: Is anyone else as awful at this game as me? My highest is only 512,000) 

"Boys please, let's not talk about video games right now," Kim interjected. "There is so much to catch up one. Video games can wait."

"Yes, Mommy."

"Yes, Dear."

"Men, what can you do with them?" I asked.

"Tell me about it," she agreed.

* * *

"Molly, this food is delicious," Blaise commented once dinner was in full swing. "Care to share your secret?"

"Thank you, Blaise, but I'm afraid I can't tell you. It's a Weasley family secret."

"Bugger," he mumbled. "So what's new with you lot? It's been a very long time since we've all been together. The last I heard, Conner, you, Stacy and the kids were in Orlando. Brayden, your family was in Colorado. And you, Levi, were chilling out in Salem, Mass. Anything you would care to share?"

"Not really," Levi answered first. "The three of us have been traveling a lot. Have you been to the Everglades? They are magnificent, let me tell ya."

"We'll have to plan a trip," Blaise said sipping on his drink. "Conner? Brayden? I couldn't have covered everything."

"Nothing much really. You pretty much summed it up," Brayden answered. "By the way, Baby Boy, I love the new album my friend. Triple platinum already. A bit suggestive though. How did Haylee manage to let you go through with that?" Oh boy, here was go.

"I can't really tell you that," Draco told him. "There are young children in the room."

"I got ya," Brayden chuckled.

Dinner was a wild affair to say the least. Just like old times, everyone was joking around without having a care in the world. The children were doing their own thing at the end of the table, while the rest of us described our travels and experiences. It wasn't much later when everyone's gut was getting full, that we all gathered into the living room. The young ones under the tree, ready to open more gifts.

"No good could possibly come from this," I whispered. Draco chuckled in agreement.

"No, really? A bunch of kids ripping paper. What could possibly go wrong?" Harry joined in.

"Can we open them now, Daddy?" James asked. That sounded very familiar. Where have I heard that before?

"Yeah, can we?" The others chimed in.

"Knock yourselves out," Then, like a gunshot signaling the beginning of a marathon, all of the kids started tearing away at the paper that covered the many boxes on the floor. Screeches, hollers, and shouts invaded the room as soon as the boxes were open. We adults must have done very well on our Christmas shopping.

"Mummy, look at what I got!" Brandon beamed from the floor. "How did they know?"

"Uncle Blaise has connections remember?" I said. "Don't you, Blaise?"

"Of course I do," he winked at the boy. "But Mr. Artamova owed me a favor. When I told him that a certain someone wanted his autograph of his favorite quidditch player, he obliged."

"Thank you, Uncle Blaise," Brandon hugged him tightly.

"You're welcome, Squirt."

"Can we go play with our toys upstairs, Mum?" Alice asked quietly.

"I don't see why not," Hermione answered. "Just be careful."

"We will, Mum!" Nick shouted as a herd of footsteps travelled up to the next level of the house.

"Finally, some peace and quiet," Ron sighed stretching his legs out in front of him. "You would think that we were running a day care here or something."

"Could have fooled me. Did you not just see how many kids were in this room? I think my favorite one is this one right here. Hasn't spoken a word at all," Levi stated.

"Don't tell Nickie that," Amber giggled.

"Just you wait, Levi," I said. "As soon as Ava starts she won't stop. That was how Brandon was anyway."

"You wouldn't do that to me would you little one? You won't start talking up storms would you?" Levi turned his attention to our little girl.

She opened her eyes for the first time since we arrived at Grimmuald Place. Levi must have been a tad bit too close for her liking because Ava let out a small cry. His face was hilarious.

"Nice going, Mate. You made my daughter cry," Draco told him.

"Oh hush," I nudged his shoulder. "It's OK, Ava," I bounced her up and down on my knees. Worked every time. "She's just not used to you yet, Levi."

"What if she doesn't like me when she's older?" he pouted.

"I'll be crossing my fingers," Draco said.

"Nice, Mate. Real nice," Those two, I swear.

"What are we going to do with them?" I asked Bailey.

"I've been asking myself that very same question," she said.

"MUMMY!"

"DADDY!"

"MOM!"

The herd came running back down the stairs, screaming bloody murder the whole way into our arms. Half of them were crying while the other half were all talking at once. Trying to tell us about something that had happened upstairs.

"One at a time," Stacy held up her hands. "Zoey, Sweetie, what happened? But before the little girl could speak, the walls around us began to shake. That never happened before.

"Harry, that's not a new security feature you've installed, is it?" I asked.

"As great as an idea as that would be. I am going to say no," he answered.

"Daddy, make it stop!" Sarah clutched onto Harry's arm as the house rumbled again. Only to be joined by dozens of neon lights whizzing around outside beyond the windows, which was then followed by loud voices coming from above and outside the door.

"Haylee, take everyone home and wait for us there," Draco insisted as he and the others rose to their feet. "Whatever you do, don't leave the house." I agreed.

* * *

"What the bloody hell are they doing here?" Harry shouted once the women and children were vacated from the premises "Malfoy, you, Blaise, Levi, Conner, and Brayden head upstairs. Ron and I will get those assholes out there." He looked over to the freshly broken window.

"Got it," Draco grabbed Blaise by the sleeve of his shirt and pulled him along while the others followed.

"This isn't exactly how I wanted to spend my Christmas in London," Conner stated treading up the steps. "We're not going to die are we? I'm too young to die."

"Shut your trap, you are giving me a headache. You're only 24 years old," Levi announced in an angered tone.

"Thank you, Levi," Draco mumbled. "Now everyone shut up and stay down."

"Just like you, Little Malfoy. Bossing people around," the voice startled the group behind him. Good thing they never became Aurors.

"Who the hell are you and how did you get into this house?" Draco sneered.

"You would be amazed at what we can do," the stranger answered. "Now prepare for the worst holiday of your lives. Extinguo!"

"What the hell was that?" Blaise shouted, ducking down onto the floor.

"They've been creating a shitload of new spells," Draco answered simply. "Stupefy!"

* * *

"Mummy, when's Daddy coming back?" Brandon wondered, crawling into my lap. "He's been gone for a very long time."

"Soon," Merlin, they were taking a long time. What was keeping them?

"I'm sure they are all fine," Ginny said. "They're probably just making sure that everything upstairs is in order. Why don't you tell us what happened, Brandon?"

"Zoey could tell it better than me," but they all left half an hour ago. Back to their homes getting word that their husbands were safe and sound and out of Grimmuald. "All I remember is that we were playing with out toys and then the room started shaking."

"Shaking?" We asked.

"Uh huh," he nodded. "That's when we ran down to you guys. It was so scary."

The fireplace roared to life as, one by one, Harry, Ron and Draco stepped through. Seven children ran up to their fathers and cried. They were gone way too long.

"What happened?" Luke sobbed into Harry's shirt.

"Bad guys got into the house," he said. "But we got them. They're all at the Ministry."

"Are you all alright?" Hermione asked.

"Not a scratch," Ron said.

"That's good news," I said. "How did they manage to get in? I thought that the wards would have kept them out? Did they break?"

"We're not giving them enough credit," Draco explained. "They're not as dumb as we think. There was a spell used to break them. Who knows what other tricks they have up their sleeves."

"I missed you, Daddy," Brandon said. "I thought something bad happened."

"I missed you, too. Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine."

"That's what you think," A dark figure disappeared into the cold, night air.

* * *

**DarrenHasMyHeart- Is that a good or a bad thing? :P**

**MrsFelton- Thank you so much. That means a lot to me. I haven't read the Hunger Games. I know, I must be the only one who hasn't read them yet. I've heared mixed feelings about them. I'm not sure if I want to read them. Persuade me and we'll see.**

**Mrs. 11th- Yes, another one. Lifelike no? I was hoping for that. Yeah, Ava is actually my dad's friend's daughter's name. I love that name. And thank you for telling me about the links. I went and fixed them. **

**the no name person- nope, I just thought of the title.**

**Magimagus- I can't give it away yet can I? I have to build up somehow. I like being this evil, are you kidding? :) I don't know, I never thought about that. Maybe because the fact that he loves his family so much? I just kill people in the dreams. (Wow, that did sound evil ) ;)**

**Itachi-Uchiha-lover- Ha ha thanks, I'll try my best.**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Thanks :D**


	19. Oddly Familiar

Oddly Familiar

Chapter Nineteen

* * *

**My god, it has been a really long time. I told you. At least some of the hard stuff is over. For now anyway. Now I have to worry about Regionals for gymnastics. Dear god save me. **

* * *

"There's our future quidditch star," I commented as Brandon bounded down the stair the morning of the Winter Classic. As soon as we got him those tickets; it was all he could talk about. An entire week of how the Russians were going to pummel the Germans into the ground. "Don't you look cute?"

"Mummy, I'm almost four years old. I'm not cute anymore!" I laughed and ruffled his dark hair. "Where's daddy? We're going to be late."

"Brandon, how many times do I have to tell you? The match doesn't start until one. It's ten. We won't be late," Draco called. "What was that? The tenth or eleventh time?"

"I think it was the third," I announced. "Don't you look dapper today?"

"I try," he rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. "What are you two going to do today?"

"Not sure yet. We'll probably have some mother daughter bonding time," I answered looking at the baby playing with the dogs on the floor.

"Like you didn't do that yesterday or the day before that," Draco laughed. "Alright, Squirt, I'm ready when you are."

"Don't call me Squirt!" Brandon exclaimed. "Daddy, daddy stop! Stop, that tickles!"

"You want me to stop, huh?"

"Yes," tears continued to fall down Brandon's face. "Mummy, help me!"

"Draco, let him go. At this rate you will be late for the game."

"Late?" Brandon popped up. "Dad, we can't be late. We need to go! Uncle Blaise might be there already."

"I might be where already?" Blaise Zabini walked out of the green flames.

"See, I told you we won't be late, "Draco started. "Brandon thought we were going to be late because we didn't leave."

"We won't be late, Kiddo," Blaise chuckled.

"Is Kyle coming with us?" Brandon asked.

"Not this time," Blaise answered. "He's still not feeling well."

"Oh," he sighed. "Can we go now, Uncle Blaise?"

"He really wants to get going doesn't he?" he asked.

"You think?" I replied. "Have fun."

"Bye, Mummy," Brandon hugged me quickly.

"We'll be back before you know it," Draco said. "Have fun, but not too much fun."

"I think I should be more worried about you. You will keep an eye on them for me won't you, Blaise?" I asked him.

"I sure can," Blaise grinned clapping his hands. "Let's head out."

"I'll miss you, Mummy," Brandon hugged me once more and then picked Ava up off the floor. "Bye, Ava." She gurgled in response and placed her tiny hands on his cheeks.

"I think she's going to miss you, too," I took her from his arms. "Can you say bye-bye, Ava? Bye-bye."

"Bub bub bub," she screeched before bursting into a fit of giggles.

"Close enough," I laughed.

"See you soon," Draco stated whilst kissing before they headed out with the others. "Keep mummy in line, Princess."

"Get out of here," I yelled after him.

* * *

"Wow, dad! Look at it! This place is so big!" Brandon said while jumping up and down. "Uncle Blaise, did you know this place was this big?"

"I've been here quite a few times, Squirt," Blaise answered. "Don't you remember? You came to one of those games a while ago."

"That was forever ago, I can't remember things from that long ago," Brandon announced. "Can we go inside?"

"No, I think we're going to watch the game from out here. That sounds like fun. Right, Brandon?" Draco asked him.

"Why would we do that? You can't see anything," Brandon replied. "Uncle Blaise, are you hearing this silly nonsense my daddy is talking about?"

"Your dad's just being funny," Blaise told him. "We're going in."

"Yeah!"

The three of them headed into the stadium with the other spectators. Brandon marveled at everything around him. Thousands upon thousands of other quidditch fans were piling into their seats wearing the colors of their respected teams. Blue, red and white for the Russian team, and black, red and yellow for the German team.

"Are we there yet?" Brandon whined trudging up the final flight of steps. "I can't walk anymore, Dad."

"You're in luck," Draco stopped before pushing the glass door open. "Here we are."

"Finally!" Brandon exclaimed, running over to one of the many plush chairs in the box. "Oh my god, this is the most comfy chair I have ever sat in," he sunk into the one closest to the window. "Sit with me, Daddy."

"I think it's nap time," Draco sighed occupying the seat next to his son. "That was a lot of stairs."

"What? No, you can't sleep now! You'll miss Artamova play!" Brandon shouted.

"I'm joking," Draco laughed at his son. "So, what do you think? Russia or Germany?"

"Is that a trick question?" Brandon asked. "Russia is going to win. I told you that before. You weren't listening to me were you?"

"Of course I was. I was just making sure you didn't change your mind."

"Why? Do you think Germany is going to win?" Brandon eyed his father.

"I don't know, Dietrich is a pretty good keeper," Draco said. "We'll have to wait and see."

"Uncle Blaise, daddy is talking nonsense again," Brandon shook his head again.

"I don't know, Brandon. Germany is a pretty good team," Blaise explained. "This match could go on for a while."

"You two are crazy," Brandon crossed his arms. "Look there they are!"

* * *

Brandon's head was going to be so sore in the morning Draco concluded. Never had he ever seen his neck move back and forth that quickly before. It was an hour into the game, and just as Blaise predicted, it was a great game, He had to admit; this game was a great one. Maybe even better than the Quidditch World Cup a few years back. Probably because he could have cared less about who won that match. Ugh, Bulgaria and Ireland, what an awful match up. Those teams weren't even that great anymore.

"Dad, did you see that move Artamova just did?" Brandon broke his train of thought. "When I grow up, I want to be a Chaser, too. Do you think I could, Dad?"

"If you practice hard enough I suppose," he answered. "But they only take the best of the best you know."

"That's why Uncle Blaise plays. Because he's the best on England's team. Right, Uncle Blaise?" Brandon looked up at him.

"I don't like tooting my own horn, but I am pretty good," Blaise replied inspecting his nails.

"You don't own a horn, Uncle Blaise."

"It's a figure of speech, Son," Draco said. "Look, there he goes! Dimitriov is going to catch the snitch."

"I told you Russia was going to win!" Brandon jumped up and down. "That's five Galleons, Daddy!"

"Wait, Draco, you actually bet that Germany was going to win?" Blaise interrupted. "Why the bloody hell would you do that?"

"Oh, you said a bad word."

"And there you have it ladies and gents. Russia 340, Germany 190. Russia wins!" The announcer shouted over the field. Hoots and hollers echoed throughout the stadium.

"Some people are going to be celebrating tonight," Blaise stated. "What do you say we go down and meet the team, Brandon?"

"Really?" the little boy's eyes widened. "Like, right now?"

"Yeah, like right now," Blaise showed them the way. "Look out gents, the party has just arrived."

"Look who it is boys," one of the large men grinned. "Zabini, it's been such a long time."

"Of course it has, Dimitriov. Of course it has," Blaise joked. "Anywho, I'm here to cash in that favor you owe me. Guys, this is Brandon. He's a big fan."

"I can't believe this is happening," Brandon breathed. "This is the best day of my life. Could you guys sign my jersey?"

It was amazing how much there was to talk about, or how much Brandon could stay in the conversations. They must have been in the locker room for a half an hour at least after the game was over. It was nearing six o' clock. At this rate, they would miss dinner, and it was at that moment that the ground shook violently.

"Daddy, what was that?" Brandon ran over to Draco and hugged his legs tightly.

"I don't know," he answered truthfully. "They can't still be celebrating out there can they?"

"Clearly you haven't been to many Russian parties then."

The door to the locker room slammed open and the coach rushed in obviously out of breath as though he had been running for miles.

"You all need to evacuate the area immediately," the man leaned over in attempt to catch his breath.

"What's going on Rollings?" Artamova asked.

"They're here," he exclaimed. "I don't know how and I don't know why, but they are?"

"Who's here?" Draco asked.

"Death Eaters. A whole bunch of them," Rollings went over to the open door to check the surroundings. "Why would they do this here? We aren't a threat to them." A few screams could be heard in the distance.

"You might not be," Draco mumbled. "Blaise I need you to take Brandon home for me. Tell Haylee I'll be there momentarily."

"Dad, don't go!" Brandon held on tighter. "Don't go by yourself."

"Brandon, look at me," he knelt down to his son's level. "You need to go with Uncle Blaise right now. It's too dangerous for you right now."

"But I don't want to leave you!" Brandon cried.

"Look out!" Blaise shouted just before the furthest wall on the left burst into a pile of rubble all over the room.

"Search the room, men! They have to be here somewhere!" One of the supposed Death Eaters ordered. "We do not leave until we have them."

"Dad," Brandon panicked from under the debris. "Dad?"

"Did you hear that? I think it came from over here."

Brandon sucked in some air and crawled further into the pile of stone. He might not have known who those men were, but he could tell that they were up to no good. Five grimy, bloody fingers grabbed at his tiny leg. He would have screamed bloody murder except another hand reached up to cover his mouth to make sure that no noise would escape his lips. Trying his best, but without much success; Brandon squirmed, kicked and fidgeted only to be held onto tighter.

"Stop moving and don't make a sound," his eyes widened and filled with tears. "Brandon, don't cry."

"I couldn't find you," he cried silently. "You didn't answer me when I called you. Dad, you're hurt."

"I'm fine," Draco told him, taking Brandon's hand away from his bleeding face. "I need you to listen to me now alright," Brandon nodded. "I need you to keep perfectly still until I come back for you. Do not move and do not make any sounds. Do you understand me?" the little boy nodded again before launching himself into his father's arms.

"I'm scared, Daddy." He sobbed.

"I am too, Brandon. I am too."

* * *

"Yes, Bailey. I'm watching it right now. Did you say Blaise didn't come back yet? No, Draco and Brandon aren't back either. I know, I'm worried too. Yeah, I'll let you know if anything comes up," I tossed the phone onto the couch and continued to pace across the floor in front of the television, breaking news scrolling across the bottom of the screen.

The coverage began about an hour ago and I was already freaking out. Kingsley sent in about ten Aurors in to go and get the Death Eaters out. Whatever Lucius was doing to gain more followers it must have been working. There were dozens of them. And that was only the ones that dared to be seen. Fire was lighting up the sky as the German stadium collapsed to the ground. Smoke covered the full moon. It was just like the Quidditch World Cup all over again.

"Mummy! Mummy!" my boy yelled running into my arms. His clothes were dirty and stained. Jeans and shirt torn. Bumps and bruises coated his arms and face. Much better then what I was expecting.

"Brandon I was so worried," I hugged him as tightly as possible. "Are you alright? Are you hurt? Is anything broken?"

"I'm fine," he cried into my shirt. "Mum, I don't think I want to go to anymore quidditch games for a while."

"I don't think you should go to any for a while either," I told him. "Where's your father?"

"Present," I jumped as the voice broke the silence. Dear lord he was a mess. Large, purple bruises marred his skin. Clothes ripped and singed. Blood dried on the side of his face. "I'm fine, Haylee. Don't worry about it."

"How can I not worry about you?" I looked down at Brandon. "Why don't you go upstairs and get ready for a bath. You need one. I'll be up in a minute alright."

"OK, Mummy."

"You just had to go play hero didn't you?" I asked looking back at my husband. "Why must you do that every time?"

"We're Aurors aren't we?" Draco asked. "It's our job. Bumps and bruises come with the description."

I sighed. "Sit down, I'll fix you up. Is anything broken?"

"Zygomatic bone possibly," he hissed when I wiped the blood off of his cheek. "Yeah, I think it's broken."

"Draco, Draco, Draco, what am I going to do with you?" I continued to clean him up. "You are going to be the death of me I swear."

* * *

**HermioneandMarcus- Thanks :)**

**DarrenHasMyHeart- Something is going to happen to Ava? I don't know, you'll have to wait and see. :D**

**WWEDiva53101- Yeah, I think I am going to use some of them, but not for a bit yet. Thank you :)**

**Itachi-Uchiha-lover- You don't like cliffhangers? Really? I think they are kind of fun, but I'm allowed to think that. Ha, anywhy thank you and keep on reading.**

**Mrs. 11th- Yeah, I love my German class. It's so much fun. Thaks. :D**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- I will do my best! :)**


	20. Life Goes On

Life Goes On

Chapter Twenty

* * *

**I'm back! Damn it's been a while. I posted a picture of Ava in my profile in case you wanted to see what she looks like. A quick note, this chapter is two years after the last chapter. Had to make time go forward. Until next time.**

* * *

*_click click click*_

Draco was going to throw Ron out of the Ministry window any second now. If the bloody ginger didn't stop clicking that damned pen soon, the Weasley was going to be six feet under. Why were they even there anyway? It was a nice, unusually warm February afternoon for God's sake. An afternoon, where Draco could have been spending time with his family. Not one where he would be sitting in a chair, in a boardroom, with twenty Aurors, talking about those damned Death Eaters. Again.

It had been two years since the "new and improved" Death Eaters burned down the German quidditch stadium, and the Ministry had done next to nothing to stop them. Sure there were a few raids now and again, but it seemed that they were now always one step ahead of them.

_*Click click click*_

That was it!

"Hey, what was that for?" Ron shouted as Draco plucked the pen from his fingers and tossed it to the opposite end of the room.

"What are you? Five? Can you not sit still and listen without moving?" Draco asked. Before his attention went back to the man in the front.

"Weasley, cut it out," Kingsley glowered at the red-headed man. "This is a serious matter. Now, you all know this has been getting out of hand for quite some time. From the Great Wall collapsing, Kilimanjaro erupting, the explosion at the Sydney Opera House, and the Leaning Tower of Pisa toppling over; we need to come up with a new plan of action."

"Do you remember when those flashed up on the news? Scared us all to death," Harry muttered at Draco's left.

"I don't think the Muggles in the area left their homes for about a week after that," Draco replied. "At least nothing too terrible has happened in London lately. Knock on wood."

"Could you imagine?"

"Could I imagine what, Mr. Potter?" Kingsley asked.

"N-nothing, Sir," Harry stuttered. "Sorry for interrupting."

"Very well then. As I was saying," Kingsley continued. "It seems that out battle plans have not been working to our advantage. I have called you all here because we need a new strategy. If anyone has any ideas, any at all, feel free to share."

"Why don't we just blow the motherfuckers out of the ground?" Andrews announced after a moment of silence. "That would solve all of our problems."

"Great plan, Dipshit, but we don't know where they are," Draco sneered at the other Auror. "That lot is too slippery. They keep moving. Before Sydney we thought they were in Canada because that's what you and your team concluded. Merlin, we were wrong. Why did we even listen to you?"

"Andrews, Malfoy," Kingsley warned. "There is no time for your bickering! This is serious!"

"I know that, Kingsley!" Draco said. "But every other team was closer in location on that mission. The Philippines, Taiwan, India, but no, we had to go to Canada because that bloody monkey over there insisted that we go to Canada. Do you know have many people we could have saved if we were that much closer?"

"Calm down, Mate," Harry spoke. "We've already discussed this. We know this already."

"That doesn't change the hundreds who died," Draco continued. "If anything we wait to attack when we know EXACTLY where they are. Then we hit them with everything we've got."

"So we just sit here?" Andrews questioned. "What good will that do us?"

"Can you ever shut up?" Draco asked.

"Maybe we should just ask your wife. She is, after all, the one finding the bastards." Draco rose to his feet, when the door to the room clicked open.

Of course I would walk into a scene like this. Dugan was backed into his chair, while Harry and Ron were holding Draco back. Dugan must have said something really bad this time. The vain in his neck was ready to burst.

"What's going on, Kingsley?" I asked setting the computer onto the table. The screen then popped up onto the wall.

"Just their usual spat. What can I do for you, Haylee?"

"You're wanted in your office, Sir," I answered. "The Prime Minister is here to speak with you."

"Thank you," he lowered his head. "I take it you have good news."

"You could say that. The paper work is on your desk."

"I wouldn't accept anything less from you," he smiled before exiting the boardroom.

"Harry, Ron, let him go," I told them. "Draco, you need to calm down. Dugan, you need to stop being an asshole. Are we clear?" they both slouched into their chairs without a word. "Alright then, after going through everything. I've come up with this conclusion," a map of the world popped up onto the screen. "As you can see, all of the places that have been attacked or have had some form of combat have been marked. Does anyone notice anything strange about this?"

"What? There's a bunch of randomly placed dots. What's there to get?" Dugan asked.

"Wow, I thought you actually had to have some brain cells to get into this department," I mumbled. This was going to be a long meeting.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Draco walked up to me once the other Aurors were gone. "Dizzy? Headache? Nausea?"

"I'm fine," I answered. "It was just a concussion, Draco. You don't have to freak out about it. It was two weeks ago."

"I know, but it still scared me to death," he sighed before wrapping his arms around my waist. "Can we just tell my mother to watch the children tonight? It's been such a long time since we've been alone."

"You've barely been home at all this week. Brandon and Ava miss you and want us to spend time together as a family."

"Fine," he groaned. "What do they want to do then?"

"The park was being tossed around if I remember correctly. Let's go home; they are really excited about this."

"Have I really not been home that much?" Draco thought aloud. "Really? We've both been here a lot. How is it that you see them more than I do?"

"That's because when we get home, you go up to bed and sleep for the rest of the night. Come on, it's Saturday and the end of February. We can do something fun."

"Don't give me that look."

"What look?"

* * *

"Mummy! Daddy? You're home!" Two bodies latched themselves onto our legs. "We missed you!"

"We missed you too," I bent down to their level. "So what did you want to do today?"

"Go to the park!" They announced in an excited manner. "Can we go, Mummy? Please?"

"I don't know. Why don't you ask your father?"

"Dad, can we go? Please! Please! Please!" They pouted with the puppy-dog eyes that only they could pull out.

"In February?" Draco asked them.

"But there's no snow and the sun's out," Brandon said. "And I swear I saw a bird outside of my window this morning. Spring's coming soon and that means we can go outside a lot more."

"I don't know," Draco pondered. "It's a bit fridged out today. You could catch a cold."

"Nu huh," Brandon replied. "The weather lady on the TV said that it was going to be eighteen degrees Celsius. That's really warm! We can be outside all day! Oh, we could even eat outside too! You should make wings, Daddy. You make the best…."

"Did he find the hidden candy stash or something?" Draco whispered. "He hasn't stopped talking in the past five minutes."

"…are you even listening to me?" Brandon squeezed himself between us. "You didn't hear a word I said did you?"

"Course we did," I answered. "Go gather your things; we're going to the park."

"Yeah!" Their tiny legs bulleted up the stairs at lightning speed.

"You're sure about this? What if…"

"I'm sure nothing is going to happen while we're out at a park, Draco. I don't think they're that stupid to attack in broad daylight in the middle of a community. All the other attacks happened in the evening. We should be fine."

"Should be, being the key word in that sentence," he took my hands in his and gave them a firm squeeze. "I just have a really bad feeling about this. Something's off about today."

"You say that all the time. Maybe it's because you were about to pound Dugan into a bloody pulp," I giggled. "I still don't understand why you dislike him so much. He hasn't done anything to you."

"I don't trust him. I don't like him, and I certainly don't like the way he looks at you whenever we're in the same room. He's a creep and you know it."

"Did you tell his wife about this?" I asked. "And he doesn't look at me in any way. I think you're just jealous. I don't know why of course. Have you seen the guys? Who would want to touch him? Ew."

"So you do agree with me. And you know what I mean about the look. It's like he's eyeing you as if you were a piece of meat."

"Maybe he's just hungry," I shrugged.

"I didn't need to hear that. I didn't need to hear that coming from your mouth. I-"

"I only said that to get a reaction out of you," I laughed. "Come to think of it, yeah, he does have a weird look on his face. But let's not get too crazy about it right now," I stood at the bottom of the steps. "We're going to leave without you!"

"No!"

"Hold on, I'm almost ready!"

I love our kids so much.

* * *

"I told you before, and now I'm going to tell you again. This plan of yours isn't working! Why don't we just attack and take the boy? Surely it would be easier," Yaxley exclaimed while walking through the collapsing remains of the once powerful city of the Incas. The temples now lay in ruin and it wouldn't be long before the rest would join it. Then it would only be a matter of time before the massive group would have to relocate once more.

"Patience, Yaxley, patience," Lucius held up his hand. "I know you are wearing thin, but you need to trust me. This plan is going to work. There is no way his little mind will be able to break this spell. Victory will be ours!"

"But how do you know?" The newest man to the congregation questioned. "All of the things I have seen happened with them; some miraculous miracle happened and the boy was fine."

"Don't worry," Jacobs chuckled. "You many be our inside man in all of this, but we know what we are doing."

"I'll believe it when I see it," the man scowled.

"Get ready to be amazed then," the blond man held his wand up to the sky. "Pareo."

* * *

"Daddy! Daddy, put me down!" Ava squealed in delight as Draco tossed her into the air before he set her on the ground. "I almost felled, Daddy. I was almost squished in the grass."

"You wouldn't be squished in the grass," he told her. "I would never drop you, Princess."

"Can we go for a walk in the woods over there?" Brandon asked pointing over to the last grouping of trees not far from the playground. "We haven't been in there yet."

"But the woodses is scary," Ava spoke. "What if there's a monster in there? Or we get gets lost?"

"Then the monster will get you," Brandon remarked. "Quit acting like such a baby."

"Brandon!" Draco and I both shouted. "That's an awful thing to say to your sister."

"But it's true!" he announced following the footpath into the woods. "Come on you slow pokes."

"What has gotten into him?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out."

The leaves on the trees were beginning to grow back. Quite odd for this time of year, but they looked lush and green. There were even some birds that decided to come back early. Ava grabbed onto each of our hands and started swinging them back and forth.

"Daddy! Mummy! Look at the pretties butterfly!" she squealed again.

"It is pretty isn't it?" I agreed.

"It is most pretties. Where did B go?"

"He's up there somewhere," Draco said.

"B, B where did you go?" Ava hollered. "What if he's losted? Or what if the bears ate him?"

"I'm sure he's fine."

"B! B-"

"Can you stop shouting?" Brandon said appearing out from the bushed. "You're giving me a headache."

"Where did you come from?" I asked him.

"Around," he looked in a circle.

"Where did you go, B?" Ava grabbed his hand. "Can you show me? Please? Please? Please?"

"No, you're just a little baby," he replied. "You can't do anything with me."

"Why are you being mean to me, B?" Ava's eyes filled up with tears. "What did I do?" she ran over to me and held her arms out. Scooping her up; Ava grasped my neck and cried.

"Stop it, Brandon," Draco grabbed his shoulder and spun him around so that they were facing one another. "What is going on with you? Why are you doing this?" The young boy attempted to wiggle out of the strong grip. "Stop it!"

"He says I don't have to listen to you," he said. "He says I don't have to listen to anybody."

"Who told you this?" I interrupted. "Where did you hear this from?

"I don't need to tell you?" my son glared at me. He never glared at me before.

"That's it, we're going home."

The drive back home was long and uncomfortably quite. No one spoke. The radio wasn't even on. Looking into the rear-view mirror, I could see the dried tears on my daughter's face, while Brandon was set on the back of Draco's head. Glaring like his life depended on it. What was with the sudden change? It made no sense.

The car came to a complete halt a few minutes later. Ava held onto me for dear life again when I unbuckled her from her car seat. Brandon, who somehow managed to get out of his own and tried to make a run for the house, but Draco took him by the back of his jacket. Screams and kicks were thrown around also.

"Mummy, what's going on?" Ava whispered. "What's happened to, B?"

"Don't worry about your brother right now, Ava. Your father will take care of him," I told her.

"Mummy, can I goes up to bed? I'm sleepy," she rubbed her eyes.

"Sure."

Meanwhile, Brandon was still keeping his act up. Fighting, kicking, and screaming at his father when they entered the empty study. Now, Draco wasn't one to use magic on his child, but this was an emergency. All at once, Brandon became still and couldn't move anything except for his eyes. Still in glare mode.

"Alright, I'm going to take the spell off, and you are going to remain right there, do you understand me?" Draco asked. "Blink if you understand." It took a while, but Brandon followed through.

The spell came off and he stayed in place. Slowly, Draco knelt in front of him and held Brandon at arms length. Nothing seemed too out of the ordinary. The same dark hair and light eyes. A few scrapes and, but he only guessed it was from the twigs and bushed at the park.

"Why are you acting like this, Son? This is not like you at all," Draco stated.

"They said I don't have to listen to you," Brandon repeated again, except this time, with a they instead of a he.

"Who are they?"

"The men that were in the woods," the small boy answered softly. Finally, some information. "They said I didn't that to listen to you or Mummy."

"Why not? What did they look like?" Draco rubbed his face; the one decent hit that Brandon managed to achieve. It would most likely be bruised in the morning.

"I don't need to tell you!"

"Stop! It isn't funny anymore!" he grabbed both of his shoulders. "What did they do to you?"

Grey met grey, but only for a brief moment before Brandon did something that Draco thought he would never, ever do. His tiny fist clenched into a ball and with as much force that a boy of his age could muster; he hit his father in the side of the face. It was quite possible that there was a small cracking sound as well.

"I hasse sie, Vater!" Brandon spat. "Ich hoffe du sterben!"**(AN:I hate you daddy, and I hope you die, in German)**

That was the final straw. Brandon disappeared before Draco's eyes and up to his room until he could figure out what to do with him. Someone must have done something. Used a potion maybe. Brandon would never do something like that. And he would bet that his father was somehow behind it.

Picking up his jacket from the floor, he went up the stairs up his room and quickly went into the adjoining bathroom. Who knew that his child could pack such a punch? The side of his face was beginning to redden.

"What happened?" I asked from the doorway. "That's a pretty nasty hit."

"Tell that to your son. I think he gets it from you."

"Wait, Brandon did that to you." I was shocked. "How did that happen?"

"He's under a spell or potion, I think. There's no way he would have done that on his own."

Sighing, I went over to his side and placed my hand on his cheek. With a tiny hiss, he squeezed his eyes closed. It must have really been bad underneath the surface. I slide the medicine cabinet open and pulled out a clean cloth with a reducing swelling potion.

"This might sting a little."

"I think I'll survive," Draco hissed again when the fabric touched his jaw. "Damn that hurts."

"I told you," I joked. "Your daughter, by the way, wants to talk to you then."

"What about?"

"You should have seen her face, Draco. She was petrified. I don't think I've ever seen her that shaken up."

"OK then," he ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm not sure if you want to or not, but Brandon's in his room if you want to speak with him. Maybe you'll be able to get through to him."

"No promises, but I'll try."

* * *

A tiny push and the door opened. A gasp escaped my lips and my jaw fell to the floor. Everything in the room was ripped, broken, or flipped over. Almost inaudible sobs ricochet against the walls. Brandon was curled into a ball over in the corner by the side of the bed. Head down on his knees and arms tightly wrapped around his legs.

"Mummy!" he launched himself at me. "What did I do?"

"You don't remember?" I asked rubbing my palms up and down his back. "Anything?"

"We were at the park," he cried. "And then we went for a walk. I saw a group of people in the woods, and then Daddy sent me up here. His face was bruised, Mummy. What did I do?"

This was one of the strangest things I have ever heard. No doubt about that. If Brandon couldn't remember, then he was under a spell or potion. Imperius perhaps. Draco was right; his father had something to do with this.

"I don't know why, but you hit your father, Sweetie. He was just surprised and sent you to your room."

"But I didn't mean to!" he screamed. "I don't even remember doing it! Is daddy mad at me?"

"He could never be mad at you, Brandon," I embraced him. "Your father loves you. We both love you."

"But now he's going to hate me!" he sobbed even harder.

"I bet if you say you're sorry-"Brandon let go of me and bounded for the door.

"Do we feel better now, Princess?" Draco asked tucking the girl into bed.

"Uh huh," she nodded, gripping the top cover. "Is B going to be OK?"

"I'm not sure," he kissed her forehead. "We'll have to wait and see."

"Daddy!" Brandon shouted, pushing the door open with much force. "Daddy, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do it! I don't even remember. Please don't be mad at me," he then crawled up onto the bed and hugged his little sister. "I'm sorry, Ava. I was so mean. I won't ever do it again."

"It's OK, B," she hugged back. "I still loves you."

Brandon held onto her for a long time. Tears cascading down his cheeks. He was as confused as Draco and I were. What happened in the park to make him do this? I stopped at the threshold and saw the scene before me. The three of them were alright. Whatever was going on, we needed to get down to the bottom of it.

* * *

**HermioneandMarcus- No, thank you :)**

**GothKat2SlashFan- I love putting fluff in there. It makes me happy :D You'll have to wait for the next one and find out. Thanks, I actually and the 10th best on bars in the region. It was a bad bar day. **

**Itachi-Uchiha-lover- Thank you! **

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Thank you!**


	21. Gone Too Soon

Gone Too Soon

Chapter Twenty-One

* * *

_Today could have been the day,_  
_That you blow out your candles,_  
_Make a wish as you close your eyes._

_Today could have been the day,_  
_Everybody was laughing,_  
_Instead I just sit here and cry,Who would you be?_  
_What would you look like,_  
_When you looked at me for the very first time?_  
_Today could have been the next day of the rest of your life._

_Not a day goes by,_  
_That I don't think of you,_  
_I'm always asking why this crazy world had to lose,_  
_Such a ray of light we never knew,_  
_Gone too soon, yeah._

_Would you have been president_  
_Or a painter, an author, or sing like your mother?_  
_One thing is evident,_  
_Would've given all I had,_  
_Would've loved you like no other._

_Who would you be,_  
_What would you look like,_  
_Would you have my smile and her eyes?_  
_Today could have been the next day of the rest of your life._

_Not a day goes by,_  
_That I don't think of you,_  
_I'm always asking why this crazy world had to lose,_  
_Such a ray of light we never knew,_  
_Gone too soon, yeah._

_Not a day goes by,_  
_Oh_  
_I'm always asking why._

_Not a day goes by,_  
_That I don't think of you,_  
_I'm always asking why this crazy world had to lose,_  
_Such a beautiful light we never knew,_  
_Gone too soon,_  
_You were gone too soon_  
_Yeah._

_Not a day goes by,_  
_That I don't think of you._

_Gone Too Soon- Daughtry_

* * *

**This one made me cry alright. And not just because I had to put my cat down on Thursday. I think you will all like it as much as I did.**

* * *

The bedroom door burst open that Saturday morning. The sun was out and shining. The blinds were opened, and I was greeted to three grinning faces crowding around the bed.

"This is a new way to be woken up on a Saturday," I spoke. "Good morning."

"Good morning." They chorused.

"Happy Birthday, Mummy!" Ava and Brandon both jumped onto the warm comforter and attacked me with bear hugs.

"Thank you," I hugged them back with equal force.

"Come downstairs, Mummy! We made you breakfast," Ava exclaimed, smiling brightly.

"Really," I eyed Draco curiously. "All by yourselves?"

"OK," Brandon replied. "Daddy helped. A little."

"A little?" Draco pushed himself off of the wall. "I do recall doing everything. Thank you."

"That's not true!"

"Mummy," Ava pulled at my shirt. "Come downstairs. The waffles are getting cold."

"Waffles huh? Then what are we doing up here? Aren't you both hungry?"

"Yes!" Brandon answered without a second thought, before bounding down and out of the room. Ava followed after him.

"So, you're not going to wish me a happy birthday?"

"I'm pretty sure I did that already," Draco stated before grabbing my hips. "But I suppose I could do it again. Happy Birthday."

"Thank you," I said before moaning against his lips. That bastard. "So, what are you planning on doing today?"

"Your brother, Ron, the kids, and I are going to the zoo."

"The zoo?" I trailed my fingers down his chest. "Sounds like fun."

"Loads. What are you, Ginny, and Hermione going to do today?"

"Shopping," I answered simply. "The usual."

"Now that sounds like fun," he stated in a sarcastic manner. I replied with an elbow to the stomach. "You're going to have to try harder then that."

"Right," I pried Draco's hands away from my hips and exited the room. "Are you coming for breakfast or not?"

"I'm coming."

Ugh, the kitchen smelt heavenly. Golden brown Belgian Waffles topped with strawberries and whipped cream were placed on the table. My stomach was gurgling just looking at them. Brandon and Ava were taking out the bacon and eggs as soon as we got there. Their cheeks were stuffed like chipmunks.

"You didn't wait for us?" I asked and the silverware in their hands fell to the floor with a loud clank.

"You and dad take forever to get down here," Brandon swallowed. "And we were hungry."

"A likely story. Everything looks delicious."

"Tastes delicious too," Ava added.

The others arrived around ten o' clock. Hermione and Ginny had their money ready to spend spend spend, while Ron, Harry, and the children were ready for their day of fun. We all agreed to be back by five, when Harry and Ginny, Ron, and the kids would head back home after such a strenuous day. Then Draco and I would drop Ava and Brandon off at Narcissa's so we would have the rest of the night for my little surprise. This was going to be so exciting! I hoped Draco would be as ecstatic as I was.

"You're going to be well behaved for daddy, Uncle Harry, and Uncle Ron right?" I hugged my two children for the last time until I would see them the next day. "And no letting the snakes out of their cages this time, Brandon. Not many people are fond of those creatures."

"It was an accident. I swear!" he replied. "One minute the glass was there and then it wasn't. It was like I used my magic without even trying." Where have I heard that one before? 16 years ago perhaps?

"Sure it was, Love. Sure it was," I laughed before letting them go. "Have fun."

"We will, Mummy," Ava said. "They have a new monkey exhibit. We're going to see the monkeys, Mummy!"

I held back a giggle. That should be a good story to tell later today. Draco hates monkeys. I could only imagine how that trip was going to go.

"Alright you rugrats, let's go. We've got a lot to do today." With a loud cheer all eight children headed outside followed by the guys. How were all three of them going to be able to put up with eight rambunctious children was beyond me. Another story for later.

"Try not to get into too much trouble now," I joked.

"It's not like we go looking for trouble. Trouble always finds us."

"Sure it does."

* * *

"Crucio!" A flash of white light illuminated the dark room. A blood-curdling scream bounced from wall to wall. "What do you mean it didn't work? It was fool proof!"

"Please, I'm only telling you what I know and what I saw." The man rolled around on the floor in agony. His eyes clenched together as tightly as possible.

"He's only a child," Lucius screamed. "There is no logical explanation to why it didn't work. Why didn't it bloody work?"

"Calm down, Lucius," Yaxley placed his hand on the old man's shoulder. "I was right about it you know. I said it wasn't going to work, and it didn't. I declare that we try one of my tactics this time around."

"And pray tell what would your plan be?" Lucius asked.

"Who is the one person who is always there to make everything right for your son and grandson?" Yaxley paced the room. "Who is the one who seems to be the one that is not making us succeed?"

"The Ministry?" Jacobs asked.

"No, you damned fool," he shouted. "My son's half blooded wife."

"But if we go after her, Draco would kill you." A man stated from within the group.

"Exactly," the two older gentlemen burst into fits of satanic laughter.

* * *

"So, what's the big surprise?" Ginny asked, sipping on her drink as we continued through the shopping mall, many bags dangling from our arms. "Why kidnap us for the day?"

"Well, I needed a bit of help," I answered. "It is my birthday after all."

"Exactly, shouldn't you be celebrating with Ava, Brandon, and Draco?" Hermione spoke. "Seems logical to me anyway."

"I did this morning," I told her. "Besides, Narcissa is taking the children tonight."

"Oh, I can already see where this is going," Ginny smiled a cheeky smile. "That's why we stopped at Victoria's Secret first wasn't it?"

"I guess you could say that," I answered. "There's only one stop I have to make. I'll meet you back at the car if you want. I won't be long."

"That depends," Hermione's eyebrows rose. "Where's your last stop?"

"Right here," I paused before the cute, little store. Both of the girls let out a loud squeals which caused a few heads to turn in our direction.

"Haylee, why didn't you say anything?" Ginny wondered. "This is huge! How far along are you?"

"Two months," I answered. "Could one of you take this bag back for me? I just need to pick something up."

"Sure," they grinned before heading off.

"Good afternoon, Dear," the elderly woman smiled from behind the counter. "How may I help you today?"

"I'm here to pick up something actually," I told her. "I called the other day. Under the name Malfoy."

"Ah, yes, of course," she quickly disappeared into the back. Turning in my place; I took a look around the shop. Many other women, couples, parents shopping and moseying around. A woman, whom I would have guessed to have been in her early thirties, was walking around with her daughter at her side. A tiny doll fell to the ground beside her. But it seemed as though the mother didn't notice her daughter's distress.

"Mummy, my dolly!" The girl grabbed the woman's hands.

"What?" she turned around.

"I believe this is yours," I handed her the doll. "Your daughter dropped it."

"Thank you," she said. "I really appreciate it. Come along, Sophia. Daddy's waiting for us."

"Thank you," the girl, Sophia, smiled before walking away with her mother.

"Here you are, Love," the saleswoman came back, placing the box on the counter. "Is it to your liking?"

"Yes," I answered with a grin, pulling the red, fleece blanket out of the box. There was also a tiny amount of stitching on one of the corners. Ella, in a fancy cursive writing and then a small elegant rose next to it. "It's perfect. Thank you so much for doing this."

"It's not a problem at all," she said. "Is this your first?"

"Third actually," I wish I had a camera to capture the look on her face.

"No, really?" she gasped. "I never would have guessed. What's your secret?"

"I'm kind of a cop, so that keeps me going I'm sure."

"That's amazing," she said. "Is your husband excited then?"

"I haven't told him yet," I handed the money over. "I was planning on doing it tonight. It's my birthday today as a matter of fact. I figured it would surprise him."

"Most definitely. Have a nice day now."

"Thank you."

A piercing scream broke my train of thought as I exited the store. A young girl was clinging to an older man and crying her eyes out. Not far away was, a similar looking girl was lying on the floor; a pool of blood was gathering around her person. Soon, other hollers and shrieks filled the building. Some lucky ones were even sprinting for the exit doors.

"Run! He's got a gun!" Someone shouted. A gun? Who would bring a gun to a shopping mall?

"There you are, Sweetheart. Did you miss me?" A bloody hand covered my mouth while its twin took hold of my waist. "Lover boy can't save you now. Just you wait, Precious. We're going to go out with a bang!" A bang? Was he insane?

* * *

"Do you think she'll be coming soon?" Ginny wondered, tapping her fingers on the dashboard of the car. "We've been waiting here for about fifteen minutes. It shouldn't be taking her that long."

"Maybe this person could help," Hermione rolled down the window. "Excuse me, excuse me! Why is everyone running?"

"There's a terrorist in there," the man breathed. "He's going to blow the place," and he continued on rather quickly.

Ginny and Hermione both gapped at each other before launching themselves out of the car and back into the mall. Smoke floated in the air. Broken glass was sprayed all along the floor; what had happened in here? The two women dashed to the last place they knew where they knew Haylee was, but she was nowhere to be found. Where was she? Cautiously, Hermione turned her head. A strange ticking sound buzzed in the air. Dear god, the place really was going to blow! Quickly, they dove to the floor before tons and tons of concrete collapsed on top of them.

"Hermione? Hermione, are you alright?" Ginny coughed up some dust a few moments later.

"I'm fine," she crawled out from under her hiding spot, unharmed. "You OK?"

"Yeah," the red head replied. "We really need to find- OH MY GOD!"

* * *

"So we saw the birds, bears, and alligators. You little ones got to hold the reptiles. Did we miss anything, or can we go home now?" Ron asked during their lunch break.

The children were monsters; that was of sure. Scarfing down food as if their lives depended on it. Ketchup smeared on their tiny faces. Those fries never stood a chance. Ava, who was sitting on her father's lap, pulled at his shirt sleeve while licking her ice cream cone.

"Daddy, we didn't see the monkeys yet," she whispered.

"Monkeys?" Draco asked. "You sure you want to see them?"

"Please, Daddy," she pouted and added the puppy dog eyes that she was known for producing. "Monkeys are so cute."

Draco shuttered inwardly. Monkeys weren't his favorite animals. However, despite his distaste for the primates, he agreed to go, for the children's sake.

The monkey house was packed when they got there. Not to mention loud and foul. Draco shuttered again. God he hated monkeys. They were so; ugh he couldn't even describe it. What he wouldn't do for a giant hose right at that moment. That would give those apes something to laugh about.

"Look at this one, Daddy," Ava grabbed his hand. "Isn't he funny looking, Daddy?"

He sure was. A little bit strange as well. It was all black, minus the tan on its face, and all it did was sit there. Staring out beyond the glass, at the people who were looking at him. Just to make matters even better; it was staring right in their direction. Lovely.

"Dad, I don't like that monkey," Brandon stated from his side. "He's scary looking."

"He's cute," Ava announced. "Oh, look at him! He's coming over to say hello!"

Sure enough, she was right. The ape stalked over to the glass where they stood and placed his hands on the glass. Ava copied the action and smiled. Her brother was so silly! This monkey wasn't a bad monkey. It was sweet and cute and adorable. That was until it noticed the two people standing on both sides of her. It hissed and began smacking the glass with its fists. Talk about bi-polar. It screeched and kicked for quite sometime before a sleeping dart was shot into its back.

"Stupid monkey," Draco stated watching one of the zoo keepers carry out the animal. "Alright, that was our last stop. You know what that means."(AN: Yeah, I went there.)

"Grandmas!" the two children cheered in excitement. "Are you going to be with us, Daddy?"

"Not this time. It's just going to be you two and Grandma."

"Oh."

A short time later, the three families went their separate ways. Brandon and Ava were all packed and everything was in the car. They were on their way. The closer they got to his mothers house, the more nervous he was getting. As soon as the kids were dropped off; he would drive over to the restaurant where Haylee would be waiting for him. She had called earlier; they were running a bit late. Supposedly she had a surprise for him. He was anxious and his palms were beginning to sweat while he held the wheel. Never in his life had his palms sweated.

"I was wondering when you were going to get here," Narcissa opened the door for them. "You look very nice tonight, dear."

It was true; Draco took the time to get ready for their date tonight. Draco couldn't put his finger on it, but he felt…..

"Draco, there you are!" Hermione's voice echoed from the fireplace "Come to St. Mungo's immediately!"

"Her-"

"Don't talk! Just get over here!"

"What do you think that was about, Draco?" Narcissa asked.

"I don't know. But I don't like the way she sounded. This better be important."

The hospital was bustling when he arrived. It seemed that was always how it was whenever he stepped foot into that place. It appeared that everyone always got sick or hurt whenever he was there. Dozens of people were seated in the entrance. Draco glanced around the room, trying to locate the crazy woman who interrupted his would have been amazing night with his wife. Suddenly, a hand wrapped around his arm and pulled him into the elevator.

"This better be important, Hermione," he turned to look at her, only to be met by red, puffy eyes of the brunette in front of him. "What's wrong?"

The doors opened and Hermione said nothing as she led him down the hallway. This was starting to unnerve him, but he just kept walking. They stopped at the door. Hermione stood outside and gestured for him to go inside.

* * *

The tears had been falling for a constant hour now. They left tracks down my dirty face. My fingers played with the soft material that didn't mean much anymore. What was I going to do? How was I going to tell Draco?

"Haylee?" A lump formed in my throat as the sobs increased. "My god, what happened to you? Don't tell me it was from the attack?" Draco rushed to my side and wrapped his arms around me in an instant. I clung to his shirt. It was soaked within seconds.

"I'm so sorry," I cried into his chest.

"Sorry? What on earth-"

"Tonight was supposed to be special. A surprise for you, and now it's ruined!"

"Shh," Draco rubbed my back." Tell me what happened. One thing at a time."

"You didn't see it on the news?" Hermione asked from the door.

"I did see that," he turned back to me. "You weren't in that were you? Haylee?" I squeezed his hands before reaching for the blanket.

"This was going to be the surprise. I'm so sorry." I handed it to him. Draco ran his thumb over the inscription. Ella Rose.

"I don't understand," he said after a minute of silence. "Please explain it to me."

"We were going to have another baby, Draco," From the corner of my eye I could see Hermione crying from the corner. "It was going to be our little Ella, but because of the explosion…." I looked away.

"Tell me, Haylee," he cupped my face with his hands. "What happened?"

"I lost the baby," Hermione was now standing by the side of the bed. "What's the answer?" All she did was shake her head no. She took a free hand and squeezed it before exiting the room, leaving Draco and I alone.

"What was that about? We were going to have another child? Our baby girl?" I nodded and squeezed harder. This was going to be so hard for him.

"And now," I paused again, catching my breath. "I- the explosion didn't…..Why is this so hard to do?"

"Just say it," his eyes looked right onto mine. "I can handle it," Not this; there was no way he could take this. "I love you. No matter what." Not when I knew he wanted a large family.

"Draco, I can't have anymore children."

* * *

**Itachi-Uchiha-lover- That's alright, I'll take the reviews whenever I can get them. I'm so glad you like my story. It makes me so happy after a crappy week.**

**GothKat2SlashFans- next one as in next chapter. I'm not going to do another sequal to this one. Sorry, if I just bursted your bubble there. Yes, Lucius is a douche, Ava is such a cutie :), and Brandon :D Hope you liked this one! **

**Livvey- It will be close, you'll have to wait and see :)**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Dugan is the inside man? Hmm, never thought of using him? That would have been a good idea. Anyway, I hope you liked this one as well. **


	22. Trying Not to Love You

Trying Not to Love You

Chapter Twenty-Two

* * *

_You call to me, and I fall at your feet_  
_How could anyone ask for more?_  
_And our time apart, like knives in my heart_  
_How could anyone ask for more?_

_But if there's a pill to help me forget,_  
_God knows I haven't found it yet_  
_But I'm dying to, God I'm trying to_

_'Cause trying not to love you, only goes so far_  
_And trying not to need you, is tearing me apart_  
_Can't see the silver lining, from down here on the floor_  
_And I just keep on trying, but I don't know what for_  
_'Cause trying not to love you_  
_Only makes me love you more_  
_Only makes me love you more_

_And this kind of pain, only time takes away_  
_That's why it's harder to let you go (That's why it's harder to let you go)_  
_And nothing I can do, without thinking of you_  
_That's why it's harder to let you go (That's why it's harder to let you go)_

_But if there's a pill to help me forget,_  
_God knows I haven't found it yet_  
_But I'm dying to, God I'm trying to_

_'Cause trying not to love you, only goes so far_  
_Trying not to need you, is tearing me apart_  
_Can't see the silver lining, from down here on the floor_  
_And I just keep on trying, but I don't know what for_  
_'Cause trying not to love you_  
_Only makes me love you more_

_So I sit here divided, just talking to myself_  
_Was it something that I did?_  
_Was there somebody else?_  
_When a voice from behind me, that was fighting back tears_  
_Sat right down beside me, whispered right in my ear_  
_Said, I've been dying to tell you_

_That trying not to love you, only went so far_  
_Trying not to need you, was tearing me apart_  
_Now I see the silver lining, from what we're fighting for_  
_We just keep on trying, we could be much more_  
_'Cause trying not to love you_  
_Oh, yeah, trying not to love you_  
_Only makes me love you more_  
_Only makes me love you more _

_Trying Not to Love You- Nickelback_

* * *

**What's this? Did I just update in less than a months time? I do believe I did! High-fives all around! Another tear jerker right here. Both songs are by Nickelback by the way. The second one is Lullaby. And I was really upset, I thought I would get more reviews than I did. Is my story not as good as it was? :(**

* * *

Draco had been acting strangely for weeks now. I didn't understand it one bit. It was either working really late, come home and ignore us, or wake up really early and got to work. He wasn't around anymore. Draco missed breakfasts, lunches, and dinners with the family, which in turn, caused Ava and Brandon to be very upset and confused. He was always in his study when he wasn't at work as well. The door always closed, and I could hear nothing from beyond it. Then, the icing on the cake for me, he wouldn't even sleep in the same bed as me anymore! The first night I thought nothing of it, however, as days went by, my heart sank lower and lower when I would wake up in the morning and I would find Draco's side of the bed empty. God only knows how long it had been since he'd actually touched me. This was getting way out of hand. Whenever I would try to talk to him about it; he would always brush me away. I originally thought it was something I did, but the more I searched through my thoughts, nothing stuck out. We never yelled at one another, well; we never had really bad fights I should say.

"Daddy!" Ava launched herself down the hallway to the double doors. "Daddy, I lost my tooth!" The doors to the study hit the walls with a loud thud and she jumped up and down in front of the man sitting at the desk. She was holding her fist tightly together so that the tooth on the inside wouldn't fall to the floor. The only problem was that Draco didn't even acknowledge her presence. He just continued on working on the reports. "Daddy?"

"Not now, Ava," he said, head down, pen flying across the pages. "Daddy's working."

"But Daddy, my tooth fell out!" she held up the tiny white piece in between her fingers. "Mummy said that if I put the tooth under my pillow tonight the Tooth Fairy will come and take my tooth and give me a Galleon. A whole Galleon, Daddy!"

"That's wonderful, Ava."

"What are you doing?" Ava asked, climbing onto the chair opposite of her father.

"Work"

"Why?"

"Because it needs to be done."

"Why?"

"My boss told me to do it."

"Why?"

"Because he's my boss and whatever he says goes." I could hear the irritation within his voice as I approached the doors.

"Why?"

"AVA!" I cringed. Draco's never yelled at her before. "I don't have time for this. Go play with your brother."

Ava quickly got off of the chair and scampered out of the room directly into my awaiting embrace. The doors closed behind her.

"Why's Daddy being mean to me, Mummy?" she cried. "I didn't do anything bad! I promise!"

"I'm not sure why he's acting like this," I answered truthfully. "I'll get to the bottom of this. Go and find your brother, OK?"

"OK," she wiped the tears away with her fists.

I slammed the double doors open with as much force as I could gather. Getting to his desk in three strides; I ripped the papers from right under Draco's nose. Finally, he lifted his head and our eyes locked.

"What the fuck is your problem?" I shouted. "If you have a problem, take it out on me. Not your children."

"Haylee, can we not talk about this right now? I need to finish these reports and hand them in to Kingsley tomorrow." He made an attempt to retrieve the papers; all that he reached for was a pile of ashes.

"I would believe you," my eyes narrowed. "But tomorrow's Sunday, and you already turned the reports in two weeks ago! What is going on in that fucked up mind of yours?"

"Haylee, this is unnecessary. Nothing is wrong."

"That is bullshit and you know it!" I screamed, tears threatening to fall from my eyes. "Something is very wrong. You've been acting like this for weeks. Doing nothing but work. You don't pay any attention to Brandon and Ava, and you haven't been there for me when I needed you the most."

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" I retorted. "You engage yourself in your work all the time! You don't eat with us anymore. You don't sleep in the same bed as me. You know your wife. Need I go on?"

Draco pushed his seat back and got to his feet. Oh, now he would try to get me back on my good side. Well listen here buddy; you're going to have to try harder than that. I pushed his arms away and took a step back.

"I don't understand you," I said. "Did I say something to make you act like this?"

"No, it's just, I'm going through all this shit at work-"

"Stop lying!" I yelled. "That is crap! Work is fine! Nothing bad has happened since the bombing. You know the bombing that killed our baby! The one that I was going to surprise you with! The one time that I needed you the most to be with me, Draco. The one time, and you weren't. You're acting just like your father-"

*SMACK*

I heard two tiny gasps from behind the double doors. My chest was rising up and down at such a speed that I thought my heart was going to explode. The left side of my face was tingling and the tears I had been holding back escaped. Now he was _just_ like his father.

"Hay," I averted my eyes from him and started towards the door. "Haylee!" Draco grabbed my arm.

"It's not even worth it alright," I really wanted to smack him back. Hit him, kick him, scream at him, but I couldn't find the energy. "Not even worth it." When I opened the doors, I saw the kids lined up against the wall, eyes glazed over.

"It's alright," I crouched down to their level. "Come on, we're going to go visit grandma for awhile."

"Really?" Their eyes brightened slightly. "I can't wait to show her my new dolly." At least there was someway I could make them more cheerful.

Pulling the luggage set out from the top of the bedroom closet; I set it on the bed and began packing some things. Just enough necessities to get me through a few days. I had no idea how many days, but I would figure it out soon enough. Finally, before going to check on Brandon and Ava's progress, I ripped a piece of spare paper and placed it on the nightstand. A stray tear left an imprint on the tan sheet.

_Ich leibe dich_

Sniffling, I placed the pen down neat next to the paper and slide my ring off my finger. Maybe this would be the act that would bring him around. With a click, the door behind me closed, and I went to the other room.

"We're ready, Mummy," Ava smiled holding the handle of her pink and white, polka dotted suitcase. Brandon stood behind her with a sullen look on his face.

"Mum, how long are we going to be at Grandma's?"

"I'm not sure," I answered. "Do you have anything else you want to bring with you?" They shook their heads and then loaded everything up into the car.

By that point in time dark, grey clouds covered the sky. A steady drizzle fell from the heavens. Oh no, he's going to need to do more than that to get me back in that house. With one last look back, I pulled away and started down the road. Ava was sitting in her car seat, combing her doll's hair while Brandon rested his elbow against the window and watched as the scenery passed by. I wouldn't have thought he would have pulled a stunt like that. I didn't think that what had happened had affected him as much as it did. It was going to be a long night. That was for sure.

"Just had a caller," the man over the radio spoke. "Poor bloke. Sounded really heart broken. Requested a certain song for a certain lady."

_Well, I know the feeling_

_Of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge_

_And there ain't no healing_

_From cutting yourself with the jagged edge_

_I'm telling you that, it's never that bad_

_Take it from someone who's been where you're at_

_Laid out on the floor_

_And you're not sure you can take this anymore_

_So just give it one more try to a lullaby_

_And turn this up on the radio_

_If you can hear me now_

_I'm reaching out_

_To let you know that you're not alone_

_And if you can tell, I'm scared as hell_

'_Cause I can't get you on the telephone_

_So just close your eyes_

_Oh, honey here comes a lullaby_

_Your very own lullaby"_

"Dad!" they both exclaimed.

"That bastard," I cried silently, turning the station to another, only to hear the following verse.

"_Please let me take you_

_Out of the darkness and into the light_

'_Cause I have faith in you_

_That you're gonna make it through another night_

_Stop thinking about the easy way out_

_There's no need to go and blow the candle out_

_Because you're not done _

_You're far too young_

_And the best is yet to come_

_So just give it one more try to a lullaby _

_And turn this up on the radio _

_If you can hear me know_

_I'm reaching out_

_To let you know that you're not alone_

_And if you can tell, I'm scared as hell_

'_Cause I can't get you on the telephone_

_So just close your eyes_

_Oh, honey here comes a lullaby_

_Your every own lullaby"_

And the next five channels

"_Well, everybody's hit the bottom_

_Everybody's been forgotten_

_When everybody's tired of being alone_

_Yeah, everybody's been abandoned_

_And left a little empty handed_

_So if you're out there barely hanging on….._

_Just give it one more try to a lullaby_

_And turn this up on the radio_

_If you can hear me know_

_I'm reaching out_

_To let you know that you're not alone_

_And if you can tell, I'm scared as hell_

'_Cause I can't get you on the telephone _

_So just close your eyes _

_Oh, honey here comes a lullaby_

_Your very own lullaby_

_Oh, honey here comes a lullaby_

_Your very own lullaby"_

The gravel under our feet as we headed up the drive. The front door opened and Narcissa stood out of the way, ushering us inside.

"It didn't get any better?" she asked. "Place your bags in the foyer. We'll have a spot of tea."

"Do you mind if I put them to bed quickly? It's been a long night," I brushed the hair away from the back of my neck.

"Oh my goodness!" she grabbed my wrist. "What happened to you? Tell me he didn't…"

"I'm fine," I winced when she touched my cheek slightly. "Please don't do anything rash-"

"My son hit you! I do believe I can be rash!" she exclaimed.

"It was my fault," I remarked. "I made a comment and I-"

"That doesn't matter," Narcissa grabbed her coat. "Put the children to bed. We'll talk about this when I get back." I sighed as she stepped into the fireplace.

"Come on you two. It's time for bed."

* * *

Narcissa let out a loud cough when she stepped into the living room. All the lights were out and no one was present except for the canines that were resting on the fuzzy blanket. It seemed like no one was home, that was until she heard a loud crash from the end of the hall. Bingo!

"You have a lot of explaining to do, Draco Alexander Malfoy," she pushed the doors open. Her hands covered her mouth in a flash and gasped. The room was trashed. Completely from top to bottom. Furniture flipped over, glass coated the floor; what had happened in here?

"Mother?" she jumped a mile and turned one hundred and eighty degrees. "What are you doing here?"

"You know exactly why I'm here," she crossed her arms over her chest. The women looked and saw her son's face. Tear streaks lined his cheeks, hair messy and shaking profusely. "What were you thinking?"

"Please, Mum. Not now," he turned away to face the window, or what was left of it anyway. "I did something insanely stupid. I-"

"You're damn right you did!" his mother shouted. "I thought I raised you better than that! This is something your fath-"

"I KNOW!" the house shook. "I know," Draco clasped his hands together tightly. "What do I do, Mum?"

"I can't help you with this. You made the mess. You fix it," she answered kneeling down by his side. "The only one who can fix this is you."

"I can't believe I did that, Mum," he rolled the ring around his fingers. "All of my life I told myself, over and over again, that I would never be like him, but now….damn it, she's right. I'm just like Lucius!"

"You are nothing like your father, Draco," she squeezed his shoulder. "Do you love her?"

"More than life itself," he cried. "I just don't know if she'll forgive me. How are the children?"

"Fine. A bit confused, but fine."

"When I went into our room and saw this on the dresser, I thought I lost her forever," he explained. "I am so scared, Mother. I don't think I've ever felt like this."

"She won't leave you. As soon as Haylee arrived I could still see the love in her eyes."

"I love her so much," Draco whispered.

"I know."

* * *

It was eleven o'clock and the kids were finally asleep. After many questions, they quietly settled down and drifted off. I closed my eyes in front of the door and with a shaky hand, turned the handle and entered the room. The room I hadn't been in in years. Everything was exactly the same as I remembered it.

Sitting on the edge of the bed; I picked up the pillow and squeezed it closely to my chest. It still smelt like him. Finally, for the first time that night, I cried my heart out.

* * *

**GothKat2SlashFan- No, they're just causing trouble. I know, it's so sad :(**

**HermioneandMarcus- Glad you liked it. I hope you enjoy this one**

**Mrs. 11th- Such a sad moment. I couldn't imagine... **

**Livvey- Hey, you didn't have to wait as long this time! :)**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- If I was in his shoes I would be so upset**


	23. Holding on to Heaven

Holding On To Heaven

Chapter Twenty-Three

* * *

_And if forever never comes then I_  
_And if forever never comes then I_  
_And if forever never comes then I_  
_I'll hold on and hold on_

_I keep listening to my chest_  
_For a beat but there's nothing left_  
_It's been a week since I've seen you_  
_And I still can't believe it_  
_'Cause I'm dying inside alone_  
_And every day we gotta be apart_  
_I'm like a baby with a broken heart_  
_But the second that I'll see you_  
_You will know how much I need you_  
_Because I'll never be letting you go_  
_(Well you know I...)_

_I'm lost without you_  
_And there's nothing I can do_  
_You're the one I can't go without_  
_If I ain't holding on to you then I'll be holding out forever_  
_I've got you now and_  
_I'm not letting go of you_  
_Never be together long enough_  
_'Cause every moment I'm with you_  
_It's like I'm holding on to heaven_

_And if forever never comes then I_  
_And if forever never comes then I_  
_And if forever never comes then I_  
_I'll hold on, hold on_

_And if I could write a symphony_  
_Then baby you would be my melody_  
_And you would flow like a river_  
_Slowly going on forever_  
_Like a feather that's blowing away_  
_Like everyone that needs a fairytale_  
_Like every mother's love that never fails_  
_Like every game that needs a player_  
_Every sinner needs a savior_  
_I'm the villain you're willing to save_  
_Now you know why_

_I'm lost without you_  
_And there's nothing I can do_  
_You're the one I can't go without_  
_If I ain't holding on to you then I'll be holding out forever_  
_I've got you now and_  
_I'm not letting go of you_  
_Never be together long enough_  
_'Cause every moment I'm with you_  
_It's like I'm holding on to heaven_

_And I'm willing to wait_  
_Just to see you another day_  
_What I'm waiting for_  
_Will wash this pain away_  
_And it's never too late_  
_(Never too late...)_

_And if forever never comes then I_  
_And if forever never comes then I_  
_And if forever never comes then I_  
_I'll hold on and hold on_  
_Now you know why_

_I'm lost without you_  
_And there's nothing I can do_  
_You're the one I can't go without_  
_If I ain't holding on to you then I'll be holding out forever_  
_I've got you now and_  
_I'm not letting go of you_  
_Never be together long enough_  
_'Cause every moment I'm with you_  
_It's like I'm holding on to heaven_

_And if forever never comes then I_  
_And if forever never comes then I_  
_And if forever never comes then I_  
_'Cause every moment I'm with you_  
_It's like I'm holding on to heaven_

_And if forever never comes then I_  
_And if forever never comes then I_  
_And if forever never comes then I_  
_'Cause every moment I'm with you_  
_It's like I'm holding on to heaven _

_Holding on to Heaven- Nickelback_

* * *

**Another one, I'm on a roll! Look at me go! I'm going to put this up now; I won't update until I get at least five reviews. I feel bad when I say it, but I really want more reviews. I used to have so many, and now it's like all of my favorite people have dissapeared. So, please review! It would make me so happy! **

**The book mentioned is one my gandmother used to read to me all the time, so I stuck it in there. **

* * *

_You're just like your father_

_Just like your father_

_Your father_

_Father_

_Father_

_Father….._

Draco sat upright in his bed, panting heavily. Her voice still echoed between his ears like it had been all week long. Yes, all week. He hadn't seen his family on a week. What an idiot. Work at the Ministry had been a horrendous affair as well. He couldn't concentrate for Haylee and the children had always been on his mind. Constantly. Harry and Ron had given him the good one two once they found out. Followed by the cold shoulder for about five days, and it drove him absolutely crazy as time went on.

Running his hands over his face, he slumped into the bathroom and stared at the face in the mirror. These past seven days had really messed with his head. Eyes bloodshot, hair a complete mess, ugh he looked awful. Haylee would hate him for letting himself go the way he did. Sighing, Draco pulled his shirt over his head and took his trousers off before stepping into the scalding water of the shower. Groaning when the water pounded against his back; he rested his head on the wall. Deep down he knew he deserved this. Karma for what he did to his wife. Something he swore he would never ever do, and yet he did. Damn he needed them back. He needed her back, or he was going to go bloody insane. He waited until the water turned ice cold before getting out and changing into a plain black shirt and jeans. Today was the day, he decided. The day when he would make everything right. He wondered if she was feeling as lousy as he was. Was she still crying her heart out at night like he was? Or did she already move past this? Haylee was a strong one. Draco knew that first hand. Although, this was not something that he thought that she might not be able to get over so quickly. He would just have to wait and see.

"You look like shit, Mate," Blaise announced from the entryway of the Aurors' office. "Why don't you go over and apologize already?"

"Thanks for the comment, Zabini," Draco stated. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Harry called and told me to get your ass into gear, so here I am," Blaise smiled before clapping his hands together. "What's the plan then? Surely you have something up your sleeve to whoo your wife off of her feet."

"One would think," Draco sighed. "Is there any other reason why you are here?"

"Wow, you really are down in the dumps aren't you? This should be one for the record books."

"Blaise," he interrupted. "I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but could you wrap this up? I have important things to do."

"And by important you mean Operation Get-My-Wife-Back, I'm all for it," Blaise turned and walked away without a second thought.

"What the hell and I going to do?" Draco slammed his head onto the desk in front of him. If he wouldn't do something spectacular soon; he just knew Harry would be all over his ass again, and he knew it wasn't going to be a good time.

* * *

"This is the best news I've heard in a very long time, Jacobs," Lucius smiled from the long, narrow table. "An entire week. Ah, my son must be an absolute mess."

"You should have seen him at the Ministry," the man at the end of the table chuckled deeply. "Could barely walk in a straightest of lines. His wife didn't even dare show herself."

"I wouldn't either if I was her," Pettigrew announced.

"Why do you even speak?" The youngest asked. "Seriously, you have nothing to put into this group. Why do you even try?" Peter paled.

"Now don't we have business to attend to gentlemen?" his attention turned to the woman hovering above them. "Can we do this quickly? I have work to finish up."

"Are you sure about this?" Lucius asked. "I mean she is your wif-"

"Lucius, it was all for convenience," he crossed his arms and placed them on the table. "Besides, it needs to be done to continue out plan of action."

"Very well," the blonde pulled out the wand from the cloak pocket. "Finite." The woman's scream rebounded around the room.

"You bastard! How could you do this? Betray your own people? Me? Your own wife!"

"Darling, you have no idea-"

"You liar! You have been planning this from the beginning haven't you?"

"Just get this over with," he rolled his eyes. "Please, end me my suffering."

"Scalpere," the woman's blood spewed onto the stone floor. By the looks of things, she would be dead within the minute. "And then we'll place her where we discussed. The Daily Prophet will be all over it in the morning. We will be as good as gold."

* * *

"Which story do you want me to read to you tonight?" I ran my fingers through their hair as we curled up close to the fireplace in the library.

"Mummy, can you read the cat and mouse story?" Ava asked. "I like that one!"

"Me too!" Brandon announced.

"I suppose," I took the book off of the side table. "Come out and Play, Little Mouse by Robert Kraus," I started flipping the page. "Monday. Come out and play, little mouse. I can't play today. I'm shopping with my mother. Ask me tomorrow. Tuesday. Come out and play, little mouse. I can't play today. I've got to help my father paint the kitchen. Ask me tomorrow. Wednesday. Come out and play, little mouse. I can't play today. I've got to help my sister do the laundry. Ask me tomorrow. Thursday. Come out and play, little mouse. I can't play today. I've got to help my little brother with his homework. Ask me tomorrow. Friday. Come out and play, little mouse. I can't play today. I've got to clean my room. Ask me tomorrow. Saturday. Come out and play, little mouse. My big brother's busy, but I'll play with you. Let's play hide and seek, let's play kick the can, let's play ball, let's play cards, let's play jacks, let's play hopscotch. No! Let's play cat and mouse. You run, I catch you. The game is over. No, it's not! Let's play dog and cat. Thank you, God. I'm not a dog! I'm your big brother. Sunday. Come out and play, little mice. We can't play today. We're playing with our family," I closed the book and put it back to its rightful place. It was nearing their bedtimes. Their eyes were drooping and yawning loudly. "I think it's time to go to bed."

"Mummy, when's daddy going to come and see us?" Ava pulled the quilt closer to her tiny frame. "I miss daddy, Mummy."

"I miss him too, Sweetheart, but-"

The library doors clicked open, and my heart fell to the floor when I noticed that it wasn't Narcissa that was coming to check up on us. A week. It's been an entire week since I'd seen that face.

"Daddy!" Both Brandon and Ava jumped off the couch and into his arms. "We missed you!"

"I missed you, too," Draco replied hugging them tightly before setting them back down on the ground. "Hayee-"I froze. How dare he?

"What are you doing here?" I asked directly to his face. "You better have a good explanation why it took you so long to get your sorry ass in this room."

"If you let me explain-"

"Why should I?" I turned my back. "Give me one good reason why I should let you explain your actions!"

"Because you love me," he said, reaching for my hands and spinning me back around. "And don't you dare deny it."

"Prove it," I remarked. "Why should I give you the time of day?"

"Because I blamed myself for what happened," he interrupted. "I blamed myself for why you kept getting hurt!"

"Why would you do that?" I began to tear up.

"Because my father's leading those bastards around. I knew he would try and use you to get to me. So, I thought if I distanced myself nothing would happen to you." That actually kind of made sense. "Except, well-"

"You are such an asshole," I was crying now. He would make me cry. Damn him and his stupid thoughts. "Out of all the idiotic ways to drive us away."

"I thought it would be the best way to keep you all safe," Draco responded, brushing my tears away. "Clearly I was wrong. Haylee?"

"I can't believe it took you this long to realize it," I whispered.

"I know," he agreed. "I hope you can forgive me," My lower lip quivered slightly. "I can understand if you never want to see me again and don't forgive me. If I was in your position, that's what I would do, but I-"

"Do you ever stop talking?" I grabbed the front of his shirt.

"That depends," Draco said. "I'm trying to pour my heart put here, and attempt to earn your forgiveness. I think you could understand that."

"Are you done?"

"If you want me to be."

"Good," I roughly brought his lips to mine. God, it had been such a long time. Draco seemed surprised for a brief moment but then responded with an equal amount of force.

"I've been waiting so long to feel your lips against mine," he muttered before kissing me again. "I'm so sorry."

"How many times are you going to say that?"

"Until you forgive me."

"Do you really think I would stay mad at you forever?"

"I hope not. I don't think I would be able to function if you stayed mad at me any longer," he answered.

"I love you, you idiot."

"I love you too."

"Does this mean we can go home now?" The children attacked our legs. "I want to sleep in my own bed."

"You don't want to spend one more night here?" Draco asked them. "Because I know that I want to stay over tonight." I blushed under his gaze.

"Maybe one more night," Brandon said. "But only if we can have a family fun time tomorrow. All day."

"All day you say?" he rubbed his chin. "I guess we can do that, but only if you both go to bed right now."

"OK!" they both smiled and then launched themselves out of the room and up the stairs.

"And what do you plan on doing here tonight?" I asked.

"Something I've wanted to do for a very long time," he said and with a pop we landed in his old room.

"A long time, huh?" I laughed. "How long is that exactly?"

"Honestly?" I nodded, feeling the back of my knees meet the edge of the bed. "When I first brought you here."

"When you were what? 15?"

"Love, I'm a guy. It's one of the main things we think about on a daily basis," Draco attacked my mouth, only to be rejected when I pushed him away. "What's wrong?"

"I think there's something you need to take care of first," I told him.

"What?"

"I'm not having sex with you until you shave your face."

"You're joking right?"

"'Fraid not," I smiled from my spot in the middle of the mattress. "You should know that by now."

"I can't believe this," Draco groaned as he went into the adjoining room. "This is not what I pictured when I planned all of this out. Better?"

"Much," I smirked and jumped onto him, wrapping my legs around his waist. "Do you know how long it's been?"

"One month, three weeks, seven days, fifteen hours, thirty-two minutes, and forty-five seconds."

"Not like you're counting or anything," I giggled.

"No, absolutely not," he broke the kiss for a moment to grab something out of his pocket. "Do you realize how much you scared me when I saw this on the table?"

"You know, you're kind of ruining the moment right now," I stated.

"Just put your ring back on so I can get your ass on that bed," he exclaimed.

"So demanding," I sighed, sliding the ring back to where it belonged. I smiled. I had my husband back.

* * *

**HermioneandMarcus- No, thank you :D**

**Mrs. 11th- :) **

**GothKat2SlashFan- I know right, what a surprise. It's good when school is out for the summer, no? And tears are good, don't feel bad for crying! That makes me feel like I'm a better writer. **

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Very intense. :) I try. I couldn't let their marriage be perfect. How unrealistic would that be? Come on now. **


	24. Getting Old

Getting Old

Chapter Twenty-Four

* * *

**I think it's time for some fun stuff. A break from the bad things. It wil come back in the near future. Nothing that special happens in this chapter. Just a filler really, but the next chapter. That will be a fun one :) **

**P.S. about six more chapters left if anyone is interested in knowing. **

* * *

"_Happy Birthday to you_

_Happy Birthday to you _

_Happy Birthday dear Brandon_

_Happy Birthday to you"_

_All eleven of the multi-colored candles blew out with one breath._

"_What did you wish for, B?" Ava asked her big brother._

"_I can't tell you," he said. "If I tell you then it won't come true. Isn't that right, Mum?"_

"_Yes," I answered. "Who wants some cake?"_

"_We do!" They shouted together. "Can I cut the cake? I am the birthday boy after all."_

"_I would like to keep my ice cream cake blood free thank you. Which piece do you want?"_

"_Corner!"_

"_Middle!"_

"_Can I just eat the entire thing?" Draco asked, licking his lips while eyeing the cake._

"_No fatty, you can't," I pointed the sharp utensil at him._

"_Did you just call me fat? How rude!" he stepped back trying to look hurt. "I can't believe you would do such a thing. I'm going to go upstairs, curl up in the sock drawer and cry for days."_

"_Daddy, you can't fit in the sock drawer," Ava laughed. "That's silly."_

"_I'm pretty sure I could," he cried just to keep the impression going._

"_Draco, you're acting like a teenage girl," I rolled my eyes. "You're almost thirty-years-old. Act like it."_

"_Ugh, don't remind me," he groaned. "Thirty. I'm going to be so old. How does it feel to have old parents?"_

"_You're not old, Mummy and Daddy," Ava announced._

"_Yeah," Brandon agreed. "You still have a while yet before you hit thirty anyway. And you should see some of my friend's parents. Now they're old. You don't look anything like them. Besides, you're fun parents. Not many of my friends can do the things we do with you."_

"_Hear that, Hay? We're the fun parents."_

"_Don't boost your father's ego, Brandon. It's big enough already. Eat your cake, it's going to melt."_

"_Do you see how mean your mother is to me? We should tell someone about it."_

"_Draco, I have a knife, and I'm not afraid to use it."_

"_And now she's making threats at me," he stood behind the kids. "You'll protect me right?"_

"_You're such a dork," I laughed._

"_And calling me names!"_

"_Are you done?"_

"_With you? Never."_

"_You are ridiculous," I shook my head and exited the kitchen and into the hallway. The post lay in a pile at the door. It had to be there, it just had to. "Bill, bill, bill, magazine, magazine, bill, Hogwarts letter. Someone's got mail!"_

"_It's here! Oh my god it's here!" Smiling, I handed the large, manila, envelope before taking a seat on Draco's lap._

"_Do you remember the day you got your letter?" he whispered in my ear._

"_Oh year, Uncle Vernon was so pissed off," I answered. "You?"_

"_My mother was ecstatic," he said. "My father wanted me to go to Durmstrang though, you remember that story right?"_

"_Yeah, you told me in fourth year."_

"_What's it say, B?" Ava wondered looking over his shoulder._

"_Dear Mr. Malfoy, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find the enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September first. We await your owl by no later than July 31," a huge grin appeared on his face. "I can't believe I'm actually going! Does that mean we can go do Diagon Alley? We haven't been there in so long. I think I forget what it looks like."_

"_It's only March, and term doesn't begin for a few months. There's still time," Draco explained. "And I do believe there are some presents for you to open."_

"_But we will go?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise."_

August 15th. Seventeen days until Brandon was going to go to Hogwarts for his first year. He was growing up so fast. It seemed like only yesterday that Draco and I brought him back from the hospital. Time sure does fly.

Ever since his birthday, five months ago, he's been begging and begging to go supply shopping at Diagon Alley. Today, we finally cracked. Dozens of people, families, friends, you name it, were making their trips for whatever was on their shopping lists. Also, by the looks of things, today was the day that most of the children were buying their Hogwarts supplies. Hm, facy that.

"Mum! Dad! It's so much bigger than I remember," Brandon started at the alley in awe. "Where do we go first? No, no, no wait- can we get my wand first? And then my robes?"

"Why don't we split the list of supplies? You and your father get what you want, and Ava and I will get the rest. Then we can meet at Florean Fortescue's for ice cream."

"Oh, ice cream. Ok, we'll get my wand, robes, and pet. You get the equipment and books. I kind of want a ferret, Mummy. Can I get one?"

"Um," I fought back the urge to laugh when a small blush started creeping up Draco's neck. "I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Aw, how come?"

"Your father might have to explain that one to you. Come on, Ava. The sooner we finish, I sooner we get ice cream."

"Hurry up, Brandon. Get your shopping done. I want my ice cream! Bye, Daddy," Ava grabbed a hold of my arm. "Can we get the books first? And maybe, if I'm good, can I get one too?"

"Another book already?" I opened the door for her. "Didn't you just get one last week?"

"But it was so good! I couldn't put it down!"

Florish and Blotts hadn't changed much since I had been there last, and that was some time ago. The rows and rows of books lined the walls with any subject imaginable. Ava was looking up at me with those puppy-dog eyes again.

"I swear, you go through books faster than Hermione does," I said, taking _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _from the shelf.

"I can't help it."

"One," I told her. "Only one, then meet me back here."

"Thank you, Mummy!" she hugged me quickly before bolting off to who knows where.

Five minutes later, my arms were full of books. Did we really need this many back in the day? Dear God. All of them landed on the counter with a thud.

"Hogwarts?"

"How'd ya guess?"

"Found one, Mummy!" Ava said putting the book with the others. "And I promise I'll read it slowly."

"Good," I chuckled paying the man. "We just need to go to Potage's Cauldron Shop and then we can meet up with your father and Brandon."

"Mum, when can I go to Hogwarts?"

"When you turn eleven."

"But that's so far away!" she whined.

"It will come quicker then you know it. It's only a few more years. Trust me; it will be well worth the wait."

"Do you promise?" she asked grabbing my hand and started to swing it back and forth.

"Promise."

Not to my surprise, Ava didn't find the cauldron shop interesting whatsoever. The entire time, from the moment we walked into the building, she had the look of pure boredom etched onto her face. Every minute she would sigh, signaling that she was ready to leave.

"Mum, can we go now? I just saw Brandon and dad go into Florean's."

"Yes, I'm finished."

"Finally!" she cheered to the high heavens. "Any longer and I would have smacked myself over the head with the closest object available. What flavor are you going to get, Mum? I think I'm going to get a Dusty Road sundae."

"Cookies 'n Cream of course," I said, opening the door, allowing the delicious aroma to fill our senses. "Doesn't that smell scrumptious?"

"Uh huh," Ava agreed. "Look, there's Brandon and daddy! Did you get all of your stuff, B?" she got in line next to her brother. "What wand did you get? Did Dad let you get a ferret?"

"No, he didn't let me get one," Brandon pouted. "Something about a bad school experience or something like that. And my wand is ten inches with a dragon heartstring. Picked one the first try thank you. And then dad got me the sweetest looking owl. Oh man, Mum, you should see it. It's all black with the greyest eyes I have ever seen. Greyer than dad's even."

"Sounds like you have fun," I replied. "Did you send everything home?"

"Yes," Draco answered. "Let me guess, Cookies 'n Cream?"

"How did you know?" I joked.

"I'm just that good."

"You're not going to kiss are you?" Brandon asked. "I don't need to see that this early in the morning and in public. That would be so gross."

"I wasn't, but now I think I will kiss your mother just to make you really uncomfortable."

"Please no," he pleaded. "I don't need my 11-year-old eyes to see such disgustingness."

"Disgustingness? Is that even a word?"

"I don't know. It's our turn to order. Finally! I'll have two scoops of Moose Tracks please."

"And for the rest of you?"

"Dusty Road Sundae please."

"Cookies 'n Cream for me in a cone please."

"Mint Chocolate Chip."

"Alright, two Galleons."

"You three are expensive," Draco stated.

"Can we sit over there in the shade? My Moose Tracks is melting!" Brandon asked. "Then I can tell you about my day, Mum."

"It's only one o' clock, Brandon."

"My day so far," he corrected. "And no gross adult stuff when we sit down either. I'll be watching."

"OK, no funny business."

"That's what he thinks," Draco whispered against my neck.

"HEY! I said no gross adult stuff!" Brandon shouted.

"That boy is going to be the death of us, I swear," he muttered.

"I heard that!"

* * *

"So, you wouldn't let him get a ferret, huh?" I asked later that night once the children were sound asleep. "Couldn't build up enough courage to let him do it? Brings back too many memories?"

"And that's not even the worst part. Guess which one he wanted out of the group of ten that they had at the store."

"Aw, the albino one," I gushed. "That would have been so cute! Why didn't you let him get it?"

"Because the owl was cooler than the ferret."

"Keep telling yourself that, Honey," I sighed, curling up against the sheets.

"I also noticed how Ava was reading a new book. Couldn't say no could you?" Draco asked. "I think she reads too fast."

"I think she gets it from Hermione. Care to explain?"

"That's not even funny."

"I thought it was," I said and sighed. "Can you believe that Brandon is going to Hogwarts in a few weeks?"

"You know what that means?"

"What?"

"We're getting old."

"Not this again. We're not that old. We still look good."

"Aint that the truth. I'm such a stud."

"There goes your ego again. Did Harry confirm about coming to Hawaii with us?"

"Haylee, we're going on vacation to Hawaii. I'm pretty sure, without a doubt, that they are coming. Who wouldn't want to go? He also said they would be at King's Cross to see Brandon off."

"That's good," I let out a loud yawn. "What a day."

"Tell me about it."

"I can't wait for next week. It's going to be so fun and romantic," I closed my eyes imagining all of the things that we could go over there.

"Just you wait."

"Why? Have a surprise for me?"

"I'm not telling you. That would ruin the surprise."

"But I can't wait that long!"

"You can and you will."

"And you thought I was mean to you."

* * *

**Mini Voice of Voiceless- hi livvey. I know I would like a man like him. :) Wait, you're only 11? O_o I had no idea. That shocks me. That really does. **

**Mrs. 11th- I couldn't make them hate each other forever. That would be no fun at all. And then my story would go nowhere, and that would make all of you not like me. **

**HermioneandMarcus- OK :D**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Will do!**


	25. Just Another Day in Paradise

Just Another Day in Paradise

Chapter Twenty-Five

* * *

_Well, it's ok. It's so nice._  
_It's just another day in paradise._  
_Well, there's no place that_  
_I'd rather be_  
_Two hearts_  
_And one dream_  
_I wouldn't trade it for anything_  
_And I ask the lord every night_  
_For just another day in paradise_

_Just Another Day in Paradise- Phil Vassar_

* * *

**Holy Crap, this one took a while. I'm so sorry. :( I needed to look at pictures and such for this to make sure I got it right. The house they stay at and the water park are real also. In case you wanted to know. Next chapter already in progress, so that is good news. I got this idea from the movie _Grown Ups. _I love when they go to the water park, so I kind of used that as my insperation. **

* * *

It was breath-taking. It was everything I thought it was going to be and much, much more. The skies were cloudless and the water was crystal clear. The thousands of pictures I had seen could do no justice. I was practically in tears when all 14 of us arrived in the place we would call our home for the next seven days. The Kaanapali Kahala Estate was gorgeous as well. The second Hermione, Ginny, and I stepped inside, we screamed. There were no words. The layout was nice and wide open. There was a great possibility that we could have just stayed in the house all vacation, and we would have been perfectly content. Not only did the house have the normal eight bedrooms and nine bathrooms; there was also a billiard room, a gym, a private hot tub, and pools galore. Oh, did I mention the beachfront?

The rooms were also impressive. The kids bolted into the room of choice. Lucky for us, all of the kids chose rooms on the first floor. Sarah, Ava, and Alice paired up and picked the bedroom with the two queen beds. Thankfully they were all small for their age. That way two of them would be able to squeeze together on one of the beds. Brandon, being the loner of the group, took the single room in the far back of the hallway that the children snatched. Next to him, of course, was his partner in crime James. He also had a single bed in his room. The twins, Nick and Logan took the first room in the hallway. This left Luke to fit in the room between James and the girls. He wouldn't be getting that much sleep on this vacation. That was for sure.

On the second floor, there were two master bedrooms complete with master bathrooms and balconies. Harry and Ginny took the one, while Draco and I took the other. For some odd reason, Hermione and Ron opted out. I could have just stayed in bed the entire trip. Wouldn't have minded one bit.

It was about an hour before everyone was settled in and had gotten over the wow factor of the building. After that, we all agreed to change into our swim suits and hit the beach. The sand seemed like it would continue on forever into the horizon when we first got down there, and the best part was that it was all, completely private. There was even a dock down a-ways stocked with a boat and wave runners. This was going to be the best vacation ever!

And it was! An unlimited amount of sun, sand, and surf. Everyday, we either went hiking in the surrounding forest within the distance of the house, or some other activity on the beach. We went dolphin watching on the boat one morning. (The girls were speechless when the mammals jumped over the boat.) The waver runners, which were the boy's favorite, but that's no surprise, were an absolute thrill. We also played some beach volleyball. One of the hardest things I have ever done in my life by far. How do the Olympians make it look so easy? The men kicked our butts. But my favorite thing we did was the banana boat. Harry, Draco, and Ron each took a turn, attempting to fling us off of the rubber raft. Some were more successful than others. The kids had a blast.

Now, it was the morning of the fourth day, and the entire family was out catching the waves and/or the rays. The sky was cloud free and the water was warm when it licked at our feet. Tilting the sunglasses down to the bridge of my nose, I caught a glimpse of the husbands and the kids fighting in the water. I was so glad we came. It felt good to finally have a break from all of the craziness of the ministry. Trying to crack down on the case of Dugan Andrew's wife's murder was beginning to drive me bonkers. There were no leads whatsoever. No DNA was found on the body, except hers of course. No people of interest. No nothing, but I shouldn't even be thinking about something like that. This was the break from the real world, and I was going to live it up.

"It feels so good to get away from it all doesn't it?" Hermione sighed, stretching her arms up to the heavens. "The only downside is that it's almost over."

"Don't remind me."

"At least we still have date night!" Ginny announced. "I am so glad there is a place for the kids to go. If I wouldn't have had a night alone with Harry while we were on this island I might have cried."

"And those are the things I don't need to know," I told her. "Where is my brother taking you again?"

"Beats me," she said. "All I get from him is that it's a surprise, and you're going to love it. What about you?"

"No idea."

"He won't tell me."

"Mummy! Daddy's gonna get me!" Ava's voice broke our discussion. Her legs were pushing her through the sand, and not far behind, Draco was chasing after her. "Mummy, help me!"

"Oh no, you're not going to get away that easily," Draco grabbed her and threw her over his shoulders. "No one attempts to drown me in the ocean and gets away with it."

"Mummy, make it stop!" Ava shrieked. "Daddy, that tickles!"

"Nope, you must face the consequences," Draco said. "Are you three even going to get in the water?"

"Just because we're at the ocean doesn't mean we have to get into the water, Draco. Besides, we were in forever yesterday. We can have a break from all the salt water."

"I will never understand women," he muttered. "Suit yourselves then. Have fun reading your dopey, romance novels then. What is it? The tenth one in two days?"

"Oh stop it," I kicked some sand up at him. "It's two, not ten."

"I was close. Your mother is silly, Princess." Ava laughed.

"Dad, are you getting back in the water?" Brandon yelled over the waves.

"Actually, you have to get out. We have somewhere to be at eleven."

"Where are we going, Daddy?" Ava wondered. "Are we going to go see the volcanoes?"

"Like I would let you anywhere near a bloody volcano," he said. "Out of the water!"

"But Dad," Brandon whined.

"Is that a shark I see?"

"WHAT?"

"WHERE?"

"That wasn't very nice, Draco," I tried my best to hide a smile, but the visual in front of me was priceless. Harry, Ron, Brandon, Sarah, Alice, James, Luke, Nick, and Logan screamed and sprinted out of the water so quickly; if they only were smart enough to actually look behind them so they could see that there was no shark behind them.

"Mummy! The shark is going to get us!" Sarah ran to her mother.

"There is no shark, Sarah," Hermione told her. "Uncle Draco was being mean."

"Uncle Draco, that was so mean. What if there really was a shark? That would have been so scary! Could you imagine seeing a real shark?"

"Yeah, you would probably pee your pants," her brothers snickered. "Wouldn't she, Dad?"

"Don't talk about your sister like that boys," Harry rubbed his towel over his head. "What?"

"Can you put a shirt on? I think I saw eyes looking at me from the forest on your chest. It's freaking me out."

"That hurts, Haylee," Harry spoke. "That really, really hurts."

"Ignore her, love," Ginny ran her fingers across his shoulders then down his arms. "She's just jealous."

"Right," I snorted. "Remember Ginny, hair on a man, other than his head is gross."

"To you maybe," both Hermione and Ginny chorused.

"I didn't need to hear that," I turned away from them.

"Anyway, as I was saying, we need to go get ready," Draco announced. "We've got a long day ahead of us."

"Are you going to tell us where we are going?" Brandon asked.

"If you get ready I'll tell you. Just make sure you're wearing something you can get wet in."

Logan and Nick gasped, before a wide grin broke onto their faces. It seemed like some people knew where we were about to go. Each grabbed their towels and darted to the house. I gave Hermione and Ginny a questioning look which they returned. They were just as confused as I was.

"Draco, what are you planning?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He smirked, before heading up to our room.

"I suppose we will just have to wait and see."

* * *

I should have know it was Wet 'n Wild. The little ones had wanted to go as soon as they saw the large banner at the airport. When we appeared at the front gates; I don't think I have ever seen Logan tear up so fast. Anyway, we rented a cabana for the day, and as soon as the towels landed on the ground, Hermione, Ginny, and I were left by ourselves. Just the way we wanted it.

"You wouldn't think that this place would be so crowed," I spoke. "But since it's so hot. I can't blame them."

"Agreed, and it's such a beautiful day out," Ginny said. "When are we going to meet the others?"

"Maybe when the lines go down," I replied. "They were heading towards Waianae Coasters. It had the largest line, so they might be a while."

"Why would they go there first?" Hermione wondered. "It's one of the most popular rides."

"Because Logan said it was the most exciting," Ginny said. "Hey guys, look over there. Somebody likes what he sees."

Sure enough, directly across the Water World Playground was a tall, brunette lifeguard, and boy was he checking us out. I don't know how our significant others would feel about that. They might beat the poor guy to a bloody pulp.

"Dad, the line's not even moving," Brandon slammed his head against the railing, as all eleven of them stood in the line that hadn't moved for ten minutes now. "Why are we waiting again?"

"Because this is the coolest ride," Logan stated. "Besides, we're going on all the rides, and they're all long."

"Fine, but I want to go in the Island Racer next, and I'll beat all of you."

After about twenty more minutes, all of them went on the Waianae Coasters. To some it was worth the wait, for others, not so much. Following Brandon's wish to go on the Island Racer, (Ron won by the way, but that was up for debate) an hour passed and three rides were finished before the families met up again.

"You lot were gone for a long time," Ginny spoke once they came back to the cabana. "Long lines?"

"Like you wouldn't believe," Brandon groaned before crashing down onto an open lounge chair. "We only went on five rides so far, and it feels like we've been here for ages."

"Which five?"

"Island Racer, Waianae Coasters, Surfsliders, Tornado, and Da Flowrider. It was fun, but now we came back to get you three so we can get on the rest of the rides," Alice answered.

"Saved some of the best for last, huh?"

"Course, couldn't leave the three of you hanging like that could we?" Ron asked. "What did the three of you do for an hour?"

"Oh, you know, girl things," we giggled. If only they knew. "Who wants to go on Big Kahuna?"

"You can't change the subject on us like that," Harry said. "What happened?"

"But, Daddy, I want to go on the ride," Sarah pulled at his shorts. "We're gonna go right?"

"Yes, we will. I just want to-"

"The line is only going to get longer the more we stand here and talk," I interrupted. "Let's get a move on!"

"No, no more lines!" Nick shouted. "I can't take it!"

"We had to wait behind a guy who was wearing a Speedo. It wasn't pretty."

"How long was that wait?"

"Forty minutes!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up. "And every now and then he would do this weird stretch. I don't need to see that at my age. Thank you."

"I bet it was torture."

It took about two more hours to finish up the rest of the rides, and quite honestly, the lines weren't that long. Kids and their imaginations. Big Kahuna came first, followed by Flyin' Hawaiian, Raging River, and Shaka. It was a very eventful day. After a half hour in the Fun Zone, the sun began to set and the children were beginning to, one by one, doze off. I never knew a water park could take that much energy out of a little kid. Screaming and running around like maniacs on a sugar rush. It does have its moments. Those were the good old days. Unless you were those cute little toddlers that were being chased by their parents throughout the area.

"Haylee, what are you looking at?" Draco walked up behind me as I watched the one jump into the kiddie pool, splashing the father in the face.

"They're cute aren't they? Do you remember when Brandon and Ava were that small? Kids are really adorable at that age. I wonder how much our lives would be different if the circumstances were different."

"Haylee, don't do this to yourself again. Our lives are perfectly fine. You, Brandon, and Ava are all I need."

"I know," I whispered. "I just wish things could be different." I followed the others to the designated spot and disappeared with a loud pop. Landing in the bedroom, my legs gave away and I fell onto the bed. Why did I even have to think about it? I'm such an idiot. The last time it happened I had a complete meltdown. Stupid Lucius! Stupid Death Eaters! If only we had gotten to them; then none of this would have happened!

"Hay, you can't do this to yourself," the door creaked open and the bed dipped down beside me. "Shit happens. I can't change what my father did to you, and it hurts me whenever I think about it, but you can't let it get to you like this. I-"

"I know, you told me this last time. I just wish we could have more. Even if it is only one."

* * *

**If you want to see what the house looks like here's what you do:**

**-go to hawaiian beach rentals dot com**

**-click on Maui**

**-in the refine search put in SLEEPS 10-10+, ROOMS 6-10+, BEACHFRONT**

**-it should be Kaanapali Kahala Estate**

***It might not be there if someone booked it***

* * *

**GothKat2SlashFan- Thanks. 12 and a half? Really? Oh my O_o**

**MiniPunkette531- I won't report you. You're alright. Yup, in Hawaii :D And some stuff is going to go down in the next chapter ;)**

**HermioneandMarcus- no, thank you :)**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- I will :)**


	26. The End of Lucius Malfoy?

The End of Lucius Malfoy?

Chapter Twenty-Six

* * *

**That was a pretty quick update right? Less than a month. Guess what you guys, only about four chapters left. Holy crap i know. P.S. Can I please have more than 2 reviews for this chapter? **

* * *

The house was so much quieter when the children were absent. That was for sure. We've been getting ready for about three hours now, or should I say, Hermione and Ginny were getting ready for three hours now? I finished quite some time ago. They kept going on and on about if this matched that, that doesn't go with this. It was beginning to get on my nerves. I crossed my legs on the couch and waited. They had to be done soon, or they were going to miss their dinner reservations.

"Alright, Haylee, I need your honest opinion," Hermione burst through the bathroom door. "How do I look?"

Did I even need to give my honest opinion? She looked beautiful. The white and blue printed dress complimented her figure very well. Her hair was done pulled into a bun with a few wisps of hair framing her face.

"Oh, me next!" Ginny stepped out. Her red curls bouncing around her face. The black dress also showing her figure off nicely.

"You both look lovely," I answered. "Harry and Ron won't know what hit them."

"We look lovely; what about you? That dress is gorgeous! Where did you get it?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, this old thing? I got it when Draco and I were in Italy."

"Why have I never seen you wear it before?" Hermione stepped in.

"I just haven't found the right time to wear it," I told her. "Until now that is. Can we go downstairs yet? They've been waiting an awfully long time now."

"Yes. I've been waiting for this night for days. It's going to be good."

"A good ending to a good week, yeah?"

"Most definitely."

Ron was pacing back and forth in the living room as Harry was telling him something. Hand gestures and all. A small cough broke them from their animated conversation, and both pairs of eyes light up.

"Whoa," Ron twirled his wife in a circle. Harry did the same. "You look bloody brilliant."

"Thank you, Ronald," Hermione blushed. "You look pretty handsome yourself. Are you ready to go to Gerard's? I've been looking at the menu. The chicken looks delicious."

"Yes, Harry, can we go as well? Le Mer looks amazing!" Ginny added.

"Alright, alright."

"You kids have fun now," I smiled cheekily at them.

"You never told us where you were going, Haylee."

"I don't even know where I'm going. Your guess is as good as mine. Now get going!"

"Well, I can tell when we're not wanted. Have a lovely night, little sister." Harry kissed my cheek before taking Ginny's arm and disappearing into the muti-colored evening sky. Ron and Hermione followed right after them. Now, I was here all alone. What was wrong with that picture? Where was he? A small humming sound came from the back of the house. Where did that come from?

"About time they left, hum? You look beautiful." A blush crept up my neck. How could he still make me feel like a sixteen year old girl after all these years?

"Thank you," I looked Draco up and down, taking in his attire for the evening. A thin, white, open dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and tan pants. A very beachy look if I do say so myself. "You look nice too. Are you going to tell me where we are going now?"

"It's going to be a surprise. Are you ready for it?" he asked, placing his hands on my waist. I nodded. "Close your eyes and follow me." How was I supposed to do that with my eyes closed?

"I swear to God, Draco Malfoy, if you-"

"Calm down, love. I've got you. I won't let you fall. On the count of three open your eyes alright. One…..two…three."

My hands flew to my mouth. Candles lined the marble walkway that led to the candlelight dinner that faced the ocean. A faint tune played from some unknown source. "Oh, Draco."

"Did you really think I would take you somewhere when we had a nice place like this to enjoy dinner? He asked, leading me to the table. The food smelt delicious.

"I was hoping you weren't actually. This is wonderful." I smiled.

"I thought you would like it. Shall we?" He didn't need to ask me twice.

The wine was poured, and with clinck of our glasses, we dug into our meal. He really outdid himself this time. We had pan-seared salmon with a vinegar citrus glaze, and it was cooked perfectly. The glaze made the salmon have so much flavor, and I swear I could have had another one, but then the dessert came out. A classic, New York style cheesecake with raspberry sauce. I could have died happy right there.

"Dinner was delicious, Draco," the plates were taken away and in their place was a large plate of chocolate covered strawberries. This night kept getting better and better. My legs were curled underneath me and I leaned into his side. "You always find a way to surprise me."

"Isn't that my job?" he asked with a grin on his face before snatching one of the berries from the table. "These are perfect strawberries," after a few moments of silence he spoke again. "Care for a swim?"

"Now? It's ten o' clock at night!"

"So, no one's around," Draco got to his feet and shed off his shirt. "You're not scared are you?"

"No," I announced. "I just don't want to get cold. That water's freezing."

"Oh waa," a large splash, and he was already in the water. "The water's fine. Are you a Gryffindor or not?"

"That was a low blow there, dear husband," I scowled, jumping to my feet. "I don't have a swimsuit on."

"Neither do I," he smirked. "Strip."

"You strip," The water wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. "This does feel nice."

"I told you," he sighed. "I wish we could stay a bit longer. I don't know if I can handle the long plane ride home in the morning."

"We could always cancel the flight and apparate home tomorrow night. Wasn't that the original idea anyway?" I waded around in the water.

"We were, but then Weasley insisted on flying, and I'm not wasting all that money. Plane tickets are expensive."

"I'm not arguing with you. My goodness, calm down. I'm agreeing with you. However, it would be nice to have a bit more time, but Brandon has to be at King's Cross the following day. He needs his sleep."

"Because a 17 hour flight won't be long enough. I can't believe he's going to Hogwarts already."

"I say that to myself everyday," I said. "That means we're getting older, old man."

Draco's eyes widened and before I knew it, I was pushed roughly against the edge of the pool. "You did not just call me old man."

"You're not twenty anymore. That makes you old," I didn't like that face.

"You're not twenty either, love," a wolfish grin broke on his face. "And I don't think an old man can make you feel as good as I do."

"Oh really?"

"Uh, huh."

"Prove it," I had a feeling he's been waiting for me to say that all night. He was right about one thing though, no 'old man' could ever make me feel this good. His hands clumsily found the tie at the back of my dress and untied it with ease, and pretty soon, the water began to steam. "We should go back inside."

"Why?" he groaned into my neck.

"Because the others might be getting back soon, and the kids will be back at midnight. How awkward would that be?"

"Fine, but I'm locking our door and putting a silencing charm on the room."

"I would have hoped you were going to do that anyway. Now hurry your ass upstairs!"

"I love it when you talk dirty."

* * *

"Mum! Dad! Open the door! It's time for breakfast!" Two, very loud voices disrupted the lovely dream I was experiencing. Leave it to the kids to break up something wonderful.

"Maybe if we stay very quiet, they'll leave," Draco mumbled from under the sheets, but the banging on the door continued. "I thought I put a silencing charm on the door."

"You did, it must have broken this morning."

"Damn it."

"We heard that, Daddy!" Ava giggled.

"Give us a few minutes, sweetie," I told her. "We'll be down in a minute."

"OK," the footsteps faded down the hall.

"That was easy. Are you getting a shower first?"

"Why not get one together?"

"Because that would take longer than a minute, and then I would be lying."

"Fine, I'll go you party pooper." He was so weird.

All of the suitcases lined the wall like a mountain. The pile was huge. A week in paradise certainly speeds by very quickly. After this, we'd be back in miserable, rainy London.

"Mummy, that was longer than a minute. It was three. I timed you," Ava stated from the island in the middle of the kitchen, hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry, Ava. Your father was being difficult."

"OK, you're forgiven. Now eat breakfast. Uncle Harry says that we have a long plane ride, so we need to eat a lot."

"Did he now?" I asked, grabbing an apple from the counter. "I think Uncle Harry forgot to mention to you that they serve food on the plane. Don't you remember? You got five packs of Goldfish."

"Oh yeah!"

"I'll be back," I continued. "I'm going to have a look at the beach one more time before we leave. Tell daddy where I am when he gets down here."

"OK."

The ocean water was so calm at nine in the morning. A cool breeze rustled the nearby tree leaves, and the dolphins seemed to be having a right good time a short distance away from the beach. Footsteps approached me from behind, and a pair of hands placed themselves on my shoulders.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

"It sure is," my eyes grew to the size of saucers. One hands clamped down over my mouth as the other gripped onto my arm tightly. "Attempt to scream and I'll kill you right now." The dark, grey eyes of Lucius Malfoy bore into mine. With a crude smile, we disappeared.

* * *

"I'm such an idiot. Why didn't I do this years ago?" Lucius shouted to the high heavens when we landed at the top of the mountain, or should I say volcano. We were at the top of the volcano. "It's so hard to find good help these days you know. But you know what they say, don't let others do what you can do better, or some crazy shit like that."

"So, what are you going to do? Kill me up here?" I spat. "That wouldn't go so well. There are three Aurors down there, and when they realize I am missing-"Lucius' hand came up instantly and struck my face.

"Don't you dare, and I'm not going to kill you. Yet. It's such a shame really. To waste such a pretty thing like you," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a wand. "I'm going to enjoy this very much. Crucio!"

I yelped and rolled onto my side, just missing the red flash of light. He wasn't fooling around anymore, and he just kept firing the same curse over and over and over. I needed to do something quickly. I needed to get away from this crazy son of a bitch.

"Stop trying to hide from me you silly, little girl," Lucius bellowed as I hide behind a monstrous rock that was right on the edge of the mouth of the volcano. How convenient. "Come out and play with me." That didn't sound right.

"I'm going to imagine I didn't hear that come from your mouth," my heart leapt into my throat. He was here. "Where is she?"

"Right on time. The knight in shining armor has arrived," Now would have been a good time to get him since he was distracted. Slowly, I crept out from behind my hiding place and cautiously lined myself up ever so nicely so I could get him head on. I put a finger to my lips when Draco saw me, but his eyes gave me away. Lucius turned and fired again. Screw it. I jumped onto him and tackled the blonde to the ground. As we landed I heard a snap and felt a tingling sensation rise up my thigh. Not good. Lucius reacted and elbowed me in the stomach followed by a large shove causing the both of us to roll closer to the edge. "Look what we have here," he peered over into the hole. "What do you think? Should we drop in?" This man was a freaking lunatic! Where the hell was Draco? "You'll be with your parents and your daughter soon enough, girl."

"No!" I shouted as he pushed us both over. I began clawing at anything along the side, and before long I grabbed a tiny hand hold. Lucius grabbed onto my legs and refused to let go. It wasn't making to pain go away either. "You crazy son of a bitch! Draco!"

"Hold on, Haylee," his blonde head appeared above us. Right, I want him to hold a scorching hot rock for dear life.

"Hurry up!" I shouted. "I can't for very much longer!"

"Just let go!" Lucius called up to me. "You're getting weaker. Your arms are shaking, I can feel it from down here and by the looks of things, and this leg break of yours could get infected at any moment." I needed to get him off me. This was going to hurt, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Will you shut up already?" I swung my legs back and forth in an attempt to shake him off. "Let go of me!"

"Not unless you go down with me," he replied. "And I think I have a way to get you to do just that. Tell me, how does this feel?"

I have never been in so much pain in my life until now. Letting out a blood-curdling scream I gripped the ledge tighter. If that was his plan I wasn't going to last much longer. Why wasn't Draco doing anything? "I said let….me…..go!" I swung my legs again making my father-in-law hit his back against the wall. On the sixth hit, I felt his fingers loosen from my legs as he fell down into the magma. Good riddance.

"Haylee!" I looked up with tears in my eyes to see Draco reaching down towards me. "There we go. What's wrong?"

"I think-I think I broke my leg," I stated not even looking at it. I could already tell that something was very wrong.

"It's broken alright," he said, slipping one arm around my knees and the other behind my back. "Hermione's going to have to mend it when we get back. Can you hang on for the walk back?"

"As long as you don't bump it on anything and walk as fast as you have in your entire life before I scream my lungs out. I might make it," I wrapped my arms around him. "Walk please."

* * *

"Mummy! Mummy! What happened? Why were you gone so long?" Ava screamed. "Daddy, what happened to Mummy? Why are you carrying her?"

"Don't worry, Ava. Just get Aunt Hermione for me please," he told her, gently placing me on one of the lounge chairs. "Almost there, love."

"Draco, what's going on? Why did-oh my God, Haylee, what happened to your leg?"

"I'll tell you as soon as you fix the fucking thing!" I screamed. "Please fix it!" she pulled out her wand and held it above my leg.

"I don't want to know how this happened do I."

"No, not really," I clenched my eyes shut. "I would also love to know how being tacked to the ground by Lucius Malfoy would cause my fibula to burst out of my skin."

"Lucius Malfoy! Was here?" Hermione gasped as the bone fussed back into its original position.

"Don't worry about him," I sat up, the pain was gone. "He's dead. He fell into the volcano."

"Thank God!" Draco exclaimed.

"Someone's happy," Ron and Harry chuckled. "Who's ready to go home?"

"I am!"

"Me too!"

* * *

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Thank you :)**

**Itachi-Uchiha-lover- Thank you very much :D**


	27. Chip off the Old Block

Chip off the Old Block

Chapter Twenty-Seven

* * *

**Four reviews-well, it's better than two. I guess. I'm sick today, so I thought that I should update for you all. We're getting to the end soon people, but there is a lot of action coming your way in the near future. Keep a look out. The next chapter my favorite. I think you will all hate me, but I am so excited. It might take a little bit to write it all out, but I think you will be pleased.**

* * *

"So, let me get this straight. You want me to run right into that brick wall," Brandon looked up at the two of us with fear in his eyes. "Are you both completely out of your minds?"

"That's exactly what Uncle Harry thought when we were here for the first time," I laughed. "Don't worry, love. After the first time; it'll be a piece of cake. You won't even have to think about it."

"Don't take this the wrong way or anything, but I think the both of you have lost your marbles," he tapped his index finger to the side of his head.

"At this rate you are going to miss the train. Should we show him how it's done, princess," a familiar smirk appeared on my little girls face. Ava always wanted to one up her brother in everything nowadays.

Brandon's mouth fell to the ground when the two sprinted right into the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Only to watch them vanish right before him.

"See, nothing to it," I placed my hand on his shoulder. "You're not going to let your little sister show you up are you?"

"N-no," he gripped the cart so tightly that his knuckles turned white. "Will you go with me?"

"Sure," I put my hand on top of his. "Ready?" Slowly, he nodded.

"Whoa," Brandon gaped once his eyes opened when we were through. The steam danced around the Hogwarts Express. Dozens upon dozens of children were saying goodbye to their families, greeting their friends, and boarding the train. "That is one big ass train."

"Language."

"Sorry."

"It wasn't so bad was it, big brother?" Ava approached us.

"No, where's dad?"

"Talking to Uncle Harry," she looked down at her shuffling feet. "Mummy, when do I get to go to Hogwarts? I really want to go!"

"In a few years, sweetheart," I laughed at her eagerness. She want to be so much like her brother it was adorable.

"But I can't wait a few years," she whined. "It's not fair! I want to go now!"

"You have to be 11, Ava. You're not 11 yet," Brandon told her.

"I don't care. Why does everybody get to go before I do?"

"It's because you're the youngest. Right, Dad?"

"There's nothing wrong with being the youngest," she pouted.

"But I don't like being the youngest."

"Where's James, Uncle Harry?"

"Sick I'm afraid," my brother answered. "He really wanted to be here though. He didn't believe me when I said you had to run through a brick wall in order to get onto the platform. Fun wasn't it?"

"Right…fun."

"Brandon was scared, Uncle Harry," Ava announced. "Daddy and I had to go first."

"Shut up, Ava."

"It's alright, Brandon. I was terrified the first time too."

"I know. Mum told me."

"Did she now?" Harry eyed me. "About time you got here. Did you drive, Ron?"

"How'd you guess?"

"Maybe it's because you drive worse than my mother," Draco commented, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Your mother doesn't drive," Ron replied.

"I know." Ron's face turned a light shade of red. One would think that after all this time, their arguing would have dumbed down over the years. Guess not.

"Here we go again," I muttered. "Will you two stop it? You're attracting unwanted attention."

"Yeah, Mum, why is everybody looking at us?" Brandon wondered.

"Don't worry, it's me. I'm extremely famous," Ron boasted.

"Yes, Ron, it's definitely you," my eyes rolled before I knelt down to my sons level. "You sure you have everything packed? Robes? Books?"

"Yes, Mum," he laughed. "For the tenth time. I have my wand and food for Orion as well. I have everything."

"Good," I embraced him tightly. "We'll see you at Christmas. Make sure you owl us tonight. Tell us which house you are in."

"I will, Mum," he said. "Dad, what happens if I don't get sorted into Slytherin? Will you be mad?"

"No, I won't be mad," Draco told him. "Unless you end up in Hufflepuff. Then you'll be disinherited, but I don't think you'll have to worry. You're more of a Slytherin than I was at your age."

"That is such a lie," Harry and Ron chorus.

"You don't live with him. You have no idea," he retorted.

"No one could ever be worse than you were when you were 11," Harry chuckled. "You were a piece of work back then, Malfoy. That's for sure."

"Thanks."

"That wasn't a compliment."

"I think it's best you find a compartment. The train's going to leave in about five minutes," I said.

"OK," he spoke then hugged everyone goodbye. "I'm going to miss you guys."

"We'll miss you, too."

With one more wave, Brandon, along with his trunk and Orion, boarded the Hogwarts Express. Draco grabbed my hand and squeezed. Ava did the same on the other side.

"He's going to be fine," he reassured me. "I bet he'll tell us all about the new friends he's made in his letter tonight."

"You're right. I'm freaking out about nothing."

"Mum, you're not going to cry when I leave are you?"

"No, but I think your father might," I joked.

"No," Ava gasped. "Daddy doesn't cry for anything. Ever."

"That's not true. I've cried many times."

"I've never seen you cry."

"Maybe there's a reason for that."

"Mummy, am I still allowed to go to Molly's house and stay for dinner?" she asked once we arrived at the car. "Can we go right now?"

"That's where we're headed, princess."

"Oh good," Ava clapped her hands together. "Molly told me that her daddy built her a tree house and we get to play in it. Isn't that cool?"

"Very."

"What are you going to do when I'm gone?"

"I don't know."

"Oh, well, hopefully it's something fun. It would be so boring to do nothing until I get home."

"I'm sure we can think of something," Draco said then turned his attention towards me. "Do you still have your Hogwarts uniform?"

* * *

Brandon quickly found a compartment, tossed his trunk onto the holding rack, opened the window and waved goodbye to his parents and his sister. He was going to miss them; that was obvious, but he couldn't help but feel a bit giddy. For years he's heard of nothing but amazing tales of his family during their stay at this school, and he couldn't wait to add onto the legacy.

The train had been full steam ahead for about two hours now, and the boy had been so entranced by his book that he didn't notice the owl pecking wildly at the window. That was until the animal gave a loud squawk.

"What is a bird like you doing here?" he wondered aloud once the bird flapped its enormous wings inside the area. He had never seen this owl before. At first he thought that it was for his parents, and they owled him something that he actually did forget, but it wasn't. "Here," he handed the owl a treat before it flew off.

_You're almost there, and once you arrive, I have something for you_

_-G_

"G?" he whispered, but quickly hid the letter when the compartment door slammed open, and in walked Damien and Kyle Zabini. The oldest, Damien, was beginning his second year, and his little brother was starting out just like Brandon was. Damien was in Slytherin just like his old man, and Kyle wanted to follow suit; just like Brandon wanted to do.

"We've been looking for you for the past hour, mate. Why aren't you sitting in the back of the train?" Damien asked, occupying the seat opposite the blonde.

"I didn't feel like wandering the train trying to find a compartment, so I picked an open one. Why?"

"No reason."

* * *

"I can't believe you actually had it. Why did you keep it?" Draco asked, twirling a few strands of my hair around his fingers.

"Do you really think I would get rid of something that was really important to me? I can't believe you don't have your quidditch uniform. What a shame. Could have had a lot of fun you know."

"It's not like I don't have it at all. I just can't find it."

"So you say."

"You're never going to let me live this down are you?'

"Never."

An owl flew up to the window landing and pecked at the glass like its life depended on it.

"About time it got here," Draco muttered, opening the window and untying the note from Orion's leg. "Are you ready to live up to the bet?"

"I don't think I can go again. Can't it be something else? I pleaded.

"Nope, no chickening out on me," ripping the letter open, he read:

_Dear Mum, Dad, and Ava, _

_Hogwarts is everything you said and more. I've never seen anything so big in my life. You forgot to mention the boat ride that takes you across the lake. Oh, and the giant squid. Some girl fell out of the boat. How do you fall out of a boat?_

_Anyway, I know you are all dying to know which house I got sorted into. You especially dad. Well, sorry mum, I'm a Slytherin. Just like Damien, and Kyle is too. The Sorting Hat wasn't even the whole way on my head before it said Slytherin. Isn't that weird? Some people took ten minutes to sort, but I was only about two seconds. Oh well. If Ava's not there tell her the good news. See you at Christmas_

_-Love,_

_Brandon_

"What did I tell you? A chip off the old block," Draco grinned. "Now, about my winnings"

"Do I have to?"

"Oh yes." I groaned. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Itachi-Uchiha-lover- You'll have to wait and see. :)**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- I would wait until it's over to start dancing...**

**Goth2SlashFan- It was someones idea for him to die by a volcano. Don't be so mean :P **

**MiniPuckette531- Thank you :D**


	28. Kick it up a Notch

Kick it up a Notch

Chapter Twenty-Eight

* * *

_I love to kick it up a notch_  
_'Cause I'm evil and bad to the bone!_

_(Spoken) Yeah, I'm smokin' pot!_

_Looks like Junior is all grown up_  
_And I'm having a blast_  
_Blowin' shit up!_

_I'll kill a million bugs_  
_It's a thrill and a drug_  
_So call me a terrible guy!_

_I love to kick it up a notch_  
_And watch all of you die!_

_Kick it up a Notch (Reprise)- Starkid _

* * *

**Oh my God, almost done! I'm going to start to cry. Someone get me a tissue. This is a long one, I hope you like it. I also put up two pictures of what Ava and Brandon look like when they are older. Check them out. P.S. this one jumps around a little bit. Especially near the end. **

* * *

Another September. Another school year. Without a doubt Brandon was going to get his ass handed to him by McGonagall again. Ava was walking along the corridors with Molly and Grace on either side of her when they bumped into him, snogging the daylights out of his girlfriend, Julia Harper.

"Couldn't you two do that somewhere a little more private? Like a common room? Or a broom closet perhaps?" Ava asked. "I don't need to see this so early in the morning. I get enough of it at home thank you."

"Sorry, Ava," the seventh year Ravenclaw blushed, pushing the boy off of her. "I apologize."

"You don't need to say you're sorry, Julia. My brother should have to do that. He's being a prat like usual."

"Language, baby sister," Brandon snickered, pulling the red-head close to his side. "How would dad feel if I told him about all of the foul words that came out of your mouth? He would be heartbroken."

"I'm pretty sure dad already knows. I get it from him."

"Who doesn't know that?"

"What are you two doing here anyway? Don't you have somewhere to be? Like Defense perhaps?"

"No, Featherstone could care less where I am anyway. I am her favorite student after all." Ava rolled her eyes in response.

"Continue on having your fun then. We have free period, and Jane has to show us something in the Gryffindor Common Room." She waved nonchalantly at them before heading off.

Brandon snorted once they were out of hearing range. Julia smacked his arm. Sure, he loved his sister, but sometimes-ugh!

"Why are you so mean to her?"

"It's brotherly love," he insisted. "Now, where were we?"

"I can't. I have to go to the library and finish my Charms essay."

"You sound like my Aunt Hermione. What is with you females and getting homework done weeks before it's due?"

"We like to stay on top of things."

"I can vouch for that," she blushed again. "Listen, I have to be somewhere soon, and I might not be back until later. Don't freak out about it though."

"Care to share where it is you'll be going?"

"No can do, love," Brandon gave her a quick peck on the lips. Then started to the dungeons. Shaking her head, Julia went towards the library; Brandon could be so odd sometimes. "Oh," his voice reached back to her. "And if my dad just so happens to come here looking for me; tell him that I'm looking for something for Featherstone."

Julia was confused. Why would Mr. Malfoy come to Hogwarts? Did Brandon do something again? She didn't know how much more the Headmistress could handle. Every year he managed to find a way to get into trouble. She had hoped, since it was his last year, that he would try to settle down, but she was wrong.

Once Brandon turned the corner, a scowl appeared on his face. He was ten minutes late. He was going to pay for it. The common room was empty when he arrived, and the fire was burning a bright green. He was in so much trouble.

"You're late," the man's face spoke. "Do you realize how important it is that we stay on schedule? So this plan can come together."

"I know!" he exclaimed. "I got held up. Can I come through? Today's the day. I can feel it."

"You're sure? You've been training a long time for this."

"Yes, it's time he's been taught a lesson," Brandon grinned, stepping into the fireplace, leaving Hogwarts behind.

* * *

I had been writing this report for hour now. The computers were down, so there was no use typing it. One would think that magic would be able to keep the system running, but they would be wrong. My hand must have cramped at least four times. Ginny and the others were on a small assignment for Kingsley. Why I wasn't allowed to attend was beyond me. Then there was also the fact that I had missed my lunch break. Today just sucked! I was starving, but I couldn't leave until this damned report that Dugan Andrews gave me. If only a certain someone would come through that door and bring me something to eat.

"I heard someone had to skip their break today," speak of the devil. "I stopped by Hunan and got your favorite. Miss me?"

"Nope," I snatched the box from Draco's hands. "Kidding. I always miss you. It's weird to not be on a mission with you. How did it go? Ugh, this pork is perfect!"

"It wasn't anything of importance. I would have been much happier to have been here with you. Kingsley didn't say why you couldn't be there though. Why didn't you come with us? What's going on?"

"Andrews gave me a report to finish. I couldn't go anywhere unless I finished it," I explained. "He just dropped it off and then went with you guys."

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked. "Andrews wasn't with us."

"Really?" How odd. "I wonder where he is. Although, I could really care less. Thank you for this by the way. I was about to go at the chair if I didn't get something in my stomach soon."

"Anything for you," there was a tap against the office window. Another Hogwarts owl. "Damn it."

"It could be a good letter this time," I stated.

"Doubt it," he tore open the parchment. "McGonagall needs to speak with me. This can't be good. Are you going to be OK here?"

"I'm about to head out soon anyway. I'm almost done with this bloody thing. Do you think you'll be home to have dinner with me then? We could have a picnic. Haven't had one of those in a while."

"You pack the basket, and I'll find us a spot," I grinned. "The meeting shouldn't take that long. At least, I hope it doesn't."

"Alright then," I watched as he grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair. "Be back soon."

"I will," he kissed my quickly then left the room. Heading to the school for the third time since the beginning of the school year. Two weeks ago.

"I love you," I whispered.

* * *

Draco coughed loudly when he stepped through the connection into the potions classroom. The dungeon was dark and gloomy, just as it had been that hundreds of times before. The way Severus liked it.

"Back again I see. What has the boy done this time?"

"That's what I'm going to find out," he sighed. "You really shouldn't do that Severus. You could get yourself killed sneaking up on people like that. Any ground breaking potions yet? One that could cure Dragon Pox?

"No, not all of my work has to be the answer to something. You know potions have, and always will be my first love."

"What about Harry's mother? Or mine?" Draco smirked.

"Completely different things, Draco."

"Right," he brushed the soot from his jacket. "If you'll excuse me; I have a meeting to get to."

"Don't be too hard on the boy," Severus added when Draco left the classroom. The dark-haired Potions Master was concerned about the boy whom he thought to be like a grandson to him. When Brandon first arrived six years ago he never imagined that the little boy would grow up and become what he was today. Missing classes on a regular basis, pranking student, staff, anyone he could get his hands on, and his grades had dropped dramatically. It surprised everyone actually. Severus would be amazed if he would pass his last year.

Back in the corridors of the castle, Draco was working his way up to the seventh floor to get to the Headmistress' office. Was it always this long from the dungeons? Maybe he was getting old. He also noticed all of the students roaming the halls. Must have been a free period. Many of them he noticed were whispering things and pointing in his direction. It was going to be a long day Draco concluded when a few of the school girls began giggling.

"Daddy! What are you doing here?" The soon-to-be fifteen year old Ava Malfoy ran up to her father and embraced him tightly. "Did Brandon get in trouble again? He's not going to be expelled is he?"

"I don't know yet," Draco told her. "I hope not, but under the circumstances and the amount of times I have been to this castle in the past seven years, he could be."

"It has been a lot hasn't it?" she asked. "What are you going to do to him this time? Oh, can I hex him?"

"There will be no hexing yet, love. I'll let you know when my meeting's over," he told the boar the password. The staircase appeared and he disappeared.

"You are the luckiest girl I know," Molly blushed a violent shade of red. "Your dad is so hot."

"Oh God, not this again, Molly," Ava groaned.

"Not just him, but that entire family. Give her credit," Taylor Bell announced. "Especially her brother. Shame he's taken. I could show him a good time."

"Stop it! I don't need to hear this again. Can we please go to the kitchens now? I'm starving," she changed the subject quickly.

"You'll spoil your appetite," Jane Williamson spoke.

"I don't care," Ava grabbed their sleeves and pulled the girls after her. "I'm going to need a lot of energy if I'm going to hex my brother into next week."

Meanwhile, the large oak door opened wide and Draco stepped inside. Minerva McGonagall had her head down and was writing something down on the paper vigorously. The portrait of Albus Dumbledore smiled down at him with the same twinkle in his eyes.

"Have a seat, Mr. Malfoy," she said without looking up at him. "We have much to discuss."

"What did my son do this time?"

* * *

Pulling the house keys out of my pocket; I opened the door with a click. The moment I stepped into the foyer, a flash of black and white charged at me and began licking my face.

"Down, Scooter, down," I giggled. "You must be so lonely now that you are the only one in the house, huh?" It wouldn't be long until he would be gone as well, I imagined.

Tossing the keys onto the nearby table, I headed towards the kitchen. What would one pack for a picnic in September? A low growl came from my left. What was Scooter doing in the study? The growl then burst into obnoxious barking. What could there be to bark at in there?

"Scooter, stop it!" I shouted, taking the French bread from the refrigerator, but he didn't stop barking. "Scooter!" It was no use. I pushed the door to the study open and entered the room. Just as I had suspected; no one was in the room, but Scooter and me. "See you silly dog. There's nothing in here," I scratched behind his ears. He growled again facing the open door. "Scooter, nothing is there." I shrieked when a man appeared from behind the door and pushed it closed. Wand at the ready.

"Nighty night, love," he chuckled. "Stupefy!"

The first thing I noticed when I came back to reality was how odd my arms felt. They were stiff and were in a very uncomfortable position. My wrists were tied together and shackled above my head. Wasn't I lucky? The room was dimly light. The only lights were the six torches that lined the room. One light in each of the four corners, one on the wall to my left, and the other one the wall to my right. There were no windows, no pieces of furniture. The only thing was the lone, single door directly across from me. That's when I realized, that if I didn't get out of here soon, something horrible was going to happen.

The door slowly cracked open not a minute later. My head popped up to see a man in a black clock with a hood covering his face. A wand twirling around in his fingers.

"You're awake I see," that voice was so familiar. Where had I heard it before? He walked up to my in two long strides. His face was so close to mine that I could smell the firewhiskey on his breath. "We've been waiting for you, lovely," he stated. "We will all have a go at you. You can't believe how excited I am."

"You're going to kill me then?"

"By the time we are done with you; you'll be begging for death," he grinned, grabbing my face and covering his mouth over mine. "Just to give you something to remember me by until I get back, lovely."

"You little piece of shit!" I screamed, shaking my arms back and forth in an attempt to break free.

"Don't even try to get out of those," he spoke from the doorway. "Many spells are keeping you locked in there. I'll be back soon. Don't miss me too much." With a cackle, the man slammed the door closed. I had to get out of here.

* * *

Ava knew something was wrong. It had been at least an hour. Lunch had already started, and the Headmistress wasn't at the head table. She hadn't seen her father yet either. Brandon had to be in a shitload of trouble if the meeting was still going on. The longer the meeting, the worse the punishment was going to be, she decided. As of now, she guessed that his wand was going to be snapped.

"Ava," Grace poked the blonde in the shoulder. "Are you OK? You haven't touched your food."

"I told you a trip to the kitchens was going to spoil your appetite," Jane stated.

"No, that's not why," Ava pushed her plate to the center of the table. She looked at the Slytherin table in search of her brother, but he was nowhere to be found. That was another thing that felt off; Brandon never missed meals. The pig. "I need to ask Julia something." She excused herself from the table, heading to the home of the ravens. Julia was laughing away at something her classmate had said when she tapped her on the shoulder.

"What's up, Ava?"

"Have you seen my brother?" Ava rubbed her hands up and down her arms. "I haven't seen him at all except for the time I saw him with you."

"He's not back yet?" Julia wondered aloud.

"Back yet? Where did he go?" Ava's face paled.

"He had to get something for Featherstone, but I thought he would be back by now," she answered.

"Alright, thanks Julia," Ava headed off, but not back to her seat. Off to the Headmistress' office. She needed to talk with her father.

* * *

Pain. I thought I had experienced the worst when I had the Cruciatus placed on me during the war. I thought I had experienced pain when I gave birth to Brandon and Ava, but I was wrong. Those memories were like a stubbed toe compared to what my body had just gone through. My time was off, but it felt like I had been in this chamber for hours.

Each time the door opened, one or more men came into the room. Each one a member of the Death Eaters that we had been trying to catch and send off to Azkaban for good. First was Peter Pettigrew. If it was possible, I would have been embarrassed at what had occurred. Someone had taught Wormtail how to use a wand correctly. At first, I had the advantage. He was still as dumb as before, but he managed to wear me down. My body was still shaking from the after effects of the Cruciatus curse that hadn't been lifted until an hour after he stepped foot into my room.

Once he left, five other men decided to have fun the Muggle way. My legs were broken. At least, that's what if felt like. I'm 100 percent sure that the fat one broke a few ribs. My left eye was almost swollen shut from the punches that came one right after the other which resulted in my cheekbone cracking. Blood had traveled all the way from my forehead to my toes during the second encounter. I just wanted to get out of here. Whichever way that may be; I just wanted this torture to be over, but nothing is ever that easy. The door opened for the third time. I couldn't even find the strength in myself to look up.

"Did you miss me, lovely?" I had forgotten about him. "I heard from the others that you had some fun," I remained silent. It hurt too much to talk. "Can't talk, huh? We'll just have to change that won't we?" The soles of his shoes clicked closer and closer. Large, grimy hands roughly grabbed my chin and forced my face upwards. I would have screamed if my throat would not have been on fire, but I think my facial expression gave me away. "Shocked aren't you? You should have listened to that idiot husband of yours," Dugan Andrews smiled widely at me. "He tried to tell you to stay away from me, but you didn't. In face, I think you stood up for me on quite a few occasions."

Why didn't I listen to him? Draco had been right so many times before! Everything clicked. Why we could never catch the Death Eaters on any of our missions. Andrews had been feeding them information the entire time. The attack that failed because he told us to go to the opposite side of the globe. He was protecting them! All those creepy looks. Everything was there; why didn't I see it?

"He said I would be able to have you last before he would finish you off," his fingers ran over my dry lips. It made me want to throw up.

"Why?" I croaked.

"Power, lovely," he said. "You know; this looks very familiar for some reason. A beautiful woman, cowering in front of me. Where have I seen this before? Oh yes, now I remember. This is what Claire looked like before she died." My heart rose up to my throat. Dugan Andrews killed his wife. That's why there was no evidence. He had covered everything up. "Don't cry, lovely. I'm going to make it all better," he breathed in deeply. "I've been waiting for this for a long time, and I think you are going to enjoy it just as much as I am." His lips slammed onto mine again, forcing his tongue into my mouth. I wanted to kick him, scream at him, and bite him, anything to get this bastard off of me.

"I always knew you would taste this good," he growled working his way down my neck. "You have no idea what you do to me do you?" those disgusting fingers worked their way up my thighs. "All those times I've caught you fighting or in the office. Delicious." Tears splashed on the stone floor when I felt him against my inner thigh. I wasn't going to make it out of this place.

I brought my head up and stared at the ceiling. I wasn't going to see my children grow up. I wasn't going to see them get married. I wasn't going to see my future grandchildren. I wasn't going to be able to wake up every morning with Draco holding my tightly. The clink of metal rung loudly in my ears when it hit the floor. The tears kept coming. No matter when I tried, I couldn't get them to stop. I screamed. The loudest I have ever screamed.

"I had a feeling you would be a screamer," the bastard snickered.

I was on my stomach when I opened my eyes. The flames from the lights were all but gone now, but I could still make out at least ten pairs of boots circled around me. Heavy footsteps walked around me then paused at my head.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen," that voice; it couldn't possibly be- "Too stunned to speak? Thought I perished when you saw me tumbling to my death all those years ago?" Lucius Malfoy turned to face the others, taking the door handle between his fingers. "He's been training for this moment. He is ready."

Slowly, another pair of boots entered the room. The steps weren't as heavy; it wasn't someone younger. Much younger than the others. A teenager possibly. When I caught his face, my heart shattered.

"Hello, Mother," the voice I had grown accustomed to speak. "Lovely day isn't it?"

"No," I rasped. My bloody hands reached for him. "Brandon."

"Just end this now so we can continue this," Lucius exclaimed, handing Brandon an object.

"You promise to keep your end of the deal?" Brandon asked. "Grandfather?"

"Yes, yes, boy. I promise," Lucius said. "Now do it!"

My mind was going a mile a minute. This was it. I'd come to terms with the thought of death hours ago. Except, I didn't think my own flesh and blood would be the one to do it. Brandon stood behind me. My heartbeat thudding my ears.

"Do it!" Lucius shouted for the second time.

"Brandon," I whispered. "I love you." It was the last thing I remembered as a heavy object connected with the back of my skull.

* * *

Brandon watched his mother's body as it lay still on the ground. She was motionless. The blood from the base of her skull covered the old blood that coated the floor. His grandfather's hand clamped down onto his shoulder.

"You know what to do," Lucius ordered Yaxley and Jacobs. "Make sure the body is seen then report back here. Be ready gentlemen. A battle will be upon us shortly."

"Grandfather," Brandon spoke. "When will she wake? You promised me she wouldn't be harmed. My mother doesn't look fine whatsoever."

"It's only a spell to lure your father in," the blonde lied, not that Brandon could detect. "She'll be fine when I take the spell off of her."

"Yes, Grandfather," he bowed his head low, exiting through the door, dropping the Beater's bat to the floor. "I'll be getting ready."

* * *

"Joey, slow down!" Holly Sunter hollered after her boyfriend. He had just taken her to the Forbidden Forest. They both had spotted a baby Acromantula, and Holly couldn't remember a time when she had ever run so fast. Joey, being the chicken he was, screamed like a little girl and ran all the way to the courtyard. Wasn't the boyfriend supposed to be the brave one? "Joey, stop running! We're far enough away from the forest."

Joey collapsed against one of the stone doorways, clutching a hand to his white shirt. It felt like his heart was going to explode. "Never-never again," he gasped. "That was supposed to be romantic. Not almost being killed by a mutant spider."

"Don't worry about it," Holly leaned against the adjacent pillar. "You can make it up to me tomorrow."

"OK."

A heavy, black fog manifested over the fountain. It didn't go unnoticed however. Holly's face drained of all color when she saw a large, hooded man place something in a white cloth on the ledge by the water. She remembered talking about them in Defense and History of Magic. Death Eaters. Except, the man didn't pull out a wand. Then, as quickly as he appeared, he vanished. Leaving the object for all to see.

"What the hell are you doing?" Holly grabbed Joey's arm. "A Death Eater just put that there. It's a trap! You're afraid of a giant spider, but not something a cold-blooded killer put out? Is something wrong with your head?"

"How do you know it's a trap? Whatever it is, it's not moving," Joey grabbed the white sheet with both hands. "Care to help me?"

"I am so going to regret this," Holly groaned, following the boy's instruction.

"On the count of three," he said. "One…..two…three."

The sheet floated to the ground, and Holly screeched. Hands flying to cover her mouth. Trying to keep herself from vomiting. Joey wrapped his arms around her, her head pressing against his side.

"Oh my God," he swallowed. "We need to tell the Headmistress. Now!"

* * *

"I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy. That shouldn't have taken as long is it did," McGonagall rose to her feet.

"It's fine. I was off work anyway," Draco told her.

The door burst open with a bang. Two fourth year students, Joey Wincrest and Holly Sunter, looked like they had just seen a monster.

"Headmistress, you need to follow us immediately!" Holly cried.

"What is the meaning of this intrusion?" McGonagall asked.

"Please, Ma'am, it's a matter of life or death," Joey added.

"Very well then." Whatever these children had seen, it must have been terrifying, Draco concluded.

Joey pushed the front doors open and led the two adults to the courtyard. A decent sized crowd had already accumulated around the center fountain. Draco noticed the whispers and the tears as they got closer to the middle of the circle. Maybe the kids had seen something after all. The students opened into a pathway to the edge of the fountain when they approached. Draco fell to his knees.

"Haylee," he spoke so softly it was almost inaudible. The white dress was stained with dried blood. As was her hair and skin. She was pale, too pale. Paler than him, and that was saying something. He could even see her veins popping out of her skin. What really made his heart ache was the bluish tint to his wife's lips. "Wake up, Hay," he lowered his head and kissed her, pulling back when he felt how cold they were. "Haylee, wake up," Draco choked on the tears that escaped him.

"You need to take her to Madam Pomfrey," McGonagall exclaimed. "Don't you all have somewhere to be?" The student's jumped up at her sudden outburst. They all scattered and headed back into the castle.

Cautiously, Draco lifted Haylee into his arms. One under her knees, the other supporting her back. Fresh, red blood ran down his arm. He fought the urge to heave with each step.

"What happened?" Poppy was awestruck, looking down at the woman in the cot. "Minerva?"

"Mr. Wincrest, Miss. Sunter, what happened?"

"We were out in the courtyard when this fog came out of nowhere," Holly explained, looking at her quaking hands. "A Death Eater put her on the ledge. We came to you as soon as he disappeared."

"A Death Eater? Are you certain?" the old woman glanced at the blonde man, squeezing his wife's hand.

"Yes," the teens answered in unison.

"Thank you, you may head back to your dormitories. Classes have been cancelled for the rest of the day."

"Yes, Headmistress," they left the Hospital Wing.

"What should we do Minerva?" Poppy whispered only loud enough for her to hear. "If the children are being sincere about this; we must alert the Ministry."

"I believe that children," she answered. "I will alert the Ministry. You have some work to do."

"Yes, Minerva," the woman nodded. "Hurry, I don't think there will be much I can do."

"I have faith in you," the Headmistress said, exiting the wing as well.

With a sigh, Madam Pomfrey strode over to the occupied cot. Its occupant did not look well at all. The sheets looked tan compared to her skin, which made the multiple bruises and lacerations that much worse. What really broke her heart was the look on the man's face across from her. He didn't blink, didn't move, and didn't speak.

"Mr. Malfoy, if you want me to even to attempt to save your wife; I need you to wait somewhere else. I need room to work." He said nothing. The only noise was the scratching of the chair when he went to stand up. "When I'm finished I will let you back in." she began her work, but was rudely interrupted when the double doors slammed open.

"Dad! Headmistress McGonagall told me you were in here. What's going on?" This was not going to end well.

"Mr. Malfoy, you need to escort your daughter out of here," Madam Pomfrey demanded.

"Dad, what's she talking about?" the young girl's voice was high. Curse her for not putting a curtain up around the bed.

"Mr. Malfoy!"

"Come on, Ava," Draco pulled his daughter away from the grizzly scene. No matter how hard she tried to break away from his iron grip. After a few moments the girl broke down in his arms and sobbed.

Draco found an empty classroom and pulled Ava inside. Her crying had calmed down into silent whimpers, but Ava's hands were shaking profusely.

"What happened? Dad?" she choked, gripping to him tightly. "What happened to Mum?"

"I don't know, Ava," he said. "I'm hoping Poppy will be able to tell us."

"Daddy."

"Yes?"

"You're shaking," It hadn't even occurred to him until then, but it was true. His daughter had finally seen him break down.

* * *

**GothKat2SlashFan- the image is funny isn't it? Did you figure out who G was? I thought it was obvious to tell you the truth. Don't worry about the late review. Just as long as you do; I don't mind if they're late. **

**hpfreakofalltime16- thank you :)**

**Minipunkette531- Yes you are. **

**babygurl1944- thank you very much. That's makes me so happy :D**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Thanks. I will try my best to get the next one out in the near future.**

**Itachi-Uchiha-lover- I'm sorry I took your idea :( Just as long as they are different, no harm done. **


	29. What Doesn't Kill You

What Doesn't Kill You….Makes You Stronger

Chapter Twenty-Nine

* * *

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
_Stand a little taller_  
_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_  
_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_  
_Footsteps even lighter_  
_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_  
_Just me, myself and I_  
_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
_Stand a little taller_  
_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What Doesn't Kill You (Makes You Stronger)- Kelly Clarkson_

* * *

**Guys, there is only one more chapter after this one, and I already have it written down. I think I'm going to cry. *someone hand me a tissue please* This one's a long one, and like before, it jumps around a bit. Sorry. Hope you all like it, and the last chapter will be up sooner than you think. More reviews equal new chapter published quicker. **

**P.S. how was your hurricane sandy experience? Power didn't go out at my house. Thank God**

* * *

My head hurt. A large pounding at the base of my skull. I could feel the migraine coming on. Slowly, my eyes cracked open; the darkness faded and brought forth the familiar dungeon that made my stomach fall. My son tried to kill me in this place. What was going on in his head that could have possibly caused him to go through with it?

"About time you woke up, child. We've been getting worried." A deep voice spoke. One that I did not recognize.

"Is she awake?" A woman frantically launched herself through the door. "Oh my baby; I was so worried!"

"Mother?" I gasped, scrambling to my feet. "What are- please tell me it's not true! Tell me I'm dreaming."

"I'm sorry, Haylee," she engulfed me into a tight embrace. My body shook in response. Wrapping my arms around her; I cried. It wasn't fair. I thought I was ready, but could anyone really say they were ready for something like this. "I know how much it hurts."

"I didn't even get to say goodbye," I sobbed.

"Shhhh, love. Everything's going to be fine now," she released me from her arms, holding me at arm's length. "You have grown into such a beautiful woman, dear."

"Thank you, Mum," I stepped back, looking at the other person in the space. The man's hair was long and white. Just as his beard was. In a way, it reminded me of Professor Dumbledore in a few ways. The white robes were wrinkle-free, and he was barefoot.

"You're-him," I stumbled over my own words. "Really him."

"Yes," his voice. Morgan Freeman was spot on. Imagine that.

"Then, I'm really dead."

"No one can survive a hit like that to the back of the head and live to tell about it I'm afraid," the truth hurt. "But all is not lost. Someone-"

"Is she here?" A small boy sped into the dungeon. The same white, blonde hair that I had grown accustomed to and those icy colored eyes. He couldn't have been more than five years old. "I've been waiting- you're here!" he attached himself to my legs. "I've been waiting forever to meet you and now you're finally here!"

"You're Adian aren't you?" I laughed, kneeling down to his level.

"Uh-huh," he grinned. "You are just as pretty when I saw you the first time."

"First time?"

"When I was with my big brother." When he was with Draco? Goodness, back during the war. That had been so long ago. It must have slipped my mind.

"Adian, she couldn't see you the first time remember," the voice of my father flooded my heart. If I was going to be dead, at least I was going to be surrounded by my family. "It's so good to see you again daughter. Someone's been waiting to see you." He stepped to the side with a smile. A tiny girl grabbed onto his pant leg, sucking on her thumb. It was quite obvious, the long blonde hair, and the eyes. The same that Brandon had inherited.

"Mummy!" she held her arms out for me. "I missed you, Mummy!"

Pulling her close to my chest; I cried again. My baby girl was here. With me.

"Don't cry, Mummy. It's OK. I'm here," she said.

"I know, Ella," I smiled. "They're happy tears. I'm just so happy to see you."

* * *

"Mr. Malfoy," Pomfrey stuck her head into the empty classroom. "A word if you would."

Ava coughed and took a step back. Maybe her mother was fine. Maybe the woman had healed her already, and everything was fine. "Will you come back and let me know, Daddy?" Draco shook his head then followed the woman back into the Hospital Wing. He knelt down beside Haylee's unconscious form and held her hand. She was freezing. Her skin looked a little better though. The blood vessels weren't about to pop out for her skin, and the cuts were closed. She just-wasn't moving.

"I fixed everything as best as I could," Pomfrey explained. "Three of her ribs were cracked. There was internal bleeding, a broken cheek bone, and sever hit to the back of the head, and five broken vertebra. Until she wakes up; I won't know if that caused any permanent damage," Draco looked up at her. She was wringing her hands together, avoiding eye contact.

"What else?" he knew she was hiding something. Something very important.

"Your wife," she sighed. "Your wife was also raped, Mr. Malfoy."

"By whom?" his voice was cold.

"Dugan Andrews."

Everything inside him snapped. The flames in the chandeliers extinguished themselves, the floor shook, and the windows shattered. Loud commotion erupted from the hall.

"What's going on in here?" Severus barged into the occupied room. "The students are in frenzy."

"Nothing to worry about, Severus," Draco answered. "Keep and eye on my daughter. I have an errand to run."

"Not in your current state of mind you don't," Snape grabbed to blonde by the shoulders.

"You really don't want to do that."

"Severus! Where's my- Draco!" Narcissa Malfoy stormed to them. "Your father; he's at the manor, and he's not alone!"

"Why did you tell him that?" Snape asked, gripping his godson tighter. "He's going to go kill him."

"Damn right I'm going to kill- wait, Lucius is dead. I saw him die years ago. However, I am going to rip Andrews apart," Draco swore. "Let go of me, Severus."

"I can't let you do that."

"Why the fuck not!" he shouted. "Did you not see what that bastard did to my wife? He deserves it!"

"There is something else I want you to see," Pomfrey gestured to the bed.

Tearing himself away from the hold, he stood across from the healer. Her face was pale and her arms were shaking. She pulled the fabric away from Haylee's stomach. Narcissa screeched. Dozens of lines were carved into her once smooth skin. The largest, Draco noticed, were the letters B and M.

"If I don't make it back, tell Ava I love her," before the elders could protest, Draco vanished.

"He's not going to make it," Narcissa cried. "There are so many in that house."

"How did you manage to escape?" Severus asked.

"I got home and when I realized they were there, I apparated here as quickly as I could. They're waiting for him, Severus. They planned this entire operation for him. They are going to kill my son!"

"No they won't, Cissy," he embraced her. "Trust me."

* * *

The clouds overhead were darkening at a rapid rate. The rumbles of thunder startled the few slackers who had nodded off a few hours ago. Lucius was pleased. Everything was going right according to plan.

"He's coming," Yaxley grinned from Lucius' left, staring out the bay window. Lighting light up the sky in bright flashes. "And he's not happy."

"I know, isn't it wonderful?" Lucius could not hide his giddiness. This was something that he had been waiting years for. "Is the boy ready yet?"

"He's been ready," Yaxley answered. "I might have to sit back and watch this one. Dugan and your grandson should be plenty."

"What about me?" Jacobs entered the study. "You said I would get a round as well, Yaxley, or have you forgotten that?"

"Relax," Lucius held up his hand. "You will have your turn, but Dugan has already demanded that he gets the first punch. He knows that my son is most livid with him."

"He's here," Wormtail announced from the open door. "In the main entry way."

"Let the game begin."

* * *

The house was eerily quiet. Heavy, wet footsteps rebounded from one wall to another. Where was that bastard hiding?

"Looking for me?" Draco spun around to face the staircase. Dugan Andrews stood at the top, smiling like a crazy fool. "I have a feeling you are," one by one, he descended the marble steps. "How's your wife?" A growl formed at the back for Draco's throat. Strike one. Andrews clasped his hands behind his back and circled the lone man in the center of the room. He was going to enjoy this very much. He caught the many pairs of eyes hidden in the shadows. He had an audience, how lovely. "Are you not going to say anything, Malfoy? Not even going to fight?" The blonde remained silent. Well, this wasn't going to be fun. Andrews would have to rile him up a bit.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you where you stand," hatred filled his stone-cold eyes. Draco thought he hated people before, but this was a brand new level of loathing.

"Now now, there is no reason for that," yet Andrews thought. "Can't we talk this out?" I mean, that's what you suggest all the time at the Ministry," no response. "Alright then. We'll do this the fun way. Interficiam!" Draco stepped to the side and watched the orange light hit the back wall. They were going to play unfair. How surprising? "Crucio!" Andrews yelled, only to miss his target again. "Fight back! Sectumsempra! Come on you pussy!" Strike two.

"Stupefy!" Andrews ducked and replied with a laugh. "You're going to have to do better than that."

"I should just kill you so I don't have to listen to you talk," Draco said, sending another spell at him. Andrews shrieked. "You sounded like a little girl what you did that. I bet you do that often. Pretend you're all big and macho, but your bark's worse than your bite isn't it?"

"That's not what Haylee thought. Damn, your wife's a screamer." Strike three, and he's out.

Everything happened so quickly that Andrews couldn't figure out what was going on. The back of his head smashed into the wall, dots clouded his vision. Claws clamped around his throat and squeezed.

"One reason why I shouldn't tear you apart," Draco hissed.

"You couldn't kill me," the man laughed. "You couldn't kill Dumbledore, you couldn't kill anyone on any of our raids; what makes you think that you could end my life?"

"You've forgotten, Andrew. I've killed Greyback and my own aunt. I would have no trouble killing you."

"Do it then if you're so tough," he edged Draco on. Malfoy wouldn't kill him. He was going to be alright; the idiot was even loosening his grip.

"You don't deserve to live after what you have done to her," Draco sneered. "You hear me Andrew? You belong in hell with every other motherfucker in this room." At least the guy was observant, Andrews thought.

"Do you even know my name?" he asked. "I don't think you have said it correctly once since we've been Aurors."

"Does it matter?"

"It just hurts my feelings is all," he stated simply. "Your wife knew my name. The way it sounded coming from her lips. Delicious; just like the rest of her."

Andrews felt something warm running down his torso. Drawing his hand up to his neck, he saw the crimson on his fingertips. He was bleeding, and by the amount that now surrounded his body, it was pretty sever. Malfoy got him, but how? He looked up; if it was a blood battle he wanted, it was a blood battle he was going to get.

Draco was pleased when he saw the color drain from the bastard's face. With a slice that deep, he would be gone in minutes. However, when a wide grin appeared on Andrews' face; it was rather unexpected.

Andrews was satisfied by the look of confusion on Malfoy's face. He wasn't the only Animagus in the room. The bleeding coyote shoved him onto the floor and started gnawing away. They certainly were going to put on a show.

* * *

Brandon watched in awe at the battle in front of him. It was an even match that was for sure. The two animals kept biting and kicking one another; perhaps he hadn't given his father enough credit. He was a decent fighter. That would make it more fun for him in the end then. A loud whine broke the boy away from his thoughts; it was an awful, high, in pain whine too. Leaning over the balcony, he watched the coyote collapse to the floor. Blood pooling around the distorted figure.

"Well done, son. Well done," his grandfather announced. "Does it feel good to have a man dead at your feet? What? Surprised to see me?" The wolf transformed back into the familiar face. "I'll take that as a no then. I'm not surprised; your mother can be a bit of a blabber mouth."

"How did you survive?" Draco finally asked. His father fell at least 100 feet into an active volcano. There was no possible way for him to be alive.

"Magic," Lucius chuckled, nearing his son. The closer he got the more grotesque his father's face became. His face was badly scarred, so badly so that he was almost unrecognizable. "Although, I must say, the show you just put on was very exciting. Even in your old age."

"You're one to talk, Father," Draco retorted.

"Ah, ah, ah, there will be no back sass from you, boy. Besides, it's my turn to have some fun. It's the least I can do before he finishes the job."

"Why not kill me? You've always wanted to," Draco asked. "You've tried on so many occasions."

"I did, didn't I?" Lucius scratched at his chin. "Hm, I suppose I should finally succeed in that shouldn't I?" the man flicked his wrist, sending Draco flying into the now crumpled marble steps. "I can do this the hard way or the hard way."

"Fair options, Father," Draco scowled. "You always were one to keep a fight even."

"Don't I though?" he smiled, pulling a long, thin, metallic object from his robes. "Hello, old friend. How I have missed you."

Draco froze as his father traced his fingers along the sharp blade. Somehow he knew that he would be seeing that object again. His dear old dad wasn't going to give up. "Kill me already then. You've had enough time."

"I told you before. I am not the one who will be carrying out the deed. The one who will lead us to a new day will be the one to do that," Lucius turned his heel, holding the sword in his outstretched hand.

With each step, Draco's heart fell further and further. His own son was going to commit the act. However his father managed to get into his head and corrupt him, it worked. When the boy stopped above him, he could see the glossy sheen over his eyes. He was under some spell all right. "Brandon."

"Hello, Father," Brandon spoke. This was it. His shining moment, what he had been training for the longest time. "You have no idea how happy I am that you are here. I've been waiting for you."

"What has he done to you, son?"

"Son? You haven't called me that in ages. Don't worry, Father, after today, everything will be right again."

"After you kill me? How would that make things right? What did my father brainwash you to believe? Pureblood supremacy? Half-bloods and Muggleborns are filth? Have you not paid any attention to your classes? Some psychotic lunatic already attempted to rid the world of them. Twice-"he yelped in pain when the metal made contact with his flesh. Blood from his chest seeped out onto his shirt.

"Riddle was right. Purebloods deserve-"

"YOU DON"T EVEN HAVE PUREBLOOD!" Draco exclaimed. "I'm pure, your mother was half. That makes you half-blood as well. I thought you were smarter than that. My father has fed you nothing but lies. Did he tell you that if you kill me then you can bring back Voldemort?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Brandon chuckled. "I kill you; I will be the new Dark Lord. Bone of the father right? And blood from the enemy? I get a two for one with you. How lucky am I?"

"It doesn't work like that! You-"he cried out again. This time the blood streamed from his neck down to the floor.

"I'm getting sick of this."

"Kill me then!" Draco screamed. "Then you and your sister will have no one. What will you do then?"

"What is he talking about, Grandfather?"

"Ignore him and complete the task," Lucius ordered.

"What did he tell you? Do you actually think your mother is alive? At home making sweets for you? She's dead because of you!"

"No," Brandon gasped. "You're lying. Grandfather promised."

"His promises are bull. You've killed your own mother and her blood is on your hands," the outer edges of Draco's vision began to blur. Any minute now, and he would join her.

"Grandfather, is this true?" Brandon turned.

"He's lying to you, boy. How many times do I have to tell you?"

This was good, Draco concluded. Brandon was getting confused, and hopefully the more confused he got- "She's in the Hospital Wing right now. Go and see for yourself."

"Stop lying to me!" Brandon forced the sword's tip into his father's chest slightly. "You'll be dead in seconds. Anything you want to say?"

"Brandon," Draco paused. There was no way he was going to get through to him. Not now. "I love you, son. Your mother did too."

"Stop using her in the past tense! She's alive!"

"I've never lied to you, Brandon," he whispered. "Lucius has had you under his control and I'm sorry I couldn't have figured it out sooner to break you away from it. He's been trying so hard to get to turn against us, and by the looks of things, I would say he had succeeded. I'm sorry that you think this is the right thing to do. I don't know what else I have to do to break this spell he has you under, and I'm sorry for that. When you wake up in the morning, and your mum and I aren't around, just know that no matter what, we love you."

Brandon lowered the blade slightly. His father wasn't even going to put up a fight. His grandfather said he would fight until the death. He lied. He was going to lie there and take his death with open arms. His brain was running a mile a minute. Lucius promised that his mother wouldn't be harmed, but what his father had just told him, he lied again. His mother was dead. He was never going to see him again, and it was all his fault. Something deep inside him shattered.

"What are you doing?" Lucius asked. "Kill him!"

"Dad," he blinked, he could feel the pull weakening.

"Whatever you do, Brandon," Draco said. "I know you can fight this. Deep down, I know you're stronger than this spell."

"Kill him!" Lucius bellowed.

"You're either going to kill me, or he's going to kill the both of us," Draco explained. "I'd much rather it be you, but if you can't fight him, I'm ready. I'll be with your mother. We'll watch over you both."

Brandon was all but crushed by this point. He could feel the strings all around him snapping. The walls falling down. His body shaking, so badly so, that he could barely stand on his own two feet.

"Brandon!"

With a howl, the boy turned and thrust the blade into the eldest Malfoy. Lucius' eyes widened once he understood what had just happened. Lowering his gaze, he saw the handle sticking out in front of him. Blood flowing down the front of his robes. Averting his eyes to the two generations in front of him, he coughed, blood spraying downward, then fell to the floor. Bright lights followed by loud angry shouts. The Aurors were right on time.

Brandon stared at the body then to his father. He had just killed a man. He jumped when a hand squeezed his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Dad." He vanished right before Draco's eyes.

* * *

Ava was holding her mother's hand with her left, and her grandmother's hand with her right. Narcissa was still shedding tears. It was nearing nine o' clock in the evening now. Her dad had been gone for seven hours. That was not a good sign, and Brandon had all but disappeared. The girl sniffed again; this was all his fault.

"Oma, when's my dad coming back?" she glanced up at the weeping woman in front of her.(AN: Oma is the german word for grandmother by the way)

"I don't know, Ava," came the reply. "The longer we wait, the more I lose faith that- Mr. Potter? What are you doing here?"

The fabric on her uncle's clothes was scorched and tattered. His skin was dirtier, hair ruffled, and glasses broken. A fight had just occurred. It made Ava's heart drop. Her father was not with him. Not a good sign.

"Don't worry; I'm bringing good news," he explained, joining the two by the cot. "All of the Death Easters have been brought to the Ministry."

"What about my dad?" Ava jumped to her feet. "Please Uncle Harry, where's my dad?"

"He went back home," he answered. "He's fine. A little banged up, but fine."

"What about Lucius?"

"Dead," Harry looked down at the floor. "As well as Dugan Andrews, Yaxley, Jacobs, and Wormntail. I'm sorry, Narcissa."

"Do not be sorry. You've no idea how relieved I am," she replied. "Ava, where are you going?"

"I have to talk with the Headmistress," she shouted, heading up to her office. She had been there too many times in the past day. "Headmistress! Headmistress! I need to use your Floo connection!"

"Miss. Malfoy, you know it is against school rules to let students use to Floo Network," Ava couldn't take it anymore.

"McGonagall, I have just lost my mother! I think I have a logical reason to use your connection. Can I use the Floo to go home?" Minerva sighed and pointed to the pot full of powder resting above the fireplace. "Thank you, Headmistress."

* * *

Draco brought the bottle of Jack to his lips and chugged almost half of its contents. It had to have been his third bottle by now, but he had lost track. He had been watching the screen before him for forty-five minutes now, at his angel in white. He couldn't remember exactly, but someone had filmed them on their wedding day. He remembered when he found it in the post when they got back from Italy. He thought it was the most idiotic thing. You'll thank me, the card had said. There was no name. Haylee thought it was the best gift they had received, and now Draco would have to agree. She looked beautiful that day. Just like she had everyday since then. Now he would have a way to remember one of the best days of their lives. Draco was so focused on the image, that he completely ignored the person coming through the fireplace.

"Dad, what are you doing? Is that blood?" Ava launched herself to the sofa. The front of his shirt caked with scarlet. "Please tell me it's not yours."

"Calm down, love. Not all of it is mine," he took another drink, not moving his head away from the television. "You've nothing to worry about."

"Are you crazy? You're as pale as a ghost, and you reek as though you were in a bar for ten hours. You are not fine, Dad. Don't do this to yourself. I lost mum today; I can't lose you either."

"Your aunt already gave me a blood replenishing potion, and this is only my third bottle," Draco said. "You won't lose me. I wouldn't do that to you."

"What happened?" Ava asked after a moment of silence.

"I'll tell you-"

"Don't give me the, I'll tell you when you're older bullshit, Father. I'm old enough to know what's going on," she fumed. "Tell me what happened!"

"Your brother was going to kill me," he started. "Somehow I managed to break him out of the spell that my father had him under. Brandon then killed my father and vanished. The Aurors captured all of the others."

"I can't believe Brandon would do something like that."

"I think he's going to be fine from now on," Draco sighed, smiling a bit when he saw their dance pop up on the screen. I Just Can't Stop Loving You by Michael Jackson. He was the one who insisted of course.

"Mum was so pretty," Ava muttered. "You both look so happy and in love."

"I love your mother. Regardless of all the arguments we get in. No matter what the tabloids print about us. If there's one thing you should understand it's that I will never stop loving her."

* * *

I had lost track of how long I was there. It had to have been quite a lengthy period of time. Adian had shown me all of his favorite places to visit. Ella as well. It felt so good to be able to hold her and be there with her. With everyone actually. I could have stayed in this wonderful place forever. However, there was always that ache in my chest whenever I would look into their faces.

"What's troubling you, Haylee?" my mother walked up behind my resting place on the large boulder that overlooked the valley below. "You look in deep thought."

"I'm happy here, Mum. I am. I know that my body couldn't have handled that torture, but there's that one part of me that-"

"Wants to go back," she finished with a grin. "Your father just came back from checking on how they are doing. Ella went with him. She was so excited to see her daddy."

"Yeah?"

"I'm so glad we gave you that video. I told you, you would thank me someday. Ava and Draco are watching it right now."

"You sent it?" I was flabbergasted. "How?"

"A secret that I want to keep to myself thank you."

"Fine, keep your secrets," I joked, crossing my arms over my chest. It was so peaceful up here. That was for sure.

"Mummy! Mummy!" Ella came running into my lap. "I went to see daddy downstairs with Grandpa, and Ava was there too. They seemed sad, Mummy. Why were they sad?"

"Well, Sweetie. Mummy had an accident and I'm up here now. They miss me."

"Why don't you go back and make Daddy and Sissy happy? I don't like it when they are sad."

"I wish I could, but I don't think I can go back downstairs."

"Oh," she responded, before looking directly at me with her stormy eyes. "Do you miss them, Mummy?"

"I do, very much."

"Close your eyes, Mummy," my little girl instructed.

"Ella-"

"Trust me, Mummy. All is going to be Ok," she smiled. "I love you, Mummy. Now close your eyes."

"OK, Ella," I laughed slightly, closing my eyes.

"Tell Daddy, Ava, and Brandon that I love them too."

"Wha-"but I was already falling. Down..down…down. My fingers found the scratchy fabric. Fabric? "Draco?" A gasp came from somewhere behind me. It would have been wonderful to have an idea of where I was, but all that I could see was a bright light in every direction. Where the hell was I?

"How-"A wrinkly hand grasped my wrist, checking my pulse. "How do you feel?"

"Achy," I answered. Wasn't that the truth? My arms, legs, stomach, and head were pounding the longer I laid there. Wherever there was. "Where am I?"

"What do you mean, dear?" The edge of the bed sunk down. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"You're holding up your fingers? I thought you placed a blinding spell on me. Who are you anyway?"

"Oh boy, this is worse than I thought," the woman spoke. "I need to go speak with the Headmistress. I will return shortly."

Headmistress? Then that must mean I was at Hogwarts, but why? I was in the dungeon room the last I remembered. Someone must have brought me here. Running my fingers up the fabric, I then trailed them up to my stomach and continued all the way up to my face. A large gauze pad was taped to the side of my neck, and it hurt whenever I would try to touch it. It wasn't until sometime later when the doors banged open when they returned.

"Haylee!"

"Mum!"

I winced when the two pairs of arms wrapped around me. Once they saw my face, I'm guessing, they pulled away.

"Oh my God, Mum. I thought I lost you," Ava cried. "Don't ever do that again!" She then hugged me again, but not as tightly. I hugged her back, warm tears dropped onto my arm.

Ava soon let go and another pair of arms slipped around me. A pair of arms that I had missed the most.

"I thought I lost you again," Draco whispered. "Why does something like this always happen to us?"

"Because I'm lucky," he laughed.

"It'll never happen again. All of the Death Eaters are captured."

"All?"

"Yes," he continued. "My father and Andrews are dead."

"Thank Goodness," I relaxed. "Everything can go back to normal now."

"Almost," Pomfrey said from my left. "I need to run a few test since you are awake. If you two could-"

"I'm not going anywhere," Draco squeezed my hand. "Ava, go to your common room. You need sleep; it's been a long day."

"Why do you get to stay? You need sleep just as much as I do," she asked in a grumpy tone, her footsteps receding.

"I need you to look straight ahead for me," Pomfrey ordered.

I had no idea what was going on. All I could see what that bright light. There was no color to it, or shape. Just a white light. But something must have been wrong since Pomfrey had gasped, and Draco's grip tightened. "What is it?"

"What can you see, Haylee? Right now?" Draco asked his voice full of concern.

"A bright white light," I answered.

"I told you this might happen," the woman muttered. "Is there anything else that feels off, Mrs. Malfoy?"

"My legs are tingling. That's bad isn't it?"

"Can you feel this?"

"Fell what?"

"This is worse than I expected, Mr. Malfoy."

"Haylee!" Harry's voice boomed. "Thank Merlin you're alright."

"Not as alright as I should be it seems. Blind and paralyzed, right Poppy?"

"As of now," she said.

"It's better than being dead though. Right?"

"Much better," Draco agreed.

"This might be a good thing for you to know; over the years there has been treatment found, and St. Mungo's gives it," the healer started. "But it's a long and aggravating process. There is no promise on anything. Whether you will gain any movement or sight back."

"It's worth a shot," I said. "Isn't it?"

"Who knows how long it will take. Someone would need to be with you at all times."

"Am I invisible here?" Draco asked.

"But you have Aur-"

"Don't worry about that," Harry responded. "Whatever it takes to get you better again. Kingsley will understand."

"Thanks, Harry," Draco and I chorused.

"I just want you to get better," he hugged me quickly. "I'm going to Floo over and tell the others the good news."

"We will get through this, Haylee. Together," Draco cupped my cheeks and kissed me softly. "No matter what happens."

"You say that now, but I bet you'll get mad at me after a while."

"I won't. I promise," I smiled and leaned into him.

A loud sniff and cough broke us apart. I felt Draco's body tense as the person moved closer.

"Mum," Brandon's voice cracked. "Mum, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. He had me under some spell. I couldn't fight it. I didn't think you would end up like this. I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Brandon-"

"How is this alright? You-"

"Hush, Draco," I reached out to grab Brandon's hand, squeezing it once it was found. "I'm alive and that's all that matters. There might be a long road to recovery, but I'm here. And that's all I wanted."

* * *

**GothKat2SlashFan- Good, that's what I was going for. :) I'm glad you liked it**

**Mini- Obsessed huh? I like that. Makes me feel like I'm keeping you on your toes. **

**Itachi-Uchiha-lover- course I couldn't kill him like that. Lucius had to go out in a better way than that. I like the suspense, don't you? **

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- You are one smart cookie then. :D**


	30. Ever Ever After

Ever Ever After

Chapter Thirty

* * *

_Ever ever after_

_Storybook endings, fairy tales coming true_  
_Deep down inside we want to believe they still do_  
_And a secret is taught, it's our favorite part of the story_  
_Let's just admit we all want to make it too_

_Ever ever after _

_Ever Ever After- Carrie Underwood_

* * *

**It's over. The last chapter of Fire and Ice. I need a moment. Ok, thank you all for reading this series and sending me your input. I really appreciate it. The song might be a bit cheesy, but I like it. It's also in third person, from Ava and Brandon's points of view. **

**Do not fret though. I am going to go back and fix all of the older stories. Should I completely take them down or just reload a chapter one at a time? Let me know what you think.**

**I was also thinking about doing one-shots for this story. What do you think? I don't think I could physically not write these characters anymore. I would have to do something. Let me know. If you like the idea, please send me some prompts that I could use. I already have a few in mind. Holiday ones specifically since it is close to the holiday season.**

* * *

His head was about to burst. Brandon had been waiting for his little sister for a good half hour now, and ten minutes ago he started banging the back of his head against the wall. Kind of stupid now that he thought about it. But if his idiot sister didn't get here soon she was going to be in a heap load of trouble. It didn't help that it was Valentine's Day and all of the lovey-dovey couples were giving him funny looks as they passed. Julia had been so understanding when he told her that he and Ava were going to be spending the day with their parents in Hogsmeade. In fact, she demanded that he go. It had been a good five months since his mum had started her recovery period, and by all of the letters his sister was getting, and the posts in the Daily Prophet, she was doing really well. But the Daily Prophet couldn't be trusted now could it. Especially when they posted the article about the massive fight his parents had. That's what Ava was for; to tell him the facts since he didn't write.

Ava had been writing to them everyday it seemed. Those letters were what kept him satisfied. He still couldn't help but feel guilty whenever he stole one of them from the stash or saw his mum and dad in the paper. After all, it was his fault that she ended up that way, or so he believed. Brandon still had nightmares about that day.

"There you are. I thought we were meeting by the Humpback Witch. I'd been looking for you for ages," Ava broke him from his trance. "Why do you have that look on your face? You were thinking about that day again weren't you?" Nothing could get passed his sister.

"Forget about it," Brandon groaned. "We're already late, and don't give me that bullshit excuse. You were busy chatting it up with Ryan weren't you? I'm going to tell dad."

"Brandon, don't you dare!" Ava punched him in the arm. "All he'll do is pester me about it and then threaten him."

"I'll think about it," he smirked. "Now let's go. We said we would meet them at noon."

"It's going to be so crowded," the girl moaned once they came up to the village, full of couples, friends, and the like. "At least we said the Three Broomsticks and not Puddifoot's."

"That would be a bit awkward don't you think?" Brandon asked, ushering her to the door.

"Maybe, but they have really good hot chocolate," she took a seat at one of the empty booths. "Look at all the couples. A bit sickening isn't it?"

"That's only because you're single, but that's about to change isn't it?" Ava blushed.

"Stop it," she hissed, before ordering four butterbeers. "What time is it?"

"Noon, and there they are," he stared at the door and sure enough, their mother and father entered the pub. Ava jumped up from her seat and greeted them both. Holding onto their mother extra long. She was looking good. Healthy.

"Too old to welcome your parents, Brandon?" he smiled at her. The glasses were a good look for her. "That's what I thought."

"I could never be too old to hug you, Mum," he grinned. "Dad yes, you no. I like the glasses."

"You do?" His mum's nose crinkled. "Now I know how your uncle feels all the time. It sucks not being able to see like I used to." A knife cut further into his heart. Like she used to. God damn it!

"No, Mum, they really look good," Ava announced, reclaiming her seat. "Shall we?"

Things started off rocky in Brandon's opinion. As his sister got into an animated discussion with their dad; he tried his absolute hardest to avoid eye contact with his mum. It was difficult, but he was doing a decent job of it.

"How are your classes going for second term, Brandon?" Draco asked him, sipping on his drink. "The Headmistress sent me an owl saying your marks were improving greatly."

"Um," he thought. "Well, I received perfects on my last three exams if that helps."

"That's wonderful, Brandon," Haylee said.

"Thanks," he could feel his face heating up. "How-how are things at home? Work?"

"Fine," they answered together. Something that Brandon could never understand how they could do. "Work's been slow as you could imagine. How are you and Julia doing? You don't owl us. Did you two get into a fight?"

"No, Mum. Brandon's just been really awkward and anti-social for a while," Ava explained. "But they're fine. I catch them all the time snogging in empty classrooms."

"Me? What about you and Ryan?" Take that little sister.

"Shut up, Brandon-"

"No, continue," Draco interrupted. "What is going on with Ava and this Ryan fellow?"

"Dad, it's nothing. I promise!" Ava pleaded.

"Oh it's definitely not nothing, Dad," Brandon continued. "They talk all the time, and oh look how red she's getting. Don't deny it, Baby Sister."

"Mum, tell him to stop. He's embarrassing me!"

"Ava, you are allowed to like whoever you want. You're old enough now," Haylee smiled at her. "Ignore your brother. He's only trying to play the protective older brother role. And Draco, she's allowed to have a boyfriend. After all, I was fifteen when I started to date you remember?"

"That's completely different," Draco said.

"How?"

"It just it."

"Right," Haylee rubbed her temples.

"Mum, are you alright. Do you need anything?" Ava turned slightly white.

"No," she held up her hand. "I'm fine, it's only a headache. Your aunt told you about these kinds of things happening." There was another stab in Brandon's chest, and it grew whenever he saw the pained look on his father's face.

"Um, I need some air," he excused himself from the group. "It's getting a bit toasty in here." He barged passed the loving couples gazing into one another's eyes. "I hate this, I hate this, I hate this," the boy slammed his fists into the Broomsticks wall.

"Why are you so hard on yourself?" his head jerked up. "It's been five months. Let it go."

"How?" he choked. "This is all my fault! It's my fault that you turned out the way you did! It's my fault that I almost caused another war! And it's my fault that your marriage almost fell apart!"

"Sweetheart, it's not your fault. Stop thinking it is," he cringed when her hands made contact with his shoulders. "Your grandfather caused all of this because he couldn't get passed his old prejudices and pureblood ways. You're father and I; our marriage wasn't falling apart because of you. Sure we may have our fights-"

"A bit of an understatement," he added.

"But your father and I love each other too much for something like a stressful moment to break us apart," she laughed a bit. "I can tell you're beating yourself up about it, but you need to stop torturing yourself. I'm fine as you can clearly see. Put the incident behind you. I did."

"But you'll never be the way you were before!" Brandon exclaimed. "All of those scars won't go away. It's-"he sobbed into her jacket. He let it all out, after months and months of keeping all his emotions inside.

"Do you feel better now?" Haylee asked him, after a few moments.

"Yes," he wiped the remaining tears off of his cheeks. "Thank you."

"Of course, dear. Let's head back inside shall we? It's chilly out here."

"Sounds good to me."

The rest of the afternoon was much better in the young Malfoy's eyes. They were there much longer than they expected. You know what they say, time flies when you're having fun. Once the drinks were finished, the Malfoy family started down the cobblestone pathway and halted at the apparition point.

"Thank you for meeting us today. When will we be seeing you again? Easter holiday?" Draco asked.

"Yes, Daddy. Are we still going to Australia? My tan needs work," Ava replied.

"We'll see," he grinned, turning to his wife and offering his arm. "Shall we?"

"Yes, keep up in your classes now children," Haylee slipped her arm through his.

"Bye, Mum. Bye, Dad," the two waved as their parents disappeared into thin air. "I hope I find a love like that some day."

"You and your fairy tale endings," Brandon rolled his eyes, starting towards the castle.

"But they're so much in love. After all this time and after what happened. I want a love that can withstand anything. Did you see the necklace mum was wearing? It was beautiful. Dad got it for her for Valentine's Day and when they get home he's-"

"I don't want to know. It'll give me nightmares."

"Gross, you pervert," Ava smacked him once again. "It's romantic. Something that you can't possibly understand. I don't know how Julia can be with you."

"Speaking of nightmares, and love; I had one the other day. Want to hear it?"

"Do I have much of a choice?"

"Not really, no," he continued. "Anyway, it was a result of the war I think, and I was standing at King's Cross. Dad was there and he looked god awful. Mum wasn't there and he was such a mess."

"Were we there?"

"No," he said. "Neither of us was. Do you remember when dad told us about the war and how mum died but then came back to life? I think my dream was an alternate reality; if mum hadn't come back."

"And you told me about this why?" Ava questioned.

"Well, you said how you want a love that can withstand anything, and how mum and dad love each other so much. I think my dream confirmed that. If mum didn't come back, dad would have been a mess. He was thinning out on the top if you know what I mean."

"Don't tell him that. He would smack you silly," Ava giggled. "I'll see you at dinner."

"I look forward to it," he watched his sister run off to the blond waiting for her by the fountain.

"They're cute aren't they?" Julia came up from behind him, resting her chin on his shoulder, watching the younger students embrace.

"I suppose," he answered, spinning the girl around to face him. "How was your day without me?"

"Horrid," she pouted. "I need you to make it all better. Can you do that for me?"

"I believe I can make this the best day of your life," he smiled. "Your common room or mine?"

"Mine this time if that's alright with you," Julia tugged on his hand, pulling him forward.

"Sounds perfect," he spoke, quickly reaching into his trouser pocket to check and make sure that little, black box was still there. "Very good to me."

* * *

**Itachi-Uchiha-lover- People would hate me if I killed them off wouldn't they? So I have to bring them to life. I'm crying with you right now, I'm sure. It's so sad now that I'm finished with this. **

**Mini- Thank you so much. **

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- I couldn't kill off my own character. That would be cruel. **

**GothKat2SlashFan- Good, that means I was doing my job. :) Thank you.**


End file.
